Twilight Ever After
by SYChunsa
Summary: With the Twilight's leave, Zelda's coronation became the center of attention. However inner court turmoil endangers the already fragile Hyrule. Zelda must enlist Link's help once more along with more allies to preserve her own life and the crown. LxZ
1. The Distance

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, just this plot and misc. characters. Spoilers!

A/N: Welcome to the fantastic world of the Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Contains very slight references to my ongoing work Descending Darkness. Please visit my OoT fanfic Descending Darkness :) This story may seem confusing if one has not studied or have knowledge about the Zelda game timeline. I believe in the split timeline theory (child and adult timeline) with Twilight Princess being in the child timeline. Now, would you care for a cup of TEA?

* * *

_**Twilight Ever After**_

_**Chapter One: The Distance**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

"See you later."

The crown princess of Hyrule looked at the mirror and then Midna in shock. Link did the same as well as the mirror began to crack. The Twili quickly climbed the illuminated stairs that led to her world and stopped to rest on the platform. She dare cast a look back at her two dear friends. With a sad and graceful smile, Midna dissolved into many particles of light and disappeared into the portal.

The mirror shattered into a million pieces, closing the only known link between the Twilight Realm and Hyrule. The princess and hero were left in stunned silence as the weight of Midna's decision crashed down on them. Zelda touched the mirrorless stand and bit her lip. Link was at a loss of words. The only company that stayed with them was the howling wind of the desert. They stood at the Mirror Chamber in silence.

"I must return to the castle," the princess started as she put a finger to her lip.

Link looked on at the pacing princess.

"With the barrier gone from the castle, there will be a mad search for me, the only heir to Hyrule's throne," Zelda rambled on.

The princess stopped her senseless pacing and walked over to Link. She looked into her salvation's gentle but courageous eyes.

"Link, I'm sorry that I have to ask one last favor of you. Please accompany me back to Hyrule," the princess requested with a bow.

"I don't mind, Princess Zelda."

Zelda looked up in surprise, having heard Link's voice for the very first time. His voice was young yet strong. Kind yet sturdy. Link's voice was perfect. She smiled. Her hero offered his hand which Zelda took. However, a sage appeared before them.

"Allow us to make up for our mistakes and at least save you the trouble of going through this temple," the sage said with a bow.

"Is it not possible to be teleported to the castle from here?" Zelda asked.

The ethereal figure shook its head.

"Sadly, we cannot. However, this young hero shall keep you safe, Princess Zelda," the sage responded.

The other five sages appeared and bowed at Zelda.

"We apologize from the depths of our spirits the tragedy we have caused you, Princess Zelda," came the voice of one sage.

"It was because of our carelessness Hyrule fell victim to the darkness," said another.

The princess held up a hand in silence.

"However, it was entirely by my will that I surrendered all of Hyrule to Zant. Do not beg for forgiveness. I should be begging for it instead," Zelda responded with a deep bow.

"Please, our pupil, Princess Zelda. Do not despair in the time of Hyrule's greatest need. They hunger for your leadership and thirst for your comforting words. We understand your reasons and it is nothing to be ashamed of," what seemed to be the main sage replied.

Zelda could not help but feel burdened by her crown and feel guilt towards her land that she was supposed to be protecting. Link sensed Zelda's uneasiness and gave a reassuring squeeze. The princess squeezed back.

"Farewell, our pupil. May your coronation as Queen be a success and may your rule our land with wisdom. Return to the land that needs you two most," the sage said before teleporting the two away from the grounds and into the desert.

Zelda and Link materialized at the edge of the desert as twilight began to fade. The princess was the first to notice another hand still against hers and blushed madly, letting go. Feeling the comforting pressure disappear from his hand caused Link to blush as well. The two finally separated hands.

"Er...we should get out of the desert before night falls. It will get extremely cold," Link started, scratching his head sheepishly.

"I-I guess so," Zelda stuttered back.

The princess restrained the urge to slap herself.

"Follow me, Your Highness," Link said, heading towards the direction of Hyrule.

Zelda took her spot at Link's right side. The two walked in awkward silence as night fell. Soon enough, the Link and Zelda were out of the desert and carefully scaling a cliff.

"Are you alright, Your Highness?" Link asked, noticing the awkward silence between them.

The princess carefully inched her away along the cliff like Link.

"Please, there is no need to address me by titles. After what has transpired, you have the right to scorn me and spit upon me," the princess replied with a shaky voice.

The two began to travel into some woods that were connected to Lake Hylia. Link stopped at a clearing and sat down on a stump. He motioned at another stump.

"We'll rest here for the night. It seems like you can't travel in this state," the young man stated.

Zelda opened her mouth to protest but stopped, realizing what he was saying. She sat down on the stump and let out a heavy sigh.

"So, um...what can I call you by if not using titles?" Link asked nervously.

The princess let out a small smile.

"Just Zelda. Call me Zelda," she replied.

"Okay, um...Zelda. Just to let you know, I don't blame you for any of this stuff. It just happens, right? We all make mistakes because we're humans. I believe you're strong and a good ruler. You chose your people over your crown, knowing you would become a prisoner. You can rebuild Hyrule better than before!" Link said.

Zelda smiled at Link, before putting her hand to his cheek.

"It's so strange. I feel so much better being near you. You knew exactly what to say. I feel like we've known each other forever but we barely even talked. Most of our meetings not even counting, you being a wolf. Your eyes make me want to stand up for justice," the princess said before preparing to withdraw her hand.

Link surprised Zelda however by putting his hand on hers.

"Yeah, it's really weird. I feel like I've known you forever, too," Link replied with a gentle smile.

Zelda nearly melted on the inside, feeling her cheeks getting hot. Her heart was pounding and she didn't know why. The pair felt a warm sensation tingle through their hands and found their birthmarks glowing. Link and Zelda immediately withdrew their hands in surprise. Just as quickly, the glowing faded to leave the two in awkward silence once more.

"I hope you don't mind Link, but I'm going to change my dress a bit for the night," the princess said.

"Not at all," the hero said, clapping a hand over his eyes.

His actions evoked a laugh from Zelda. It was like a sweet melody to his ears. It was pure and sweet. Her laugh was absolutely beautiful.

"No silly. I'm just taking off my shoulder pads," the princess said as her giggles subsided.

The hero revealed his eyes and found Zelda taking her gold armor off as she talked. The princess smiled at Link as she placed her armor to one side. She stroked her crown gently.

"Are you not going to take your crown off, Zelda?" Link asked.

Zelda sighed.

"Chosen hero, the crown is a burden I alone must bare. The late King passed away to join the late Queen in the Sacred realm when I was fifteen. I became the sovereign leader at sixteen. At no time is the crown to be taken off if it can be helped," the princess replied heavily.

Link clapped at Zelda loudly.

"No Miss Gloomy! You're supposed to be on fire! And don't call me by titles either. Just call me Link," the former goatheard said with a smile.

Zelda smiled back.

"But I guess I can leave my crown off for the night and enjoy my last night as a free princess," Zelda said before removing her crown.

Long bangs spilled out from under the crown, framing Zelda's visage. She placed the crown close to her armor. Link found Zelda quite different in appearance without her crown. It was hard to believe she could pass for a normal girl without her fineries.

The princess yawned which, oddly enough, Link thought was cute. He had to mentally slap himself. That was no way to think about Hyrule's only heir!

"Excuse me. I guess I am tired from all the recent events," the princess said.

Link laid out a blanket for Zelda to sleep on.

"Go ahead and rest on the blanket Zelda. Nothing will attack us in the forest," the hero said.

The princess thanked Link and proceeded to lay down on the blanket. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but found it futile as a chilly air assaulted her skin. Zelda opened her eyes and sat up to feel a warm blanket drape itself over her shoulders. She looked up to find Link smiling. The princess smiled back in gratitude.

"Thank you, Link," she whispered, finally feeling sleepy with the warm sensation of the blanket.

"You're welcome," he replied quickly, turning his head to the side and scratching the base of his neck embarrased.

"You should sleep too, Link," Zelda said as she laid back down.

She found Link laying a blanket a few feet away from her. Her hero laid down and placed his hands behind his head. Zelda smiled, feeling safe and having Link's infectious laid back attitude seep into her. She closed her eyes, feeling all of her exhaustion crash down. Within minutes, Zelda was lightly snoring with Link.

----------

Link awoke in the morning to find the princess already awake and in deep thought.

"If you keep thinking so hard, you'll never be energetic."

Zelda turned around in surprise to see Link up and awake.

"Good morning, Link," Zelda greeted.

Link returned the greeting before opening his sack to take out some bread and cheese. He handed some to Zelda who thanked him politely. They ate quietly. As soon as the finished eating, the two packed up the blankets that Link had carried around in his bag. Zelda stretched like a cat and sighed. She began to reattach her gold armor. The sole heir picked up the sapphire crown and placed it upon her head last.

"We can be back at the castle by sunset. As soon as we're at Lake Hylia, we can ride my horse Epona," Link explained as he walked out of the clearing with Zelda following.

The two walked through the woods quietly. After a good few hours, they emerged above Lake Hylia around noon. The path through the forest had guided them around the lake itself. Zelda stopped Link as soon as they exited the woods.

"Link, please give me a blanket," the princess requested.

With a curious expression on his face, Link did so. The princess quickly draped it over herself like a cloak and used it to shade her distinct qualities.

"Now that we're back in the mainland, everybody knows what I look like. I don't want to cause a big disturbance nor cause you any trouble," Zelda explained, making final adjustments to the makeshift cloak.

"Alright, Zelda," Link said, showing he understood.

Link took out a horseshoe shaped whistle and quickly whistled a tune. In moments, Epona emerged from the distance. She slowed to a stop in front of Link and gently butted her head against him. Link smiled and patted his horse's neck.

The young hero motioned for Zelda to mount first. The princess nodded. She took Link's offered hand and mounted Epona side saddle. Link mounted Epona as well with ease. Zelda encircled her arms around his waist, feeling less sturdy riding side saddle. He turned to the north to follow the path that led to the west entrance of Hyrule Castle town but was stopped by Zelda. She gently squeezed Link's waist.

"Wait, Link. I don't want to go back yet," she whispered out.

Link looked at Zelda in surprise before turning the other way towards the bridge.

"Okay, Zelda," Link said gently before giving Epona the signal to walk towards South Hyrule Field.

------------

They reached the southern entrance of Hyrule Castle Town as twilight descended upon the land. Link let Epona climb the stairs. The horse stopped at the wooden bridge that led into town. Link dismounted Epona and guided Zelda into the town. The streets were filled with dancing people as they celebrated the disappearance of strange barriers and enemies.

Link stopped with Zelda at his side at the entrance to the castle. The princess shed her disguise and straightened her clothes. She gave Link a tender look.

"Link...I can never repay you enough for what you have done for this kingdom and me. I will do my best to give you anything you wish for," the princess said.

She took a few steps closer to Link and stopped so that their faces were a few inches from each other. Zelda cupped Link's strong face with her two gloved hands. She took one last good look at Link's eyes. The princess of Hyrule then kissed Link on the left cheek. He felt himself turning tomato red as Zelda kissed his right cheek. In his ear, Zelda whispered delicate words.

"I enjoyed our short time together. You and any of your companions are welcome to the castle. I wish to hold a big celebration in your honor and Midna's honor at the time of my birthday and coronation to become queen," Zelda whispered, brushing Link's hair aside.

Link felt a piece of paper being slipped under his hat.

"Thank you, Link. Remember to just ask me for anything," the princess said, stepping away and gave Link a deep bow.

Zelda walked a few steps before turning around to Link.

"Goodbye, Link," she said before she proceeded up the remainder of the steps.

Link heard several guards immediately yell the sighting of Zelda. He smiled before turning around and walking out of town. Everyone was in a frenzy as Zelda made her presence known at the entrance to the castle. The hero exited town and quickly mounted Epona. His horse reared up on her legs and let out a mighty neigh before galloping off to the Faron Woods.

----------

Link stopped at the walkway before the Forest Temple to find a bridge built across the gaps that led to the Lost Woods. Must have been the Restoration group. The hero quickly entered the woods to find them gone and replaced with a walkway to the Sacred Grove. Link walked past the two guardian statues and stood before a stone pedestal in a rather large clearing.

Link drew the Master Sword and looked at the beautiful blade. The hero made a few quick slashes before positioning it above the pedestal. He sheathed the sword in the pedestal and let it go. Link took a few steps back to admire the blade that accompanied him. He snapped himself out of his moment and walked out of the Sacred Grove. Link jumped onto Epona.

"Let's go home, Epona!"

With a neigh in agreement, the chestnut mare galloped off to the small village where Link's adventure had started.

* * *

Please visit my ongoing fanfic series for the Ocarina of Time. :) Also remember the review button.


	2. The Setting Sun

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, just this plot and misc. characters. Spoilers!

* * *

_**Twilight Ever After**_

_**Chapter Two: The Setting Sun**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

Zelda sat in her room quietly watching the setting sun. It was utter chaos the minute she returned the castle. The once proud and chivalric Hylian Knights of olden days were now a bunch of cowards that scrambled to salute her in the most embarrassing of manners. The princess quite frankly wanted to disappear into the twilight again as she saw the sad state the castle was in. How sad would the rest of Hyrule be?

Since Link's departure, it had been one week. The princess was left alone save for her few friends in the castle staff that remained loyal to her. Her heart was breaking from loneliness and the state of her kingdom. Zelda sniffled. She could not cry. It was not the job of the princess to do so.

A hand touched the shoulder of the princess. She nearly jumped a mile in the air as she turned around, drawing a dagger that was buckled onto her thigh from under her dress. Zelda relaxed as she saw a familiar pair of wine red eyes. The princess fanned herself, putting the dagger back into its sheath.

"Fanista, you scared me," Zelda stated as she relaxed back into her chair.

"We of the Sheikah race tend to have that effect on people," the red eyed woman around Zelda's age said.

The woman had the trade mark silver hair of the secret Sheikah race that was cut in a short and shaggy manner. Fanista stalked over to where Zelda was sitting and took a seat across from her on the bed of the princess.

"I see you are still alert and didn't listen to your fool advisors," the Sheikah said, raising an eyebrow.

The princess smiled nervously.

"Sorry about that," Zelda muttered, unconsciously placing her hand near the dagger under her dress.

"No, quite on the contrary, it's good that the only heir takes her own advice," Fanista said while smirking.

Zelda laughed.

"Yeah, I pulled another fast one on my advisors," the princess commented.

The Sheikah laughed back.

"As usual my childhood friend," Fanista said, gesturing a thumbs up.

Zelda smiled at the relief she received from her best friend.

"After all, it's my job to protect you from anything and everything, including who I believe are stupid people," the Sheikah sneered out with air quotations.

The princess felt a wet substance roll down her cheek. Zelda touched her hand to her cheek in surprise. Two tears slipped out of her eyes. Zelda quickly turned away from Fanista and attempted to wipe them away.

"Ah, I don't know what's going on," the princess muttered out, continuously wiping her face.

A gentle hand found its way onto her shoulder again. Zelda turned around to face Fanista. The Sheikah looked at her friend in pity.

"I apologize for not being here when you needed me as I was away, having received a summons from my Sheikah superiors. While I was away, you suffered a thousand heartbreaks that nobody understands. It is okay for you to shed that wretched regal mask," Fanista said tenderly, engulfing her long time friend in a hug.

Zelda broke. Tears spilled down her face at an uncontrollable rate. Her entire being shook as she cried her heart out, hugging Fanista back. All of her contained emotions burst out of her masked reservoir. For a rare opportunity, Zelda's regal mask fell off. Fanista rubbed her friend's back.

* * *

Link felt an overwhelming sadness as he looked at the setting sun. He could not explain it, briefly recalling Rusl's words before he had started his adventure.

"Tell me...Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?"

The hero thought of the sadness. It was a mix of many emotions from guilt to despair. He glanced at the piece of paper in his hand. On it was practiced perfect handwriting with a feminine air. It was the date of Zelda's coronation as well as the festival that would honor him and Midna. Link felt the air get heavier as he thought of his dear friend that accompanied through thick and thin. Then his thoughts drifted to the princess that selflessly gave her own spirit so that Midna would live on. Both were dear to him.

Link looked at the piece of paper again. He neatly folded it and placed it into his pocket. The ceremony and coronation would be two weeks from today. What would he do until then?

A nose butted Link in the head. He turned around to glare at the chestnut mare. She neighed before pushing Link again.

"I know Epona, but I can't help but feel like someone needs my help," the hero said as he looked at his birthmark.

It glowed with a faint hue of gold before fading away again. Epona neighed again.

"Yeah, I'm worried about Zelda too. She didn't seem to well when she returned to the castle. Maybe I should pay her visit," Link muttered.

Epona neighed and nodded her head.

"Looks like you've taken a liking to Zelda," the hero said, mounting Epona.

She neighed again to humor her master.

"Yeah, yeah. Quit being such a smarty," Link mumbled out with a glare.

The hero let out a hiyah, stirring Epona into a gallop back towards Ordon.

* * *

"I don't know what I would do without you Fanista," Zelda muttered out, sniffling.

The two friends parted from their embrace.

"Probably kill everybody off and rule with an iron fist," Fanista joked.

Zelda gave her Sheikah friend a slight scowl and punched her lightly on the shoulder. The Sheikah flinched in mock pain. The two broke out in giggles again.

"You know me all too well," the princess confessed, raising both her hands in surrender.

Fanista smiled a mischievous smile before standing. She gave Zelda a deep bow.

"I'm sorry Zelda, but I must leave to attend to some matters under the night," Fanista said in a serious tone.

The princess shared a look with Fanista.

"It seems as if my worst feelings were true," Zelda said while finding her hands suddenly very interesting.

"Don't worry Zelda. I swear with everything I am, I will protect you this time," the Sheikah woman said, backing towards Zelda's balcony.

Fanista stood to backflip off the balcony. Zelda sighed at her loss of company before turning towards the sky. The sun had fully sunken into the earth. Darkness pervaded Hyrule with the exception of the bright and full moon. The princess climbed into her bed and drifted off to sleep, continuously plagued by worries. It was only time before she drifted off into the realm of dreams and nightmares.

* * *

Link took off the saddle from Epona's back as well as the bridles. He patted his trusty horse before proceeding to climb up his ladder. Link looked at the now fully set sun before entering his house. The young man quickly changed into his bed clothes and crawled into bed. Link looked at the moon with longing before slipping into sleep.

However, he was soon drawn into a new world. Link stood in a luscious field of flowers that seemed to exist somewhere in Hyrule Field. In front of him, much to his surprise, stood Hyrule's crown princess. She turned to face him.

His ferocious blue eyes met her gentle violet eyes. They stood locked in each other's gazes. Zelda moved closer to him. Link looked down at Hyrule's most valuable jewel.

"Link," she quietly whispered.

"Yes?" Link asked.

"I'm so tired," Zelda continued before quickly encircling her arms around Link's waist.

Link was caught off guard at the sudden action. However, he quickly imitated her.

"Perhaps you need a longer break than you thought," Link suggested gently.

"But I can't abandon my duty as sole ruler of Hyrule," the princess replied.

"Not abandon, but put on temporary hold," the hero suggested again with a goofy smile.

Zelda looked at Link before smiling.

"Yes. I suppose I could," she agreed.

However, Zelda's pupils dilated. Her mouth gasped for air as her legs buckled. Zelda hung onto Link with all her strength. She gave him a desperate look before feeling herself fall onto the ground. Link immediately knelt by her side, shaking her.

"Zelda! Zelda! Snap out of it!" Link yelled, engulfing her in his strong arms.

Zelda could not respond. She was petrified. Some of her strength returned briefly to induce her into a coughing fit. Zelda coughed into her hand to find a black substance in it as well as twilight like patterns upon her body. In a few seconds, she was lost to the dream. Link yelled in despair as Zelda faded from the dream.

Exiting the dream world, Link immediately shot up. He rubbed his eyes and looked through the window to see the sun rising. The hero let out a heavy sigh from the strange dream before getting ready for another day of work in the village. Unknown to him, Zelda had done the same as him.


	3. The Life and Times of Zelda I

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, just this plot and misc. characters. Spoilers!

* * *

_**Twilight Ever After**_

_**Chapter Three: The Life and Times of Zelda the First**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

The princess awoke with a sudden start to see Fanista in her face. She screamed in surprise, Fanista immediately backing off. Zelda sat up in a flash and threw Fanista a look that stated "What the hell were you doing?"

"Fast reaction, very good," Fanista commented, taking a seat on a stool next to Zelda's bed.

Zelda could not think of anything to say.

"You were having quite the nightmare, Princess. Tossing about in your bed," Fanista explained as she ate part of an apple in her hand.

"A nightmare?" the princess asked.

"Looks like you REALLY need alone time away from all this political life," the Sheikah commented as she examined Zelda's dishevelled state.

"That's what I was told in the dream or nightmare, whatever," Zelda said.

"That confirms it, however your duty as the sole heir prevents you from doing so," Fanista explained.

The princess let out an unlady-like groan.

"But," the Sheikah said.

Zelda perked up.

"I have read into the coronation ceremony. The advisers have been hiding this from you, but you need to visit all the spirit springs in Hyrule to get the blessings of the Goddesses, as we no longer have a temple dedicated to them. Those bastards are bent on keeping you from becoming a solo queen," Fanista continued with a dead serious expression.

The princess was shocked at the news. Her own advisers were against her.

"But you better thank your ancestor, Zelda the First. I went searching last night for the traces of the rebellion but overheard that the advisers did not want you finding the diary of Zelda the First. So, I went snooping in the vault for this seemingly very valuable item. Of course, I found it first and stole it to bring it to you," Fanista proudly said with a smirk, handing Zelda an ancient looking book.

"You're joking," Zelda muttered, examining what appeared to be the real thing.

"Nope," the Sheikah replied.

Fanista smiled at Zelda.

"Also figured out it's written in an older form of Hylian. You of all people should be able to read it. Curiously enough, the only words that appear whenever I peer into the book is a message. It basically says it needs to be given to the one that needs it the most," Fanista said with a shrug.

"Thanks Fanista," Zelda said, quickly becoming intrigued by the book.

"I suggest you read it. I have a feeling it's meant for you. There might also be something about the coronation process in there," the Sheikah woman said before disappearing in a flash.

The princess was left alone with the ancient book. Already curious by the fact it was written by her great ancestor, Zelda opened the diary. She easily interpreted the older version of Hylian and proceeded to gaze upon the first page. To her amazement, several words appeared before her very eyes on the previously blank first page.

To my precious one that will have obtained this diary. Meant only for the eyes of you who is reading this, I hope you find comfort and wisdom in my being that bleeds into the page with ink. Dedicated to this land of Hyrule, my mother, my father, Aria of the Mist, my first daughter, my second daughter, and my dearly beloved husband. This diary is the property of Zelda Valembra Hyrule.

Amazing was the only word that entered Zelda's mind as she read the magically materialized words. It was indeed the thoughts and life of Zelda the First recorded within the book. Compelled to turn the page, the princess did so.

In this prosperous time of Hyrule's history, I have decided to record my life of adventure from beginning to end with the help of my dear husband, Link the Hero of Time and Hero of Knights. So as for the too frightening stories to remain preserved forever and away from unintelligent eyes, I lock our memories in this journal and diary. I will begin with brief entries of the past and forward to more detailed present days.

The princess that had been kept prisoner of the twilight forgot all about her troubles as she was lost into the fascinating book. She did not even bothering getting dressed or cleaning up. Zelda sat alone upon her bed with the book. Her eyes scanned the characters quickly and quietly. The journal's first few entries recounted Zelda I's childhood as a motherless girl with a caring father. At age ten, the young princess met Link the original hero.

Like in my dreams, he appeared with a green gem and glowing fairy. However due to my own overestimation of my foolish powers, I set forth the greatest disaster in Hyrule's hidden history that will forever remain unknown to all of those not chosen by the Goddesses. I cannot recount such events as the magic involving them is too great for paper and ink to handle. I will say that I essentially thrust Hyrule into two completely seperate futures. We live in the more fortunate future as Link after returning from his journey through time consulted me.

Nevertheless, we received news that the spirits of the sages had taken Ganondorf prisoner and banished him from the mortal realm. However we were too late as Ganondorf had somehow managed to take possession of the Triforce of Power anyway. In effect, the Triforce of Wisdom sheltered itself in me and the Triforce of Courage found itself in Link. After such events, Link departed from me for seven long years to go off and search for his dear fairy friend Navi as well as save the land of Termina.

...

At the present, my dear Zelda is a little sick. So I shall record my adventures in the land of Termina in her place.

The handwriting abruptly changed into a more rigid and manly manner. Zelda was completely absorbed into the entries. The sun had risen well into the sky. It was about late morning as she finished reading about Link's adventure's in Termina.

I reunited with Link after his adventures in Termina after seven long years. He had grown stronger and more handsome. However his peircing blue eyes stayed the same. Unfortunately, my peace wouldn't last long. Much to my surprise, my mother would be influencing my life past her death. And in these next many entries I shall record this hidden war in Hyrule's cracks of history as the War of Descending Darkness. It all started with my mother. Much to my surprise, I turned out to be part Sheikah!

A knock on Zelda's door dragged the princess out of the book. She took one look at the sun before flying off her bed to get dressed. It turned out to be Fanista returning from a short espionage mission. The Sheikah smirked at the disorganized princess.

Zelda huffed at Fanista before proceeding to get dressed. She quickly attached her armor and placed the crown upon her head. Fanista stood a few feet from Zelda.

"Looks like the diary swallowed you alive my dear bookworm friend," Fanista snorted out.

"For your information, it's very interesting!" Zelda retorted.

"But did you actually begin to read it without looking for the coronation information first?" the Sheikah questioned.

The princess groaned. She had forgotten all about Fanista's advice. Zelda decided that specific traditions and stuff would be kept in the back of the book and was right. The young woman quickly found the page with coronation procedures.

"Well?" Fanista asked.

"When any princess or prince has come of age to inherit the throne, he/she shall exchange crowns for the monarch crowns. If one is being married into the Royal Family, he/she will receive a monarch crown. The coronation ceremony is to follow certain steps. 1. Seek the consent and blessing of the Goddesses to receive their good will at a temple if possible. If no temple is available, ask for the blessings in any holy area. Only those with blessings have the right and power to rule. 2. If only a sole female monarch is being crowned, the Crown of Regalius is to be placed upon her head. If a sole male monarch is being crowned, the Crown of Drestaega is to be placed upon his head. If both a King and Queen is being crowned, the Crowns of Trinity shall be used in the ceremony and later switched out with Regalius and Drestaega. 3. Sole monarchs are allowed to rule, even Princesses and Queens. 4. The newly appointed monarch now has immediate power to reorder his/her castle staff, including advisers, etc. 5. Details of ceremony itself and guidelines to rule can be found on the next page," Zelda read from the book.

"Hmph. Those greedy council bastards are afraid of being removed from power once you become Queen," Fanista growled out.

A knock on the door caused the two girls to stop talking for a moment. It opened to reveal a girl around Zelda's age with platinum blond hair and hazel eyes. Zelda recognized her as Sofia, the current apprentice of the head maid in the castle.

"Your Majesty, please come down for lunch and prepare to do hearings from the towns people," Sofia requested with a bow.

"I'll be there in a second," Zelda acknowledged with a curt nod.

Sofia exited to leave Fanista and Zelda alone again.

"We must find a loophole that will keep your advisers from ruling in your stead while you yourself goes around to each spirit spring in Hyrule to receive the blessings. I suggest in your freetime, you flip through that book to see succession or temporary ruling," the Sheikah said before disappearing in a flash.

"Yeah," Zelda said with a heavy sigh, putting the diary away safely in her magically locked drawers.

The princess ate some soup and bread before proceeding to the lower level throne room. Zelda entered the double doors, the knights that she so despised saluting her. But she could see they did not mean and were only saluting out of protocol. Zelda spotted Fanista in the shadowy corner behind the throne and her only trustworthy adviser and childhood instructor Rufal stood at the side of the single golden throne that inhabited the room.

Zelda bowed her head in recognition of Rufal before taking her seat at her throne. She stroked the head of the lion that protruded from her arm rest. The princess dare cast a look at her conspiring advisers that sat in a jury like stand. They seemed to busy murmuring amongst themselves to notice Zelda's involuntary smoldering glare that she threw at them. A loud gong announced it was 1:00 and time for the hearings to begin. Rufal handed Zelda a scroll that contained a list of cases and complaints.

First was the local problems within the castle town. Next would be problems from Kakariko. The hearings went in order of distance and location. The princess felt her heart skip a beat when she saw Ordon Village on the list. Would Link come? The sound of thuds upon the ground announced the first visitor. An elderly man walked up to the base of the steps that led to where Zelda sat. He bowed deeply and straightened his rather tall figure.

"I am Randos from castle town. I'm so glad to finally see Your Grace after being denied from the castle by the guards," the man introduced.

Zelda cast another involuntary look of disgust and anger at the guards before softening her deep eyes at the man before her.

"My granddaughter is sick but the only doctor in Hyrule Castle Town refuses to treat her unless I pay a ridiculous sum of at least 1000 rupees," he explained.

The princess had heard of this devilish doctor. He had quite a reputation with Telma and doctors within the castle. Zelda quickly formed a solution within her mind and smirked mentally.

"I have heard your plea. Bring your granddaughter to the castle and let her be treated by the doctors here. Say it is a direct order from me. If they refuse, I will treat her myself," Zelda announced as her decision.

The adviser in the jury stand gasped and immediately began to shout objections. Zelda quickly silenced them with a hand. She cast a subzero glare at them.

"Do you have any valid reason to object my jurisdiction?" Zelda asked with an underlying chill.

They immediately shook their heads. Satisfied with her threat, Fanista threw the princess a smile which Zelda returned before she turned back towards the matter on hand. The elderly man scurried up the stairs with surprising speed and grasped Zelda's hand. As usual, the advisers let out a gasp of disgust at the sight of the commoner touching royalty. Rufal rolled his eyes at the advisers.

"Thank you, thank you! May the Goddesses bless you eternally!" Randos chanted as he bowed repeatedly.

Zelda smiled and grasped the older man's hand.

"If you have no more questions, you may leave to tend to your granddaughter," the princess said.

Randos immediately bowed again before dashing off, jumping for glee. The princess shook her head with a smile. She heard whispers coming from the adviser stand. Zelda would ask Fanista what they were so vigorously talking about later. The next case came in. One after another, Zelda resolved the pleas in favor of her citizens while dealing with other criminals justly and fairly.

Zelda was taking her afternoon tea break as the royal throne room adjourned briefly to allow the princess time to breathe. Fanista walked over to her childhood friend. She bent over and began talking into Zelda's ear. Rufal was sipping tea, already knowing of the conspiracy against Zelda from Fanista.

"Looks like the advisers dislike your gentle attitude towards the citizens and would prefer if you acted in the interest of the Royal House," Fanista whispered.

"Well they can kiss my royal arse," Zelda hissed out.

Rufal spit out some his tea and looked at Zelda in surprise.

"Morals and humanity have been deserted by many in this age. Zelda the First always cared for her people first and herself second. What happened to brave and gallant knights? The most brave and gallant man in Hyrule is not even part of the Royal House!" the princess ranted.

The tapping of spear butts on the ground signified the end of the recess.

"Always watching from the shadows Zelda," Fanista whispered before disappearing into her corner.

Rufal took his place next Zelda and waited for the next hearing. A ragged looking middle aged woman stood before Zelda now. She looked at the princess, bowing only once. Zelda felt her eyes involuntarily narrow. Something was off about the woman. Her eyes were glassy.

"Your Majesty, I beg of you to use your powers to bring back my child!" she cried in hysteria.

"I am sorry, but nothing in this world can bring the dead back to the living," Zelda calmly apologized.

"Liar! Liar! Give him back!" the woman screamed.

The guards tensed as the woman screeched.

"It's all of your fault Hyrule has fallen into ruin! You should die!" she screeched out.

At the threat, the soldiers immediately pointed their spears at the woman.

"Kill her!" she screeched out again.

One of the windows cracked and shattered.

"Rufal, go take cover," Zelda ordered as she remained in her seat calmly.

"Your Highness!" Rufal began.

Another shattering window unleashed a downpour of glass upon the room. Rufal looked at Zelda's expressionless face. He quickly backed away behind the columns as the princess continued to stay seated amongst the chaos. A darkly cloaked figure landed on the broken window with a bow and arrow drawn. Fanista immediately appeared with several needles in her hands.

Instead of aiming at the princess like the figure intended, he switched aims to the Sheikah guard. An arrow nicked Fanista's arm. Another hooded figure jumped through the window with sword drawn. Fanista threw her needles at the figure before drawing her own short sword. The two became locked in a fierce fight as the other hooded person shot at Zelda.

"Zelda!" Fanista yelled.

The princess quickly flipped behind her throne and drew her sword. Zelda readied her sword as the man aimed for her again. A grunt from Fanista caught Zelda's attention. As Zelda turned to look at a weaponless Fanista who was dodging the attacks in a more sluggish manner than usual, the assassin unleashed another arrow. Hearing the whistling, Zelda quickly ducked as the arrow passed through where her head had been.

"Zelda don't get hit! The arrow is poisoned!" Fanista yelled, the poison beginning to run its course through her body.

"Fanista! Stop fighting! The poison will spread faster if you keep moving!" Zelda cried.

One of the knights that had been standing guard in the room stepped into the fight with Fanista. He blocked the assassin with his spear.

"Lady Fanista! Princess Zelda is right! Please retreat to a safer spot," the knight requested.

"Looks like not all of the knights are gutless worms," Fanista said with a smirk before disappearing from sight.

The knight held his own against the assassin as Zelda continued to dodge the other assassin. The princess had now way of reaching him as she was lacking her bow. Zelda quickly dodged the next arrow but was surprised as another arrow was right in her face. She barely dodged the arrow, some of her hairs being sliced off.

The arrow wielding assassin was now predicting her movements. Zelda was not so lucky as the next arrow nicked her arm through her glove. She began to have a harder time dodging the arrows. The knight that was fighting the assassin turned around just in time to yell in shock.

"No! Your Highness!" he yelled.

Zelda screamed as she fell backwards. She hit the ground with a thud as the arrow protruded from her shoulder and chest junction. Now fully embedded in flesh, the arrow released its fast acting poison. The two assassins retreated, and the crazed woman was brought to her knees and restrained.

"Zelda!" Fanista exclaimed.

The only brave knight, Fanista who had injected herself with an antidote, and Rufal rushed over to the fallen princess. Zelda let out a bone chilling scream again and struggled against the floor. Miraculously, she had landed on a spot bare of any glass fragments. Feeling a surge of adrenaline, the princess sat up.

Zelda winced as blood dyed her dress. She looked at the arrow. The princess gripped the arrow and acted on a strange feeling of reassurance. Zelda ripped the arrow out of her shoulder, letting out another headsplitting scream.

The princess almost blacked out at the pain but felt a warm feeling surge to the puncture wound. Zelda's sapphire crown shimmered and engulfed the princess in particles of light. The wound quickly repaired itself. The princess then chose at that moment to feel quite sickly.

Fanista quickly grabbed a nearby vase. Zelda took it and vomited into the poor work of art. The princess looked at her supposed vomit and found it to be a deadly dark purple substance. The Sheikah looked inside the vase as well to see what Zelda was surprised about. It was the poison.

Zelda felt too heavy on her feet so Fanista carried the princess piggy back to the infirmary through another exit. Rufal opened the doors and quickly apologized to the remaining people, canceling all remaining appointments with the princess. The princess murmured something about her duty to her people.

"Girl, they have a duty to you. Their crisis can wait to save your life," Fanista said back.

The princess was placed on a white bed.

"Amazingly enough, it seems as if she doesn't have any traces of poison left in her system and the wound seems tender but completely healed," one of the doctors explained.

"Her Grace seems to be just exhausted," another doctor added.

Fanista dismissed them with a nod. Zelda opened her previously closed eyes.

"Are they gone?"

Fanista nodded. The princess let out a sigh of relief before sitting up. Zelda gazed at the crimson patch that marked where her wound was previously.

"Too bad the blood wasn't removed from the dress," Zelda muttered out.

"But any idea of how you were healed in an instant and saved from certain death?" Fanista questioned.

"I have a theory but we should go to my room," the princess responded, shifting her eyes in the direction of one of the advisers that appeared.

"Indeed," Fanista responded before helping Zelda off the bed and to her room.

The two quickly entered Zelda's bedroom. Zelda unlocked her drawers and withdrew the book. The princess flipped to the page she was looking for and let out a loud "Aha".

"So?" the Sheikah asked impatiently.

"The crown I am wearing is the Crown of Nayru. It was designed by the first Zelda. Every sole heir of Hyrule must wear this crown as the original Zelda blessed it along with the Goddesses. It protects the wearer. However, its powers are limited to saving the life of the wearer from death and not from actual assaults," Zelda explained.

"Heh," Fanista huffed out.

"What's so funny?" the princess asked, quite miffed at her friend's mysterious scoff.

"It just seems like..." Fanista started.

The Sheikah swiped the book out of Zelda's hands.

"...even Zelda the First is on our side," she finished with a smile.

The princess smiled as well.

"Yeah, it does," Zelda whispered, catching the book when Fanista tossed it at her.

"But we must act on our own. Your near death experience seems to have worn you out so get some rest Zelda," Fanista suggested.

Zelda nodded before standing. The Sheikah helped Zelda take off her bloodstained dress and threw the princess a clean night dress. Fanista walked over to the exit.

"Goodnight, Zelda," she said.

"Goodnight, Fanista," Zelda replied, pulling the dress over her head.

A click signified Fanista's leave. The princess crawled into bed and pulled on the covers. Zelda stared at the ceiling and thought of the days events. First was the diary. Next was the words of the woman. Then the crown that saved her from death. Finally, the conspiracy against her.

Zelda groaned as she stressed out. The princess took off her crown and placed it under her pillow. It was a time where she could not be careless. There was definitely a plot against her becoming queen. However, she was not alone with Fanista, Rufal, Link, and Zelda the First.


	4. The Hero and Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, just this plot and misc. characters. Spoilers!

* * *

_**Twilight Ever After**_

_**Chapter Four: The Hero and Princess**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

Zelda awoke to the sound of loud voices in the morning. She groaned before turning over and placing her pillow over her head. The princess paused and immediately sat up, remembering yesterday's events. She strained her ears to listen to the voices.

"Let me see the Princess!"

"I'm sorry I can't do that!"

"Just let the damn man in!"

"I'm sorry Lady Fanista!"

"Dammit! Just let both of us in!"

"Please, you are disturbing Her Highness!"

"It's alright! I'm awake anyway!" Zelda yelled back.

The group of rowdy people stood in silence. Zelda sighed, glad they calmed down and proceeded to pull on a simple dark blue dress that matched her crown. As usual, Zelda placed the crown upon her head and opened the door. To her surprise, she found the brave knight from yesterday as well as Fanista and Link.

At the sight of Link, Zelda froze. The moment the two made eye contact seemed to last forever. However, the voice of the knight and Fanista broke the spell between the two.

"I'm sorry Your Highness! These two insisted to see you in your condition," the knight started to explain.

"Whatever. I always have exclusive permission to see Zelda. Do you even know who the man next to me is?" Fanista asked.

"Er, I'm afraid not," the knight replied.

Fanista screamed in exasperation. The princess held up a hand that immediately silenced Fanista. Zelda looked at the knight.

"Thank you for staying so dutiful, um..." Zelda started.

"The name is Leos, Ma'am!" the knight completed.

"Yes, thank you Knight Leos, but I am well enough to see people now," the princess finished with a bow.

Zelda looked at Fanista who nodded.

"Continue to be vigilent, Leos and let no one into my room without my permission," Zelda commanded before leading the way to the library.

As soon as the three entered the room, Fanista turned around and whispered an enchantment. The doors locked and shimmered.

"I've placed the silence spell, lock spell, alarm spell, and illusions to keep people away from the library," Fanista stated, taking a seat on a cozy coach across from a small study table.

Link merely stood by with a lost look on his face.

"Take a seat Link," Zelda said while motioning to a chair across from Fanista and next to her.

The hero nodded before taking a seat.

"So why are you here, Link?" the princess asked.

"Oh, I was originally here to inform you on the status of the Ordon Province until I heard that the castle had been attacked," Link replied.

"I see, and that was why Ordon was on the list of hearings yesterday," Zelda observed.

"Yes, and I came as soon as I heard about the attack, but your guards were giving me trouble," the hero continued.

"Such stupid guards. They need to be reformed," Fanista muttered out.

"I agree, Fanista but my coronation comes first," Zelda quickly said.

"I know," the Sheikah replied.

Zelda turned back to Link.

"I was going to summon you to the castle eventually as something has come up with the coronation," the princess said.

"What's wrong with the coronation?" Link asked in a worried tone.

"The majority of the castle's council wishes to prevent Zelda from becoming queen. Once Zelda becomes queen, she will have the power to remove corrupted individuals from their positions, endangering basically the entire council," Fanista explained.

"It turns out I must receive the blessing of the Goddesses before becoming a true ruler of Hyrule. However, my council neglected to inform me in hopes of attempting to invalidate my coronation," the princess said.

"Is there a plan?" Link quickly asked.

Zelda's eyes met Link's.

"Yes. Originally, one would go pray at a temple to receive blessings, but because we don't have a temple dedicated solely to the Goddesses, I must receive the blessings of the four light spirits from each spring. I must also connect with as many villages possible," Zelda explained.

"But...it will take at least a week at a comfortable pace to visit all the springs and accessible villages," the hero commented.

"But because the council will trying to be stopping us, it might take longer. If we travel quickly enough, we can make it back the week of the coronation," Fanista factored in.

"Yes, but Zelda, you can't just leave. It's not like you're just an ordinary person," Link said.

"I will declare my leave and place Rufal in charge. However, we may not know how desperate the council will get so is it possible for you to get someone to guard Rufal, Fanista?" Zelda requested.

"Consider it already done," Fanista replied.

"When will you wish to leave, Zelda?" Link asked.

"Most likely tonight in the late hours where we can use the darkness to slip away," the princess replied.

"How about after leaving, we stay at a place of a friend of mine? I would like you to meet them as they can aid us greatly in completing your trip in time," Link suggested.

Zelda smiled at the thought.

"It's decided then," Zelda declared.

The three stood as Fanista snapped her fingers. The magic protecting the room was now dispelled.

"Fanista, go and get ready for the leave. I have to talk to the hero alone," the princess said.

Zelda's Sheikah guard gave a silent nod before slipping away into the shadows. Zelda gestured for Link to follow her. The hero willingly followed the princess. The two exited the main building of the castle and walked through a garden he hadn't seen before while his last visit here. Zelda slowed down so that she and Link were side by side.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to see you, Link," Zelda stated.

Link nodded as the two continued to walk through the courtyard.

"It's so difficult to see the line between friends and foe. However, I know that I can always trust you," the princess said.

"That's what friends are for," Link replied with a smile.

Zelda found Link's handsome smile infectious. The corners of her lips turned upwards involuntarily.

"You never asked about Fanista," Zelda remarked.

"Oh, we met outside your room. Fanista already knew who I was so she introduced herself to me. Kinda weird, right?" Link asked.

"The Sheikah are a very secretive race. They know things that normal people don't. If I'm not mistaken, you met Impaz during your travels," Zelda responded.

"True. She knew I would be coming to the Hidden Village," the hero said.

"Well, there you go," the princess said.

Link and Zelda walked in silence for a few minutes.

"So, Zelda. Are you really okay? From what I heard, the attack on the castle was pretty bad," Link asked.

"Yes, Link," Zelda responded before she pulled Link under a tree with her.

Their eyes met.

"But the only reason I'm not buried right now is because of the crown I am wearing," the princess whispered.

Link gave Zelda a curious look.

"My great ancestor Zelda the First created this crown in the event only one member of the Royal Family is alive. It revived me the moment a poisoned arrow entered my shoulder," Zelda explained while gesturing to her still tender wound area.

"How do you know for sure your ancestor created the crown?" the hero asked.

"It's simple," Zelda replied in a low voice, withdrawing a book from under her dress.

She held the book in front of Link.

"This is my great ancestor's diary. It's in an older form of Hylian so not a whole lot of people can read it. Not only does it recount Zelda's life, but also contains various documents on ceremonies, rituals, royal heirlooms, and all of that sort. This is where I learned about the coronation ceremony that my council hid from me," the princess evaluated.

"Hard to believe a book this old still exists," Link whispered in amazement.

"Yeah, Fanista gave it to me. She said she helped herself to the book. Fanista seems to like the fact that it seems that Zelda the First has given us the upper hand from the afterlife," Zelda replied.

A whistle caught Zelda's attention before Link's. The princess slipped the book back under her dress. She looked at the sun's position and determined it was a bit past noon. Another whistle.

"It's Fanista. She must be warning me that we must cut our meeting short. I still have things to do before leaving. If you want, you can come eat lunch with me before leaving," Zelda said.

Link shook his head.

"Sorry Zelda, but I need to get stuff ready for the trip," Link replied.

"Oh," the princess said in a disappointed manner.

"But I'll come back an hour or two before nightfall," the hero reassured with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you then," Zelda said.

"Bye, Zelda," Link called as he walked through the exit.

"Bye Link!" Zelda yelled after her hero.

The princess sighed at her loss of company. A final shrill whistle caught Zelda's full attention.

"Quit it! I'll be there!" Zelda barked out.

Zelda quickly ate lunch and proceeded through the rest of the hearings with relatively boring happenings. Soon enough, her meetings with the citizens ended in time for dinner. The princess ate quietly while not help but be a little nervous for her journey that would start tonight. Fanista slipped into the dining room and took a seat next to Zelda.

"I've packed everything except your clothes. However, a word of warning. No fancy-shmansy stuff. Just plain, simple, and comfortable," Fanista ordered.

"Okay, Fanista," Zelda replied, finishing off her dinner.

The Sheikah disappeared to make final preparations. After finishing her meal, Zelda called a meeting in the lower level throne room. All of the castle inhabitants were present and accounted for as well as Fanista. The princess stood in front of her throne.

"Tonight, I must leave on a trip all across Hyrule to refocus myself onto my people. Pleasant acceptance of my coronation would be greatly appreciated among the different villages and races of Hyrule. This was a last minute decision by me," Zelda began.

Immediately, a loud murmur erupted from the council. Zelda clapped her hands, immediately silencing the room.

"As the only living member of the immediate Royal Family, I cannot leave Hyrule unattended. However, I have decided to appoint my dear advisor Master Rufal in temporary charge while during my absence. Rufal should be treated like me. If anyone dares disobey Rufal, they in turn disobey me. Be wary of your decisions as wrong moves against Rufal will come with severe consequences," the princess finished.

One of the council members opened his mouth. Zelda quickly raised a hand to him.

"During my time of absence, no hearings are to be held as I will be visiting the sources of the problems. No actions are necessary to be taken. Only the castle and preparations for the coronation are necessary which Rufal is in charge of. No exceptions," Zelda firmly stated.

Zelda turned toward the head maid as well as her apprentice.

"I expect the castle to be in always good shape when I return," Zelda said.

"Do not worry, Princess Zelda. You will receive the cleanest and warmest return!" the head maid exclaimed.

Zelda bowed to all those present.

"Thank you, my dear subjects. I shall take my leave and return as soon as I can," the princess said before exiting the room with Fanista and Rufal behind her.

As soon as Fanista assured Zelda they were in a safe area to talk, Rufal immediately opened his mouth.

"Your Highness! I'm surprised at your decision to appoint an old geezer like me!" the rather elderly man exclaimed.

"Aged you may be, but you are the only one I can trust in this web of deceit the council has weaved around me," Zelda replied.

"I-I'm honored," Rufal responded.

"You have been with me since my father left this world. I see no reason why I shouldn't have chosen you," the princess said.

Rufal sniffled a bit before beaming with pride.

"I won't let you down, Your Grace. Leave your coronation to me. I wish you safety and success in your trip," Zelda's advisor said before walking away to begin to assume his duties as temporary ruler.

Zelda and Fanista were left alone. As the princess made her way to her private courtyard, she looked at Fanista.

"I will make final preparations for the trip. Enjoy your quality time with the hero," the Sheikah said before bowing out.

The princess paused at Fanista's words. Immediately, a large blush consumed her face. Zelda huffed indignantly before taking a seat across from the sparkling fountain. She gazed at the setting sun until a rustle caught her attention.

Zelda immediately drew her dagger from under her dress. The shuffling bushes ceased as the princess caught a glimpse of a large beast's shadow. However, she let out a sigh of relief as Link emerged from the bushes. The hero brushed off the leaves as he approached Zelda.

The princess patted the seat next to her on the bench. Link got the message and sat next to the princess. The two looked at the sky together. Zelda now realized it was twilight. Much to her surprise, Link began the conversation.

"Ever feel unexplained sadness when the sun sets?" he suddenly asked.

"I feel many pains and bouts of sadness, more so at twilight," Zelda replied.

"My adoptive father Rusl explained to me it was the only time where our dearly departed could reunite with us," Link said.

The princess gave Link an interested look.

"Adoptive father? You mean to tell me you have no blood relatives?" Zelda asked.

"Yes. Ever since I could remember, I was left alone with Rusl's family. Eventually I moved out of Rusl's home into my own house," the hero explained.

Link returned Zelda's interested look.

"And you are currently Hyrule's only living royal blood?" Link asked.

"Indeed. My mother died when I was really young. However, a couple of years ago my father joined her, and I was forced to succeed the throne. Despite such tragedies, I had my dear tutor Rufal and friend Fanista to help me through," Zelda replied.

The two shared a look.

"Looks like we share something in common," Link cheekily remarked.

"Unfortunately not a pleasant commonality," the princess replied.

Zelda let out a heavy sigh.

"Lately though, it seems as if the twilight has caused more sadness within my heart," she said.

"Same with me," Link replied.

The two smiled.

"Another not so pleasant commonality," Zelda remarked.

"Midna would slap us silly, and tell us we're both babies," the hero said.

At the mention of the twili's name, silence fell upon them.

"Zelda, may I ask you a potentially personal question?" Link asked.

"That depends on how difficult it is," Zelda replied.

The two looked at each other in silence.

"Why and how did you save Midna?" the hero questioned.

Zelda looked into Link's eyes before turning away.

"I did not want to see anymore people suffer on my behalf. I had theories about Midna and who she really was. It was the way her eyes looked," Zelda began.

"Her eyes?" Link inquired.

"Yes. Her eyes held a quality of power, hardship, sorrow, wisdom, and fury. Not a lot of people would have that look in their eyes considering their race took over another realm. She held a good heart. My instincts were spot on. That is why I saved her," the princess explained.

Link looked at the princess with a new found admiration for her soul.

"I used my powers of the Triforce of Wisdom to transfer and house my soul within Midna to provide her with the light she needed to survive in our realm. I slept in her body, awakening at certain moments when she was in high distress. My body slept within a protected chamber until Ganondorf finally materialized himself," Zelda finished.

"While sleeping in Midna, were you aware of our adventures?" Link timidly asked.

"I remember glimpses. My soul and body were unstable so I often stayed dormant until Midna's soul got the better of mine and dragged it to the surface. While we travel together for the next week or so, I would love for you to tell me the whole story," Zelda said with a smile.

Link smiled back. The princess looked at the setting sun once more. When the hero looked at Zelda again, he was shocked to find the princess falling into his lap with a blank expression.

"Zelda!" he cried.

"Hold your hair on, hero boy."

Link looked up to find Fanista.

"Zelda sometimes has these episodes. Told me it started happening after returning to the castle from her adventure with you and the Twilight Princess. Not sure yet why it happens though," the Sheikah explained as she sat Zelda up.

Soon enough, Zelda's skin returned to a normal hue. Her face regained expression. The princess shook her head. She looked at Fanista.

"Did it happen again?" Zelda asked her Sheikah friend.

Fanista nodded before the Sheikah turned towards Link.

"We're hoping the sacred spirits will be able to tell us what's going on," Fanista said.

A chilly wind announced nightfall. The Sheikah looked up at the moon before turning towards the Hylians.

"Looks like a fine night to begin our trip," the Sheikah announced with a thumbs up.

The three quickly slipped out of the castle, Fanista taking two horses from the stable. The Sheikah went off to hide the horses as Link led Zelda to the place of his friend. Soon enough, the two stood outside of a cozy looking bar. Fanista reappeared. With a deep breath, Zelda took the first real step on her long trip.


	5. The Hyrule Restoration Committee

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, just this plot and misc. characters. Spoilers!

* * *

_**Twilight Ever After**_

_**Chapter Five: The Hyrule Restoration Committee**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

Link entered the cozy bar. A white cat greeted him with a meow. A rather jolly and plump woman smiled widely at the sight of the hero. She tossed her red braids over her shoulder.

"It's nice to see you, Honey!" the woman behind the counter exclaimed.

The bartender then spotted the two cloaked figures behind Link.

"Who are your new friends, Hero?" she asked, motioning towards the figures behind Link.

The hero turned around to face the two people.

"We are among trusted friends here. It's okay," Link said.

"Are you sure, Hero of Twilight?" a husky female voice asked.

The other cloaked figure held up a delicate hand that immediately ceased the taller figure.

"I trust him," a soft voice stated.

The taller woman pulled her hood down first to reveal her unusual short silver hair and wine red eyes. The bartender immediately became interested, considering the person contained quite the unique traits. The shorter figure then reached up to pull her hood down. The young woman had dazzling amethyst eyes accompanied by long locks of blond hair.

"Honey! You didn't tell me you got a gorgeous girlfriend! Does that Ilia girl know?" the bartender exclaimed involuntarily.

"No! No, no, no! It's not like that Telma!" Link stuttered out quickly, turning tomato red with the blond haired woman while the silver haired woman snorted.

"Hm? Then what's the story, bringing random girls into my bar?" the woman known as Telma asked.

"That's the Princess of Hyrule!" Link hissed.

Telma froze as she looked at the blond haired girl. Come to think of it...the bartender made comparisons. The face shape was the exact same as well as the trademark dazzling eyes of the Royal Family. If you just pulled her bangs back then....

"Woah! Terribly sorry, Princess!" Telma exclaimed in surprise.

Zelda shook her head while holding up her hands.

"No, it's perfectly fine. It was quite a refreshing change from the way people usually acted towards me," the princess said with a smile.

"Indeed," the Sheikah next to the princess added.

"Hey! Come out here! We've got a visitor!" Telma yelled.

Four people emerged from the side room. They first spotted Link. The reaction was instantaneous.

"Link, my boy!" exclaimed the man known as Rusl.

He clapped Link on the back.

"It's nice to see you again," nodded a studious man wearing glasses who Zelda recognized as Shad, a frequent attendee of the Royal library.

"Glad to see you still looking strong," said a female knight (Ashei).

"Good to see you, Link," another older man said (Auru).

All four of them noticed the two women behind Link.

"She's a beauty. Does Ilia know?" Rusl asked Link.

Zelda and Link both turned red again.

"Why does everyone assume that?" asked a flustered Link.

Fanista, of course, snickered.

"Then who are these two young ladies behind you?" Auru asked.

"For your information, it's Princess Zelda and her guard Fanista," Link explained with an indignant growl.

Like Telma, they made the comparisons between the woman before them and Zelda. In an instant, the four bowed and apologized until Zelda stopped them.

"Please, I am on temporary leave of royal duties. I am tired of being treated like royalty and too weak to do anything by myself," the princess stated.

The first to raise her head was the female knight. She extended her hand towards Zelda.

"I like your style, Princess. You're quite different from the rumors. I am the female knight Ashei," she introduced.

The princess shook hands with Ashei.

"Please just call me Zelda," Zelda said.

The bookworm Shad then shook Zelda's hand.

"It's nice to see you outside of the library, Princess Zelda," he said.

Zelda threw a pout.

"Please, just Zelda," the princess stated again.

"Sorry, old habits die hard," the book man said.

Rusl then took Zelda's hand.

"It's an honor to meet you, Zelda. I am Rusl," he stated.

"On the contrary, it is an honor to meet the guardian of Link," Zelda replied.

The old man that Zelda recognized as the former general of the Hyrule Army then took Zelda's hand and kissed the top of it.

"It is good to see that King Daltus's daughter has grown to be a beautiful woman," Auru complimented.

"As it is good to see you well, former General Auru," the princess said in return.

"Sorry about earlier, Honey. I'm Telma," the bartender said from behind the counter.

Zelda bowed in acknowledgement to Telma.

"This is my guard Fanista," Zelda introduced.

Fanista closed her eyes and inclined her head in a simple greeting.

"So why does Hyrule's most precious jewel visit us?" Telma asked.

Link's expression turned grim.

"We need your help," Link said.

The princess placed a hand on his shoulder. The hero backed off and let Zelda talk.

"As I am sure you have all heard, my coronation will take place next week. However, there are those that wish for the coronation to be null and void so that I never become ruler. I need to journey across all of Hyrule to visit its people and receive the blessings of the Goddesses from the Spirit Springs. I hate myself to beseech this of you, but please aid me in completing my quest," Zelda explained while finishing with a deep formal bow, her hand to her heart.

Fanista peered around the room in curiosity of their reactions. They all smiled and agreed vigorously.

"It is us who should be bowing to you, Zelda, the ruler of our land that so bravely defended it," Auru stated.

Ashei nodded in firm agreement as did Shad.

"We, the Hyrule Restoration Committee, are at your service," Rusl said.

Zelda smiled gratefully as did Fanista. The princess let a tiny yawn slip. Auru, his former general instincts taking over, took Zelda's hand and kissed it again.

"You must be off to sleep, Miss Hyrule. We shall worry about things in the morning," Auru stated.

The princess tried to protest, but another yawn interfered.

"It's okay, Honey. We have a room set up for you and your friend. Rest with no worries," Telma reassured with her trademark wink.

"Yes, you must get your beauty sleep," Shad agreed.

Zelda could not help but smile at her first contact with such a large group of friendly people since her father died. The group quickly said their night wishes before shooing Zelda up the stairs in the back room. The room Zelda and Fanista entered was tidy and ready for guests. Tired, the princess quickly flopped down onto the bed. Fanista took the other bed. A knock on the door signalled Link's presence.

The blond Hylian smiled at Zelda's carefree attitude. Fanista was quickly making herself comfortable while Zelda was curled up ready to sleep.

"Just checking on you before going to sleep," Link stated.

The princess smiled lovingly at her hero.

"Thank you for the concern, Link," Zelda replied, her voice suddenly soft.

Link turned a light pink.

"Goodnight Zelda," he mumbled out.

"Goodnight Link," came her reply.

The hero shut the door behind him. The room fell into darkness. Zelda looked to the opposite side of the room to find Fanista's wine red eyes shimmering from the moonlight. Her eyes quickly disappeared, signalling that Fanista had fallen asleep. The princess sighed contently before closing her own eyes as well.

------------------

"Meow."

Zelda's eyes fluttered open. She gasped in surprise to find Telma's cat next to her. The cat meowed again and looked at the door. The princess got the message.

"Thank you for waking me up. You are quite intelligent. Go and tell your master we'll be down in a few minutes," the princess softly commanded.

The cat jumped off of Zelda's bed. It managed to open the door by itself and promptly exited. Zelda was fascinated by the house pet.

"That creature intrigues me too."

Zelda turned to see Fanista's refreshed face.

"Let's not keep them waiting and get ready to leave," the Sheikah said.

The princess nodded and began the process. Soon enough the two jogged down the stairs and entered the bar area of Telma's inn. The Hyrule Restoration Committee greeted the two girls. Telma smiled at them.

"Go ahead and take a seat at the table and eat breakfast," the bartender said.

Link looked at the princess. She looked quite different without her crown and fancy dresses. Zelda had her hair tied into a loose ponytail, her bangs covering a good portion of her forehead. The princess wore a tunic and a split skirt that covered her pants. Link smiled as he realized the boots she wore were the same ones she wore under her formal dress. She could pass for a normal girl.

"Checking Zelda out so early in the morning, Hero?"

The hero jumped, turning beet red. He twirled around to find Telma smirking at him. Link opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Auru.

"Teasing so early in the day is not good, Telma," Auru commented.

Link sighed in relief, grateful for the support.

"Embarrass him later when a lot more people are around," the general continued.

The hero was left speechless. He dare cast a glance to the two girls having breakfast. Thank the Goddesses that Zelda was oblivious. However, Fanista looked at Link from under her silver hair with a look of mischief. The Sheikah whispered something to Zelda, causing the princess to turn pink. Breakfast was finished without further incident.

The next thing on the group's agenda was to plan out the journey to make it as little time consuming as possible. Auru unfolded a map of Hyrule and marked an X where Telma's bar was.

"We are pretty much at the center of Hyrule. However, directly to the south of us is both Faron's and Ordona's provinces. We'll head there first. Since we won't be progressing at a rapid pace, we'll plan again once we reach the village. This will be a good opportunity for you, Link. You'll be able to visit the village again," Rusl said.

Link nodded in silence. Ashei voiced her agreement. Auru nodded in approval as did Telma.

"Sounds perfect. In the south I will be able to receive two blessings out of the four needed," Zelda agreed.

The Sheikah next to the princess nodded as well.

"It's decided. If we leave now, we can reach the village by sunset," Rusl said.

"Fanista, I heard you brought the horses to rest in the stable in town?" Auru asked.

The Sheikah nodded.

"I'm on it," she said before walking out of the bar.

"I'll be holding the fort down here. Just send a letter if you need help," Telma said.

"So that leaves me, Ashei, Rusl, and Shad," Auru evaluated.

"Should we prepare a wagon?" Shad suggested.

"No. It will only slow us down. It will be best if we traveled by individual horse," Ashei said in response.

"Yes, that will be best," Rusl agreed.

The middle-aged man turned towards Link.

"Go and help Zelda get ready to leave," Rusl said.

Link nodded and followed Zelda back to her room. The princess untied a sack in which she carried all her clothes and belongings. One by one, Zelda packed the few things outside of her bag. The princess looked at Fanista's bed to find Fanista's bag already packed. Link grabbed the Sheikah's bag and followed the princess back down the stairs. The hero looked at Zelda in concern.

"Do you have a weapon, Zelda?" Link asked.

"Oh! I completely forgot about it!" Zelda exclaimed.

The princess ran back upstairs and came down with her sword that she used in her fight against Zant. Zelda quickly fastened the sword onto her hip. Ashei entered the room in time.

"Good. I just came to check if you had something to defend yourself with," Ashei said.

Fanista entered the bar.

"The horses are ready. I also took the liberty of getting horses for the rest of you," the Sheikah said.

"Got weapons?" Ashei asked.

Fanista reached behind herself and unsheathed two daggers. The female knight smirked.

"Just checking," she stated.

The group met up on the south entrance of the town after saying their goodbyes to Telma. Link blew his whistle for Epona. His trusty mount appeared as usual. Epona nuzzled Zelda quickly before letting Link mount her. Rusl cocked his eyebrow in curiosity.

"This is the first time I've seen Epona so friendly with someone other than Ilia and you," the swordsman commented.

Link was caught in a trap and could not think of anything to say. Luckily, Zelda covered for him.

"I've always attracted animals since a very young age. I wanted so very badly to have a pet and got my steed here," the princess explained, petting her white stallion.

Zelda mounted her horse quickly after securing her stuff. The horse playfully flicked its mane. The princess kissed her horse affectionately.

"I would be quite jealous of that horse. Being touched by such a beautiful woman on a daily basis," Rusl commented.

The princess inclined her head in appreciation of Rusl's comment. The stallion snorted and seemed to roll his eyes. Epona, curious about the new horse, trotted over to Zelda. Link smiled.

"What's his name? Epona seems to have taken quite the liking to him," Link asked.  
The princess smiled back.

"His name is Valkus," Zelda replied.

Valkus inspected Epona as well.

"He actually likes your horse as well," the princess commented.

After the two horses finished interacting, Rusl and his horse moved to the very front of the group.

"We will travel in a fixed formation, just in case we are ambushed. I will head the front as I know the way to Ordon. Zelda will be in the middle. Link, you will guard Zelda from the back. Ashei, guard Zelda's right side while Fanista will stay to Zelda's left. Shad, you will stay in the middle with Zelda, as unfortunately, you are not very suitable in fighting. Auru will be in the back with Link," Rusl said.

The horses and their riders quickly shifted into position, Rusl at the point of the pentagon like shape.

"Let us embark!" the swordsman exclaimed before pushing his horse to a gallop.

The group began the first leg of the journey across Hyrule.


	6. The Spirits of the Forest

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, just this plot and misc. characters. Spoilers!

* * *

_**Twilight Ever After**_

_**Chapter Six: The Spirits of the Forest**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

Zelda could only hear the galloping of her steed Valkus. Fanista gave the princess occasional looks out of worry and habit. As of now, the group was crossing Hyrule Field's bridge. The journey was uneventful except for the occasional predatory birds which Ashei and Link quickly shot down. After the disappearance of the Twilight, the monsters had faded away from Hyrule except for the few natural inhabitants like the birds. The princess let her mind become lost in the rhythm of Valkus's gallop.

"Zelda, we are nearing Faron's Woods. Would you like to stop by Faron's Spring first before heading to Ordon?" Rusl asked.

Zelda snapped out of her trance.

"Yes, please. That would be wonderful," the princess replied.

Soon enough, the group entered the woods, slowing their horses to a walk. Coro waved at the travelers.

"Hey, Guy! Need some lantern oil yet?" he called out.

"No thanks, Coro," Link replied as the group passed him.

The vendor noticed the two new girls in the party. One was exceptionally beautiful. There was something familiar about her eyes that shined in a surreal manner. Before he knew it, the group was gone around the corner. Coro scratched his afro in confusion.

Link looked at Zelda.

"He almost recognized you, Zelda," the hero commented.

"It's hard not to," Auru stated.

Link turned his head to his side to face Auru.

"Throughout history, the members of the Royal Family have been characterized by their famous eyes that dazzle and shine in a surreal manner. More often than not, their eyes are blue or a dark royal amethyst," the ex-general explained.

The princess then chimed in.

"General Auru is right. It's a special dominant gene in the Royal Family that is passed down. The irises of our eyes give off the slightest glow by having special reflective properties. As it is dominant, it can't be helped. The only members of the Royal Family without the gene are people married into the family or children with the rare recessive match up," Zelda detailed further.

Link let out a sigh of amazement and fascination as did many of the others in the party. Zelda smiled, finding their reactions amusing and pleasant. Rusl slowed the company to a stop.

"We are here, Your Highness," the swordsman stated.

The princess realized the swordsman was being polite for the sake of sacredness of the spring. Zelda felt a familiar presence tugging on her soul. Link dismounted Epona and held out his hand to help Zelda to the ground. The princess accepted the offer and dismounted Valkus. A voice then echoed softly throughout the forest.

"Please, come to my spring weary travelers. Rest and bare witness to Nayru's Daughter."

Link held Zelda's hand high and guided her to the spring as the other members of the group and the horses sat to rest on the edge of the spring. The hero let go of Zelda's hand to allow the princess to wade into the water alone. Zelda placed her hands over her chest and breathed deeply. Nothing happened for a few minutes. The princess opened her eyes, oblivious to why nothing was happening.

"Light Spirit Faron?" Zelda asked in a confused manner.

Light particles appeared in the center of the raised platform of the spring.

"I am sorry, Princess Zelda Istella Hyrule. I may not grant you a blessing at this time. Unfortunately, there is a strange shadow that lurks in your presence. The blessing will not reach you in this state..." the spirit's voice said.

The princess immediately became troubled.

"...but Her Holiness Farore wants you to visit Ordona first. There is something you must do in Ordon Village first. I apologize, Nayru's Daughter," Faron said apologetically.

"I thank you for your time Faron despite this inconvenience. I shall head to Ordon right away," Zelda stated with a bow.

"I am sorry, once again, Princess Zelda. May we see each other quite soon," the spirit said before its light particles faded away.

Zelda turned around, her face in shock. The princess was incredibly perplexed as was Fanista. The Sheikah did not have a good feeling about whatever was lurking in Zelda's presence. The other members of the group were as shocked and perplexed as the two girls. Zelda quickly snapped out of it, her eyes glinting with determination.

"Let us head to Ordon," the princess stated.

Rusl nodded. They all remounted their horses and took off. As soon as the visitors were gone, Faron's monkey-like form emerged at the spring. The waters of the spring swirled together to produce a bright green column.

_**"I am worried about my sister's daughter,"**_ a heavenly voice stated to the spirit.

"I am too. This presence is quite troubling," Faron replied.

_**"On the other hand, he seems to be doing alright,"**_ the voice commented.

"Quite. I'm confident he'll be able to take care of Zelda," the light spirit said.

_**"Thank you, Faron for contacting me. I shall go to Ordona's spring,"**_ the voice said.

Faron nodded. The green column returned to the spring's water. The monkey-like spirit then retreated back into the spring with a plop.

* * *

One by one the group crossed the bridge into Ordona's Province. Zelda was in deep thought, reflecting upon the words of the light spirit. Whatever was wrong with her now according to the spirit was most definitely connected to the blackouts she had been having. The princess was puzzled to say the least as was her guardian and Link. Soon enough, they group came to a halt at the entrance to Ordona's spring.

Link sighed, remembering this as the place where his entire adventure into the twilight had started. He would tell Zelda the first part of his adventure when they arrived at the village. The hero dismounted Epona once more and helped Zelda off of her horse. Link guided her to the edge of the spring and let the princess venture out on her own. Fanista stood next to the hero, observing her surroundings for any threats. The atmosphere brightened as the spirit's light particles appeared.

"Daughter of Nayru, I have spoken with Faron. However, only your guardian and champion may stay," Ordona's voice echoed.

Zelda cast an apologetic look at the Hyrule Restoration Committee. Auru nodded in understanding of Zelda's silent look and ushered the group away from the spring. Rusl looked at Link.

"We'll go ahead to the village," he said before riding off to guide the party.

As soon as the other visitors were gone, Ordona spoke once more.

"Step forward next to the Princess, Hero of Twilight and Guardian of the Shadows," Ordona stated.

The two stepped forward quickly and silently.

"A dark presence has infected thee, Princess Zelda Istella Hyrule. As you know, we may only grant blessings to those pure. When the King of Darkness entered your body with his stolen power of the Twilight, your body rejected him but was forced to accommodate Ganon's soul," the goat-like spirit stated.

Zelda shivered, briefly recalling the memory. For days, her body felt violated and dirty. Now she knew why.

"Because of your body's forced accommodation, it was left vulnerable and weak to intruding shadows. Thankfully, your time with the Twili Princess Midna's soul gave you a form of immunity against the darkness and has halved the normal effect. Your Highness would be writhing in pain right now, unable to move, because of the purity of your soul," Ordona continued.

The princess and her two friends thanked Midna silently.

"What will I need to do to rid myself of this darkness?" Zelda asked.

"You will need to purify yourself in this spring and let its natural purification properties run through you. The book that the first Daughter of Nayru wrote has the procedure contained in its pages. Come back tomorrow when you are ready because it will take the entire day, but for now, rest in the Hero's village. Nothing will endanger you there as it is under my watch," the light spirit replied.

The princess bowed deeply to the light spirit.

"Thank you so very much, Light Spirit Ordona," Zelda said, her voice shaking ever so slightly.

"It is my honor, Daughter of Nayru," Ordona replied before disappearing back into the spring.

Fanista hugged Zelda.

"Don't be sad, Zelda," the Sheikah whispered as Zelda silently cried.

"Even now, she still looks over me. I miss her so much, as if half of my soul had disappeared. Why is it I have to suffer so much, Fanista?" the princess questioned.

"I know not the answer to that question. Let's proceed to the village," Fanista replied quietly and helped Zelda onto her horse.

Link lent his quiet support by placing his hand into Zelda's and guided her to the village. The princess was strangely quiet the rest of the ride to the village. Fanista appeared very concerned but said nothing. As soon as Link and the two girls entered the village, Mayor Bo greeted them.

"Welcome Princess Zelda to the village of Ordon!" Bo said enthusiastically.

Zelda put on her fake mask again and smiled at Bo.

"A pleasure to be here," the princess said.

After introductions were made, the group determined that it would be best for Link to look after Zelda with Fanista. The traveling group quickly ate. As everyone settled down, Link noticed Valkus with Epona. Zelda, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen. Fanista passed by Link.

"She wishes to see you," the Sheikah said before disappearing.

Link stood up and ran to Ordona's Spring. There he found Zelda sitting on the edge of the spring reading the diary of Zelda I. The princess gently patted the ground next to her. When Link sat down, Zelda took her nose out of the book and looked at Link. Link wore his village clothes at that moment and seemed so natural and quite...handsome? The last thought confused Zelda.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Link's soft voice.

The princess snapped out of her thoughts and smiled.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that today," Zelda apologized.

Link raised his hands and shook his head.

"No need to apologize, Zelda," the goat herder replied.

The hero took a moment to see that Zelda had changed into a simple light blue dress and walked barefoot. Her crown was nowhere to be seen. She simply looked like an incredibly beautiful and normal girl. She sighed. Link smiled sadly.

"You miss her greatly, don't you?" Link asked gently.

Zelda nodded.

"We shared the same body and soul. We learned more about each other than words could tell. I feel like a really good friend had gone away despite the fact we did not talk to each other face to face much. There are just some things I would want to talk to her about that I can't bring myself to talk to Fanista about," Zelda replied sadly.

"I feel the same. We ventured all over the land of Hyrule and fought together. I miss her as well," Link said.

The princess looked at her book again.

"Do you know if you were descended from the great Hero of Time, Link?" Zelda asked.

"The Hero of Time?" Link questioned.

"Oh, you do not know who he is?" the princess asked back.

Link shook his head.

"Legend has it that the Hero of Time, Link I, traveled through time to defeat the same Ganondorf of our time. He was left handed as well and fell in love with Zelda I. They did get married, however the diary ends there. All the following pages are blank and merely have written all over them that I was not allowed to read the contents yet," Zelda explained.

"And you think that because my name is Link I might be related to the first Link?" Link asked.

The princess nodded.

"What did he look like?" the hero asked out of curiosity.

"Legends say that he looked very much like you. He had blond hair and vivid blue eyes. My great ancestor mentioned that Link had lost one eye during battle and had to have it undergo surgery," Zelda replied.

Realization dawned on Link.

"Zelda, during my adventures, I met a ghost that took the shape of a golden wolf in this world. He trained me in the way of the sword along my journey. When he drew me into his world, he took the form of a skeletal ghost with armor. He wielded a sword left handed and had a shield as well. We were above Hyrule Castle on a white plain and could also see some towers in the distance. He claimed to be the Hero's Shade. Do you think he could have been...?" Link trailed off.

Zelda brightened up in excitement and leaned really close to Link. The hero was caught off guard and fell backwards.

"Did you really meet the Hero of Time?" the princess asked excitedly.

Link smiled, having found a way to distract Zelda from her troubles.

"How about I start from the beginning and keep my promise to you?" the hero asked.

Zelda's ancestor's diary was quickly forgotten as Link began to recount his journey.

"It was a normal day. I had finished putting up the goats at the ranch. I met with Mayor Bo and Rusl who wanted me to deliver the Ordon Sword and Shield as a gift for your coronation. When I went back outside, Epona was gone. I looked around until I arrived at Ordona's Spring. Ilia, I'll introduce you to her later, had taken Epona to the spring and was furious at me for pushing her too hard. I snuck into the spring anyway and played a song for Epona and Ilia. We were about to return home until a group of Bulbins burst in and knocked me unconscious. I woke up again to find everyone gone. I panicked and ran past the bridge but ran into a curtain of Twilight. A hand grabbed me from the other side and pulled me in..." Link began.

-----------------

"...and as soon as I defeated the monster of the Forest Temple, the curse was lifted on the area. Faron then encouraged me to continue on to Eldin's area," Link said.

"Absolutely fascinating. The monkeys really did help you?" Zelda asked.

Link smiled and nodded.

"Maybe I'll let you meet them later," the hero suggested.

"Yes...that would be nice," Zelda responded and looked at the sky.

Twilight had descended upon the land once more. The two Hylians became quiet, feeling the familiar sense of loneliness return. Interrupting the solemn peace was a coughing fit of Zelda's. The princess doubled over and shook her whole body with coughs. Zelda quickly threw the diary away from the water. Link immediately panicked.

The coughing fit ceased. As soon as the fit ceased, Link noticed something strange on Zelda's back that had been hidden by her dress before. The princess noticed Link looking strangely at her.

"What is it Link?" Zelda asked.

"You have something on your back. I've never noticed it before," Link replied as he put his hand on Zelda's back.

"On my back?" the princess asked again, really confused.

"Z-Zelda...they look like Twili symbols," the hero stated nervously, having a bad feeling about the strange shapes on Zelda's back.

Zelda looked at Link in disbelief.

"The hero is right."

The two Hylians turned towards the center of the spring to find Ordona's light particles.

"There is something strange and devilish about the marks upon your back. I will find the answer to the markings tonight. There is nothing that can be done as of now, so I suggest you return to the village before nightfall and get some rest," Ordona responded.

Link and Zelda nodded and returned back to the village. A green column erupted from the spring once more.

"Goddess Farore, perhaps the extent of Ganondorf's damage was larger than we anticipated," Ordona commented.

"**Yes, indeed. I grow concerned for my sister's daughter**," the soft voice responded.

The two beings existed in silence.

"**We may require more help than we originally thought**," the column of green light said.

-----------------

"Zelda, you are to sleep in Mayor Bo's house with his daughter Ilia," Auru said as he saw Link and Zelda reenter the village.

"With the mayor?" Zelda questioned.

Fanista put a hand to her mouth in thought.

"Would it not be best for Zelda to stay in Link's house?" the Sheikah asked.

Link looked at Fanista in surprise.

"There will be a place for Valkus and if need be, Zelda may flee the area with ease," Fanista explained.

The Sheikah tossed Link a hidden smirk. Before Link could protest the mayor spoke up.

"Link, my boy! If the princess wishes it, will you let her stay in your house?" Bo asked with his usual enthusiasm.

Link was not prepared to respond.

"I take your silence as a yes. Go on, take Zelda to your house and get some rest!" the mayor concluded.

The hero found it meaningless to protest and guided Zelda back outside of the village to his home. Valkus had already made himself comfortable next to Epona. The two Hylians then realized that Zelda had to climb the ladder in her dress. Link debated in his mind with a blush.

"It's okay Link. You go on up ahead. I'm pretty sure a fall like this won't kill me," the princess said.

Link nodded and quickly climbed the ladder. He opened the door and checked on Zelda. The princess climbed the ladder with ease as well. Fanista suddenly appeared in a burst of smoke with Zelda's things. Zelda snapped her fingers and used her magic to bring her things inside. The Sheikah merely jumped up to the entrance where Link and Zelda were standing. The three entered the house.

Zelda was fascinated to say the least by Link's house. She found the simplicity intriguing and beautiful. Fanista merely stood quietly.

"Zelda, you and Fanista share my bed up the ladder. I have an extra cot that I can sleep on down here," Link said.

"Are you sure Link? Fanista and I can always sleep on the cot," Zelda replied.

Link shook his head.  
"You have a big day tomorrow. Besides, I've slept on the ground over a period of weeks. I don't think one more day will make a difference," the hero stated.

The princess sighed, knowing she could not win. She opened her trunk and began blushing when she realized something. Link had to change into sleeping clothes as well. Her champion must have been thinking the same thing because he turned a light shade of pink. Fanista did not care.

"You two quite being so childish. You are full grown men and women. You're going to see a naked body sometime anyway. Just turn around and change," the Sheikah snorted out.

Zelda looked at Fanista to find the Sheikah already in her night clothes. That sneaky bitch and her strange Sheikah ways. Link turned around and had his clothes ready.

"We'll change at the same time. Tell me when you are finished changing," Link said as he pulled off his shirt.

The princess turned tomato red as she saw Link's muscled and well sculpted back from all the fighting he had done. Zelda quickly turned around and changed. Without further incident for the day, the three immediately went to sleep.


	7. Remnants

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, just this plot and misc. characters. Spoilers!

* * *

_**Twilight Ever After**_

_**Chapter Seven: Remnants**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

The princess was the first to wake up in the household. As soon as Zelda shifted, Fanista awoke. The princess put a finger to her lips, quickly changed, and exited the house. The Sheikah grumbled and decided against her guarding duties for ten minutes.

Zelda was dressed in a simple light blue dress. She noticed that Valkus and Epona were gone. On the post where the horses were usually tied was a note that read "Took the horses to the spring." It must have been Ilia, based on Link's description of her. The princess was curious to meet this Ilia person, so she grabbed her ancestor's diary and headed off, this time wearing sandals.

When the princess arrived at Ordona's Spring, she saw the two horses. Valkus was currently being groomed from the other side. Her steed spotted her and snorted. Zelda could not see past Valkus. The princess took off her sandals and waded into the spring.

Hearing Zelda step into the spring, the person that had been taking care of the horses popped out. The princess saw a woman about her age. She did not appear to be Hylian but appeared Human. She was pretty with her boyish short blond hair. Upon closer observation, Zelda saw that the woman was sturdy and a bit muscular, presumably from the farm work she did.

"Oh! You startled me!" the woman exclaimed as she jumped.

"Forgive me," Zelda replied in her soothing voice.

Valkus whinnied happily at the sight of his master.

"Morning to you too, Valkus," the princess replied as she stroked her steed affectionately.

"I haven't seen you around before. Are you traveling with the Hylian Restoration Committee?" Ilia asked.

The princess smiled, loving the fact she could not be recognized. The sun was still not up and could not give away her eyes.

"Yes, I am. My name is Istella," Zelda replied.

"Well, I'm Ilia, Mayor Bo's daughter," Ilia introduced, extending her hand in friendship.

The princess accepted.

"A pleasure to meet you Ilia," Zelda replied.

"Likewise," said Ilia.

The ranch girl proceeded to continue taking care of the horses. The princess noted that she seemed to know how to brush the horses. The horses didn't seem to mind her and even enjoyed Ilia's presence.

"You seem to know a lot about horses," Zelda observed as she fed Valkus a carrot.

"Yeah, I've been working with them since a young age," Ilia replied as she finished brushing Epona.

The princess smiled and opened her book. Zelda quickly reviewed the process that the spirit had been talking about. She sighed as the sun began to rise. Zelda closed her eyes as the sun appeared and took a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" Ilia's voice asked.

"Yes, just a bit tired," the princess replied before opening her eyes.

Ilia saw the girl's eyes change instantaneously. Her deep eyes sparkled from the sunlight. Ilia immediately recognized who she had been talking to the entire time. The farm girl bowed quickly.

"Your Highness! I didn't realize it was you!" Ilia exclaimed apologetically.

Zelda laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you, despite how enjoyable it was. Please rise and don't be so formal with me. I'm on somewhat of a vacation," the princess said.

Ilia merely nodded mutely. Never did she imagine the princess to be like this.

"Let's introduce each other properly. I am Zelda Istella Hyrule, current ruler of Hyrule," Zelda reintroduced with a slight curtsy.

"And I'm Ilia, Mayor Bo's daughter," the farm girl replied with a curtsy of her own.

Valkus whinnied at his master's playful trick.

"Hush, Valkus. I already gave you a carrot so flattering me won't work," Zelda playfully replied with a pat to her mount's head.

The horse snorted. Ilia was fascinated by the way the princess interacted with her horse, very much like Link. Epona nudged Zelda, feeling deprived of attention.

"Alright, Epona. I'm sorry for neglecting you since your master is quite lazy in the morning," the princess said as she pet the horse's head.

"Lazy?"

All of those present in the spring turned towards the entrance. Link was standing there was a smirk on his face. The princess cast the farm boy a sly glance.

"Indeed. It took him quite a while to actually save me. I've heard that out of all the heroes in Hyrule's history, you took the longest," Zelda commented nonchalantly as she continued to stroke Epona's mane.

"But why don't you try traveling all across Hyrule and fighting through dungeons?" Link retorted.

"Well met," Zelda replied calmly.

"If you two are done with your verbal spar, shall we eat breakfast?" Ilia asked.

The three quickly walked back to the village and the picnic tables were set up with an array of food. Fanista was sitting at one of the tables and waved. Zelda sat down across from her guard.

"You seem to be lazy this morning as well, Fanista," Zelda commented, having not seen head nor tail of her guardian.

"I decided to give you the morning off from my lurking presence," Fanista commented, cracking a smile.

"Thanks for the consideration. I feel touched," the princess while feigning gratitude.

Link and Fanista grabbed a plate of food. Zelda, on the other hand, did not. Ilia, Link, and Fanista noticed. They gave the princess a concerned look.

"Are you not eating, Zelda?" Fanista asked.

The princess sighed, holding up her ancestor's diary.

"I read all about the things I need to do today. I must fast except to drink water first of all," Zelda replied.

"Then you'll just have to eat a fantastic meal after you're finished," Ilia stated.

The princess smiled in thanks. Link and the others finished eating. The hero and bodyguard accompanied the princess back to Link's house. The three stood inside Link's abode to discuss the day's schedule.

"I read about the ceremony Ordona mentioned. I must walk barefoot to the spring or ride a horse bareback without reigns. I must not touch anything man-made unless it is clothing. I cannot consume anything except to drink water from the spring. I must change into a white dress in the spring. After changing into dress in the spring, I cannot talk to anyone except the spirit of the spring or the Goddesses. People may check up on me during this time but may not step into the spring. After spending an entire day in the spring, I shall be purified," Zelda explained.

"Sounds like a pain," Fanista commented.

"But it's necessary. I need to start now," the princess stated.

"Yes ma'am," the Sheikah replied.

Fanista opened the door for Zelda. The princess exited as did the hero. The Sheikah closed the door behind them. Zelda climbed down the ladder, as the ladder was made of wood. The Hylian Restoration Committee was present to accompany the princess back to the spring.

"Will you walk or ride Valkus?" Fanista asked.

"I will walk. It's not that far," Zelda responded.

The group walked to the spring. Only Zelda stepped into the spring. The spring glowed. The princess began to remove the straps of her pale blue dress. Link and the other males immediately turned around for Zelda's sake. They heard Fanista gasp.

"Zelda, your back...what happened?" the Sheikah questioned, her voice filled with pity and shock.

Fanista grew queasy at the sight of her friend's back.

"Link, please look at this," the Sheikah uttered out.

The hero shook his head.

"It's alright Link. Only my back is exposed. Please tell me, what's wrong with it?" Zelda asked.

Link turned around, blushing tomato red. The hero swallowed nervously. His stomach did backflips. Zelda's back was like a terrifying work of art. The princess had her dress pulled down to her waist, exposing only her back. On Zelda's back was what appeared to be a sickening infection of Twili symbols. Sprouting from the center of her back, the Twili symbols covered part of her shoulders and her entire lower back.

"There are Twili symbols covering your entire back like when you were possessed," Link whispered.

"Indeed."

The light particles of Ordona materialized once more.

"I must ask all but the princess, her champion, and her guard to leave," the spirit stated.

The Hylian Restoration Committee understood that what the spirit had to say was not meant for their ears and left.

"When Ganondorf possessed Zelda's body by force, it had severe repurcussions. The darkness of Ganon's soul infected Zelda's body. These Twili symbols are not due to a Twilight infection but rather by Ganondorf's forced possession. When he possessed the princess, markings like these appeared on Zelda's visage, correct?" Ordona asked.

Link nodded.

"When he left her body, not all the darkness left with the dark soul. It blocks our blessings. However, it can be removed. On the other hand, during the purification process there is a slight possibility that the darkness will refuse to part from your body and you must endure a painful battle against it. Are you ready?" the light spirit asked.

Zelda nodded.

"Then get dressed, and Guardian of the Shadows and Hero of Twilight, step out of the spring," the light particles instructed.

Link quickly turned around. He heard shuffling as Zelda dropped her blue dress completely and changed into the white dress. Fanista looked at Zelda in worry. The hero turned around to see Zelda in the dress kneeling before the light spirit.

"Let us begin," Ordona stated.

Before Zelda could register what Ordona meant, she lost her sense of smell.

"Do not panic, Daughter of Nayru. It is merely part of the purification process. Each of your senses will become disabled one at a time as it is purified," the spirit explained.

Zelda nodded.

"Relax, Bearer of Wisdom, and lay down into the spring," Ordona said.

The princess complied and laid down into the clear water. She felt her back becoming cold. It felt like water was entering her back. Link and Fanista watched the princess on the shores of the spring in silence.

"Please tell the villagers that they are not to step into the spring nor talk with the princess," the light spirit requested.

Link nodded and went off to the village.

* * *

It was noon. Link had stayed at the edge of the spring with Fanista all morning after he had warned the villagers to not step into the spring. Zelda had opted to swim around in the pool rather than to simply float in it, in which case Ordona did not complain. The princess swam in the deeper ends of the spring. All of her senses had been purified, leaving the princess feeling refreshed. The ominous feeling that had exuded from her back also disappeared a bit.

Zelda reminded Link of a mermaid. The princess cast a playful look at Link before swimming by him, splashing him. Link shook his now soaked mop of hair while Fanista laughed. A very mischievous mermaid.

Villagers stopped by the spring occasionally out of concern for the princess. Around lunch time, Ilia stopped by. She set down a basket and unfolded a blanket.

"I brought you two lunch since it seemed like you wouldn't be coming back to the village," Ilia stated.

"Thanks, Ilia," Link replied, gratefully accepting a piece of bread with goat cheese.

"Here you go, Miss Fanista," the farm girl said as she handed the Sheikah an apple and some bread.

"Thank you, but just calling me Fanista is fine. I'm not that much older than you," Fanista replied with a smile, taking the food.

"Really? May I ask how old you are?" Ilia asked, quite curious.

"I'm twenty. Calling me miss makes me feel old," the Sheikah replied.

The farm girl cast her eyes at the princess.

"Our princess here is actually eighteen. Before all the evil nonsense happened in the land, she was to receive her coronation on her birthday. Her birthday was not celebrated and will be celebrated the same day of the approaching coronation. Of course, I find it hard believe that she is her age in which case, that can go either way," Fanista explained.

The princess gave Fanista a ferocious look before swimming past the Sheikah. Fanista got soaked. She pulled her silver hair out of her face and huffed indignantly.

"Stupid mermaid. I swear, if you were an animal you would be a fish. You should see how terrifying she was to her own guards, that little devil," Fanista commented.

Zelda continued swimming around the spring, merely glaring at Fanista but doing nothing more.

"On the other hand, she is quite the wise one. During those times of wiseness, she appears to be older than a sage," the Sheikah continued.

The three ate with occassional bouts of chatter. Zelda seemed perfectly fine and bored. Ilia packed up the blanket when they were all finished eating.

"Well, I have to head back to the village and go help out at the ranch while you keep an eye on the princess. Bye, Link," Ilia said before walking off.

Fanista and Link were left alone on the shores.

"She's a nice girl," Fanista commented.

"Yeah, she's been my friend ever since childhood," the hero replied.

"Hmm....come to think of it, how old is Ilia?" the Sheikah asked.

"About seventeen," Link replied.

"About...?" Fanista questioned.

The hero scratched his neck nervously.

"During my trip, I kind of lost track of time," Link replied sheepishly.

"Pfft. What about you?" Fanista asked.

"Rusl tells me I'm about eighteen," the hero replied.

The Sheikah raised a brow at this.

"Well, he found me abandoned in the forest. I was too little to properly remember anything back then," Link responded.

Fanista's eyes softened for the hero.

"I see. I'm sorry I asked," the Sheikah said.

The hero shook his head.

"No, it's quite alright. It was so long ago," Link replied.

A few more uneventful hours passed. The sun began to set, bathing the land in twilight. Zelda had stopped swimming and merely floated in the spring. She let out a heavy sigh as a sadness creeped into her heart. Link sighed as well, feeling the same sadness. The two automatically thought of their lost friend. The princess then began to feel uncomfortable.

"Princess, hurry and brace yourself!" cried the spirit of Ordona.

All three mortals at the spring were startled. Before they could comprehend what Ordona said, Zelda felt a burning sensation on her back. The princess screamed as she felt her body on fire. Zelda tried to submerge herself in the water to get rid of the sensation.

"Zelda!" both Link and Fanista yelled.

Ashei and Rusl were the first ones to arrive.

"What happened!?" Ashei asked.

Link stood to run into the spring, but Ordona materialized himself to stop the hero.

"You mustn't enter the spring!" the light spirit commanded.

The remaining members of the committee appeared to see the horrifying image of their princess in pain. Zelda screamed as she clawed at her back and slammed her hands against the water. The pain was unbearable. It felt like some dark creature was consuming her body.

"What the hell is happening to her!?" Fanista yelled out at the spirit.

The goat-like spirit lowered its head.

"The infection does not wish to detach itself from Zelda's body. As it is nearing the end of the day, the purification should be ending soon. The purifying powers should have dissolved the dark substance already. However, the infection is proving to be incredibly troublesome. As natural to spirits of light and good, Zelda's body is rejecting the continuous presence of the dark presence," Ordona explained.

It was an awful sight to behold. Zelda was screaming in pain as her body painfully convulsed. Her back arched in pain.

"O-Ordona! Please, h-help me!" the princess begged as she curled into a ball to fend off the pain.

"If I touch this dark presence, I will be overpowered. Only you can get rid of it," the spirit explained.

Link grit his teeth. He was burning with fury. In a few more seconds, he would snap and jump into the spring to rescue Zelda. The princess gripped fistfuls of sand as she stood up. Zelda's right hand glowed brilliantly with the light of the Triforce. A blue aura surrounded her hand.

"Get out of my body!" Zelda screamed as she grabbed her tainted back with her glowing hand.

The princess grabbed a hold of her body and appeared to rip her own skin off. However, Zelda ripped off the black presence that had infested her back. It stretched before being forced from Zelda's body. The triumphant princess let out a roar as she threw the object into the spring. The dark object gave out a feeble hiss before dissolving into the clear waters of the spring.

Zelda collapsed onto her knees, panting heavily. The presence that had loomed around her body was finally gone. The princess touched her back, and much to her surprise, she found blood on her hand. Ordona walked over to the princess and proceeded to heal her with his light magic.

"Is the presence completely gone?" Zelda asked in a weary voice.

"Yes, the Goddesses may give you their blessings now," Ordona replied.

"Goddesses, that was exhausting," she whispered loudly before falling into the spring face first.

"Zelda!" Fanista yelled in concern.

Link was way ahead of the Sheikah guard. He lifted Zelda into his arms. The princess appeared to be sleeping. That was understandable considering the intense pain she had gone through.

"Let the princess rest as much as necessary. When she is ready, she may return to the spring for the blessing," Ordona commanded as he returned to his particle state.

The hero nodded before carrying the princess back to his home. The committee was in awe of the site that they had just witnessed. A battle between magics was not seen very often. Fanista opened the door for Link as he climbed the ladder with one hand. Zelda was still dripping wet from the spring, so Link turned around as Fanista undressed the princess and dried her with a towel.

Fanista finished clothing the princess in a warm set of clothes. Link turned around to see the princess still sleeping despite all the commotion Fanista had made. The hero mounted Zelda onto his back and the climbed the ladder to his bed. He set the princess onto the bed. Fanista quickly made the bed and settled Zelda in. Exhausted from the day's events, Fanista and Link collapsed onto their beds. Soon enough, darkness claimed Link, Zelda's deep breathing being the only noise audible.


	8. Extraordinary

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, just this plot and misc. characters. Spoilers!

A/N: Please read the author's note in the next chapter.

* * *

_**Twilight Ever After**_

_**Chapter Eight: Extraordinary**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

"Zelda."

The princess stirred, searching for the source of the gentle voice. She opened her eyes and let out a yawn. Zelda sat up to find Link by her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Link asked.

"Much better. I feel clean," Zelda responded as she rubbed her eyes.

"Rusl and the others want you to go receive the blessing from Ordona before we get to goof off," Link stated as he made his way towards the ladder.

"Goof off?" the princess asked.

"The adults thought it would be a good idea to relax for a few hours before setting out after lunch. Of course, that means we get to go have fun. You'll see how fun the day will be," the hero replied before disappearing from sight.

Zelda sighed with a smile on her face and proceeded to get dressed into another simple outfit.

* * *

"Are you ready, Daughter of Nayru?" came the voice of Ordona.

"Yes, I am ready Spirit Ordona," Zelda replied as she kneeled in the spring, her head bowed and hands clasped in a prayer position.

"Very well," the spirit said before materializing in his large physical form.

He bowed his head toward Zelda.

"With the powers vested upon me by the Goddesses as their mediator to this world, I bless you Zelda Istella Hyrule," Ordona stated.

The goat-like spirit touched his head to Zelda's.

"May you be crowned as Queen Zelda Istella Hyrule and live a long and prosperous life, leading this land into glory," the spirit finished.

A bright light illuminated the spring. Zelda's body glowed in a surreal manner as she received the blessing. The princess clapped her hands together and raised her head toward the sky. Ordona did the same as well. From the lips of Zelda came a string of beautiful words spoken in the ancient tongue of the land. The onlookers were fascinated. The light faded with Zelda opening her eyes to stare into Ordona's. The spirit shifted his legs briefly.

"The Goddesses have witnessed the blessing and give their approval. However, with the blessing they also want me to pass onto you a premonition," the goat spirit stated.

The princess looked into Ordona's eyes, unwavering.

"Soon you will be drawn into an age old story. There are peculiar persons and reunions awaiting you on your journey. Have you received the premonition?" Ordona asked.

Zelda nodded.

"Very good. Please do be careful, Zelda Istella Hyrule. There lurks a hidden danger in Hyrule, awaiting you," the spirit said before he galloped around Zelda and burst into particles, returning to the spring.

To say the very least, Zelda was quite troubled. Link felt worried for the princess and opted to keep his promise from before. When the princess arrived on the banks of the spring, Link approached her after the crowd of villagers dispersed. Fanista looked on as usual.

"Care to walk with me through the forest?" Link asked.

The princess smiled, happy to receive a distraction by her champion.

"Of course," Zelda replied.

Fanista smiled her mischievous smile before disappearing from sight.

* * *

Zelda laughed merrily as she and Link ran through the forest. The animals of the forest watched the entrancing couple of Hylians. The princess was thoroughly enjoying herself. Link could not help but smile as well as he experienced the familiar rush of running through the forest, this time furless. The two eventually came to a slow walk.

"You run quite well for a princess," Link said as the two walked side by side.

Zelda smiled.

"Thank Fanista for that. She merely huffed at the thought of one neglecting physical activity so she took it upon herself to keep me in shape," the princess replied.

"Oh? How so?" Link asked, intrigued by the princess.

"We usually train together with various weapons, but it usually turned into playing pranks on the guards," Zelda replied with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Link smirked.

"Looks like Hyrule's fair princess is a spawn of the devil," he commented.

"Then I imagine that our fair hero was an angel?" Zelda questioned.

"Rusl tells me I was far from it. I always climbed trees, hid in the village, and snuck food away," Link replied.

The princess smiled tenderly.

"I was always scolded by my nursemaid, Fanista's mother. I thought of her as my own mother though, and Fanista thought of me as her sister as well," Zelda said.

"Fanista seems like quite the character," Link commented.

She smiled widely and let a companiable silence ensue. The couple walked through the woods quietly until Link stopped them. He whistled loudly, and soon enough, a good number of white furred monkeys appeared. They chattered excitedly, seeing their savior again after a long period of time. The monkeys also noticed the pretty Hylian next to Link and immediately gathered around her. The monkeys climbed all over Zelda, eliciting a sigh from Link.

"Guys, knock it off," Link commanded.

"No, it's quite alright," Zelda said as she giggled when a monkey touched a ticklish part of her neck.

The monkeys were satisfied by their inspection and climbed a few trees to look at the Hylians from above. They chattered excitedly. A lone monkey with a flower on its head approached Zelda and handed her a bottle. The princess smiled at the gift and pet the, what appeared to be, female monkey. The monkey then jumped onto Link's back. The Hylians then became involved in a pleasant game of tag with the monkeys in the middle of the forest.

The monkeys bid the Hylians goodbye before retreating into the Forest Temple. Zelda and Link were left alone once more. The two started to walk back toward the village quietly until Link began to speak.

"Zelda, do you play an instrument?" the young hero asked.

The princess looked at Link in slight surprise.

"This is quite a random question," Zelda responded.

"Well, I'm quite curious. I've heard that many of royalty learn to play an instrument as part of their education," Link explained.

"To answer your question, yes. I do play an instrument. What about you, Link?" Zelda asked in return.

The hero scratched the back of his neck.

"I don't know a whole lot about playing real instruments. I've whistled using grass and the horse whistle for Epona. And...well...err..." Link trailed off, muttering something under his breath.

"And what?" Zelda asked.

The hero looked away from Zelda, slightly embarrassed.

"I...err...howled," Link admitted.

The princess giggled, earning a slight scowl from Link.

"I'm sorry. You were just too adorable being embarrassed," Zelda said.

Link looked at her strangely before turning a slight shade of pink. Zelda realized what she said before gasping and blushing as well. The princess stopped walking before turning her attention toward the ground. She wrung her hands nervously and ashamedly.

"I'm sorry Link. I shouldn't have said that," Zelda apologized.

The princess was incredibly surprised when Link grabbed her hand. The hero was still a little pink but smiled.

"There's no need to apologize, Zelda. Nobody will be able to force you to not be yourself here. Now let's head back to the village. They might get the wrong idea...again," Link said.

Zelda's amethyst eyes made contact with Link's bright blue eyes. The eyes of the princess sparkled with the reflection of Link. She smiled softly, a little pink as well. Zelda let Link guide her out of the forest. The two did not realize they were holding hands for the next ten minutes.

* * *

"Oh, ho ho ho!" Bo and Rusl barked out at the same time.

The two grown men threw a laughing fit as Link turned tomato red. Earlier, Link and Zelda had entered the village still holding hands. The women in the village cast each other looks of mischief and approval. Colin was quite the little devil himself when he commented on the pair of Hylians holding hands. When the hero and the princess immediately grew pink and separated hands, the grown men cracked a smile before Auru made a smart remark concerning Link's infatuation with Zelda. That remark led to what was happening right now.

"I approve of your relationship!" Mayor Bo announced in his fake regal accent.

Rusl laughed so hard that he keeled over.

"Rusl!" Uli exclaimed, fighting incredibly hard not to smile.

Ashei huffed something akin to "men" before contributing to Link's embarrassment.

"Don't flirt so much with the princess and get ready to go," the female knight said.

Link turned around away from the villagers. The princess was a little red herself and looked at Link. A hand on her shoulder grabbed Zelda's attention. She turned around to see Fanista's wine red eyes sparkling with mischief and approval as well.

"Did you enjoy your day?" Fanista asked with an underlying tone of smugness.

Zelda glared at her Sheikah guard before grabbing Link's wrist.

"The insolence! Let's go!" the princess fumed while dragging the poor hero behind her.

Fanista jogged to keep up with the cherry red princess.

"You know that the villagers are only doing it in good spirits," the Sheikah stated.

"Yes, I know. But I'm a normal girl right now and can be embarrassed," Zelda curtly replied.

"I sense some animosity," Fanista teased.

The princess huffed, tempted to take out her sword and play "tag" with Fanista. Zelda and Link packed their things quietly while Fanista was left to mope at Zelda's lack of conversation. Link made a brief trip to his basement for money and weapons. Within the hour, the two Hylians were finished packing, and after a quick lunch, the group of travelers were ready to disembark. Rusl, Auru, and Ashei noticed Zelda's irritated and tense body posture and decided it would be best to leave today's incident alone.

"Bye, Link!" the villagers exclaimed.

"You better come back in one piece!" Ilia added.

* * *

The princess stepped into the spring and kneeled. Faron's monkey-like spirit materialized before Zelda. Zelda clasped her hands in prayer as the spirit spoke.

"Are you ready, Daughter of Nayru?" Faron asked.

"Yes, I am Light Spirit Faron," Zelda responded.

"Very well. With the powers vested upon me by the Goddesses as their mediator to this world, I bless you Zelda Istella Hyrule," the monkey-like spirit said before placing his head to Zelda's in a similar fashion to Ordona.

"May you be crowned as Queen Zelda Istella Hyrule and live a long and prosperous life, leading this land into glory," Faron finished to initiate the sacred prayer.

Zelda's body glowed as her lips recited an ancient Hylian prayer to the Goddesses, tilting her head toward the skies. The glow faded as Zelda and Faron finished the prayer. The monkey-like spirit looked intensely at Zelda.

"The Goddesses have approved of this blessing. However, as Ordona did, I have a message from the Goddesses," the light spirit said.

The princess nodded, now standing.

"There lies a number of invaluable allies in the heart of this land. They shall be one of the pieces needed to restore the stability of this land," Faron stated.

Zelda absorbed the message and nodded once more.

"I wish you a safe journey, Zelda Istella Hyrule," the spirit said before dissolving into a plethora of light particles.

Link helped Zelda out of the spring and back onto her horse. The group reorganized themselves into the pentagon formation before taking off into Hyrule Field. Faron's light particles observed in silence.

"She shall be heading to Kakariko. Din must be waiting for her there," the spirit commented.

A column of ethereal green light appeared for a brief second.

"**Thank you, Faron**," a heavenly voice stated, leaving behind a soft echo in the forest.

* * *

"Link!" Rusl barked out.

"I'm on it!" Link replied as he used his bow to shoot down an entire flock of predatory birds.

Ashei was busy fending off the unnaturally large number of wolves. Fanista found the presence of the wolves quite troubling. Wolves lived in seclusion within the forest and never attacked humans unless provoked. The number of predatory creatures out was abnormal. The animals finally retreated when the group entered the Kakariko Gorge and stopped to catch their breath.

"This is unnatural," Fanista stated as she flicked her dagger clean of blood from when she defended Zelda from a wolf that had managed to infiltrate the group's formation.

"I agree. There is an abnormally large number of predators active out in the open," Rusl added.

The princess was incredibly quiet. For some odd reason, her mind was drawn back to the two assassins that attempted to take her life in the castle. What ever happened to them? According to Fanista, the Hylian Guard were unable to capture them. Zelda noticed Valkus shifting uneasily. The princess soothed her horse but noticed the other horses were getting jittery as well.

"Something is making the horses nervous," Link stated as he drew his sword.

Ashei drew her sword as well.

"Where could it be!" Auru asked as he prepared his cannon.

An ear-splitting roar came from Hyrule Field. A flock of birds fled from the field toward Kakariko Village.

"Quick! Everyone! Cross the bridge!" Rusl commanded, urging his horse ahead at breakneck speed.

The group followed as quickly as possible. Another roar made the horses gallop faster. Zelda risked a look back to see a large beast turning the corner into Kakariko Gorge. She let out a scream, urging Link and the others to turn their heads. A large beast about the size of Ganon's beast form was furiously chasing them. It had three large wolf heads snapping and slobbering as it ran at top speed. One of the heads reared back and howled. The group managed to make it past the bridge.

"Destroy the bridge!" Ashei yelled.

Auru shot one round out of his cannon, destroying the bridge. The beast skid to a hault and snapped its jaws, clearly irritated. It began to back up. Link urged Epona to run into Kakariko Village as he drew his shield.

"Shad, you take cover. When it's safe, take the horses and Zelda into the village," Auru commanded as he took his post behind a tree.

Shad nodded quickly and took the horses in between the trees. Ashei readied her bow as Fanista adjusted her grip on her two daggers. Zelda drew her sword and quickly hid with Valkus in the trees. The beast let out a terrifying roar before leaping over the gorge. Ashei unleashed an arrow to nail it straight in the eye. It screeched and roared in rage. One of the heads looked over to where Zelda was. The creature's shadowy tail shot toward the princess.

"Zelda!" Fanista yelled as the princess avoided the tail and cut it with her sword.

Link ran up to the beast and cut its leg. It ignored Link and grabbed Zelda with its tail. The creature flung the princess across the gorge. She soared through the air.

"No!" the hero yelled, watching Zelda's delicate frame go flying.

Much to his relief, the princess managed to do a flip in the air and landed on all fours. The entire group let out the breath that they had been holding and refocused on the dark creature before them. Zelda calmed her rapidly beating heart that had resulted from her brief journey through the air. She reminded herself to thank Fanista later for the Sheikah training she had received. Her ears pricked up at the sound of an object whistling through the wind.

Zelda jumped and rolled to the side just as an arrow embedded itself into the earth where she had been standing. She looked up to see two darkly clothed figures standing on the road. The princess carefully stood with her sword poised, focusing on her two adversaries.

"We won't fail in eliminating you this time," one of them stated as he drew his sword.

"Link, we have company. The beast is just a distraction!" Fanista yelled as she parried the beast's claws to land a few more blows.

"Fanista, you go help Zelda! I can handle it by myself!" Link yelled back as he cut one of the beast's toes off.

"I'm on it! Distract it for me!" the Sheikah replied.

Auru hit the beast with a large shell. Fanista took that moment to jump onto one of the heads of the creature and dashed down its back to jump off its tail and across the gorge. As the assassin aimed his bow at Zelda, Fanista threw a fistful of needles at him. The hooded figure quickly dodged. Zelda took that as her opportunity to strike first at her sword wielding opponent.

"Do you remember the last time we fought, foolish guard?" the bow wielding assassin hissed out.

"Very well! I intend to return the favor, you bastard!" Fanista growled out in reply as she zeroed in and began to attack with her two daggers.

"Your friend is very persistent," said the swordsman.

"So am I," Zelda coolly replied as she swung her sword again.

Link watched the progressing battle in the corner of his eye. Zelda was faring alright as was Fanista. However, he knew that Zelda would not have as much stamina as Fanista and would soon tire. He turned his attention back toward the beast. No matter how many times it was struck, the beast would automatically regenerate.

The princess was now on the defense, avoiding the blade that she knew contained poison. Zelda also noticed the beast's strange magical properties. She caught Fanista's eye, and the Sheikah immediately understood. Fanista jumped to where Zelda was and put her back to that of the princess.

"Are you ready?" the Sheikah asked as she blocked another arrow with her dagger.

"As always," Zelda responded.

"Then expand your senses," Fanista instructed.

The eyes of the princess shifted colors to that of a bright blue, glowing from the presence of magic. Zelda's eyes saw a magical collar on the beast and saw the leash in the hand of the sword wielding assassin. Her eyes returned to their normal amethyst.

"The swordsman! Get him!" Zelda exclaimed, realizing that the beast was a summon under the control of the swordsman assassin.

"I'm on it!" the Sheikah replied, throwing a storm of needles at the bowman.

Zelda ran up to the bowman and brought down her sword while Fanista closed the distance between the swordsman and herself. The princess scraped her sword against the bow of the assassin. Blood rushed through her veins as she narrowly dodged a dagger the assassin had drawn.

"Link! Go take out the guy! We can outsmart this beast!" Ashei ordered.

Link nodded and bashed the beast on the head with his shield. It roared enraged, and Link grabbed its tail. The beast flung Link across the gorge like the hero intended. He landed with a skid and took off running to take out the swordsman. The assassin back flipped away from Fanista and blocked Link's strike.

The princess parried the dagger and struck out with her sword once again. Zelda felt herself getting a rush as she aimed a kick at the assassin's head. It barely missed, so the princess aimed another kick which made contact. The assassin quickly recovered and grabbed Zelda's leg. She reacted quickly by twisting her leg around her assailant's arm and headbutting him. The assassin fell to the ground, and Zelda pressed his throat with her sword.

"Do you yield?" the princess asked, breathing heavily.

"Not bad for a princess," the assassin remarked.

Link blocked the vision of the swordsman with his shield. Fanista took that opportunity to put an end to the fight. The Sheikah pressed her blade against the assassin's throat.

"Recall the monster!" Fanista ordered, pressuring his throat enough to draw blood.

The beast dissolved into a thousand black particles as the swordsman withdrew the summon. Instead, the beast rematerialized in between the swordsman and Fanista. It threw Link across the gorge while the Sheikah flew through the sky but planted her feet firmly on the ground. The beast threw its master onto its back and batted Zelda away to retreat with the bowman. Zelda flew through the sky as well and flipped through the air onto her feet.

Clapping was heard from across the gorge. Auru and the others had observed Zelda's talent in fighting and acrobatics. Fanista helped the princess stand up from her crouching position and smiled. Zelda was exhausted to say the least as her heart ached with the arrival of the twilight. Zelda's Sheikah guardian placed her hands in a cupped position.

"Let's hurry and get some rest in the village," Fanista stated.

The princess nodded and breathed in deeply before she dashed toward Fanista. Zelda planted her foot into Fanista's hand and jumped as far as she could. The Sheikah jumped after the princess and tackled her with enough force to land the two safely across the gorge. Link helped the two up and gestured toward the village.

"You are absolutely extraordinary. I didn't know you could fight that well," Auru commented.

Zelda smiled in thanks.

"Yeah, extraordinary," Link agreed.

The group entered the village without further interruption and settled down early at the inn.


	9. Breaking Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, just this plot and misc. characters. Spoilers!

A/N: I'm sorry for the lack of updates. School has ended. With the arrival of the break, I will be able to update more often. Don't forget to check out my other Zelda fanfics!

* * *

_**Twilight Ever After**_

_**Chapter Nine: Breaking Heart**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

Every time she breathed, she could see her foggy breath. The coldness of the location sent chills throughout her body. Loud shrieks of despair and horror captured her attention. Her violet eyes darted across the throne room of the Zoras. She froze when her eyes rested upon the dark shadow of a humanoid creature with a large mask. Zant.

Violet eyes shifted to the horrified visages of the graceful, fish-like race. Her eyes found the target of the menacing eyes of Zant. The evil being smiled at her and raised his arm. She heard a scream. The voice grinded against her heart. She locked eyes with the sad, luminescent green eyes of a coral-colored Zora. Zant laughed as he struck down his arm. The sharp edge descended slowly, each inch of descent ripping open her heart. Just as the blade reached the neck of the Zora, she felt herself shaking. The scene faded away into the realm of dreams as she heard a voice that soothed her breaking heart.

* * *

"Zelda! Wake up!" Link's smooth voice cried out in distress.

The princess responded quickly, waking up in the middle of a heart-wrenching scream. Zelda immediately ceased her voice and turned to look at the figures next to her bed. Fanista rested her hand upon Zelda's head as Link kept a steady hand on Zelda's arm.

"You gave me a scare, Zelda," Fanista commented while calming her shaking hand.

Zelda noticed a wet sensation upon her skin. She lifted up her free hand to touch her face. Much to her surprise, tears had sprung forth from their royal prison. Fanista read Zelda's mind and quickly cleaned up Zelda's face. The princess sat up to address the concerned visages of the Hylian Restoration Committee.

"Thank you for your concern, but I am alright now that I am awake. You may leave," Zelda dismissed.

With final looks of concern, they quickly filed out of the room. Fanista stayed behind and held her best friend's shaking hand. The Sheikah gave a gentle squeeze, which Zelda returned weakly. Fanista's wine red eyes looked at her closest companion in concern.

"Would you like to talk?" Fanista asked tenderly.

Zelda let out a heavy sigh and looked at the window, spacing out.

"It was a nightmare. It may have been a vision. It may have been both," the princess replied.

She opened her mouth to continue, but her throat closed up as the luminescent green eyes flashed before her. Zelda put a hand to her head and let out a heavy sigh. Fanista patted Zelda's hand before letting go and getting up.

"Change and come eat some breakfast. If you feel up to it, we can explore the village and meet with the village's leader," the Sheikah said before she quietly exited the room.

Zelda held back tears as she tried to shake away the image of the sad green eyes.

* * *

Link noticed that the princess was not feeling well, to say the least. Her eyes had lost their shine, and her face was marred with sadness and stress. Whatever Zelda had dreamed about must have given the princess a real shock. Link's eyes automatically looked at the back of his left hand. The hero still had a lot to learn about the full extent of the powers of his piece of the Triforce. Zelda locked eyes with Link. He sent back a reassuring smile before exiting the inn.

The young hero walked to the spring, beckoned by the soft voice of Eldin. He held out his hand. The great spirit Eldin emerged from the spring in a flash.

"Young hero, something troubles you," the winged spirit stated.

"This Triforce. What powers does it have?" Link directly asked.

Eldin remained silent for a few moments.

"You wish to know in order to aid the Princess?" the light spirit asked.

Link nodded curtly.

"Your piece of the Triforce is the Triforce of Courage. It only ends up in the possession of the most brave. The piece belonging to the Princess of Hyrule is the Triforce of Wisdom. The Triforce of Power has become lost with the death of Ganon," Eldin briefly explained.

His wings shifted a little, causing ripples throughout the spring.

"Ever since the Triforce was first split, the destinies of the princesses of Hyrule and the legendary heroes have always been intertwined. Perhaps the Goddesses knew that the two belonged together. The Triforce of Courage and the Triforce of Wisdom have strange abilities related to one another, so the relationship between the hero and the princess tends to be beyond a physical level. It has been recorded throughout the ages that the two Triforce pieces have the ability to see into the future and share dreams or experiences," the spirit stated.

The hero was already in thought.  
"Why is it that I have yet to experience these abilities?" Link asked.

"You lack training. Zelda Istella Hyrule has been exposed to magic since a very young age. You, on the other hand, only recently discovered the existence of your Triforce during your Twilight experience. It is a natural gift for the princess. Whoever bares the Triforce of Wisdom has the natural born ability to advance mental processes quickly and learn magic, considering magic requires more wisdom and control than ordinary fighting methods. Link, as the owner of the Triforce of Courage, you have the natural born ability to fight and protect for what is right," Eldin replied.

Link's face became a bit downcast. The spirit noticed and began to speak once more.  
"You have only relied on your mastery of the sword. Never have you used magic in any form. Using magic is quite simple. All you must do is feel the energy within your body and draw it forth while imagining the form it will take. Perhaps you should try to conjure ice out of this water," Eldin suggested.

The hero nodded before bending down and lifting some water into his hands. Link breathed in deeply before closing his eyes. His steady heartbeat put him into a trance as he searched for his inner energy. He felt a comforting presence and pulled the energy forth. Link then imagined the water freezing. A chilling sensation took over his arms. Link opened his eyes again to find the water now frozen.

"Very good. Like many of the bearers of Courage, you are a quick learner, but that is only the beginning of magic. Zelda's magic refinement differs greatly from yours. She is advanced enough that she can pull moisture from the air to form ice," the spirit explained.

The hero's eyes glimmered with excitement at his new found ability while Eldin appeared to be smiling.

"Perhaps you two can help each other learn. She could teach you magic while you could teach her the way of the sword. I've seen the way she fights. It could use a little improvement," the spirit said, chuckling at the last part.

"Thank you, Eldin," Link said before jogging off back to the inn.

As soon as the hero was out of sight, Eldin reverted to his light particle form. A softly glowing ring of red light appeared next to the guardian spirit.

**"This is a good opportunity for them. Perhaps they will find a peace that their ancestors could not,"** a firm, but still soft, voice stated.

"I agree...Goddess Din," Eldin commented as he disappeared along with the ethereal glow.

* * *

Link closed the door of the inn behind him and noticed the grim faces of his fellow travelers. Before Link could ask what was happening, Fanista appeared from the direction of Zelda's room and began to explain.

"The princess is feeling very ill. She has become feverish and is haunted by what appears to be her previous nightmare. We cannot do anything until she recovers," the Sheikah explained while baring a grim expression.

"Could dark magic be involved?" Auru asked.

"There is a high possibility," Fanista replied.

"Then the question becomes, when was it cast?" Shad commented.

The room entered a heavy silence. Link felt his left-hand tingle and looked down to see his birthmark emitting a slight glow. Fanista quickly noticed as well with her sharp eyes.

"Where have you been?" the Sheikah asked.

"I've been talking with the Guardian Spirit Eldin at the spring. I may have discovered a cure for Zelda's illness," Link replied.

Fanista was immediately interested.

"Then what are you waiting for! Haul your butt up here!" the Sheikah barked.

The hero ran up the stairs as fast as he could, followed by the other members of the traveling group. Fanista opened Zelda's door and took a seat next to the bed. Link was horrified at how frail Zelda looked in the brief frame of time he had been talking with Eldin. He pulled up another chair on the right side of Zelda's bed.

"So...what's the plan?" Rusl asked.

"I asked Eldin about my birthmark. Apparently, I hold special powers beyond swordsmanship. Legends say that the hero and the princess have always been connected by these marks. Eldin told me that it is rumored that our marks may enable us to share visions and experiences," Link replied as he placed his hand on top of Zelda's sweaty hand.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Fanista asked with a hint of skepticism.

"No, but I learned the gist of it. It can't hurt to try!" the hero replied as he drew forth his magic.

Zelda's hand glowed with Link's. The glow turned into a large flash that temporarily blinded all of those present in the room. When the light was gone, Link was holding Zelda's hand and sitting with his eyes closed.

* * *

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" a voice screamed.

Link's eyes fluttered open. He was standing at Zora's Domain. The area was frozen...just like that time after Zant had taken over Hyrule. The hero ran toward the source of the voice and froze. He swore on the inside as he recalled the news that had devastated the Zoras.

"Don't touch her!" the same voice screeched out.

Link's blue eyes found a scratched up Zelda being restrained by several Twili beasts. Her eyes were burning with fear and fury, and her face was contorted with rage. She pulled against the grip of the beasts madly. The princess looked like a wild beast.

His eyes drifted to the scene of Zelda's despair, and he stopped breathing. Several Zoras were beheaded, and blood covered the icy floor. Now in the grip of Zant was the late Queen Rutela. Zant, with an evil hiss, stroked the side of Rutela's face. The queen glared at the usurper without fear.

"Please, don't hurt her!" Zelda screamed out again as she began sobbing.

Queen Rutela was thrown onto the ground and had her head pulled up by the hair. The Zora looked at Zelda with her sad luminescent green eyes. Zant raised his arm and smirked. Link had decided that he had seen enough and drew his sword. Not just any sword, but the Master Sword. With one ferocious stroke, Link killed off the beasts retaining Rutela. With another stroke, the hero vanquished the nightmarish vision before the two were dropped into a field of flowers.

Zelda was bent over, shaking. Her heavy breaths rattled her lithe frame as she tried to regrasp reality. Link approached the mortified princess. Without warning, Zelda tackled her champion.

"Thank you..." Zelda softly whispered out into Link's ear.

Link returned the embrace with a tender ferociousness that gave Zelda a sense of relief and protection.

"Let us return to the others. There is much we have to do there," the hero softly stated.

"Yes, let us return. I owe everyone an explanation," the princess agreed as she snuggled closer into Link's embrace.

A pleasant white light engulfed their vision, and in a flash, they were gone from the field.

* * *

"Link, wake up!"

The hero snapped awake in response to the loud voice. He turned his head to find the source of the voice, which was Rusl. A light pressure on his hand diverted his attention. The princess opened her violet eyes and smiled at Link. The hero returned the smile, glad to see color and shine return to Zelda's visage. The tapping of a foot drew everyone's attention. Fanista put her hands on her hips.

"I demand an explanation!" the Sheikah exclaimed as she put her face into Zelda's face.

The princess felt a sweat bead roll down her face as she held up her hands in mock surrender.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you everything!" Zelda replied.

Satisfied, Fanista withdrew from Zelda's personal bubble. The princess breathed a sigh of relief and began to draw circles on Link's hand with her thumb. Apparently, it was one of many nervous ticks Zelda had. Link turned a bit pink.

"I'm sure all of you know of the late Queen Rutela of the Zoras, right?" Zelda asked.

The entire group nodded.

"I heard about her death while I was imprisoned in my own castle. It devastated me to say the least," the princess said.

Zelda breathed in deeply.

"Queen Rutela was my dearest friend. She was like an older sister to me. However, she became a mother to me when my mother passed away. Some years later, I attended her wedding when she became queen. The Zora king was a good man and made Rutela so happy. I wished the best for them and said I would visit them. However, I was unable to once the Council began to control every aspect of my life once my father passed away. I received word that Rutela had a son, and I was so happy for her. We then made a promise to meet together and celebrate my eighteenth birthday, but then, I'm sure we all know what happened," the princess finished with an incredibly sad smile.

The group's hearts went out to Zelda. Her friend was killed before she could fulfill her promise. Link squeezed Zelda's hand for reassurance.

"We are sorry for your loss, Zelda. We are truly sorry. Pardon us, but why would you be tortured by that here and not in Zora's Domain?" Auru asked.

Link cleared his voice, for he knew the answer to that.

"On my journey across Hyrule to free it from the Twilight, I met the ghost of Queen Rutela, and she guided me here to her resting place. The final resting place for the Zora Royal Family is a hidden grave at the back of the Kakariko Graveyard. That is the place where she gave me the Zora Armor that enabled me to free Lake Hylia from the Twilight," Link clarified.

"You saw Queen Rutela?" Shad asked in disbelief.

"Yes. There is a high possibility that we can recall her spirit from the dead if she is willing to return to this plane. Will you talk with her if she returns?" Link asked Zelda.

The princess smiled slightly as she nodded.

"To be able to talk with her one more time is all I could ask for," Zelda replied.

* * *

"Link, have you seen Zelda?" Rusl asked, spotting Link exiting Malo Mart.

"No, do we really need her right now?" Link asked.

After Zelda had agreed to try and talk to Rutela once more, the group had agreed to try and bring Rutela back at twilight, the time when the dead were the closest to the living. The princess had disappeared shortly afterwards. Fanista stated that the princess wanted to be alone before disappearing herself.

"Not really. It's just that she's been gone for a while," Rusl replied.

"She'll be fine. Fanista is always watching out for her. If you're really that worried, I'll go look for her," Link stated.

"Thanks, Link," the Ordanian replied before going into Renado's house.

The hero had a suspicious feeling that Zelda was at the Kakariko Graveyard. Link took off with a slight jog and slowed to a walk after entering the graveyard. A soft tinkling noise made its way to his ears. Intrigued by the noise, Link quietly made his way toward the source.

Zelda plucked the strings of a harp gracefully, emitting a serene melody. Her eyes were closed while she swayed to the music.

"I memorized this song when I was a child. Rutela knew that I loved playing the harp and handed me a sheet of music she had found back at Zora's Domain. This song was entitled the Serenade of Water. It's a fitting name, don't you think?" the princess asked.

Link approached Zelda and quietly sat down beside her.

"The song is very soothing. It has a tinge of sadness. People say that musicians can make any piece seem sad or happy," the hero commented.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I miss Rutela dearly. I cannot bare to see Prince Ralis. If only I had been able to defeat Zant that day, his mother would not have died. I regret never seeing her after she got married. I hate my weakness. Sometimes, I wonder why the Goddesses have cursed me so: to bare the Triforce of Wisdom but not be able to save the many lives of this kingdom..." the princess trailed off, lowering her head in shame and using her hair to shield her face from Link's eyes.

"Zelda, none of this was your fault. I'm sure Rutela nor Ralis blames you for what happened. It has already happened and nothing can change that. Rutela would want you to become queen and lead this country into a new era," Link said as he put his hand on Zelda's shoulder.

"My heart is breaking, Link. Everywhere I go, I am reminded of what has occurred due to my lack of power," Zelda stated as she placed her hand on top of Link's.

"You are strong, Zelda. Stronger than most people in this land. Tragedy was unavoidable," the hero said, continuing to comfort Zelda.

"Thank you, Link. You are my champion in more ways than one," Zelda replied as she leaned against Link's shoulder.

Link turned a brilliant shade of red as he averted his gaze to the skies. The hero noticed that the sun was beginning to set. Zelda lifted her head to look at the sky as well.

"It's about time," Zelda whispered.

Link stood up and extended his hand toward the princess.

"We should go to Eldin first," the hero said.

Zelda slightly smiled as she grabbed Link's hand. Link gently pulled Zelda up as he smiled back. They grasped hands as they walked for the second time during the journey.

* * *

"Oh ho ho ho!"

Ugh. Not again.

"Our boy here has been getting quite friendly with the princess lately!" Rusl announced obnoxiously.

Fanista was snickering with Ashei as Auru let out a sigh.

"Leave it alone for another time. Remember what we are doing, Rusl," Auru commanded.

"Alright," the Ordanian admitted, sneaking a teasing glance at his fellow Ordanian.

Link heavily sighed as Rusl conveyed the message "I'll never let you live this down."

The princess hastily walked toward the spring and called Eldin to escape the awkward situation.

"Light Spirit Eldin, please answer my call," Zelda pleaded as she put her hand to her heart and bowed once she was in the spring.

Light particles materialized to announce Eldin's answer.

"I have answered your call, Princess Zelda Istella of Hyrule. Welcome to Kakariko Village. You seem flustered, are you alright?" Eldin asked.

The princess burned an even brighter shade of red at Eldin's question. The light spirit smiled on the inside as a soft feminine chuckle accompanied Zelda's embarrassment. Din was amused by Eldin's remark and Zelda's reaction.

"Erhm. I am...fine. I'm sure that you may have already heard, but I wish to speak with the spirit of the late Queen Rutela. Would you please inform me of the best way to do this?" Zelda inquired.

"Yes. It is quite simple. I will call Rutela for you, but I must ask of only you and your champion to be the only ones to speak to her. This is a sacred matter only meant for the eyes of the destined ones. Of course, your ever present shadow may accompany you. Wait for Rutela in the sacred grave of the Zora people at the back of the Kakariko Graveyard," Eldin instructed.

"I understand," the princess affirmed as she smiled at the other travelers apologetically for having to exclude them once more.

Zelda led the group to the graveyard. Much to Link's surprise, the stone Rutela had taken away during his journey had returned. The princess bent down to examine the stone. On the stone was the sacred symbol of the Zora people, the Zora Sapphire. Zelda stood up again and pulled out the harp she had been carrying.

"A harp? I didn't know the princess was musically gifted," Shad stated as Zelda plucked a couple of strings for a warm up.

"It is customary for those of royal descent to learn how to play an instrument as a symbol of sophistication. Zelda is a unique in case in which she chose the harp as her instrument of choice instead of a stringed instrument. Of course, she is a quick learner and can pick up on any instrument almost instantly," Auru explained as Zelda got ready to play.

The princess closed her eyes before she began to play the piece she had shared with Link earlier. The Serenade of Water echoed throughout the graveyard, Zelda's sorrow drifting through the air on top of the notes. She opened her eyes while playing to see the stone not responding. The princess closed her eyes again as she recalled a distant memory.

* * *

"Zelda, you really like that song don't you?"

A younger Zelda around the age of nine looked at a younger Rutela who was about ten years older than she. The young princess hugged the older woman.

"Sister Rutela!" Zelda yelled in delight.

"I missed you too, Zelda," Rutela replied as she returned the embrace.

The Zora took a seat next to the princess. They were currently at Zora's domain.

"Congratulations, Sister Rutela! You look very happy with your husband!" Zelda exclaimed as she sat in Rutela's lap.

Rutela smiled at the younger royalty.

"Yes, I am very happy. One day, you'll find a man to be happy with as well," the newly crowned Zora Queen commented.

Zelda stuck out her tongue.

"Daddy won't let any boys hug me or even be near me. He'll chase off all the boys," the princess replied while pouting.

Rutela smiled as she pat Zelda's head.

"Don't worry. Your daddy will change too, just like the song," Rutela said while laughing.

"The song?" Zelda asked.

Rutela handed the young princess a piece of paper with symbols all over it.

"There are words that go along with the Serenade of Water. You're learning Ancient Hylian, right?" the queen asked.

Zelda nodded as she scrutinized the paper.

"Well, those words are Ancient Hylian. My mother told me that the lyrics hold a special meaning to the legendary Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny," Rutela added.

The eyes of the princess glittered with excitement.

"Do you know what the words say, Sister Rutela?" Zelda asked.

Rutela gave the young girl a mischievous smile.

"I'll only give you a rough overview but not an actual translation. You have to learn it yourself," the queen giggled out.

Zelda pouted.

"The lyrics say something about the never-ending flow of time. Boys will change into men while girls will change into women. Who knows, a mere friendship may blossom into romantic love," Rutela said.

"It talks about boys?" the princess asked.

The Zora woman let out a merry laugh at Zelda's innocence.

"Perhaps, or it may be talking about something more," the queen replied with a cryptic tone.

"Zelda! Where are you?" a loud voice boomed.

"Oh no! It's Daddy. I forgot to tell him where I would be!" Zelda exclaimed.

Rutela stood up and took Zelda's hand.

"Don't worry. I'll take you to him," the Zora queen said.

She led her younger Hylian counterpart down the beautiful halls of Zora's Domain.

* * *

Zelda opened her mouth and began to sing with her harp. She merely sang the pitches without words. After a few seconds, the princess began to sing in the language of the ancients. The mysterious and mystical tone of the language entranced the bystanders. She ended the Serenade of Water with a final pluck of her harp string. It echoed through the graveyard.

Soon enough, the stone blocking the entrance to the grave disappeared. Zelda tucked her harp under her arm. Link stopped Zelda from entering and entered first, himself. The princess was glad Link had such a gentlemanly nature and followed suit. Fanista followed Zelda into the grave.

The three stood in the mystical grove that protected the grave of the Zora Royal Family. Link took the plunge into the water first and swam to the grave where he had obtained the Zora Armor. Zelda was glad she had chosen to wear a simple dress today and quickly followed. Fanista accompanied the princess to the small island. Once out of the water, the two girls squeezed the water out of their hair.

"_Your love for music hasn't changed, Zelda_."

The princess whipped around to look into a familiar pair of green eyes.

"Rutela..." she whispered.


	10. Sister Rutela

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, just this plot and misc. characters. Spoilers!

* * *

_**Twilight Ever After**_

_**Chapter Ten: Sister Rutela**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

"Rutela..." Zelda whispered out.

The late Zora queen floated on top of the water as she approached the group. Her coral colored body moved gracefully before coming to a stop in front of the princess of Hyrule. Rutela let out a sad smile.

_"Zelda..." _Rutela began as she placed her transparent hands around Zelda's face.

Zelda could not feel Rutela's hands and vice versa, but the thought made up for the lack of tangibility.

_"You have grown into a splendid young woman_," the queen whispered out in a voice filled with pride.

The princess felt tears escape her eyes once more. The droplets traveled down Zelda's face and through Rutela's hands.

"Sister Rutela," the princess said, still in disbelief.

Zelda's face contorted in emotional despair as a waterfall was unleashed from her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" the princess screamed as she covered her face with her hands and buried her face into the ground.

Rutela and the others were shocked as Zelda suffered a breakdown.

"Why didn't I see you earlier? Why didn't I stop Zant? Why didn't couldn't I hug you before you left this world?" Zelda sobbed out as her body was racked with crying convulsions.

The queen was stunned as Zelda wept her heart out. Link and Fanista were at a loss of words as they witnessed the strongest figure in all of Hyrule crumble into a million pieces. Her body was shriveled up like a pitiful creature.

"_Zelda, do not blame yourself. Nobody blames you for circumstances out of your control. We did not see the approaching Zant. Why is it that you blame yourself_?" Rutela asked.

Zelda's swollen violet eyes looked up at Rutela.

"But it i-is my fault. The Goddesses gave me power, but my pitiful amount of knowledge-" Zelda hiccuped out before getting cut off.

"_Stop, Little Zelda_," Rutela stated as she held up a hand.

The late Zora Queen kneeled before Zelda and placed her hands upon Zelda's shoulders. Rutela's green eyes bore into Zelda's reddened violet ones as the queen spoke in a stern manner.

"_What's done is done, Zelda. Do not dwell upon the past. You must be strong for me and the rest of Hyrule. Your mother and father want that of you too. We have been watching you in the Sacred Realm. We worry our heads off for you, but you have many allies willing to follow your every command. Even better, you have a friend and a savior. So, stop blaming yourself_," Rutela said.

Zelda sniffled, and her actions reminded Fanista and Link of a young child. The cries of the princess no longer filled the sacred clearing, but the tears did not stop. The princess clenched her lip as she reached out to touch Rutela's coral colored skin.

The Zora gasped in surprise as she felt a warm sensation upon her skin. Rutela was speechless as Zelda's being glowed with a halo of white magic. Before she could comprehend what was happening, Rutela felt substance underneath her finger tips. The princess engulfed the Zora in a hug as Rutela's senses rushed back. The Zora encircled her younger counterpart slowly. Fanista and Link were shocked as Rutela entered the plain of the living with a physical form. The late queen looked at the top of Zelda's brunette head in silence.

"_Her magic...gave me form..." _Rutela thought as the two remained in the embrace for a good while.

The two finally broke their hug and sat across from each other on the ground.

"I never thought I would be able to see or embrace you again, Sister Rutela," Zelda whispered out.

"_I thought the same, but your magic has become incredibly strong. With the blessing of the Goddesses, you have given me temporary form_," Rutela answered as she reached out with her coral colored hands and grasped Zelda's pale ones.

The queen's green eyes smiled with her mouth.

"_Please be strong for me, Little Sister_," Rutela said as she extended a pinky.

Zelda sadly smiled as she recalled the familiar action from her childhood memories. The princess hooked her pinky around Rutela's.

"I promise," the princess stated as her body ceased glowing.

Rutela briefly saw a winged being in the place of Zelda. When she blinked, it was gone with the glow. The Zora felt her senses disappear once more as her body became transparent. The Zora stood as she felt her soul protesting its separation from eternal rest. Rutela's soft green eyes met with Zelda's brighter violet eyes once more. The Zora shifted to look at the hero and the guard.

"_Take care of her, Link and her shadow_," Rutela said.

The two nodded resolutely as Rutela began her ascent.

"_Her magic power is overwhelming. They will be after her magic_," the Zora queen stated in a cryptic manner.

"What do you mean by that?" Link asked.

"_There is a new enemy crawling about Hyrule. Zelda's unconscious use of magic has sent a wave of energy over Hyrule. Those with enough sixth sense will have felt it_," Rutela explained before looking at Zelda one last time.

"_Be good to my Ralis. Goodbye, Little Sister_," Rutela said with a wave.

Zelda smiled sadly at Rutela.

"Goodbye, Sister Rutela. Say hello to Mother and Father for me," the princess replied while returning the wave.

Link and Fanista waved goodbye with the princess as the late Zora queen disappeared into the starry heavens of the night. Zelda gripped her head, feeling a bit dizzy. Fanista rushed to her side, and without warning, Zelda collapsed into her guardian's arms.

"The amount of magic she used to materialize Rutela must've been great. We should let her rest. She must be drained both physically and emotionally," Fanista stated.

Link nodded before picking Zelda up bridal-style.

The hero used his recently discovered magic ability to freeze the water and make a bridge to the exit into the Kakariko Graveyard. Fanista crawled through the hole first, and Link gently eased Zelda through the crawlspace. The hero took one last look at the ever-serene clearing before exiting the graveyard.

/

"Goodbye, Chief Darbus," Zelda said as she gave her formal bow.

"It was a pleasure having you visit, Princess! If you feel fatigued, please stop by again for another dip in the hot springs!" Darbus replied with his gruff voice.

The princess smiled as she waved. Shortly after she had regained consciousness, Link had suggested that they visit the Gorons and have Zelda take a dip in the hot springs to quickly restore energy. Darbus had greeted Link in an overly enthusiastic manner. The princess felt a strange sense of deja vu after witnessing the scene. Perhaps something similar had happened to a previous Link?

After Link had reluctantly participated in another sumo match against one of the Gorons, the group had gotten into the hot springs. While relaxing in the hot springs, Link had filled Zelda in on his journey across the land, picking up where he left off in Ordona's and Faron's Provinces. Zelda's interest was as keen as ever.

With visitations now over, the group returned to Kakariko. Renado was there to introduce himself as well as Luda. The princess accepted their greetings. After talking for quite a bit, the shaman bid the princess and her companions good night.

/

"With the powers vested upon me by the Goddesses as their mediator to this world, I bless you Zelda Istella Hyrule," Eldin announced.

The winged spirit connected his head with Zelda's.

"May you be crowned as Queen Zelda Istella Hyrule and live a long and prosperous life, leading this land into glory," Eldin finished.

The princess glowed as the ancient tongue of Hyrule spilled from her lips in a lyrical prayer. The glow faded as the prayer closed.

"The Goddesses have approved of the blessing, but like my fellow spirits of light, I have a message from the Goddesses," the bird-like spirit said.

Zelda nodded, her majestic eyes burning brighter than before.

"There is a darkness stirring. You will be in even greater danger than before. Your pure spirit beckons the shadows," Eldin told as the spirit began to flap its wings.

The princess and the others began to get a bit nervous.

"Please take care, Zelda Istella Hyrule," the spirit softly said before he faded into millions of light particles.

"The warnings are getting darker and darker," Fanista stated as she appeared next to Zelda.

"Indeed, but we must hurry. Are we ready to leave?" Zelda asked as she turned around to face Auru and the others.

"Yes, we are Zelda. Just mount Valkus, and we will be on our way to Zora's Domain," Auru replied as he quickly mounted his horse.

The princess nodded as she jumped onto Valkus. Epona pulled up next to the steed and whinnied. Link gave Zelda a quick smile before the group reassembled into their traveling formation. With a loud "hiyah," the group resumed traveling.

Ashei led the way this time as she had traveled through Northern Hyrule FIeld on her way to Snowpeak. The group spotted Eldin's bridge and approached the ruins leading to the suspended structure. A loud shriek surprised the travelers. They instinctively ducked as a large creature swooped over them.

Zelda lifted her head only to look into the bright red eyes of a pitch black bird. It swooped down again but changed course as Link nailed it in the eye with his arrow. The bird screeched in pain and fury as Ashei unleashed another arrow. The bird's shadowy body swallowed the arrows and glared at the travelers angrily.

"N-no effect?" Shad cried out in a surprised voice.

The creature swooped down again, but when it got close enough, Link swung his sword and heard a satisfying screech. Much to everyone's surprise, the sword wound immediately filled with dark substance, and the bird remained unscathed.

"Why isn't it working?" Link yelled over the loud galloping of the horses.

The group passed through the southern gate of Eldin's Bridge with the dark creature close behind.

"It must be a shadow creature. Shadows cannot be hurt as they have no real flesh and blood. Only light can banish the creature!" Fanista yelled after she made her quick evaluation.

"But we don't have any light magic!" Rusl replied.

The Sheikah smiled as she looked at Zelda. The princess immediately understood and placed her hands like she was holding a bow. A bright flash materialized a large and ornate bow that resembled the light spirits. Fanista grabbed a hold of Valkus's reigns as Zelda turned around in her saddle to face the quickly approaching bird. The princess closed one eye as she raised her arms together before drawing her right arm back. An arrow materialized in her hands. Zelda released her her clenched right hand, and the arrow zoomed toward the dark creature.

The light object tore through the creature like it was a piece of paper. The bird screeched and writhed as the hole in its chest only grew. The creature disintegrated as it fell off of Eldin's Bridge. The princess let out a sigh of relief before turning back around in her saddle and reclaiming the reigns.

"It was another dark creature. It must be the work of those two assassins that got away," Fanista commented as the group traveled across another bridge into Northern Hyrule Field.

The travelers slowed to a stop in front of a large cave entrance on the eastern side of the stone wall separating Zora's Domain from Hyrule Field.

"This is a shortcut to Zora's Domain. Once out of the cave, we will be at the entrance of the hall leading to the throne room," Ashei explained as she dismounted her horse with practiced ease.

The others followed suit.

"The horses will be fine. Epona will be able to lead them to Lake Hylia, which is where we should head to next," Link said as he gave the chestnut mare a good pat on the head.

Epona seemingly neighed in agreement before galloping off, the other horses following. They came to a stop near the river and settled down. Ashei nodded once before entering the cave. Fanista stood closely to Zelda as Link followed after Ashei with a lantern.

/

A bright light came into the view of the travelers. Within moments, the group heard the rush of a waterfall and smelled the pure scent of the air. Now, they stood at the beginning of the hall leading to the Throne Room of Zora's Domain. The sun caused the hallway to sparkle and glow. Zelda's eyes glazed over as she felt a surge of emotion wash over her. The others let the princess have her space as she gently trailed her hand along the wall.

The travelers silently walked behind Zelda with respect for the future queen's memories. The princess and her company ascended the path to the throne room. A Zora guard greeted them at the entrance of the room.

"Welcome to Zora's Domain. What business do you have here today?" the aquatic being asked.

"I am Princess Zelda Istella Hyrule, sole heir to the Hylian crown. I am here as an ambassador to strengthen the connection between the Hylian people to the Zoras," Zelda replied.

Despite living so far away from the heart of Hyrule, the Zoras were well acquainted with the Royal Family. The Zora immediately bowed, finally noticing Zelda's sparkling eyes. The guard froze before removing his helmet and inclining his head in respect. The Zora had an intricate symbol of the Zora Crest tattooed upon the left side of his face.

"My Lady. We have long awaited your return to Zora's Domain. Do you remember me?" he asked.

The princess scrutinized the Zora greatly before smiling.

"Ves, right? You were one of the late Rutela's guards," Zelda replied.

The Zora gave the princess a genuine smile.

"I'm honored you remember me, Your Highness. Queen Rutela still watches over Zora's Domain even in death," Ves commented.

Zelda's eyes saddened a bit.

"I wish to...see Prince Ralis," the princess stated with great hesitation.

Fanista put a steady hand on Zelda's shoulder to reassure the young monarch. The Zora noticed Zelda's saddened expression and spoke nothing of it.

"Right away. Please follow me, Your Highness," the Zora guard replied before placing his helmet back on and walking into the throne room.

The travelers followed after Ves. A young Zora boy with a purple coloration sat upon a throne made of coral in the middle of the Throne Room. He looked up and smiled when he saw Ves.

"Ves, who are these people?" the young boy asked.

Link stepped into the Zora's view and smiled.

"Did you already forget me?" Link asked with a grin.

"Link!" the Zora exclaimed as he leaped off of the throne and ran to greet the green clad warrior.

"I brought some friends along with me. This is Rusl from Ordon, Ashei, Auru, and Shad," Link introduced, gesturing at the matching faces at the same time.

"A pleasure," the boy greeted with a bow to the waist.

The others returned the greeting.

"And this is..." Link began but stopped when he found out that Zelda was nowhere to be seen.

The hero looked around a bit more to find the princess at the back of the group. Link sighed before making eye contact with Fanista. The Sheikah understood and nodded before she dragged the princess next to Link. Zelda was looking down and away while biting her lip, her eyes clouded with sadness.

"This is...Princess Zelda of Hyrule," Link finally introduced.

Zelda let out a deep breath before bowing before the boy. Link put a hand to Zelda's shoulder before giving it a reassuring squeeze. The princess finally shifted her eyes to look at the young Zora boy. When her sparkling royal eyes met with the luminescent eyes of the Zora, Zelda's expression immediately softened. She kneeled down and leaned forward to touch the Zora's face. Zelda smiled sadly as she realized how much she had missed out on in Rutela's life.

"You must be Prince Ralis...I am Princess Zelda Istella Hyrule," Zelda reintroduced as she gently gazed upon Ralis.

The prince let out a sad smile as well as he was reminded of his late mother.

"My mother often described your beauty as unreal. She often talked about you when talking about her childhood. She respected you greatly and understood why you couldn't come visit. I understand as well, having taken upon the duties of the sole heir to the Zora throne," Ralis said.

Zelda let go of Ralis and nodded.

"To have missed out on her family. I deeply regret it, but I wish to make amends. Your mother told me to take good care of you, Ralis. Anything you or your people need, I will grant it to you," Zelda replied as she stood back up.

The prince shook his head.

"You are far too benevolent for your own good, Your Highness. My mother was right about another trait," Ralis said as he shook his head in mock disappointment.

Zelda's smile lightened up at the prince's small joke.

"Mothers are always right," the princess said in response.

"How long will you be staying?" Ralis asked as he hopped back up onto the throne.

The group moved to close the distance to a more comfortable one.

"As long as I please," Zelda replied.

"Then would you like to take a swim around Zora's Domain?" Ralis asked.

The princess was surprised at the suggestion. Fanista smirked as she leaned closer to Zelda's face.

"You're wearing your swimming gear under that tunic and skirt, aren't you?" the Sheikah asked with a smug tone.

Zelda turned a bit pink.  
"I figured it would be a good idea just in case I got wet," the princess replied while avoiding Fanista's gaze.

The Sheikah now grinned like a mad person.

"Good," Fanista stated before she suddenly grabbed Zelda by the shoulders and spun her around.

With a quick yank, Zelda's tunic was pulled off to expose the skin tight sleeveless top that was made out of a similar material to Fanista's Sheikah clothing.

Link turned bright red as Fanista proceeded to kick Zelda's legs out from under her. In a split second, Zelda's skirt was on top of Zelda's tunic followed by Zelda's boots. Under Zelda's skirt was a skin tight pair of shorts that were black. Fanista then pushed Zelda into the water in the center of the throne room. With a big splash, the princess landed in the water ungracefully.

Zelda resurfaced looking like an angry cat as her light brown hair clung to her face. Before Fanista realized Zelda's hand had shot out, the Sheikah fell into the water. The Zora prince let out a light-hearted laugh as the two young women initiated a game of intense tag.

"Link, why don't you join them? Whoever wants to come along on the tour may do so. Afterward, just enjoy fishing and relaxing before heading out," Ralis suggested.

Link smiled as he shed his tunic, chainmail, and boots. The young warrior jumped into the water and was quickly followed by Ralis. Ashei and the others passed on the tour, having already traveled the area before. They instead headed back down on the stone path. Once they were gone, Ralis looked at the three before starting his tour.

"Princess Zelda Istella Hyrule, welcome to Zora's Domain. This is the Throne Room. Right below us under the water is the mysterious rock that released the freezing spell that had been cast upon the waters," Ralis said.

Link leaned over and began whispering into Zelda's ear.

"The mysterious rock was actually from Death Mountain. Midna transported it to Zora's Domain to melt the ice," the hero explained.

The princess giggled. The Zora prince gave them a strange look before gesturing toward the exit of the throne room. Ralis took off with great speed. Link and the others followed. The hero felt like the prince was forgetting to mention something. When a loud roar came into earshot, Link's eyes widened. His eyes made contact with Zelda's before he felt himself free falling. Zelda's scream reached his ears as the princess was taken by surprise. The three landed at the bottom of the waterfall with a loud splash while Ralis laughed. Once the princess resurfaced, she glared at the prince.

"Just like your mother when she was younger. She always got me in trouble," Zelda growled out as Fanista surfaced next to her, sputtering water.

Link surfaced last and smiled as the group broke out laughing.

"I don't think I've ever heard someone scream that loud before, Zelda," Link teased.

"Oh, shut up!" the princess snapped before sending a wave of water at her champion.

After an intense water war, Zelda relaxed while floating around on her back. Fanista was engaged in a rupee dive game with the other Zoras while Link and the others fished. Ralis floated next to Zelda.

"I would really like to hear about how you two met," Ralis said as the two floated in the serenity of Zora's Domain.

The Zora saw Zelda smile.

"Even our meeting was interesting. It was when your grandfather was on a diplomatic trip to the capital. She had escaped her guards and bumped into my mother while running away. It was then that my mother introduced Rutela to me when I was still young enough to be cradled in her arms. The first meeting I remember was when Rutela had run away from her guards again. I had run away from my guards as well. We both ended up hiding from them in a large vase. From then on, we became like sisters," Zelda explained.

Ralis laughed.

"You two were quite the characters. The opposite of the supposed image of princesses," the prince commented.

"Or perhaps we are the ideal image of princesses. Independent and wild," Zelda replied with a giggle.

"You got that right!" Fanista yelled, having heard the last part of the conversation.

The entire group burst out laughing.

/

"Goodbye, Ralis. I'll see you soon," the princess said, waving goodbye to the young Zora prince.

He waved goodbye before hopping back into the water leading to Zora's Domain. Link approached the building attached to the dam-like formation.

"This place rents out canoes. The route leads to Lake Hylia," Link explained as he entered the building.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Green! It's been a while. How have you been?" a woman with a large afro greeted.

"I've been fine, Iza. We need to rent some canoes to get to Lake Hylia," Link replied.

Iza noticed the large amount of company behind Link. She then noticed the pretty lady with glittering eyes.

"Oh? Link, did you finally get yourself a girl? She's really pretty!" Iza commented.

Link did a face palm as both he and Zelda turned bright red.

"This...is the Princess of Hyrule," the hero mumbled out.

Iza freaked out as she furiously uttered apologies. Zelda waved it off, hoping to calm the woman down.  
"It's fine. Just, what is it that gave you the idea I was Link's...girl?" Zelda asked, incredibly curious since the assumption had been made several times throughout the course of the journey.  
Iza put a finger to her lip in thought as she looked at the sky.

"Hm, not sure. Something just clicks between you two. Anyway, how many of them can actually steer a canoe?" Iza asked.

Everyone except Zelda raised their hands.

"Well, you're in luck, Link! We now have two-seater canoes available for rent as well," the woman stated.

"Perfect. I guess I will take Zelda with me," Link said as he paid Iza the rental fee.

"Remember you can try and get a prize by shooting the vases on your way down. Have fun!" Iza reminded before pushing off the canoes after the travelers climbed into them.


	11. A Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, just this plot and misc. characters. Spoilers!

A/N: Sorry, real life has been quite busy. I'll try to update as often as I can.

* * *

_**Twilight Ever After**_

_**Chapter Eleven: A Kidnapping**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

The roaring rapids engulfed Zelda's senses. The canoe rocked and dipped pleasantly as Link steered it with practiced skill. Zelda saw a large vase being suspended from the large rock formation in the middle of the rapids. The princess took Link's bow and arrow before she proceeded to shoot at the target. It burst apart with a satisfying shatter. Link smiled at Zelda before turning back around to let Zelda concentrate on shooting the vases.

As Zelda released her bowstring, the vase broke before her arrow could reach it. She looked over to find Fanista with a mischievous smirk plastered upon her face. The Sheikah tossed her hair with arrogance, challenging Zelda to a shooting match. The princess gladly accepted, and the rest of the trip was filled with the sound of arrows hitting each other and the vases.

All of the vases were gone by the time the group traveled down the waterfall to fall into Lake Hylia. A few Zoras swam up to the group. They smiled as they greeted the travelers in high spirits.

"We've been keeping up with the points earned by each canoe," a light blue Zora stated.

Ashei raised a brow at this.

"Please do tell," the female knight requested with great interest.

"You got two vases because the others were shot down in the mini-contest held between the silver haired one and the beautiful young lady in Link's canoe," a coral colored Zora said.

"So, who got the most vases?" Link asked.

"Well, it was a tie between those two," a silver Zora replied.

"A tie?" Auru asked in surprise.

"Yes, indeed. We've never seen such marksmanship aside from Link here. Their arrows split each other in an attempt to be the first one to hit the targets," the light blue Zora explained.

Link watched Zelda with a smile as she blushed when she was showered with praise. The smile of the princess was beautiful. The hero snapped himself out of his thoughts when the canoe let out a small thump as it made contact with the pier. Link quickly climbed out before turning around to give Zelda a hand. The princess gladly accepted and hopped onto the pier next to Link. The light blue Zora swam toward the now grounded travelers.

"Your Highness, here is a Zoran sapphire necklace for visiting our shop. Prince Ralis sent it up to us earlier to give to you as a gift from the late Zora Queen. Before her death, she was going to give this to you for your eighteenth birthday," the Zora explained, her voice softening at the last part.

Zelda let out a sad smile as she took the coral box the Zora and brandished. When she opened it, a gorgeous necklace greeted her. It was made of a silver base and was decorated with sapphires. Its shell inspired design reminded Zelda of the walls of Zora's Domain.

"Tell Ralis thank you," Zelda replied as she tucked the box away for safe keeping.

"Goodbye, Your Highness," the Zora said before disappearing into the water.

Fanista placed a gentle hand upon Zelda's shoulder.

"We should get the final blessing from Lanayru and head back to the castle," the Sheikah said.

Zelda nodded before leading the way to the light spirit's cave. The princess bowed at the very tip of the ledge over looking the holy spring. The beautiful cave lit up as the snake-like light spirit emerged from the water. It drew close to Zelda before speaking.

"Welcome, Princess Zelda Istella of Hyrule, Nayru's daughter," the spirit whispered out in a wispy feminine voice.

"Thank you, Light Spirit Lanayru," Zelda replied.

"Nayru's daughter, are you ready for your final blessing?" the spirit asked.

"Yes," the princess said.

"Very well. With the powers vested upon me by the Goddesses as their mediator to this world, I bless you Zelda Istella Hyrule," the snake-like spirit said before touching its head to Zelda's head.

"May you be crowned as Queen Zelda Istella Hyrule and live a long and prosperous life, leading this land into glory," Lanayru concluded.

The two figures glowed in an ethereal manner as an ancient song of prayer echoed throughout the cave. When the light faded, Zelda lifted her head.

"The Goddesses have witnessed the blessing and give their approval. However, Nayru has a warning for you. There is a dark shadow on the trails of your dress. You will be engaged in conflict very soon," the spirit said.

"I understand, Lanayru," Zelda replied.

"Please do be careful, Princess Zelda. The Mother of Time would hate to have harm bestowed upon her daughter," Lanayru said before finally descending back into the depths of the cave's spring.

The princess let out a deep sigh before turning to face her companions with a smile.

"I have the last blessing, which means I can finally ascend to the throne!" the princess declared.

The entire group was overcome by smiles. They all exited the cave and walked to the Friar's cannon ride. The clown greeted Link and his friends with laziness.

"Hello, Link. Brought some friends this time? Well, what'll it be? The desert or Hyrule Field?" Friar asked.

"We just need to get back to Hyrule Field," Link replied before handing the clown the appropriate sum of money.

"Alright. Step right up, one at a time," Friar said as he stepped aside.

Link offered to go first to show how safe the seemingly dangerous contraption was. The clown winded up the strange cannon. In an instant, Link was sent sailing through the air toward a platform above the lake. The hero did a graceful flip before planting his feet firmly upon the landing platform. He turned around and gave Friar a thumbs up to send the next person. In a few moments, the silver haired figure of Fanista landed on the platform with cat-like grace. The next figure went sailing toward the platform.

The hero saw Zelda's light brown hair streaming out behind her in the wind. Link made eye contact with the princess. Zelda smiled as she allowed Link to catch her bridal style instead of flipping onto her feet. Link gently placed Zelda on her feet. Feeling a little mischievous, the princess gave Link a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you, Sir Link. You are quite the gentleman," Zelda managed to say while sounding quite serious.

Link grew tomato red.

"You are welcome, Princess," the green clad man replied.

The Sheikah put an arm around Link's shoulder.

"I give my approval," Fanista said before giving him a hearty slap to the back.

By the time the others had arrived, Link was back to his normal skin shade except for the slightest tint of pink. Zelda gave Link many mischevious glances. Each time they made eye contact, Link grew several shades darker. Auru finally spurred the group back into action.

"Now that we are all here, let's proceed to return to the castle with great haste," the oldest Hylian said.

The entire group nodded in agreement. They exited the building, and Link called Epona with his horse whistle. The horses quickly arrived and greeted their owners with friendly whinnies. The group mounted their horses with practiced ease and began their way back to the castle.

When the group could see a faint outline of the western entrance into Castle Town, Fanista drew one of her knives and motioned for the entire group to stop. Link slowly drew his sword, and a deathly silence pervaded across the field. A flock of birds flew away from the field. Zelda shivered as she felt a presence quickly approaching. A familiar roar met their ears. In an instant, the pure black figure of the three headed beast that had attacked them at Kakariko materialized to chase after them again.

"Damn! Go back toward the bridge over Lake Hylia!" Ashei bellowed out.

The horses immediately obeyed. They frantically galloped as the snapping and slobbering jaws of the shadow beast urged them to go faster. The thud of hooves grew louder as soon as the Hylians got onto the bridge suspended over Lake Hylia. Ashei unleashed a few arrows upon the beast. The projectiles merely fazed through the beast. The chase continued on until the group ended up in South Hyrule Field.

"Split up!" Auru yelled over the chaos.

The group did so. Zelda was accompanied by Ashei, Fanista, and Link while the other committee members formed their own unit. The beast continued chasing after Zelda. An arrow narrowly missed Zelda's shoulder. The group looked around to find the two previous assassins waiting in front of them.

"Get rid of the archer first!" Link roared.

Ashei quickly shot a volley of arrows at the archer, but the swordsman merely deflected all of them. Auru's group suddenly rushed at the two assassins and caught them off guard. The two quickly rolled out of the way, allowing Link and the others to pass them. As soon as the assassins recovered, the archer took aim and shot at Zelda's steed. Valkus let out a mighty neigh before collapsing onto the ground, throwing Zelda from the saddle. The princess quickly braced herself and rolled across the ground. Link, Fanista, and Ashei swore before swerving to return to Zelda's side.

Zelda quickly ran to her steed's side. An ugly arrow protruded from the back leg of Valkus. The horse let out a feeble snort as he struggled to get back up to save his master. The princess pushed Valkus to lay down, hurting to see her loyal horse like this.

"Enough running, Princess," a gruff voice stated.

Zelda turned around to see the swordsman again.

"If my steed dies, you will pay," Zelda hissed out with enough venom to melt the man's sword.

"Big words, Princess. Now that we have you cornered, come with us quietly," the man grunted out.

"Not going to kill me now?" Zelda asked with contempt.

"No, our employers have changed requests," the archer replied.

Link and the others quickly arrived at the scene. The archer drew his bow and aimed it at Valkus.

"Don't do anything. I'm sure the princess would not want another arrow through her trusty steed," the man stated.

Zelda whispered soothing words to her horse as he breathed with great difficulty.

"You dirty little..." Link growled out, his eyes livid.

The three headed shadow beast finally arrived at the scene. It drooled and snarled before making an unexpected move. The beast reared up and planted its paws onto the two assassins. They cried out in anguish as they were pinned down by the beast. Link and the others jumped in surprise as the beast turned on its masters.

"You two disgust me," the beast growled out in a human female's voice.

"You!" the swordsman yelped out.

The beast increased pressure on the swordsman.

"You cannot hold a fair fight, so you resort to injuring an innocent creature to gain the upper hand," the beast said.

"Where are you!" the archer yelled.

"Here, you bastards," the same female voice said from a different direction.

Everyone turned toward the new presence. The woman had short, black hair that was long in the front with bangs with an incredibly scruffy and short back. She wore a patch over her right eye and looked no older than twenty-five. The rest of her figure was covered by a long, scarlet cloak. The three headed beast leaned in with a loud purr to be stroked. The woman pet the beast with no fear.

"Shall Triadiz eat you?" the woman questioned as she stood above the two assassins.

"Please, don't," the archer begged.

The woman snapped her fingers, and in an instant, the beast known as Triadiz leaned in close enough to drool over the assassin.

"While they live in suspense of their deaths, you must be the Princess of Hyrule," the woman commented as she turned to look at Zelda.

"Yes, I am. I'm not sure if I should say thank you for saving my steed," Zelda replied.

Throughout the chaos Triadiz had caused, Zelda had managed to heal Valkus to a safe point.

"Don't be so grateful. My job is to take you to my employers alive, not to save you," the woman stated.

"I figured. What will you do if I refuse to go?" Zelda asked as she stood.

The woman disappeared and reappeared behind Zelda with a dagger to the throat of the princess.

"This. I will also order Triadiz to eat your companions. He is a shadow being. He cannot die as long as the summoner is alive," the woman stated.

The Hylians all stood in a tense silence in the middle of the field.

"Will you let the two assassins live?" Zelda asked.

The woman gave Zelda a strange look.

"Your life is at risk, but you care to cast another glance at the two who have tried to kill you?" she asked the princess.

"Life is too precious to be sacrificed when given the choice. Let everyone here go, and I will go with you," Zelda replied.

The woman let out a sharp laugh.

"Very well. You interest me very much, Princess of Hyrule," the woman stated as she motioned for Triadiz to get off the assassins.

"Go turn yourselves in. If I spot you running around one more time, I'll destroy you," Link growled out.

They let out a pathetic eep before turning tail into Hyrule Castle Town. Link looked at Zelda with great concern.

"I'll be fine, Link," Zelda said when she felt the blade of the dagger leave her neck.

Triadiz began to dissolve into a black mist. The entire field became dark, and the princess slowly faded from Link's view. A couple of minutes later, the mist disappeared, and Zelda was gone without a trace. Valkus struggled back onto his feet and let out a pained neigh for his master.


	12. Anima

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, just this plot and misc. characters. Spoilers!

A/N: My free time has significantly increased, so updates should become more often. Thanks to my reviewers for their encouraging words.

* * *

_**Twilight Ever After**_

_**Chapter Twelve: Anima**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

Zelda landed on the floor with a heavy thud. She hoisted herself into a sitting position against the dark wall of the cell. The princess was still sore from taking the tumble off of Valkus when he was injured. Zelda and her captor sat in heavy silence, her captor sitting in a chair at a small desk.

"I could have spot you a mile away. Nothing could hide those trademark eyes of yours," the woman stated.

"I'm not sure if that is supposed to be a compliment," Zelda replied.

The woman laughed.

"You are different from the typical princess I expected," she said.

"I get that often," the princess returned, not missing a heartbeat.

Zelda's captor inspected her briefly.

"I don't know why it took those fools so long to capture you, especially when I gave them Triadiz's help," the woman muttered out.

"They did not look terribly bright or courageous," Zelda commented.

Despite how strange a conversation between a captor and a captive seemed, Zelda found it to be better than sitting alone in the cell. The woman didn't seem to mind the company.

"Very true, Princess," the woman said.

"Zelda," the princess stated.

"What?" the captor asked in confusion.

"Just call me Zelda. I am sort of on vacation," Zelda stated.

The captor smiled in amusement.

"Fine then, Zelda. My name is Anima, a jack-of-all-trades," Anima introduced.

"It's unfortunate that you have to be a kidnapper in this case," Zelda commented.

"I need money," the short haired woman tartly replied.

"What if I could pay you more?" the princess asked.

Anima's light expression immediately darkened.

"I need no sympathy from royalty," Anima growled out.

The princess flinched at Anima's sudden change in demeanor. Perhaps there was a sensitive memory within her? Zelda's face remained icy cool as Anima approached the princess.

"I especially have no need from royalty that will soon be gone," the woman hissed out as she grabbed the front of Zelda's cloak and yanked the princess upward.

Zelda remained perfectly calm.

"I will render you helpless and leave your soul's naked form for all to see. Then, Hyrule will be reborn," Anima viciously spat.

The woman shoved Zelda back onto the ground before grabbing her eyepatch. Anima then removed the eyepatch and kept her right eye closed. The captor grabbed Zelda's face before opening her right eye. Much to Zelda's surprise, there was a rune inscribed into Anima's eye. As soon as her pupil focused onto the center of the eye, she felt a burning pain course through her body. Anima let the princess go, and too blinded by pain to support herself, Zelda merely fell upon the ground.

Zelda let out earsplitting screams as she felt her body being crushed and reformed. She scraped her hands against the floor, only to realize claws scraped against the floor. The princess let out a final screech before falling into darkness.

Anima's face held an expression of pure shock as she looked at Zelda's new form. The woman was entranced and drew closer to touch Zelda. Her hands glided over the smooth sky blue scales of the small dragon. It had a white mane of feathers, a full set of feathered wings, and a crown-like formation of metal and precious jewels protruding from its forehead. The dragon breathed calmly. Within a few seconds, the dragon's form faded away in a flurry of feathers to reveal Zelda's original form.

Anima was incredibly confused to say the least. No one had been able to break her spell without her help. A shining light faded away from Zelda's hand as Zelda returned to a natural heart rate. The kidnapper let out a gasp as the Triforce faded from Zelda's hand.

Zelda was blessed by the Goddesses. Anima paled as she realized that she was not dealing with an ordinary noble. Zelda was the sacred chosen of one of the Goddesses. If the Goddesses wished it, Anima would suffer a painful demise. The short haired woman gulped nervously as she picked Zelda up and laid her down on a cot in the cell. She placed her hands together and prayed to the Goddesses, asking them to spare her.

After many hours of nervous deliberation, Anima drifted off into sleep. Her head made its way to the table, and her breathing softened. She stumbled into a large grassy plain with bright blue skies. Anima looked around, feeling lost.

"Anima," a soft voice called.

The short haired woman made eye contact with a graceful being. The tall and slender woman's dark blue hair flowed behind her like the waves of the sea. Her soft aquamarine eyes bore into the soul of Anima.

"You have dared to endanger the life of my daughter, sole monarch Zelda Istella Hyrule," she stated in a stern voice.

Anima nearly died on the spot as she realized the woman was Zelda's patron goddess. Judging from her eye and hair color, the woman was the goddess Nayru. The goddess saw the fear in Anima's eyes.

"Still your heart, Anima. The time has come for a new path before you. You will have a chance to change your fate. You must return to your past. Not everything is as it seems," the woman said, her gentle voice like the wind.

Nayru kissed the top of Anima's head before the dream faded into white.

/

"Anima!"

The woman's eyes quickly snapped open at the harsh bark. A black claw protruded from the magic seal in her right eye, wrapped around the throat of a hooded man.

"Release him, Anima," another man ordered.

Anima relaxed, as did the claw. The claw retreated back into Anima's eye, and the man that had been suffocating gulped in gallons of fresh breath.

"It is time for the next step of our plan. You will soon have your revenge," the leading figure stated.

Anima gave a curt nod in reply before slipping her eyepatch back on. The hooded figures left, leaving Anima alone with the still unconscious form of Zelda. Anima could not shake away what Nayru had said to her.

"My past..." Anima muttered out.

The short haired woman quickly washed her face and summoned two bipedal wolves to carry Zelda to where the other cloaked people had gone earlier. The gargantuan double doors opened with a loud groan, and Anima's servants set Zelda upon a raised altar in the middle of the room. The two wolves deformed into shadows and retreated back into Anima's eye. A large man wearing a blood red cloak stepped forward.

"Begin the spell!" he ordered to Anima.

The sorceress hesitated for a split second as Nayru's voice echoed through her head. If she refused to do it, there was no telling what would happen to her. She was surrounded by incredibly powerful people. Anima silently prayed to the Goddesses for a solution as she suspended her hands above Zelda's body.

/

Link gripped his chest as his heart thudded painfully. Rusl and the others noticed Link's pale face, and they rushed over to check on him. His left hand felt warm. Link saw Zelda's deep eyes in his mind, and the hero realized that Zelda was calling him through magic. Link shushed his worried companions and relaxed. He was then drawn into a familiar field of flowers.

"There is more than one person in need of your help."

Before Link's piercing blue eyes, the scenery changed to the mountains. Link's surroundings changed as he traveled deeper into the mountains of western Hyrule. He entered the hideout and came to a stop in front of a set of enormous double doors. Link phased through the door and saw Zelda dressed in all white standing before him. She reached out her hand, yearning for her hero's touch.

"Save us," Zelda whispered before Link was thrown back into the real world.

Link snapped open his eyes, a fire burning brilliantly in his heart.

"I know where she is!" he exclaimed before spurring Epona into a full force gallop.

The group quickly filed after Link, leaving Kakariko Village where they had regrouped after a long search.

/

Anima's hands glowed as she tried to think of a way to avoid activating the spell. Her bitterness toward Zelda had faded away into a dull throb as Nayru's words encircled her thoughts. She sensed that something terrible would come of obeying the wishes of her employers.

"Activate another spell," a voice whispered.

Anima froze, looking down at Zelda's figure. The abductor noticed Zelda's breathing patterns had changed, signifying that she was now awake.

"Escape with me by turning me back into a dragon," Zelda barely whispered, making sure that only Anima could hear her.

The mage cast an illusion of magical effects in order to buy more time to talk to Zelda.

"Are you insane? Last time I cast it, you passed out!" Anima hissed back.

"I've already felt your magic once. I can use my own magic to make the process easier and less painful. I won't fight it this time," the princess replied.

"We are surrounded by many sorcerers. Even with our powers combined, how will we escape?" the short haired woman asked.

"I have summoned help. He will be here very soon. We just need to buy more time," Zelda answered.

Anima stayed silent for a moment.

"You have guts, Princess," Zelda's kidnapper stated.

"Thank you for the compliment," the princess replied with a slight smile.

Anima quickly ripped off her eyepatch, opening her right eye. Zelda immediately snapped open her eyes and felt Anima's magic take effect. The princess used her own magic to accelerate the process and dull the pain. Zelda flipped over to lie on her stomach and clambered onto all four clawed limbs.

"Anima, what's going on?" the leading man barked out.

Before Anima could think of a witty reply, Zelda let out a magnificent roar before making eye contact with Anima. Zelda's tail knocked Anima's feet out from under her just as Zelda unleashed a stream of white-hot fire. The cloaked figures scattered and yelled in panic as Zelda continued her rampage. Zelda reared her head back and suddenly unleashed a stream of lightning. This caused even more chaos as it destroyed the walls and made a clear path to the outside.

Zelda unfolded her giant white wings and took flight. Some of the mages finally managed to gather back some of their wits and fired various projectiles at the sky blue dragon. Zelda embraced a pillar with her body and spat a ball of fire at the retaliating mages.

"We must not let her escape! Restrain her until I can extract her magic!" the leader bellowed.

The cloaked figures unleashed a barrage of restraints at the livid dragon. Zelda folded her wings to dodge the restraints until one of the more skilled mages wrapped a chain created from magic around her ankle. The princess plummeted to the ground and landed with a significant crash while the other mages restrained her as well. Zelda could not move as a burning pain erupted in her body. She screamed as a human and screeched as a dragon as magic was pulled from her body and placed within a solid container. Anima realized that the mages intended to kill Zelda by extracting all her magic. The mercenary took a deep breath as she finally put Nayru's words to action.

"Get them, Triadiz!" Anima ordered before the ferocious beast burst forth from Anima's eye.

It let out a chorus of mighty howls and proceeded to assault the mages keeping Zelda's dragon form down. Triadiz barreled through them like a rampaging Goron, forcing them to release Zelda. The princess started to thrash about, disrupting the magic from flowing into the container. The red cloaked man swore loudly as Triadiz knocked his minions unconscious.

"Anima! You traitor!" he roared.

Zelda gathered enough strength to throw Anima onto her back and take flight through the opening she had made earlier. Triadiz faded away into black dust and returned to Anima's eye while the two escaped from the mountain hideout. Zelda's vision blurred after a rapid flight to Hyrule field, and she began to descend to the ground. The princess ungracefully stumbled into landing before collapsing from exhaustion. Anima quickly unmounted the dragon and checked Zelda's condition.

The dragon was still glowing of magic. Zelda's white magic that was laced with a little purple still exited her body even though the spell had been broken. At this rate, Zelda would die of expending all her magic. Galloping from the distance caused Anima to look toward the direction of Kakariko Village. An arrow narrowly missed Anima's face. The group of travelers got closer, and Anima saw Link's ferocious blue eyes. The mercenary's heart skipped a beat as she felt Link's killing intent. Another warning shot was fired at Anima, forcing her to back away. Anima cast a concerned look at the heavily breathing Zelda before summoning a large black bird and taking off.

Link and the others finally arrived at the body of the dragon. They were all surprised at the sight. Dragons were incredibly rare to the point of many believing that dragons were extinct. The sky blue scales entranced the Hylians. The travelers were even more surprised as the scales and feathers faded away to reveal Zelda in a simple white dress. Fanista immediately bent down to check the princess, and the Sheikah paled when she noticed the magic seeping from Zelda's body.

"Damn! We need to get to the nearest village right now!" Fanista yelled, panic overwhelming her voice.

Zelda's pale complexion and labored breathing ceased any questioning.

"Kakariko is pretty far away and the castle must not see her like this!" Ashei exclaimed.

"Follow me! I know where to go!" Link and Fanista exclaimed at the same time.

The two looked at each other in mutual understanding before Link secured Zelda in his arms. Epona galloped furiously, sensing that her owner's companion was in grave danger. The group left a trail of dust in their wake, and Link swore he heard Zelda speak.

"Anima..."


	13. The Sheikah

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, just this plot and misc. characters. Spoilers!

A/N: Unfortunately, I've been getting a writer's block. This is a section of the storyline that is difficult to write. The story should pick up in a few chapters. But for now, agonizingly slow updates. Please bare with me! From this chapter onwards, there will be heavy references about Zelda the First (OoT) from my other fanfic series Descending Darkness. Go check it out to pass the time! Read the side stories as well!

Edit: Just noticed a location continuity error. It has been fixed.

* * *

_**Twilight Ever After**_

_**Chapter Thirteen: The Sheikah**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

Zelda panted heavily as Fanista dabbed her friend's pale face.

"Dear child, what has happened to our princess?" an elderly voice asked.

Fanista turned around to look at the kind and aged visage of Impaz. She was short and petite with concern engulfing her usually smiling features.

"Elder Impaz, where are my fellow Sheikah? I need their assistance. Our princess cannot control her magic. It's running rampant," Fanista explained.

"Oh, dear. Don't tell me she has it? I'll summon them right away!" Impaz exclaimed as she hurried out.

"Fanista, what's going on with Zelda?" Link asked, his worry and concern very obvious.

Zelda's Sheikah guardian gazed at the princess with deep concern.

"She has magic poisoning," Fanista replied.

"Magic poisoning?" Ashei asked.

Fanista nodded in confirmation.

"Magic poisoning only happens to people with trained magic power. Like poison, magic poisoning will cause the body to deteriorate from the inside. Usually, magic can be controlled but when it is unrestrained, it will tax the body until it is destroyed. Magic is a separate energy from the spirit, but once the magic runs out, the life force of an individual will begin to leave the body instead," the Sheikah explained.

"How awful," Shad quietly said.

The room stood in heavy silence until Fanista's ears perked up. She took a look at Zelda and stopped breathing for a second when she saw that Zelda's visage was now covered in the Twili symbols, similar to the time when she infected with the darkness.

"Dammit! Time is running short! Link, bring her outside!" Fanista barked out.

Link nodded before scooping up Zelda bridal style, and he quickly ran after Fanista. The rest of the anxious companions ran after them. Fanista and Impaz motioned for Link to set Zelda down upon a grassy patch with a spell circle inscribed into it. Link did so, and a swarm of darkly clothed figures materialized around the circle. Link immediately reached for his sword until one of the figures held up both hands.

"Relax, Hero of Twilight. We are here to save the life of our beloved princess. We are fellow members of the Sheikah race," the figure's distinctly feminine voice explained.

"The Sheikah? I thought they were nearly extinct?" Shad asked.

"We are nearly extinct in the eyes of the common citizens of the Hylians. We work in the shadows, serving the females of the Royal House, generation to generation," the cloaked Sheikah explained.

"Why is this village so deserted then?" Auru asked, familiar with the Sheikah due to his previous connection with the Royal Family.

"When the Twilight descended, we were away on a secret mission. When we received news that the village had been found by the Twilight Usurper, we did not return for the sake of safety. Our village must remain hidden at all times," the Sheikah replied.

"Enough talk! We must save the princess first!" Fanista roared, impatience dominating her tone.

"Indeed," the speaking Sheikah agreed.

All of the Sheikah present quickly made several hand symbols before slamming their palms onto the ground. A ripple appeared in the earth, gently moving toward Zelda. The magic glow around Zelda turned into a dull presence, and the Twili symbols faded a bit.

"The earth has replenished some of Princess Zelda's magic supply. Zelda should be okay for now. She should regain consciousness, and when she does, she'll have to restrain her own magic," what appeared to be the leading Sheikah explained.

"Thank you, my brothers and sisters," Fanista said with a bow, hand to her heart.

"It is our duty. Stay in touch, Fanista," she replied before she signaled at her fellow Sheikah to take off.

Wordlessly, they obeyed her and disappeared into the shadows. The remaining Sheikah pulled down her hood. Her wine red lips curved into a smile when she met the eyes of Fanista. Her long silver hair was pulled back into a braid, her side-swept bangs being kept out of her eyes. Her equally rich red eyes sparkled.

"My dear shadow sister, ever since you were chosen to go to the castle, I have not seen you. It has been a long time," she said, embracing Fanista who looked equally happy.

"Sister Kitana, I'm glad to see you too," Fanista replied as the two released each other.

Kitana suddenly turned more serious as she looked at Princess Zelda, who was now in Link's arms.

"What do you know about Princess Zelda's magic before the Twilight incident?" Kitana asked.

"She had mastered her magic before the incident. Her magic was pure as it was naturally endowed by the Goddess Nayru," Fanista replied.

Kitana looked straight at Fanista.

"While treating her, I knew something was amiss. Her magic composition has changed since the incident," the older Sheikah stated.

"How so?" Fanista asked.

"Not only does she have her naturally endowed magic, but she also has a fair amount of Twili magic. This could have made her magic run rampant more easily. She probably didn't know that she obtained another source of magic," Kitana replied.

"Then the symbols that appeared on her..." Fanista murmured.

"Yes, they appeared because the Twili magic was pulled to the surface. Princess Zelda now has more magic power than any of us could have imagined. She holds both the powers of light and shadow. There have been very few instances in which these opposite forms of magic coexisted without killing the user. When she awakens, perhaps she can tell you why she has two forms of magic. Once she understands the new nature of her magic, she should be able to cure her magic poisoning," Kitana stated.

The two silver haired companions looked at the princess.

"The jewel of Hyrule holds many surprises. I must leave now. Duty calls," Kitana said.

"Sister Kitana. Our princess was kidnapped, and by the time we found her, her magic was running amok. The group that kidnapped her attempted to do something with her magic. Can you investigate this for me?" Fanista asked.

The older Sheikah nodded.

"I'll contact you. Goodbye, Fanista," Kitana replied before she bounded off into the shadows.

/

A pair of royal blue eyes slowly opened. She felt a gentle hand upon her forehead. Her eyes focused on the relieved wine red eyes of Fanista.

"How do you feel, Zelda?" Fanista gently asked.

When Zelda managed to register her surroundings, she immediately sat up. She felt a burning sensation run throughout her body, and her Sheikah friend forced the princess to lay back down.

"Anima! Where is she?" Zelda asked.

"Anima? You don't mean your kidnapper?" the Sheikah asked.

"She had helped me escape from captivity. I need to talk to her. Where is she?" the princess asked again.

Fanista looked away from the princess in shame.

"Don't tell me you killed her?" Zelda whispered out.

"No! No, no, no! We didn't kill her, but we forced her to retreat. We thought you were injured because of her," Fanista replied.

"We need to find her as soon as possible. There is a bigger threat looming in our midst," Zelda said as she sat up.

Fanista gently whacked Zelda's shoulder, causing the princess to cringe and yelp.

"You are in no condition to be chasing mercenaries. You have another problem that is top priority," the Sheikah said.

The princess sighed.

"You must focus on re-controlling and regaining your magic. If you don't do it soon, you'll enter a dangerous state like before. We were lucky enough that my fellow Sheikah treated you in time. We moved you to Kakariko Village so that you could be near Eldin's spring," Fanista said.

The two friends sat in tense silence before Fanista decided to tell Zelda what Kitana had told her.

"Since the time of the Twilight incident, your magic composition has changed," Fanista said as she stood up to pace around the room.

Zelda looked at the Sheikah in surprise.

"There is now Twili magic within you. This may have contributed to helping you lose control of your magic. Zelda, what happened?" the silver haired woman asked.

The princess let out a heavy sigh before sitting up in the bed. Zelda looked at her dear friend with sadness.

"In the midst of the dark Twilight, I found myself presented with the opportunity to save my kingdom. The opportunity was presented in the form of a blue eyed beast and a Twili imp. I helped them escape from the castle, putting the fate of Hyrule on their shoulders. The next time they returned, the imp was close to death. I knew there wasn't much time, and at that moment, I decided that I was of no use being trapped in the castle and decided to save the imp. I housed my soul within the imp, and I discovered that the imp was actually the true Twilight Princess, Midna. During my time with Midna, I must have absorbed some of her magic by accident," Zelda explained.

"So you now have the magic of both light and shadow like Kitana said," Fanista muttered.

The princess nodded in response.

"One part of the mystery has been cleared up, but why were you kidnapped?" the Sheikah questioned as she took a seat.

"Call Link in here. When he's in here, I will then explain," Zelda replied.

Fanista gave a curt nod and opened the door. The Sheikah yelled for Link to come up, and soon enough, the hero walked into the room. Fanista quietly closed the door and took a seat next to Link.

"When I was kidnapped, I met the people who hired Anima. I talked to Anima, and she had a change of heart. She helped me escape, but they attempted to extract my magic. Anima interrupted the procedure, and the two of us escaped. That is when you found me," the princess explained.

"So, they were trying to extract your magic?" Link asked.

"I believe so. I don't know their purpose, and that's the reason why I have to talk with Anima. She's very powerful and could be a great asset to Hyrule," Zelda replied.

"I'm sure Anima will have a way of finding us. We will search for her once you are fully healed," Fanista said.

"Fine. Help me get to Eldin's spring so that I can begin to recover my magic," Zelda said.

Fanista gave Link a look that silently ordered Link to fulfill Zelda's request. The hero could not protest without seeming awkward, so he quickly picked up Zelda bridal style. The princess let out a yelp in surprise and immediately wrapped her delicate arms around Link's muscular neck. The young man's face turned bright red, and Fanista looked on with a smirk of satisfaction. Zelda gave Fanista a fake smile. The Sheikah shuddered at the gesture with a hidden vicious intent. The princess was going to kill Fanista for further complicating matters and creating a scandal for history.

Link and Zelda tried ignoring the smirks and side comments that reached their ears, courtesy of the Hylian Restoration Committee. By the time they had reached the spring, Fanista was waiting for them after "conveniently" disappearing. Link gently set Zelda upon her feet in the spring. In a flash of light, Eldin materialized before the group.

"I am glad that you are now conscious, Nayru's daughter," the winged light spirit said.

"Thank you for your concern, Light Spirit Eldin," the princess replied with a bow.

"You worried Her Divinity, Goddess Nayru. She was very concerned about you," Eldin lightly scolded.

"I'm sorry, Eldin," Zelda apologized.

"Please don't apologize to me. The Divine Goddess of Wisdom wants to speak to you personally," the light spirit said.

The ears of the three companions immediately perked up in surprise. The Goddesses never directly involved themselves in mortal affairs. However, the only conclusion the three could reach was that Zelda's critical condition truly worried Nayru.

"Goddess Nayru is waiting for you right now in the realm of dreams," Eldin said, snapping Zelda out of her stupor.

"O-okay, Eldin," the princess nervously stammered out.

Zelda laid down in the shallow spring, her voluminous hair fanning out around her in the water. Eldin bent down and touched his forehead to Zelda's, directing Zelda's soul to Nayru's location. The princess quietly fell asleep, and her soul was guided to a large grassy field surrounded by a ring of water.

"My daughter."

The princess turned around in surprise, only to come face-to-face with a breath-taking being. The being held a divine beauty impossible for normal mortals. Her long blue hair cascaded down to the ground, and dragon fins stood in the place of her ears. She wore a long blue gown with sashes that suspended themselves in mid-air.

"G-goddess Nayru!" Zelda exclaimed, her heart still fluttering from the presence of the divine being.

To Zelda's even greater surprise, Nayru placed her hands upon Zelda's face and gazed upon the princess with the warmth of a mother.

"You truly worried me. I thought I would be meeting you too early for a painful reason," Nayru stated.

"F-forgive me, Nayru," the princess nervously replied.

Nayru released Zelda's visage and grasped the hands of the princess.

"You are forgiven, my daughter. Please don't be nervous. I have taken care of the Royal House for ages. You are my daughter, as was Zelda I," the goddess reassured.

Feeling the warmth and sincerity from the goddess, Zelda's heart rate returned to normal.

"I requested through Eldin to speak with you for a specific reason. It is concerning the recent trouble that has developed over your magic," Nayru began.

Zelda nodded, signifying that she was listening.

"As you have already discovered, your magic composition has changed. Your new composition is not tainted at all. In fact, it is like the magic composition of Zelda I," the goddess of wisdom explained.

Nayru waved a crystal bench into existence. The goddess sat down first, and she motioned for Zelda to do the same. The princess took a seat before fully focusing upon the goddess once more.

"My first daughter, Zelda Valembra Hyrule was an exceptional magic user. She invented and refined many of the magics taught and practiced in your time. As you know from reading her diary, Zelda was part Sheikah. Her mother, Fiora Valembra Hyrule, was the leader of the Sheikah at the time. This also enabled Zelda to become the Sheikah's new leader after Fiora's death when she was of age. The Sheikah are the masters and owners of shadow magic. Zelda I inherited the ability to use both light and shadow magic due to her unique background," Nayru said.

The current princess of Hyrule was lost in Nayru's words. She was absolutely fascinated by her genius ancestor. She was even more fascinated by the fact she shared a similar magic composition to her half-Sheikah ancestor.

"I believe you two would get along exceptionally well. She was quite the wild child when she was young. There was not a day without misery for her guards that had to put up with her pranks and escapades," the goddess of wisdom reminisced.

Zelda let out a giggle, trying to imagine her great ancestor being the embodiment of misery when she was young.

"Excuse me, I got lost in an age old memory. Your shadow magic that you obtained from the Twilight Princess has lied dormant and unused. When your magic was tampered with, both your light and shadow magic ran rampant because you were not aware of the existence of your shadow magic. Your shadow magic was not separated from your light magic, thus causing your magic poisoning since the shadow magic caused all of your magic to run out of control. Your main objective for the time being, for your health's sake, is to learn how to control your new shadow magic. Your magic poisoning will disappear once you can control your shadow magic like you can for your light magic. There is someone that will help you with this. You can reach this person through the diary. Look up the location of the Timeless Shrine in the diary," Nayru instructed.

The princess nodded eagerly, absorbing every word.

"Only the Chosen Hero and your shadow guard may enter the Timeless Shrine with you. The rest are forbidden from knowing the location of the shrine," the goddess finished.

"Who is this person?" the princess inquired.

Nayru merely smiled gently at her daughter, her sapphire eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Please do find peace with the Chosen Hero," the goddess of wisdom stated.

The scenery quickly disappeared, and Zelda felt herself exiting the dream realm. The princess was at a loss for words, her face burning bright red. Not only did her patron goddess not answer her question, but Nayru also pointed out Zelda's affections for the blue eyed warrior. Zelda felt herself surrounded by water, signaling her arrival in the physical world.

"Zelda, are you okay? You're burning up!" Link asked, his voice full of concern.

When Zelda's eyes made contact with Link's, the princess turned even redder. Zelda quickly sat up and hid her face from the hero.

"Erhm. Uh...I'm fine. Don't worry about me. We have a new place to go to," the princess replied.

Fanista's silver eyebrow was highly arched in speculation and suspicion about Zelda's red face. The princess gave Fanista the vow of silence glare. The Sheikah's face immediately became neutral when Link looked at her.

"Come on, Hero. We have a job to do," Fanista said with a gesture toward the village.

Link gave Zelda one last look before jogging after the Sheikah, who was giving out instructions. Princess Zelda let out a deep sigh, finally alone. She was hopeless, absolutely lost in it. She couldn't deny it no matter how hard she tried, but Zelda did not mind being hopeless in this situation. She looked after Link's retreating form, her gentle eyes gazing lovingly at her hero.


	14. Perpetual

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, just this plot and misc. characters. Spoilers!

There are a few notes to be read in this chapter.

(1) Keep in mind that this is all in Ancient Hylian. Only Zelda is capable of reading it. Also keep in mind that the diary has a will of its own.

* * *

_**Twilight Ever After**_

_**Chapter Fourteen: Perpetual**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

"If the Royal Family or Blessed Ones are ever in need of divine assistance, they may enter the Timeless Shrine. The location of the shrine has been kept secret within this magically enhanced diary for the sake of preserving this world. Only with the permission of the Goddesses may one see this page.

In the first Kakariko Village looked after by the first Impa, Sage of Shadows, the Timeless Shrine remains hidden away from normal mortal eyes. It is located beneath the village itself, guarded by the spirits of the six holy knights that have willingly sworn eternal servitude to the Goddesses. The entrance is protected by an illusion that can only be seen when activating this spell: _Shadows of my soul, take my sight and show me the path. Pull me down into the grave with my blood as proof._

Once the entrance has been revealed, descend down the Stairs of Fate until you reach a large oval room. If you are an intruder, you will be killed on the spot by the six holy knights. If you are blessed, the attacks of the holy knights will not affect you. In the middle of the room is an altar. Do not be afraid. Draw blood and let it fall onto the altar. If the spell verifies that you are a chosen one, your wound will heal immediately and the door into the Timeless Shrine will open. Once inside the Timeless Shrine, please do everything you must do before returning to the outside world. Time is frozen within the shrine, so no matter how long you spend in the shrine, the real world's time will continue to flow. Entering the shrine is painfully tedious, so please do not forget to accomplish whatever you have in mind." (1)

Zelda snapped her ancestor's diary shut after reading the instructions one more time. Her traveling companions were all packed and ready to go as Zelda exited the inn. Valkus eagerly neighed at the sight of his master, and he galloped toward the princess without hesitation. Zelda immediately embraced Valkus around his neck and gave her loyal horse a kiss on the nose. The princess swiftly mounted her horse before turning toward Renado and the other Kakariko Village residents.

"I can't thank you enough, Renado. If this village needs anything, please do not hesitate to send a message to me," Zelda said with a bow, hand to her heart.

"It is the least we can do for the monarch that rules for our sake," Renado replied, returning the formal bow to the princess.

"Please do come to my coronation. I'll be sure to send details to this village when the time comes," the princess said.

"It would be an honor, Princess Zelda," the shaman replied.

Zelda smiled gently as her companions protectively surrounded her for the journey ahead.

"To Old Kakariko!" Rusl exclaimed.

The group set off in a cloud of dust. Valkus let out a joyful neigh, finally being able to travel across the field with his master. Zelda hugged her steed, glad to be able to travel on the road once more. After a good hour or so, the group arrived at the entrance of the Hidden Village. They carefully guided their horses through the tunnel and reemerged in the older Kakariko Village. Link dismounted and the others followed his example.

"I'm glad to see our sole monarch feeling better."

Link reflexively reached for his sword, but Fanista held up a hand to stop him.

"It's all thanks to you, Sister Kitana," Zelda's Sheikah guard replied.

"I was merely doing my duty as a Sheikah," Kitana replied as she stepped out from the shadow of the buildings.

Zelda was surprised at Kitana's presence. This was her first time seeing another Sheikah besides Fanista.

"A pleasure to meet you while you are conscious, my Princess," Kitana greeted with a formal bow.

The princess could not help but smile at Kitana's lax attitude.

"Likewise. Thank you for saving me, Kitana," Zelda said.

The Sheikah gave a nod of acceptance.

"It's the least I could do for Nayru's daughter. Now that we are familiar with each other, what brings you back to the Hidden Village? I highly doubt that you are visiting for fun," Kitana stated.

"Unfortunately, your doubt is true. There is a place I must visit here," Zelda replied.

The leader of the Sheikah cocked a silver eyebrow in interest.

"Oh?" Kitana questioned.

"A place that is perpetual," the princess said.

Kitana immediately stiffened, realizing what location Zelda was talking about. The Sheikah looked at the Hylian Restoration Committee.

"Despite how awful I feel, they are not allowed to know the location of this place. It's for the protection of Hyrule and respect for those who inhabit this place," Kitana said.

"We were prepared for this anyway. We shall keep each other company until those three are finished," Auru stated.

Kitana gave an apologetic look.

"May I suggest that you keep Impaz company. She does get bored while staying in this village. Some of my other fellow Sheikah are already keeping her company," Kitana said.

Auru and the others nodded before walking over to Impaz's house. The petite and elderly Sheikah was surprised at the visitors but ushered them into her home. Several other Sheikah greeted them noisily and invited them to play cards. Once the door closed, Kitana gestured for Link, Zelda, and Fanista to follow her.

Kitana walked through the old inn to arrive at the grassy backyard. Link felt nostalgic as he looked at the Howling Stone. The Sheikah noticed the hero looking at the Howling Stone.

"It's only fitting that the entrance into that perpetual haven is near that Howling Stone. The Sheikah created those Howling Stones in honor of the deep love the Hero of Time and Princess of Destiny shared for music and life," Kitana explained.

The Sheikah leader pointed at the rock wall near the Howling Stone.

"This will be the first time anyone has visited this place since it was built. Once you recite the spell, the path to the Timeless Shrine will be revealed. I will remain here to guard the entrance," Kitana said.

Zelda nodded in understanding. She recited the Ancient Hylian spell, and the rock before her grew to life and created a doorway by shifting itself in tiny blocks. Once the rock finished moving, Kitana gave a curt bow to send the three off down the Stairs of Fate. Link gently grabbed Zelda's wrist to stop her from going in first. The swordsman walked into the dark stairway first. Zelda followed next, and Fanista entered last. Kitana let out a sigh and laid down on the grass, looking up at the sky.

/

"Ouch!"

"Dammit, swordsman! Walk faster!"

"Walk slower then!"

"ARGH! Both of you, stop talking so that I can summon some light!"

The arguing immediately ceased. In a matter of seconds, an orb of light flickered into existence to illuminate the dark staircase. Zelda had somehow ended up behind both Link and Fanista. The princess was surprised that they had not tripped, despite traveling in darkness.

"You would think that there would be a light source in this abysmal staircase," Fanista muttered out.

"You are a Sheikah, Fanista. You are supposed to be fine without light," Zelda pointed out.

"Er. Well. Light is still nice," the Sheikah managed to mumble out in response.

"Why didn't we think of this earlier?" Link asked.

"Well, my dear Sheikah guardian assumed that there would be magical fire torches. She insisted that they would activate at any time," the princess explained with a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

The moment Zelda finished talking, the stairway was illuminated by smaller balls of light. Fanista and Link looked at Zelda.

"That wasn't me. I'm thinking that the lights only activate when another source of light is found," the princess explained.

The three were not complaining at the new found sources of light. Zelda extinguished her light source, and Link reinitiated the descent. The lack of sun obscured their sense of time, and they could not tell how long it had been when they finally reached the last step. Link paused, merely a step away from entering the large oval room. Fanista and Zelda walked to his side. Breathing in deeply, the three walked into the room simultaneously.

White smoke drew together to form the transparent figure of a fully armored knight. The knight drew its sword and charged the group. Five other knights swirled into being, their individually unique weapons aiming at the three companions. Muscles tensed, and the knights passed through them, returning to white smoke. A sigh of relief was released by each mortal, and Zelda proceeded to walk up to the altar.

_Do not be afraid._

The princess unsheathed the dagger attached to her thigh and hissed as she pricked her finger. Fresh blood quickly spilled out of Zelda's wound and made contact with the altar. The entire room lit up as magic glyphs leading to the shrine's door glowed bright blue. Zelda's finger was instantly healed, and the door opened with a heavy groan. The princess put the dagger back and walked through the doorway, Fanista and Link following close behind.

They entered a grand chamber that looked like it should belong inside Hyrule Castle. Six knight statues had their weapons at a salute, forming a tunnel. At the very back of the room was the most awe inspiring sight. A large group of crystals covered the left half of the back part of the room while a huge tree trunk took up the other half. Two statues of a cloaked woman and man stood guard, the woman saluting with her bladed staff while the man saluted with two large scimitars. In the center of the room was a statue of a middle aged female warrior wielding two daggers, her arms crossed in front of her chest. The most astounding sight was what was contained within the formations.

Within the crystal formations was a woman with bright blond hair. Her hair was decorated with beads, pearls, and gold accessories. She wore a flowing white dress, and on her wrists and ankles were golden shackles. Her eyes were closed, and her face was peaceful. She was frozen with her arms spread apart, like she was descending upon the earth. Her hair billowed out behind her, giving her an ethereal beauty.

Next to her in the trunk of the tree was a man with dirty blond hair. He wore a face guard with an outfit reminiscent of Link's Magic Armor, except with more elaborate accessories and decorations. His tunic was pure white and his accessories were all silver. He also had an expression of peace, gently embraced by the vines of the tree trunk. The man held his sword to his chest, pointing downward.

Fanista noticed that they both bore an eerie resemblance to both Link and Zelda. The crystals and tree suddenly began glowing, and Zelda and Link felt themselves becoming detached from their bodies. The two Triforce wielders collapsed onto the ground, Fanista quickly kneeling down.

"Do not worry, young one. They are in good hands."

Fanista turned around to see a ghostly figure identical the statue of the middle aged warrior in the center. The Sheikah immediately recognized the markings under the ghost's eyes. The wine red eyes and silver hair merely confirmed Fanista's suspicion.

"Are you...The Great Ancestor Impa?" Fanista asked.

"Yes. I was the guardian of the Princess of Destiny," Impa's spirit replied.

"What are you still doing on this plane?" the young Sheikah asked.

Impa smirked as her ghost took a seat on her own statue.

"I haven't spent all of my afterlife here. I am summoned to this world when I am needed. In this case, I am here to guide you and protect the Hero of Twilight and Nayru's daughter until they are finished accomplishing their fated tasks," the ghost explained.

The ghost looked at Fanista with a twinkle in her eye.

"So, what would you like to know?" the deceased Sheikah asked.

/

Zelda groaned as she opened her eyes. She sat up to find herself under the shade of a large tree in a lush field of grass. She shook her head as she tried to gather herself together.

"I'm sorry that the trip was a bit rough."

Zelda stumbled to her feet and turned around in surprise. In front of her was the same beautiful woman that had been encased in the crystal. Her violet eyes exuded wisdom and serenity. Her golden hair and white dress billowed in the breeze. The woman gave Zelda gentle smile.

"I am Zelda Valembra Hyrule, Nayru's first daughter," she introduced.

The current princess of Hyrule immediately bowed with respect.

"I sincerely apologize for not recognizing you!" Zelda exclaimed.

Zelda I cupped her descendant's face and raised her head.

"Rise. There is no need for formalities. All mortals are equal," Valembra stated.

Zelda could only weakly nod as she stood up straight. Zelda's ancestor gestured at her to follow, and the two began walking through the field.

"Nayru already informed me of your situation. That is why I will be the one to teach you how to control both light and shadow magic as the first dual magic wielder in Hyrule," the older woman explained.

Zelda and her ancestor came to a stop at a stone shrine in the middle of a forest. The area suddenly darkened, and Zelda I's form began to turn pitch black. Shadows began entwining themselves around the younger woman's body.

"Great ancestor!" the current princess exclaimed.

"Your first lesson. Do not be afraid," instructed the now completely blackened out form of Zelda I.

Only the white shapes of eyes and a mouth were visible on the shadowy form of the older Zelda. Her hair levitated around her, and great black wings protruded from her back. Her hands and feet turned into claws, and bright white shackles appeared on her ankles and wrists. The dark shadow appeared before the fearful young Zelda's face in a split second before gently placing its infinitely black hand on her cheek.

"You will eventually become capable of assuming this form without losing your sanity. I no longer have a shadow because I have fused with it," Valembra explained.

The shadow then proceeded to transform its arm into a blade and extend it a good several feet.

"Shadows are formless. They can change at any time to anything. The Sheikah can tap into the powers of their shadow's world. From birth, their shadows are capable of acting on their own wills. It will be possible for you to become the successor of my lost arts despite not being part Sheikah because you have already obtained a gate to the Shadow Realm," Zelda's shadow form said before backing off.

"Already obtained a gate?" Zelda asked, confused.

The shadow pointed at Zelda's chest.

"The Twilight Princess," Valembra replied.

Zelda expressed surprise at the statement.

"Your souls have been intertwined ever since you housed your soul within her, an inhabitant of the Shadow World. She acts like your shadow," the shadow explained.

The princess yelped as the shadows reached her neck. Her ancestor called off the shadows, and Zelda slumped to the ground, feeling cold. Valembra's shadow form evaporated, and Zelda saw her ancestor back to normal.

"Shadow cannot exist without light. I will teach you my lost techniques so that you may destroy the threat looming near Hyrule," Zelda I stated.


	15. Lost Arts

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, just this plot and misc. characters. Spoilers!

Happy 25th anniversary Zelda!

There are a few notes to be read in this chapter.

(1) Link is referring to part of the Descending Darkness series that has yet to be written. It concerns what happens to Zelda I and Link I after defeating the main antagonist.

* * *

_**Twilight Ever After**_

_**Chapter Fifteen: Lost Arts**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

"Do not fear the shadows. The more you fight them, the more they will fight back," Zelda's ancestor stated.

"I know...but they feel cold, and they make me feel alone and heavy," Zelda replied.

Shadows engulfed the lower half of Zelda's body. The princess had a difficult time not pulling away from the darkness. Valembra saw Zelda's extreme discomfort and called back the shadows. The shadows retreated and left Zelda panting and shivering.

"Your lack of Sheikah blood is causing difficulty in unifying with the shadows," Valembra observed, holding her chin in thought.

After a few moments of silence, Valembra took a seat in front of Zelda. Out of the older Zelda's shadow materialized a person. The younger Zelda jumped in surprise as the person got within a few inches of her. This figure had light blond hair and ruby red eyes. The person then returned to Valembra's side.

"This is indeed tricky. Not only is her light keeping the shadows away, but her shadow has yet to fully awaken," the shadow commented.

"Istella, meet my shadow, Sheik," Valembra introduced.

"A pleasure, my lady," Sheik said with a bow.

"B-but? You? Shadow?" Zelda babbled out.

"Yes, I am Zelda's shadow. The Goddesses gave the Sheikah companions to protect them while they were protecting the Royal Family. The shadows of children are easily adaptable and merely exist. As the Sheikah get older, their shadows settle upon a final form with a mind of their own. I took the form of a person. Other shadows may take the form of an animal or weapon. We can still shapeshift, but in our final form, we can directly communicate with our partners and the outside world," Sheik explained.

"You must unify with your shadow and give it its final form. I thought having a gate to the Shadow Realm would be enough, but it seems your shadow is still lying dormant. We will do nothing else until you are able to control your own shadow," Valembra said.

The princess nodded nervously.

"Think back to when you housed yourself within Midna. You matched your soul's wavelength with her's in order to reside within her Twili body. You must search for your shadow's wavelength and join it instead of asking it to join you," Zelda's ancestor explained as the younger princess closed her eyes and began searching for her shadow's wavelength.

Zelda felt a faint presence behind her. She listened closer to hear the faintest heartbeat. Zelda slowed her breathing to match the faint heartbeat, and she was suddenly pulled into a plane much like the one in which she had summoned the Light Spirits in the fight against Ganon. Quiet footsteps that sounded like bell chimes caused Zelda to turn around. In front of her was a black figure that was surrounded by glowing light particles.

"Are you my shadow?" Zelda asked.

The black shadow nodded.

"I'm sorry. You must have been lonely, right?" the princess asked.

The shadow looked away from the princess sheepishly before nodding.

"Please, what is your name?" Zelda inquired.

The shadow held its chin in thought before making rapid gestures with its hands.

"N-Nocturna? That's your name?" the princess asked.

It nodded before opening its mouth.

"I am the melody that connects your light to the other realm," a soft feminine voice replied.

Zelda gave a soft smile as she held out both her hands, palms facing up.

"Nice to meet you, Nocturna," the princess greeted.

"A pleasure to finally talk to you, my princess," Nocturna replied before grasping both of Zelda's hands and intertwining her fingers with those of the princess.

Nocturna's entire body glowed as it reshaped itself. The light faded to reveal a woman Zelda's height standing in place of the shadow, her claw-like hands grasping Zelda's hands. A midnight black scarf covered the lower half of her face while her white bangs covered her left eye. Her hair was pulled back into a long and wavy ponytail, and her bright aqua eyes exuded calmness. She had shackles on her wrists and neck that were all connected to a large ring in the center of her chest. The shadow wore a sleeveless bodysuit that exposed her arms that were covered in blue scales on the upper parts. Blue scales also covered a section of Nocturna's face. Her lower half was clothed in dark shadows that melted into the ground.

Nocturna's eyes raised as she smiled beneath her scarf. Zelda closed her eyes before returning to her ancestor's dimension. The princess opened her eyes to see Valembra and Sheik smiling at her.

"Introduce us to your partner," Valembra said.

Zelda turned to her left to find Nocturna sitting next to her, attached to her shadow. The shadow was smiling happily underneath her scarf.

"This is my shadow, Nocturna," the princess introduced.

"It's an honor to meet the great ancestor of my light counterpart," the shadow said with a bow.

Valembra tilted her head in thought while looking at Nocturna.

"The humanized form of a dragon. You remind me of an old companion of mine that was bestowed upon me by Nayru many years ago..." Zelda's ancestor rambled, her voice filled with nostalgia.

Sheik nudged her partner out of her walk down memory lane.

"Thanks, Sheik. Now that you have found your partner, I'll teach you a few of my tricks," the former queen said, smiling.

/

Link groaned as he sat up, holding his head.

"Took you long enough."

The hero snapped his head to see the golden wolf that he had encountered in his journey to save Hyrule. The wolf let out a howl before being replaced by the man that had been encased in the tree in the shrine. He wore a simple white tunic and pants. His golden hair was pulled back in a small ponytail, and one of his eyes were blue while the right eye was golden. Over the golden eye was a noticeably long scar.

"A pleasure to meet you again, Hero of Twilight. I am Link I, the Hero of Time," the man greeted, his voice signifying that he was in his late twenties or early thirties.

"Are you...the Hero's Shade?" Link asked.

The man nodded.

"That was the form I took when I traveled your realm to search for my successor. I never thought I would see you again in my true form," the Hero of Time replied.

"Where's Zelda?" the current hero asked.

"She's fine. She's talking with my wife right now," the older man replied.

"Wife...?" Link asked with uncertainty.

"My wife, Zelda the First," the Hero of Time replied with a grin.

"Wait. I thought you told me I was descended from you...?" Link asked, clearly confused.

The Hero of Time let out a hearty laugh.

"No need to worry. You are not distantly related to the current Princess Zelda. My wife and I never had any children of our own together," Link's ancestor replied.

Link could not help but let out a sigh of relief.

"If I may ask, why not?" Link asked.

"She passed on, but her soul was so stubborn that she existed as a Shade with the aid of her shadow to watch over me. When I finally managed to settle down again, I adopted a child from one of my parents' relatives to carry on the bloodline. I could not bring myself to marry again," the older hero replied (1).

"Ah, I see. Why was I pulled here instead of waiting with Fanista, Zelda's guard?" Link inquired.

"Boy, you're full of questions. You've already learned all my techniques except for one. I see great dangers in the near future, so I've decided to teach you my ultimate technique that was supposed to die with me due to its sheer danger in power. Only you are capable of learning it because you have harmonized with your instincts," the Hero of Time replied.

The older Link materialized a beautifully crafted blade with a hilt made out of white gold. The Hero of Twilight looked down to see the Master Sword in his grasp.

"Ah, what nostalgia. I haven't seen that sword in a long time," the Hero of Time commented before turning serious.

"But...I don't have the Master Sword right now?" the younger Link questioned.

"That is also part of the reason you are with me right now. The Master Sword is not to be used freely, only to be used once every few years as the sole weapon capable of defeating Ganon. The Master Sword is temporarily yours for our training session. The sword from your home village is not powerful enough to defeat the approaching darkness. Like I did, you must obtain a holy sword blessed by the Goddesses and imbued with light. My sword that I hold now was a gift from Goddess Farore herself. It was crafted by a legendary Goron smith in the fires of Death Mountain, cooled with the pure water of Zora's Domain, sprinkled with dust from the fairies of the Kokiri Forest, and fused with the blood of my beloved to make it impervious to darkness in all forms. All three goddesses blessed my sword, allowing it to be used against the forces of darkness with almost the same power as the Master Sword," the Hero of Time explained as he made a few graceful swipes with his sword, making it sing.

"Can't I inherit your sword?" the Hero of Twilight asked.

The older Link let out a laugh.

"That would indeed be much easier, but the sword is to remain with me in this eternal shrine forever. You need to create your own sword forged from the land of your Hyrule so that you may wield it to protect the land you hold dear," Link I explained.

"When will I have time to do that! There are a bunch of psychopaths running around right now!" the Hero of Twilight exclaimed.

"Haha. The Goddesses wouldn't set out an impossible task before you. If you look into the diary of my beloved, the process to make a holy sword is written there. Get the Sheikah to help you gather the materials and give them to a master blacksmith. Continue your journey with your princess while the sword is being made," the original hero replied.

The younger Link let out a sigh of stress, but he immediately stopped when his ancestor charged at him. The Hero of Twilight barely raised the Master Sword in time to block the other sword.

"Now, let me introduce you to my sword, Holy Reprise. Your training lesson begins now," Link's ancestor stated.

/

Zelda collapsed onto the grass in exhaustion, and her ancestor took a seat next to her.

"I am impressed. You are indeed worthy of inheriting my knowledge and techniques. I wonder how my husband is handling your hero," the former queen muttered.

"H-hero? You don't mean that Link is talking with your husband!" Zelda yelled in surprise.

"Well, my husband was the first of the heroes in Hyrule. Your Link is my Link's descendant," Valembra replied without much thought.

The current princess of Hyrule was frozen in horror as she realized that Link may be a distant relative. Immediately reading Zelda's facial expression, Valembra replied while frantically shaking her head.

"No, no! It's not what you think! Your Link is an indirect descendant of my husband. We never had children of our own, so you and Link are not related in anyway," Valembra explained.

Zelda let out a sigh of relief.

"Wait. Then am I also an indirect descendant of you?" Zelda asked.

"Smart girl. Bingo. However, that is a long story for another time. It is almost time for you to leave. There is one more technique left for me to teach you. It is a transformation technique that will disguise you in clothing that will be more convenient in battle. I assumed this form once, but you need it now," Zelda's ancestor said.

Valembra stood up before she spun in place, glowing brightly before transforming into skin-tight blue Sheikah armor with her face covered by a muffler. A bandaged hat sat upon her head, and a scrap of fabric with the Sheikah insignia hung over her torso while a large dagger was attached to the base of her back. Red eyes stared back at Zelda.

"My alter ego, Sheik. There is no greater advantage than speed, agility, and intelligence. Enemies that cannot hit you are harmless. Envision yourself in this form and evoke your light and shadow magic, fusing them together," Valembra instructed.

Zelda nodded before standing up, closing her eyes, and obeying her ancestor. She felt Nocturna wrapping her in the comfort of the cool shadows and envisioned the shadows providing her with the Sheikah clothing of her ancestor. The shadows obeyed, and Zelda opened her eyes again to feel her dress gone and replaced by a skin-tight bodysuit.

"Congratulations, my descendant. You have obtained all of my techniques and knowledge. Now, you are ready to return to the world that needs you most. Go forth and preserve the land that is our life," Valembra said as her alter ego faded away to reveal her original appearance.

"Thank you, my great ancestor," Zelda said before the two shared a loving embrace.

"May you live a happy life and lead the country of Hyrule into prosperity," the older woman whispered before the realm began fade.


	16. Twists and Turns

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, just this plot and misc. characters. Spoilers!

A/N: Sorry for the delay! It's been a busy year so far!

* * *

_**Twilight Ever After**_

_**Chapter Sixteen: Twists and Turns**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

Zelda took deep, gasping breaths as her violet eyes snapped open. She felt herself being helped up and looked up to gaze into the gentle blue eyes of her champion.

"Welcome back," Link said with a smile.

"Glad to be back," Zelda replied, smiling back.

Fanista walked up to them, Impa's spirit having disappeared when the two heroes returned.

"I guess it's time to get back to business," the Sheikah commented.

"Yeah," Link muttered.

The three friends bowed toward the great legendary heroes of Hyrule encased in eternal rest. The figures of the first Link and Zelda were now smiling.

"Thank you," Zelda said as she raised her head.

"_No, thank you,_" a voice whispered.

After paying their respects, the three exited the shrine, and the stone door closed the entrance to the perpetual shrine, leaving the two ancestors to rest until they were needed again.

/

"Your eyes have changed, my princess," Kitana commented as the three stood before her.

"A lot of things happened," Zelda replied.

"Your shadow seems happier...would you like to rest before resuming your journey?" the Sheikah leader asked.

"No, thank you Kitana. We have delayed the journey long enough. I must return to the castle," the princess replied.

"Very well," Kitana said before leading the princess and her champion to the entrance of the Hidden Village.

The Sheikah let out a shrill whistle, and the many Sheikah gathered to see to the departure of their princess. Link's fellow traveling companions joined him and mounted their horses.

"Goodbye, Impaz. If you get tired of living here, you are welcome to live at the castle," Zelda said with a gentle smile.

"I just might take you up on that offer, Your Majesty," the elderly Sheikah replied.

"Please, do come to my coronation," the princess said.

"I will," Impaz said in return, waving at the princess.

Zelda waved back before turning to exit the village. The Sheikah immediately bowed.

"Thank you, Kitana," the princess said.

"You are welcome, Princess," Kitana replied.

With that, Zelda and her company left the village and returned to the main road. They turned south toward Eldin's bridge to return to Hyrule Castle Town through the eastern entrance. The group traveled in high spirits, until Zelda felt her soul shudder. Link and Fanista felt it as well as they all began to look around frantically, looking for the approaching presence. The other travelers noticed their actions and braced themselves for an attack. A horrific screech announced the presence of a large shadow beast that looked like a four legged serpent, quickly approaching.

"Zelda!" Fanista exclaimed.

"I'm on it!" Zelda yelled as she materialized her Bow of Light.

The princess unleashed an arrow, but the running serpent merely dodged it.

"This one isn't the same as the others!" Ashei exclaimed.

"We can't bring it into Kakariko Village or Castle Town!" Auru shouted.

"He's right. Turn around and lead it toward Lake Hylia!" Rusl commanded.

"Why Lake Hylia?" Shad questioned.

"We can set a trap at the bridge! We'll split up. Part of us will lure it to the bridge, and the other team will wait for it to fall and get it while it cannot maneuver in air!" Rusl replied.

The entire group gave a thumbs up before promptly splitting up. The beast ran toward Zelda's group, consisting of Link and Fanista. Right as the serpent was upon them, they suddenly steered to the right, but the serpent's shadow claw stretched and caught Fanista's side.

"Gah!" Fanista grunted out as blood sprayed from her side.

"Fanista!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Keep going, Zelda! I'll be fine!" Fanista yelled, clutching her side to stem the bleeding.

"You're bleeding!" the princess screeched, her voice filled with the slightest hint of fear.

"Zelda! I'm fine!" Zelda's Sheikah guard yelled back.

Zelda looked over to find half of Fanista's body pure black. The princess then realized that she had never seen Fanista's shadow before. The shadow was sealing Fanista's wounds temporarily, and the princess let out a sigh. The other group finally rejoined the princess, and they hurried to Lake Hylia, the serpent hot on their trail.

As soon as they got to the bridge, Zelda, Link, and Rusl went to lure the serpent since it seemed fixated upon the princess while Shad took Fanista to Lanayru's spring for healing. Ashei and Auru hurried to wait at the bottom of the lake, Auru assembling his large projectile weapon that he had packed just in case it was needed. The serpent reappeared after the group had managed to lose it across the North Hyrule Field. It immediately charged at Zelda, but Link and Rusl quickly stepped into its path. However, it suddenly sunk into its own shadow and reappeared behind Zelda, catching her off guard. The serpent quickly leaped at the princess, but in its haste, it sent both itself and her tumbling over the side of the bridge.

"Zelda!" Link yelled.

"Link!" Rusl barked.

The hero nodded before leaping over the side of the bridge after the princess. Zelda saw her champion approaching as she struggled with the serpent that was trying to bite her head off. The princess drew her leg back as far as possible before giving the serpent a solid kick to the chest. The creature hissed in pain as it released her. Zelda quickly transformed into Sheik with a bright glow and proceeded to draw her dagger. The princess infused her light magic into the dagger and sunk it into the serpent, causing it to screech.

The serpent squirmed and shrieked as it died and disintegrated into nothingness. Link saw that Zelda was falling fast and folded his body to cut through the wind.

"Zelda, slow down!" Link yelled.

Before Zelda could respond, a giant bird caught Zelda by the arms and caught Link as well. The large white feathered creature descended upon Lake Hylia, and it gently set Link and Zelda upon the ground. The princess saw a familiar seal in the eye of the great white eagle.

"Yes, this is my companion, Valoren."

Link and Zelda turned toward the direction of the voice just as Ashei and Auru arrived at the scene. To everyone's surprise, it was Anima. To everyone's greater surprise, Anima drew a sword and began to attack Zelda. Link quickly drew his sword before Zelda stopped him with a raise of her hand. The princess dodged Anima's blade and placed her face within a few centimeters of Anima's face.

"Anima, that serpent was not yours. What do you wish to talk about?" the princess asked.

Anima made another swipe at Zelda.

"Princess, there was a family of magic users that brewed potions for the Royal Family until they were murdered. Do you remember?" the short haired woman asked.

"I do. My mother was close friends with them," Zelda replied as she changed back into her dress, choosing to talk to Anima while being vulnerable and having her face fully exposed.

"They had a daughter, me. I was saved by a group of powerful magic users, and they told me that the Royal Family had chosen to kill my family since they saw us as a threat. However, I went back to that blood stained house to find a letter written by Elaira Visca Hyrule," Anima continued.

"E-Elaira? My mother?" Zelda asked.

"Correct. Your mother had tried to warn my parents of an assassination attempt that her Sheikah friends had investigated. For that, I now know that I must stop my former employers by stopping you," the dark haired woman calmly stated.

The two stopped their fight.

"I received a vision that a darkness would spread from your body all across Hyrule. I pieced together the snippets of conversation I heard while working under the group of sorcerers, and you must cease existence. You are the largest source of magic power that exists on this plane. They plan to use you to accomplish their plans of world domination," Anima explained.

"Hah? That's interesting!" a new voice exclaimed.

The entire group of Hylians looked up to see a young man floating in the air while on a suspended piece of rock. He slowly descended and gently hopped onto the land where the others stood.

"I was wondering what all the ruckus in Hyrule has been about. I can't live in peace in the forest with all this yelling," the young man complained.

He had a messy mop of maroon hair that was pulled back in a small ponytail. He wore a high-collared uniform-like top with buttons running down the left side of his chest. The man also wore leather chest armor and a shoulder pad on his right side. He wore plain pants and knee-high boots with a sash around his waist and extra fabric hanging down the center. His gauntlets were wrapped in bandages, and there was a black glove with golden claws on his right hand while he held an oddly shaped blade with a complete circle hand-guard. The blade looked like it had sections to it.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Anima asked, her hand itching to throw a dagger at the unwelcome visitor.

"The name is Diibaska, the keeper of ancient history," he replied with a bow.

"Why the hell are you here?" the animal magic user growled out.

"My family is closely allied with the Royal Family. It's my turn to help the Royal Family, like my ancestors did long ago," Diibaska replied calmly.

Without hesitation, Anima threw a dagger at Diibaska. The man easily parried the dagger and charged at Anima. The woman quickly ripped off her eyepatch and placed her finger to her now exposed eye. As soon as she removed it, a large wolf burst forth to attack Diibaska. However, Diibaska surprised everyone present by summoning an animal being of his own. The large white wolf ripped through the wolf, right to Anima.

Anima quickly ordered the eagle to kill the wolf, and the eagle swooped down, engaging the wolf in a one-on-one match. Diibaska barely blocked Anima's dagger. He smirked as his gloved hand crackled. Anima sensed danger, and she immediately ducked as Diibaska unleashed a stream of lightning into the sky, through the spot where her head had previously been.

"Anima! Diibaska! Both of you cease!" Zelda roared.

Surprised at Zelda's voice, the two stopped in mid-swing. Anima's eagle and Diibaska's wolf ceased as well.

"Anima, I wanted to see you again. Will you please listen to me first?" the princess pleaded.

"_Listen to her. Dear Anima, you misinterpreted my warning. You will understand what I mean in time,"_ a gentle voice whispered into Anima's ear.

Anima felt compelled to listen the voice of the Goddess and let out a sigh. Zelda took that as the sign to talk.

"I am well aware that the enemy is going to use me after we managed to interrupt their spell when we escaped together. Killing me will not solve the problem. They will just look for another source of magic or may steal a piece of the Triforce. We must stop them here and now. In order to do that, I need your power Anima," the princess said.

The magic user was still skeptical. Zelda gave a sad smile.

"My mother asked me to look for you. She was heartbroken and in tears when she discovered that her letter was too late. However, her Sheikah friend informed her that you had disappeared, and she hoped that you had survived. She was close friends with your family and was planning to let them move into the castle, but the group of sorcerers targeted you for your magic potential first. Before my mother passed away, she told me to look for you. If it weren't for those sorcerers, we could have been friends, but because my mother felt responsible, she asked me to find you because she was convinced that you had survived," the princess explained.

Anima was stunned at the revelation, as were the others.

"W-When did you realize?" the dark haired woman stuttered out.

"When we fought together to escape the very same group of sorcerers. As a dragon, I saw souls and not physical bodies. There was a small light in your soul covered by a dark fog. I pieced together your response about needing no pity from nobles with your soul's appearance," Zelda said.

The dark haired woman was left speechless at Zelda's words. She felt a million emotions at once. She was relieved that she no longer felt obligated to kill the princess and saddened as her family's death hit her once more. The princess gently approached and embraced Anima.

"Anima, after all of this is over, will you join me at the castle? My mother wished for it, and I'm sure your family would wish for it as well," the princess said softly.

Then, Anima felt a warmth that she had not felt in a long time. She closed her eyes, shedding a few tears as she embraced the Princess of Hyrule.

"Thank you, Zelda," the sorceress whispered.

Zelda's friends smiled at the sight Zelda's ability to touch the hearts of many. The princess noticed something amiss when Anima suddenly got heavier, and she felt something warm on her chest. Zelda looked down to find Anima unconscious and bleeding from the chest.

"Anima!" Zelda yelled.

The princess looked over Anima's shoulder to find a pure black blade embedded straight through her back and through her chest. Diibaska swung his blade, causing it to break apart into a bladed whip, and he shattered the next blade that was thrown at Zelda. The young man stepped in front of the princess and the bleeding Anima.

"Princess, please take her to Lanayru's spring. I will take care of the enemy!" Diibaska announced.

A petrifying screech announced the appearance of the new enemy. A bipedal shadow creature with the head of serpent waved its six sword-wielding arms while approaching the group. Before anyone could utter a word, it appeared in front of Diibaska in a split second. It hissed as it dropped two swords upon the maroon haired warrior.

Diibaska reformed his blade just in time to block the two swords but another sword came at his side. Knowing that he would be sliced cleanly in half if he did nothing, Diibaska suddenly pushed the two arms back and bent backwards to avoid the horizontal strike. Zelda took this the opportunity to sprint to Lanayru's spring, carrying Anima on her back while her dress turned crimson. Ashei ran after the princess to guard her while Link launched a jumping strike at the back of the creature.

Sensing Link's attack, the creature sank into Diibaska's shadow to reappear behind the young man. As soon as he landed on the ground, Link took a swipe at the space above Diibaska's head. The creature grunted as it blocked Link's blow with its sword. It spotted Zelda on the move with Anima and threw one of its swords at the princess.

"Zelda!" Link yelled, his heart speeding up as the sword got closer and closer to the princess, zooming past Ashei.

Zelda turned around, hearing Link's voice, and she let out a scream as the sword closed in on her.

"My princess!" a voice yelled.

Link's heart stopped for a split second as the sword ceased movement a foot from Zelda's porcelain face. A clawed hand covered in cobalt blue scales gripped the black blade in place. The masked woman that emerged from the shadow of Zelda's hair panted, relieved that she had emerged just in time to catch the blade.

"My princess. Are you okay?" the woman asked.

"Y-yes. I am fine because of you Nocturna," Zelda replied, her voice shaky from the close call.

Zelda's shadow entity cast the blade aside.

"Zelda, hurry to the spring. I will watch your back," Nocturna stated, her eyes narrowing at the dangerous creature that had thrown the blade.

"Thank you, Nocturna," the princess breathed out before quickly running the rest of the distance into Lanayru's cave.

The lizard creature shrieked at the loss of its prey. It prepared its pursuit after the escapees, but the shadow beast was stopped by a strike of Diibaska's whip blade near its feet.

"Mr. Scales, you aren't going anywhere," Diibaska declared as he pointed two fingers from his gloved hand at the creature.

Link twirled his sword and walked over to stand next to Diibaska.

"The name is Link. Let's take this oversized lizard down," the hero said.

"Well met, Link. I agree," Diibaska replied before unleashing a stream of lightning from his fingertips.

The creature quickly dodged, but Link intercepted its path with a well placed lunge. It cut the shadow, only to have the wound repair itself.

"Damn shadow creatures. That's what I hate about them. It will only sustain damage from light-based attacks. My lightning will only occupy it by blasting a hole through it," Diibaska groaned out.

"Zelda is the only one that has used light magic against them before," Link replied as he blocked a sword strike and rolled away.

"Can't you use light magic? If you are blessed by the Goddesses, you should be able to!" the mage said.

"I would be able to if I had the right sword! The Ordon Sword was not created with magic in mind!" Link yelled as he rolled away from a lethal strike again.

"Gah! We'll just have to keep it occupied until Princess gets back!" Diibaska replied as he dodged the blade that was thrown at him.

/

"Fanista!"

The Sheikah turned around to find a bloody Zelda carrying a black haired woman on her back.

"Zelda! Who is that?" Fanista asked, crawling out of the spring.

She winced at her still tender gashes, but the Sheikah helped Zelda get down to the water.

"We were attacked by another shadow creature. Anima was stabbed through the back after she decided to join our side," Zelda replied as she gently lowered Anima into the spring.

"This looks pretty bad, Zelda. She's losing too much blood," Fanista observed as she watched the spring attempt to heal Anima's wound.

The princess touched Anima's wound and poured her white magic into it. The lingering traces of dark magic evaporated, and Anima's wound began to close. Zelda felt herself become incredibly dizzy, Fanista quickly supporting her.

"She'll be fine now. The spring should be able to take care of the rest," Fanista stated.

The princess nodded as her world refocused.

"You need some rest, Zelda," the Sheikah said as Zelda stood back up.

"I can't. My light magic is the only thing able to destroy the shadow creature outside. I must go," the princess replied before she ran out of Lanayru's Spring.

Zelda quickly spotted the fight in the distance. Link and the others had received quite a few cuts and scratches. The princess held her arms like she was going to fire an arrow, and her Bow of Light materialized. Zelda pulled her arm back, materializing a light arrow.

_"Link, move,"_ Zelda thought.

The princess released the light arrow just as Link looked over and rolled out of the way. The others mimicked his actions, and the serpent was left alone just as a light arrow ripped through it. It let out a shriek as the concentrated light magic burned its shadow away. However, Diibaska and the others were caught off guard as the creature took its own sword and detached the lower half of its body before the light could consume its entire being.

"It's crazy!" Shad exclaimed, watching from the entrance of the spring.

Realizing that it would be in danger of being shot again if left alone, the remaining torso of the creature closed the distance between itself and Link. The hero felt himself buckle under the force of the shadow's strike. Diibaska quickly took action and wrapped his bladed whip around the creatures neck and pulled it back. Zelda knew that they did not stand a chance without light magic, so she quickly transformed into Sheik and ran to battle.

The creature sensed the approaching source of light magic, so it reached around and threw Diibaska forward, causing the mage to collide with Link. Zelda threw needles infused with her light at the shadow creature. It quickly dodged, but Link recovered from his collision with Diibaska just in time to strike its arm. The serpent became distracted, and Zelda closed the distance, raising her light infused dagger. The creature hissed as it disappeared into its own shadow.

"Zelda, watch out!" Link yelled as the shadow creature slipped into Zelda's shadow.

The princess sensed the intrusion into her own shadow, and the serpent emerged behind Zelda. Nocturna quickly appeared from Zelda's shadow and pulled the creature into a head lock. Much to the surprise of everyone present including the shadow creature, Zelda sank into her own shadow and appeared behind the serpent from Nocturna's shadow. The two had essentially switched places, Zelda now being the shadow instead of Nocturna. Just as Zelda was about to stab the creature, it grabbed Nocturna and pulled her up to block Zelda's strike. Unable to strike her own shadow, Zelda froze her attack.

The three were frozen in a deadlock. Nocturna could not return to Zelda's shadow because it was anchored to the light realm by the shadow creature. Zelda could not strike because she would harm herself by attacking her own shadow. If the creature dropped its guard for a second, Zelda would stab it. Link and the others watched intently, ready to strike the moment weakness was shown. Nocturna looked at Zelda, silently communicating with her partner.

In an instant, Nocturna transformed into the dragon form Zelda had taken, and the princess sank into Nocturna's shadow. Nocturna's sudden change in form gave her extraordinary power, enabling her to break free of the serpent and take to the sky. Diibaska finally hit the shadow creature with a stream of lightning, forcing a shriek from it.

Nocturna landed on the ground and quickly switched places with the princess. Zelda emerged looking pale and panting for breath. Staying as a shadow was not good for the princess, and her affinity for light made the experience even more painful and tiring. The princess charged her dagger with light magic for another strike, but the glow flickered and faded. Zelda now felt the exhaustion resulting from her excessive use of magic combined with her lack of rest in the past few days. The princess needed to get in one final strike, and she felt herself beginning to pour the last bit of magic into her dagger's point before Link yelled at her.

"Stop, Zelda!" the hero yelled.

Link's voice startled the princess, causing her magic to cease its transfer.

"But Link! Light magic is the only thing that will defeat it!" Zelda yelled back, her voice clearly fatigued.

"I'll defeat it with light magic! Don't endanger your life!" Link roared.

Zelda was left silent at her champion's declaration. Before she could yell back, Link posed the Ordon Sword perfectly vertical in front of his torso. His body shimmered as his sword began to glow.

"Diibaska! Stop it from moving!" the hero barked.

"You got it!" Diibaska replied as he ensnared the shadow creature in his weapon's grip once more.

Link ceased shimmering as he charged at the serpent. The creature hissed as it struggled against Diibaska's weapon. The Hero of Twilight jumped up and cleaved the creature clean in half with the glowing Ordon Sword. It shrieked as it faded away into nothingness. Link stood up, panting as the sword stopped glowing.

"Nice job, Link!" Rusl exclaimed.

"Why didn't you use it earlier!" Diibaska yelled.

The hero turned to face everyone, his face neutral as he held up the sword. Everyone was left speechless. The Ordon Sword was cracked, chipped, and falling apart.

"This is why. I was not supposed to use this technique until I received another sword. Because the Ordon Sword was not crafted as a holy sword, it could not handle the light magic I infused into its blade," Link explained as he carefully sheathed the sword.

"We can't have you swordless," Auru said.

"Don't worry. I have already asked the Sheikah to find a master craftsman and the materials needed for a holy sword. I'm sorry I destroyed the sword, Rusl," Link apologized.

"It's fine, my boy. Fixing it up won't take too long," Rusl replied, waving it off.

Zelda stood up, leaning on Ashei for support. Link walked over to the princess.

"Are you okay?" Link asked.

"Yes. Thank you," Zelda replied.

"A beautifully executed fight. We were quite surprised with your new found shadow magic, especially when you disappeared with a dragon in your place," Auru said.

"Nocturna is my shadow counterpart. It's only natural that she shares some of the same abilities as me, including the dragon form. Of course, she has less difficulty transforming into that form since she is the humanized manifestation of it," the princess explained.

"Princess!"

Zelda turned around to see Fanista supporting the now conscious Anima, Shad walking in front of them. The princess smiled, glad to see her two companions safe.

"I hope I didn't worry you too much," Anima said.

"You almost worried me to death. I order you not to do so again," Zelda replied, her voice filled with mock authority.

Anima let out a giggle.

"Yes, my princess," the mage replied.

The dark haired woman turned toward Diibaska.

"I apologize for my actions earlier," Anima said with a little bow.

"It's fine. I hope we can work well together from now on," Diibaska replied with a little smile.

Anima returned Diibaska with a small smile of her own.

"You should smile more often. It suits you better," Diibaska commented.

Anima averted her eyes, feeling her cheeks getting hot.

"How are you feeling, Anima?" Zelda asked.

"Much better, thanks to you. I'm still a little sore around the stab," she replied.

"Well, it's been quite adventure, Princess Zelda. Shall we return to the castle?" Auru asked.

"Let us. I must rest and get ready for the coronation," Zelda replied.

The rest nodded. Zelda looked toward the castle, ready to return with more allies.


	17. A Brief Repose

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, just this plot and misc. characters. Spoilers!

A/N: Ack! Time sure flies! I'm sorry for the lack of updates! School has been quite hectic for me! I can't make any promises for the next update, but I'll try to update with the next chapter within the month!

* * *

_**Twilight Ever After**_

_**Chapter Seventeen: A Brief Repose**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

"The princess has returned!" a soldier yelled as he ran about the castle, putting the staff on high alert.

"The princess has returned! The princess has returned!" the castle staff chorused, glad to have their beloved monarch back.

Valkus walked with his head held high, proud to have carried his master for her journey. With the exception of the princess, Fanista, and Link, the group gaped at the grandeur of the castle. The outside of the castle was decorated with bright banners and lovely flowers in preparation for the approaching celebration.

"Welcome back, Princess Zelda!" a maid cried, running toward the princess.

"It's good to be back, Sofia," the princess replied as the maid kissed her hands.

Zelda dismounted her horse, and the rest of the party followed. Stable workers quickly came to take the horses away. The princess gestured toward her company.

"These are my special guests. See to it that they are treated as such," Zelda said.

"Yes, my princess!" Sofia replied before a few other maids arrived.

The team of maids immediately ushered the exhausted travelers to the royal guest chambers. After Zelda quickly whispered into his ear, Link rather reluctantly followed the maids to his chambers. Fanista gave Zelda a knowing look before disappearing into the bustling castle to perform her errands. The princess was ushered to her room, and the lively middle aged woman that was the head maid threw the princess into the bath.

Zelda let out a deep sigh as the warm water served to relax her muscles. The maids washed her hair and cleansed the princess of all dirt and fatigue. Zelda was then clothed in a simple white dress, and her crown was secured in place. The princess slipped away into the courtyard, Fanista joining her halfway there.

"Is Link on his way?" Zelda asked as she walked with Fanista to the courtyard.

"Yes. Would you like to be left alone?" Fanista asked as they came to a stop.

"Yes, Fanista. You are free to do as you please," the princess replied.

The Sheikah gave a brief bow for disappearing, leaving Zelda alone in the courtyard. The princess took a seat on the stone bench under the tree and gazed at the clear blue sky. With a gentle footstep, Link's presence became known to Zelda. The princess smiled at the hero gently before gesturing toward the spot next to her. Link quietly took a seat next to Zelda. Feeling quite bold after a refreshing rest, the princess leaned her head upon Link's shoulder. She felt his muscles tense up at the contact and smiled as he relaxed.

"I hope you found your accommodations to be quite comfortable," Zelda said.

"Oh, they were more than enough," Link quickly replied.

"I'm glad, Link. I won't be able to see you as often with the celebrations that are approaching. The first will be for my birthday. It will take place at Hyrule Castle Town Square, and it is open to all of the citizens of Hyrule. The next will be my coronation, which will be closed due to its nature. The festivities will begin within a few days, so you are free to do as you please," the princess explained.

"But shouldn't I protect you? Those mages still haven't been caught," the hero asked in concern.

"I will be fine. I have Fanista and Nocturna. Anima and Diibaska will be around as well. Go enjoy your time Link. The Ordon villagers should be in town as I extended a special invitation to them," Zelda reassured.

Link finally consented to Zelda's wishes with a sigh. So as to take Link's mind off of her safety, the princess lifted her head from Link's shoulder and stood up. Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she gestured at Link to follow her. The blond haired Hylian could only guess what Zelda was thinking as he followed her into another section of the courtyard. They arrived at what appeared to be a stone arena. The princess grabbed a pair of swords from the weapon rack and tossed one at Link. The hero caught and tried several moves to test its weight.

"Let's spar, Link. It's about time for me to brush up on my sword techniques," Zelda said.

"As you wish," Link agreed as he hopped up onto the raised arena.

The princess and hero exchanged bows before taking their stances. Zelda quickly took the opportunity for the first strike. Link blocked it with ease before countering with his own attack. The two entered a cycle of strikes and parries. The princess felt fatigue catching up to her and lost her footing as she pivoted away from Link's strike. Her champion quickly embraced Zelda's waist and kept her from having a painful meeting with the stone floor. The two were frozen in position, Zelda's lips a mere few centimeters from Link's.

Zelda felt her heart flutter as she stared into Link's wild blue eyes. Link blushed as well as he lost himself in the eyes of the princess. The princess felt compelled to touch Link's lips, but she snapped herself out of her stupor and rested her forehead against Link's shoulder instead. The hero felt himself freed of Zelda's gaze and immediately helped the princess stand. The princess quickly regained her composure and put her sword up.

Still feeling embarrassed, Link silently mimicked the princess. However, Zelda did not seem affected as she looked at Link with a thoughtful look. She let a small smile show as the two walked back into the courtyard.

"Link, would you consider staying at the castle after the coronation is over? I could use a talented sword instructor such as yourself," Zelda offered.

The blond warrior looked at the princess in surprise.

"As your sword instructor?" Link asked.

"Whether or not you stay simply as an instructor is up to you," the princess cryptically replied with a sly smile before walking out of the courtyard with a wave of the hand, leaving Link to think about Zelda's statement.

Did she want him to stay as something more than an instructor?

/

Fanista could not help but smile as Zelda reentered the castle.  
"You watched the entire thing, didn't you?" the princess inquired.

"Not going to lie, but it was quite the interesting event. Do you realize how close you were?" Fanista asked in return.

Zelda's face became flushed.

"Y-yes. I'm well aware," Zelda replied as she finally collapsed onto a couch in her chambers.

Fanista closed the doors and took a seat across from her friend. Zelda covered her face as she let out a long sigh.

"I wanted to kiss him, but my royal logic stopped me. I shouldn't be so distracted by him, but I lose myself every time I'm in his presence," the princess mumbled out.

The Sheikah gently brushed Zelda's hair, an action used by Fanista to soothe her friend since childhood. Zelda immediately relaxed.

"We are all fallible creatures, Zelda. You are simply in love. No status can stop it," Fanista whispered.

The princess uncovered her face and enjoyed the feeling of her hair being brushed.

"Yes. I am in love with Link..." Zelda muttered, becoming quiet with her revelation.

Fanista gave her dear friend a pat on the head as she finished brushing Zelda's hair. The princess lazily yawned like a cat, having enjoyed being pampered.

"Thank you, Fanista," the princess said.

"You are welcome, my dear friend. How do you feel?" Fanista asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders," Zelda replied.

"I thought so. What's your plan of action for the rest of the day?" the Sheikah asked as she stood.

Before Zelda could reply, a gentle knock on the door was heard. Fanista walked over to the door and gripped the handle.

"Who is it?" Fanista asked.

"I-it's Anima. May I speak with Zel-err. Her Highness?" Anima asked quietly.

Zelda gave Fanista a nod, and the Sheikah opened the door. Anima's head peaked around the door to meet Fanista's wine red eyes. The mage jumped in surprise, and Zelda sighed.

"Fanista, close the door and stop being so intimidating to Anima," the princess ordered.

The Sheikah briefly stuck her tongue out at Zelda before obeying orders.

"Come sit down next to me," Zelda said, gesturing to the seat next to her on the couch.

Anima hesitantly obeyed and sat rigid next to the princess. Now that Fanista was not distracting her, Zelda took a good look at Anima. The mage's skin glowed radiantly without blood and dirt, and she was wearing a simple green dress. Anima now had a black silk eye patch with golden embroidery covering her sealed eye, and her short black hair shimmered with beauty.

"Relax, Anima. You do not have to be so proper when just with me," Zelda said.

Fanista snorted.

"If only she knew how improper you truly are when out of public eyes," the Sheikah muttered out.

The princess grabbed a book on the table in front of her and chucked it at the Sheikah. Fanista caught it with ease before taking a seat and setting the book down. Anima let out a light chuckle, drawing the attention of the two.

"Forgive me, Princess. You just don't seem like royalty, even in the castle," Anima explained.

"Really? Do you think I can pass as an ordinary girl?" Zelda asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. Your eyes are a dead give away," the mage replied.

The princess faked her tears, causing Anima to laugh again. Zelda stopped her fake depression before relaxing into the couch.

"Please, Anima. Whenever we are alone or amongst friends, simply address me as Zelda," the princess said.

Anima let out a sigh of defeat.

"I understand. It just seems odd," the mage replied.

"You will get over the oddity soon enough, Anima. Would you like some tea?" Zelda asked.

Anima shook her head.

"No thank you," she replied.

"Well, how are you feeling Anima? You gave me quite the scare at Lake Hylia," the princess said.

"I'm feeling perfectly fine, thanks to you Pr-err...Zelda," Anima replied.

"Good. You must have had quite the life these past many years," Zelda said.

"Maybe I'll tell you the entire story one day, but you must be busy with the approaching festivities," the mage responded.

"I would enjoy that, Anima, and you are right. After today, I will be swamped by petty details. Anima, you are free to do as you please. Visit the town and enjoy the festivities," the princess said.

"But what about you? Those dark mages have yet to be caught. You won't be safe by yourself," Anima stated worriedly.

"I'm not helpless Anima. They have yet to learn about Nocturna's existence, and I am quite the magic practitioner myself. Enjoy yourself the next few days," Zelda reassured.

Anima finally admitted defeat at Zelda's persuasive words.

"And while you are at it, consider taking Diibaska along with you," the princess added.

"D-Diibaska?" Anima stuttered out.

"I am already your friend, Anima. Perhaps you should become friends with Diibaska. You met under unfortunate circumstances, so this would be a good time to reintroduce yourself," Zelda said.

"I guess..." the mage replied.

"Good! Now, go find Diibaska and explain to him that the first celebration for my birthday is open to all and will be held at the town square. That will take place a few days from now. Afterward will be my coronation that he should attend as my honored guest," the princess requested.

"I got the message, Zelda. I'm leaving," Anima said as she made her way to the door.

Fanista opened the door for the black haired woman, and Anima turned around to look at the princess. Anima smiled and gave the princess a wave which she returned. The mage exited the room, and the Sheikah securely closed the door before looking over at Zelda.

"We've got a busy week ahead of us," Fanista groaned out.

"Indeed," Zelda replied as she laid down on the couch.

The Sheikah gently patted Zelda's face to annoy the princess.

"Come on. The sooner we get all the preparations over with, the better," Fanista sighed out.

The princess could only let out a groan.


	18. Day In the Sun

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, just this plot and misc. characters. Spoilers!

A/N: Hello...? Sorry that it's been a while. Fanfiction became a low priority for me with all the stuff going on in my life. Finally got past my writer's block with the help of Skyward Sword's beautiful soundtrack. No spoilers please for the new game! I still haven't played it! The next few chapters will be slow, but bear with me.

* * *

_**Twilight Ever After**_

_**Chapter Eighteen: Day in the Sun**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

"Have you found him?" Anima asked.

The black wolf-like creature next to her nodded. It gestured for her to follow, and Anima did so. The young woman followed her summon out to the courtyard of the castle. The shadow creature pawed at the base of a tree.

"Thank you. You may return," the animal summoner said.

It let out a yip before returning into Anima's covered eye as a stream of shadow. The mage looked around the tree before a voice drew her attention.

"Looking for me?" a man's voice asked.

Anima looked up into the tree to find Diibaska sitting on a branch and leaning against the trunk.

"Yes. Zelda told me to relay some news to you," the black haired woman replied.

Diibaska swung off the branch and landed quietly on his two feet, standing in front of Anima. He smiled as he held his chin in thought.

"Oh? Not the princess, but Zelda?" the male mage asked with a grin.

Anima immediately realized her mistake.

"Ah...well...she insisted...it must have slipped!" the summoner babbled out with a blush.

"Haha, I'm just teasing you, Anima. I'm actually a little jealous that you're on a first-name basis with the princess," Diibaska said as he put his hands behind his head.

Anima made brief eye contact with Diibaska before quickly turning her head to stare at the ground. The two stood in akward silence. Lack of proper human contact for many years had made Anima socially awkward. Firming her resolve, she broke the silence.

"Umm...about what happened at the lake...I'm sorry that I attacked you," Anima apologized as she scratched the back of her head.

"Apology accepted. It was nice to meet another mage, despite the rather unpleasant circumstances," Diibaska replied.

"So...err...can we meet again?" the summoner asked.

Diibaska tilted his head in confusion.

"C-can we start over!" Anima yelled out.

She clapped her hands over her mouth as she realized she had unintentionally raised her voice. The young man smiled as he extended his hand, realizing what Anima meant.

"My name is Diibaska. I lived in the forest alone before coming here. My ancestors were friends and mages of the Royal Family," Diibaska introduced with a brief bow.

Anima turned a little pink as she accepted his hand.

"I am Anima. My family worked as potion brewers for the Royal Family. I lived alone before coming here as well," the summoner introduced.

Much to her shock, Diibaska raised her hand to give it a kiss on the back. Anima turned red as she looked away. The maroon haired man gently let her hand go before she quickly retracted it to rest against her chest. Diibaska's face lit up as he recalled something.

"Oh, what was the news the princess had for me?" Diibaska asked.

Anima cleared her throat.

"Errhm. Her birthday celebration will be in a few days. Her coronation will be the day after her birthday celebration. She wants us to attend both as her honored guests. Until then, we are free to do what we want," Anima informed.

"I see. Well then, would you like to come with me to town? I'm sure that it's been a while since both of us have simply spent a day in the sun among others," the mage asked.

"With you?" Anima asked in surprise.

"Come on, let's go!" Diibaska exclaimed as he grasped Anima's arm and began running.

"W-wait!" the summoner exclaimed.

Diibaska didn't hear. Anima stumbled before she had no choice but to run with Diibaska. From the window, a certain dark blond haired princess smiled.

/

Link stood in one of the many alleys in Hyrule Castle Town. He nodded at the shadows. Glimmering red eyes disappeared in a flash, and the Hero of Twilight was left alone. The usually green clad man was dressed in his Ordanian villager clothes, and he stepped out onto the street. The blond haired man made his way over to Telma's bar.

"Welcome, honey!" Telma exclaimed as Link entered the bar.

"Link!" a chorus of voices exclaimed.

Like Link had thought, the Ordanian villagers had taken up residence at Telma's bar. He was surrounded by them within the second. Illia gave him a hug, which he returned. The two broke their embrace.

"Hey, everyone!" Link exclaimed with a huge grin.

After spending a good two hours with his fellow Ordanians, the hero waved goodbye. Link ventured into the town only to find it much more crowded than usual in preparation for Zelda's birthday. His thoughts stopped to rest upon the occurrence. He was an honored guest to the celebration, and he didn't even have a present for the sole monarch of Hyrule!

Link cursed his lack of thought, and he quickly approached the street vendors to look for a suitable gift. As the hero thought about what Zelda would like, he found it difficult to settle upon a gift. The princess was a practical person: more of a tomboy than anything else. Link had an inkling feeling that her ancestors were tomboys as well for some strange reason. Refocusing on the task at hand, Link tried looking at everything for sale to attempt to find the perfect gift.

In the midst of his searching frenzy, Link accidentally bumped into someone. The hero lifted his head to apologize, only to see that it was Diibaska. To his surprise, Anima was near him, blushing and looking at the ground.

"Ah! Diibaska!" Link said.

"Hey, Link! I figure you're looking for a gift for the princess?" Diibaska asked.

"Yeah...it's harder than I thought it would be," Link replied, unable to hide his disappointment.

"Finding a gift for any women is difficult. You never know what they're thinking!" the mage explained.

Anima placed a hard stomp on Diibaska's foot. The mage yelped in pain as he grasped his injured foot and hopped around on the other. The summoner turned toward Link.

"Link, you already know that Zelda is far from materialistic. I'm sure she would love any gift you give her," Anima said.

Link only nodded as he continued to ponder upon his gift. Suddenly, his ears picked up the sound of music in the distance. The hero began to walk toward the source of the sound.

"H-Hey!" Diibaska exclaimed.

The struggling mage looked at Anima for an answer. The black haired woman could only shrug her shoulders and take off after Link. Diibaska gingerly stepped with his abused foot before taking off to follow them. Link came to a stop in front of a group of minstrels. The musicians stopped their playing before giving a nod to Link.

"You seem to have something upon your heart," said the bearded man that seemed to be the leader of the musicians.

Link smiled as the revalation dawned upon him.

"The name is Link from Ordon. Her Majesty's birthday is a very special event, and I would like to ask a favor of you to make it more memorable as my gift to her," the Hero of Twilight said.

The minstrels all leaned forward with interest.

"We're all ears ma boy!" the man exclaimed with a toothy grin.

/

Zelda's head nodded as she struggled to keep herself awake. She felt a sharp jab in her side and snapped to attention. The princess looked over and thanked Fanista with a nod of her head. The Sheikah let out a sigh and shook her head.

"...and lastly..."

The princess immediately focused at those words.

"...would you still like to make a speech at your birthday celebration?"

"Yes. I will write it myself," Zelda quickly replied.

Fanista smirked. It was clear that the princess no longer wanted to stay cooped up in the throne room.

"Then with that, all of the preparations are complete!" Rufal exclaimed.

"Then I will take my leave," the princess said as she stood up.

Zelda nearly collapsed from how sore her bottom was from sitting all day. After a few seconds of standing, the princess descended the steps to return to her room and relax. Fanista dutifully followed the sole monarch. Once the princess entered the room with Fanista securing the door, Zelda walked out onto the balcony and collapsed to bask in the sun.

"I never thought I would feel the warmth of the sun again," Zelda sighed out.

Fanista snorted.

"Sure, Princess," the Sheikah commented as she joined the Zelda on the balcony.

The two stayed in companiable silence as the clouds drifted by.

"Has there been any news of the group of dark mages from Kitana?" Zelda quietly asked.

"Our scouts are looking for them everywhere. The last I heard from Kitana, she believes they are preparing for a large assault, which explains the lack of movement," Fanista replied.

"This is troubling. I cannot help but feel that something bad is going to happen soon," the princess stated.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they pulled a stunt during this week," the Sheikah pointed out.

"Yes. We must be extra careful," Zelda said.

The princess looked up at the clear blue sky.

"This is a wonderful day in the sun, isn't it?" she asked.

"Indeed. Quite magnificent," Fanista said in response.


	19. From Visions to Visitors

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, just this plot and misc. characters. Spoilers!

A/N: Wow, thanks for all the favorites and alerts! But, reviews are even better. :) Managed to crank out another chapter because of all the love. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Twilight Ever After**_

_**Chapter Nineteen: From Visions to Visitors**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

_Zelda looked into red eyes gleaming with blood lust. The figure grasped her chin and forced the princess to look at the figure's blackened out face. She stopped breathing as her heart felt like it would explode. The princess struggled to lift up her hand. Zelda barely registered the sight of her hand dissolving to reveal dragon claws. The princess felt all of her energy leave her as she was dropped, collapsing helplessly onto the ground._

_Zelda managed to turn her face to look at the scene before her. The skies were shrouded by twilight, and ordinary citizens turned into spirits once more. It was happening again, and she could not do a thing to stop it. Nearby laid Anima, bleeding profusely. Zelda turned her head to the other side only to find Link's wolf form bleeding heavily as well. The princess prayed to the Goddesses for hope as she slipped her scaled claws under Link's paw. The two held hands as Zelda's eyes closed to greet the darkness._

_/_

The princess gasped as she reopened her eyes. Fanista had woken her up, and the Sheikah was looking with concern-filled red eyes. Zelda sat up and held a hand to her rapidly moving mind. The glow of her birthmark on her right hand faded away as her heart settled down.

"A vision?" Fanista asked, putting a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder.

Zelda nodded as she quickly recounted the details. When she was done telling her friend the contents of the vision, the Sheikah placed a hand to her chin in thought.

"The Goddesses must be warning us of their quickly approaching attack. I will heighten security and alert my fellow Sheikah," Fanista stated as she gave her friend a hug.

The princess gratefully returned the hug before breaking the embrace to let Fanista attend to her duties. The Sheikah walked toward the balcony before turning back around to face Zelda.

"Nocturna, be extra cautious while I'm away. I will return as soon as possible," Fanista said.

Zelda's shadow shifted a little in response. The Sheikah bowed before running out onto the balcony and disappearing with a flash. The princess quietly closed and locked the balcony doors before getting dressed. She could not help but shiver as she recalled the demonic eyes that she was forced to look at.

/

Link felt his heart skip a beat and left hand burn with pain. As fast as it had come, the symptoms were gone. Diibaska noticed the slight disturbance in the hero.

"Hey, you alright?" the mage asked.

"Y-Yeah. It's nothing. Let's get back to the task on hand," Link replied, shaking off the feeling.

"If you say so," Diibaska said, skeptic of Link's response.

The two young men pulled several books off the shelf. Link and Diibaska flipped through the pages of the books.

"I hope you two realize you won't be finding what we're looking for here," Anima stated as she walked into the library.

"Oh? And why not Miss I've been absent for the past ten minutes?" Diibaska questioned, filled with sarcasm.

"Well, Mister I have no common sense, I found what we were looking for already in ten minutes what you two couldn't find in two hours," the summoner retorted as she held up a book.

"Oi! Where did you get it?" the maroon haired man exclaimed as he snatched the book from her hands.

"If you must know, I found it in the room where rest of the same documents are kept. This kind of stuff has been the treasure of the Royal family for decades upon centuries," Anima replied as she snatched the book back.

"In any case, thank you Anima. I can finally prepare Zelda's present with this," Link said as she handed the book to him.

"I'm sure she'll enjoy it," the raven haired woman stated.

"If I can complete it in time," the hero muttered as he leafed through the book.

/

Zelda felt herself nodding off once more before feeling a sharb jab to her back. The princess snapped awake as she heard Nocturna sigh. They were in the throne room once again, struggling to stay awake in front of the deathly boring advisers. A guard entered the room, and from his mouth came the words that saved the day.

"Your Majesty, forgive my intrusion..."

All was forgiven. Zelda thanked the Goddesses.

"...but the Zoras have arrived," the guard stated.

The princess immediately lit up.

"Escort them here," Zelda ordered, her excitement masked in her voice.

"Right away, Your Majesty," the guard replied as he briskly walked out of the room.

When he returned, a large group of Zoras followed. In the center of the circle of guards stood Prince Ralis in a traveling cloak. Zelda's eyes lit up as she saw the son of her dearly departed mother and sister figure. The prince's guards simultaneously kneeled as Prince Ralis walked up to the base of the steps leading to the throne platform. The princess slowly walked down the steps before coming to a stop in front of the prince. The royal aquatic boy took Zelda's hand and gave it a kiss on its back.

"It's good to see you again, Princess Zelda," Ralis greeted.

"I'm glad you made it, Prince Ralis," Zelda said in return.

The Zora prince let go of Zelda's hand before backing away a few steps.

"If you don't mind, my guards and I would like to rest from our journey now," Ralis stated.

"Of course. Follow me," the princess said.

The Zora prince nodded as he followed Zelda out of the throne room. The advisers stuttered out words of protest that fell upon deaf ears as Zelda seized the opportunity to escape the stuffy room. Rufal had to restrain a fit of laughter as he dismissed those present in the room.

As for Zelda, she smiled while guiding the Zoras to their guest room. The princess came to a stop in front of a set of large double doors. The Zora prince's guards stopped Zelda from opening the doors and proceeded to open them for her. The company entered a large marble room with a magic seal engraved into the floor.

"Wait a moment, Prince Ralis," Zelda said.

The Zora nodded as Zelda walked over to the magic seal and stood in the center. The princess raised her hands to the sky and closed her eyes. She drew her magic out from within and released it upon the material world. From the seal on the floor emerged water in a rapid spin. The water surged around the princess as she manipulated hands. The clear liquid finally settled as a large orb that towered to the ceiling. Zelda lowered her arms and turned to the Zora prince.

"Enjoy your rest," the princess said.

Ralis dismissed his guards and fellow Zora ambassadors. They gave the prince a brief bow before jumping into the orb of water. The prince returned his attention to Zelda.

"Have you been wearing my mother's gift?" Ralis asked.

Zelda reached toward her neck and withdrew the silver necklace from inside her dress.

"It is too precious for me to leave alone. Thank you for the gift on behalf of your mother, Prince Ralis," the princess said as she slipped the necklace back into the front of her dress.

"It's no trouble, Princess Zelda. If I may?" Ralis asked as he opened his arms.

"Anytime," Zelda replied with a smile as she kneeled to accept the prince's hug.

The Hylian let the Zora go, and she stood back up again.

"Now go rest, Prince Ralis. Your mother would scold me for not taking care of you," Zelda said with mock annoyance.

Ralis let out a light laugh.

"Alright, Princess Zelda. Have a nice day," the Zora replied before running off to join his fellow Zora in the sphere of water.

Rutella's former guard Ves opened the door for the princess before giving her a sweeping bow. Zelda inclined her head to Ves before walking back toward the throne room. A guard ran up to her before giving a quick bow.

"Your Majesty, the Gorons have arrived with the inhabitants of Kakariko. The Ordanians arrived yesterday. That makes a representative from every region with the exception of Snowpeak, in which case, the yetis send their regards. They have already sent their gift with the Zoras," the guard informed.

"Thank you. Did the council have anything else for me to do today?" Zelda asked.

"No, Your Majesty. All preparations for the approaching festivities have been completed," the soldier replied.

"Thank you again. You are dismissed," the Hylian princess said.

The soldier gave a salute before running off to return to his post. Zelda exited the castle and took a seat on a bench in the courtyard. Everything was going smoothly, but her vision continued to haunt her. The princess let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. In an instant, she was in the lush field of her dreams.

"Zelda, you are still very worried about your vision," said the soothing voice of Nocturna.

Zelda turned around the face the white haired dragon.

"Yes. The Goddesses send visions that are always fulfilled in one way or another. Those events will come to pass even if we increase security..." the princess replied.

"It doesn't hurt to try to avoid it," Nocturna said.

Zelda and her shadow stood in silence together.

"Will there ever come a day of peace? Was the Twilight incident not enough?" the princess wondered out loud as she looked up at the sky.

"There will be a day, but nothing good ever comes without hardship," the white haired woman replied as she draped her arms around Zelda's shoulders from behind.

"I guess so, Nocturna," the princess stated.

"We shall get through this together. You, me, the Hero of Twilight, Lady Anima, Lady Fanista, Sir Diibaska, and the Hylian Restoration Committee," Nocturna said.

Zelda smiled.

"Thank you, Nocturna. I wish I had known you sooner during my loneliest of days," the Hylian told her shadow.

"You're welcome, Princess. I've always been with you, even during those days, and I will stay with you," the shadow replied.


	20. An Eternal Waltz and Timeless Medley

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, just this plot and misc. characters. Spoilers!

A/N: Thank you for all the favorite story/alerts! Here is an extra long chapter. Hehe, I got a little carried away. This is my favorite chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Twilight Ever After**_

_**Chapter Twenty: An Eternal Waltz and Timeless Medley**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

Zelda slowly opened her eyes to see her brightly illuminated room. The princess had a quiet night, free of visions and nightmares. The Goddesses rarely sent a vision more than once, and Zelda could not help but feel like a lamb cornered for slaughter. A knock on the balcony windows drew her attention, and she turned to see Fanista behind the glass. Zelda waved her hand to unlock and open the doors, and the Sheikah quietly entered.

"Good morning, Zelda. Your spirit was at peace during the night. I'm assuming you rested well?" Fanista asked.

"Disturbingly well," Zelda curtly replied before getting out of bed.

The princess came to a stop in front of her closet.  
"What should I wear, my friend? It's my birthday celebration, essentially a festival with many guests. Nothing too formal, yet I need a fitting dress," the monarch pondered.

"How about the blue one?" Fanista asked.

"Ah! I forgot about that one! It's perfect! Thank you, Fanista!" Zelda exclaimed as she drew out the dress.

It was a simple yet beautiful dress. The dress was form fitting from the bust to the waist before loosely flowing down to ankle length. It was gradient dyed aqua, blue, and white, reminiscing Zora's domain. A pearl choker was attached to the front of the dress, essentially covering the chest while exposing the upper half of the back.

"You're welcome, Zelda," the short haired woman replied, smiling as Zelda laid out the dress on her bed.

The princess paused as she traced her hand over the silky fabric.

"I will become the queen of this land tomorrow. After eighteen long years, I will ascend the throne to become the sole ruler of this land. I feel unworthy-"

"Zelda, do not dare speak of being unworthy of the crown! Our late King and Queen, your Sister Rutela, and all of your friends here want you to become the next ruler. We all believe there is no other meant for this title. The Goddesses have made it so that you may ascend. They think of you was worthy. Do not make them liars, my dear friend," Fanista gently scolded the princess.

Zelda smiled as she gave her Sheikah guardian a hug.

"Thank you, Fanista," the princess said.

"You're welcome. You should stop apologizing. It'll get old real fast," the Sheikah chuckled out.

The mystic eyed monarch giggled in return before changing into the dress. Fanista helped Zelda adjust the dress before looking into the mirror with the princess. Zelda put on a matching pearl bracelet before standing up tall.

"Now you look ready to attend a party!" Fanista exclaimed.

"Barefoot?" the princess asked teasingly.

The Sheikah looked down to notice that Zelda still had no shoes on.

"Smart arse," Fanista retorted.

Zelda merely giggled with mischief as she put on a pair of white flats embroidered with silver thread. The princess took a seat at her vanity and proceeded to let Fanista brush her hair. The Sheikah combed through Zelda's brownish hair, taming it so that Zelda could wrap ribbon around her two front strands. The Sheikah braided the lower half of Zelda's hair, and Fanista finished off by readjusting Zelda's crown and placing the back piece in position

The princess stood up, and she was surprised as Fanista grabbed her hand. The Sheikah kneeled on one knee before bowing deeply with her other hand to her heart. Zelda squeezed Fanista's hand when she sensed the Sheikah in distress.

"In your time of need, I do not wish to leave your side, but I must return to my fellow Sheikah for my Right of Passage, tradition for all Sheikah guardians of the Royal House when a new queen is crowned," Fanista stated, squeezing Zelda's hand in return.

"I understand Fanista. My vision is inevitable. While you are away from my side, Hyrule will surely be consumed by twilight once more. However, you will be free from enemy eyes. Because this is so, I must ask you for a favor that can only be fulfilled when you are away in the twilight," Zelda replied.

"Anything my dear friend," the Sheikah said.

/

Zelda's heart ached with loneliness as she basked in the orange glow of Hyrule's natural twilight. Her side felt naked with Fanista gone, and she had not seen Link and the others all day. The princess straightened her posture and raised her chin the slightest to uphold her image as royalty when the captain of the Royal Guard appeared.

"Princess Zelda, are you ready to attend the celebration?" the captain asked.

Zelda's eyes flashed with irritation for a split second as she thought to herself that she had been ready for the past hour. The captain noticed her shift in demeanor before slightly bowing his head in apology.

"Sorry, Your Highness. Standard procedure," the captain apologized with a whisper.

The Princess of Hyrule sighed and nodded.

"Guards, attention!" he barked out.

The Royal Guard tapped their spear butts to the ground.

"Move out!" the captain ordered.

Zelda was guarded by two columns to her sides, soldiers completely covering the back, and the captain walking in front of her. The princess and her company entered Hyrule Castle Town, and Zelda was met with an outstanding festival. Her eyes lit up as she saw the bustling town filled with many citizens and lanterns strung across buildings to the fountain. Vendors yelled out at potential customers while merry laughter filled the air. In front of the gate to the castle was a table for the royalty while off to the side was a stage complete with a podium.

The chatter and laughter of those present almost immediately died as Zelda entered the town center with her entourage. The party came to a stop behind the stage. The captain dismissed the guard, and they neatly ordered themselves against the wall while the captain stayed at Zelda's side. Rufal, who had already been in town before the princess, stepped up to the podium with a smile. Attached to the podium was a magic voice amplifier, which was of great help when Rufal's soft voice spoke.

"Welcome everyone to the belated birthday celebration of Princess Zelda Istella Hyrule. Her Highness will speak for a few moments before we proceed to the presentation of gifts," Rufal said before stepping down from the podium.

Zelda joined Rufal on the stage before standing at the podium.

"Thank you everyone for attending this celebration. I am humbled by the large attendance. Before we celebrate, I would like to tell everyone what had transpired the past few months when twilight shrouded this land," the princess said.

She took a deep breath.

"There was a misguided man by the name of Zant from the tribe of Twilight inhabitants known as the Twili. He attacked the castle and gave me an ultimatum: surrender or die. Having no strength, I surrendered to him, and that is when he cast Hyrule into twilight. Fortunately, the Goddesses sent the gift of hope to this world. A young man traveled across Hyrule blessed by the Goddesses, and he banished the twilight with the help of another denizen of the Twili, the princess of the tribe called Midna. Together they restored Hyrule in my stead, defeating the King of Darkness from ancient times, finally restoring the peace that you know now. However, we lost dear ones in the process. Forgive my weakness, as I could do nothing to save Hyrule even though I bear the title of princess," Zelda said.

The crowd was frighteningly silent as they absorbed the information they had just been told. Finally, someone began clapping. Zelda looked to see that it was Telma who had started it. Soon enough, the square was filled with thunderous applause and cheering as the citizens accepted their monarch. The princess let out a breath she did not know she had been holding before smiling. Zelda raised both of her arms, quieting the town square.

"I would like to honor the two true heroes of Hyrule. I honor Princess Midna of the Twili even though she made a brave decision to permanently separate our two realms and return to her own. I will now honor the Hero of Twilight. Please step onto the stage, Link of Ordon Village," Zelda announced.

There were many gasps and murmurs as the princess saw a familiar head of blond hair approach the stage. Her eyes made contact with his feral blue eyes as he stood on the stage before her in his traditional Ordon clothes. The princess drew her sword and held it parallel to her body. Link vaguely recalled Auru teaching him some etiquette as a knight, so he proceeded to kneel with one leg and hold his head down.

Zelda tapped her champion on each shoulder before returning her blade and presenting a new one. Link looked up before taking the sheathed knight's sword with both hands. He slung the sheath across his back before grabbing Zelda's right hand bearing the mark of the Triforce for all to see due to the absence of her gloves. The blond haired warrior placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand before reluctantly letting go and putting a fist to his heart.

"I honor you and henceforth, you will hold the title of a knight as Sir Link of the Ordona Province," Zelda stated as she suppressed a blush and ignored the tingling on her right hand.

"I will serve you faithfully, my princess," the blue eyed man said.

"Rise, Sir Link of the Ordona Province," the princess gently ordered.

Link did as he was told as the square erupted into deafening applause and cheers. He sheepishly nodded and nervously scratched the back of his neck as Zelda smiled. The hero saw Zelda and grinned in return. The two stepped off the stage and made their way to the table for royalty as Rufal took the podium again.

"Congratulations, Sir Link. Now we will proceed with the presentation of gifts for Her Royal Highness. First, Ordon Village!" Rufal announced.

Link's fellow villagers beamed with pride at Link before briefly bowing before Zelda.

"Your Highness, we bring this sword forged by Rusl, our finest goat cheese and milk, and a fine horse raised by my daughter, Illia!" Mayor Bo beamed out.

Zelda could not help but smile as her attendants accepted the gifts and placed them near a cart.

"Thank you, Mayor Bo, and thank you Ordon village for such wonderful gifts," the princess said.

Time quickly passed as the various races and villages presented Zelda with their gifts. From the Gorons came barrels of mineral water to be used for hot baths. The village of Kakariko presented the princess with a hand crafted casual dress and healing water from Eldin's spring. The Yetis had sent a large barrel of Yeto's specialty soup that the chefs quickly took to prepare for the feast.

"Zora's Domain!" Rufal announced.

Prince Ralis accompanied by his guards hopped out of the fountain, carrying several wrapped gifts.

"Dear Princess, we present to you these red coral earrings, a sapphire ring, and the best catch of our best fishermen," Ralis said as the guards gave the maids the smaller gifts.

Ves handed Ralis a slightly larger package as the prince approached the table and personally handed Zelda the gift. Rais gestured for the princess to open it, and Zelda did so. She gasped and covered her mouth as she saw the contents of the package.

"Lastly, a personal gift from me. A dress made from our special fabric blessed by Lanayru," Ralis proudly presented after seeing Zelda's reaction.

"It is beautiful, Prince Ralis," Zelda said as she slipped her hand under the smooth material of the fabric.

The dress was reminiscent of Rutela's dress except dyed with a shade of violet-blue that perfectly matched her eyes. The sleeves were flowing and transparent while the dress was sewn to hug her body before flaring out mid-thigh.

"Thank you, Princess Zelda. I'm glad you enjoy it," the Zora prince replied with a smile.

After all of the gifts were presented, Zelda was a little disheartened that she had not received a gift from Link. Of course, that would not last long as the hero stood, helping the princess up before guiding her to the stage. The captain of the guard removed the podium from the stage, and the two stood alone. The audience was silent, curious about what would happen next. To Zelda's surprise, Link withdrew her harp before handing it to its rightful owner.

"Would you do us the pleasure of blessing this celebration with a divine song?" the Hero of Twilight asked.

"Certainly," Zelda replied with a smile, taking her harp.

The princess plucked a few strings to warm up before closing her eyes, letting a song come to her. She quickly plucked the strings in a beautiful rhythm and began to sing in ancient Hylian. If the hero was correct, Zelda chose to sing the Song of Time. Within a few seconds, a chorus of voices joined Zelda's. The princess opened her eyes in surprise only to see that several wandering musicians had joined them on stage. As Zelda's voice faded at the end of the mystical song, the minstrels struck up a beautiful medley with their instruments.

The princess could only look at Link's smiling face in surprise as she recognized the songs of ancient times she had learned on the harp. Link took Zelda's hand and gave it a brief kiss before holding his arm out to the skies of the town square. Shimmering lights illuminated the sky as a troupe of dancers swung from the tops of the buildings. Suspended by a piece of cloth, they twirled and swung in time with the music. Balls of magic exploded like fireworks, painting the night with bright colors as a glowing bird creature materialized to circle the square while showering those on the ground with beautiful pink petals. The mesmerizing spectacle continued on as Link touched Zelda's shoulder to get her attention. Much to her surprise, the Hero of Twilight offered his hand to her and bowed.

"Will you honor me with the first dance of the evening?" Link asked, his eyes reflecting the beautifully lit night sky.

"Absolutely!" Zelda exclaimed, unable to retain her excitement unleashed by the performance.

The blue eyed man intertwined his hand with Zelda's before placing his other one on the small of her back. Zelda rested her arm upon Link's, and the two began a fast paced dance to match the lively music. Soon, the entire square was filled with merriment as all the guests joined in to dance.

"Let us jump to join the others on the square," Link said, winking at Zelda.

Zelda nodded as she felt Link lift her into the air and jump from the stage. The princess felt adrenaline rush through her as her feet gently touched the ground after the high jump. Link twirled the princess, guiding her the entire way. Suddenly, a maroon haired man interrupted the couple.

"Excuse me Sir Link. May I have a dance with the lovely Princess of Hyrule?" Diibaska asked, his voice filled with playfulness.

Link laughed at Diibaska's fake manner of speech before responding.

"I will relinquish her for now," the blue eyed man replied before letting Zelda's hand go.

The mage from the forest smoothly took Link's place before grinning at the monarch of Hyrule.

"The magical effects of the performance for this evening by yours truly. Happy Birthday, Princess," Diibaska said as they danced together.

"Thank you, Diibaska. This is truly amazing! I can't believe you managed to get away with this without me knowing!" Zelda exclaimed, playfully pouting as they continued to dance.

"You don't have to be a Sheikah or trained by the Sheikah to have sneaky moves. My sneakiness has its own flavor," the mage cheekily replied.

"Well, there are no words that can express my joy in receiving this gift," the princess said with a sincere smile.

"It wasn't just me. This was all Link's idea. Anima also helped with the special effects," Diibaska stated as he glanced over to his left.

Zelda followed his glance to spot Anima shyly dancing with Link. The two eventually came to a stop when they were interrupted by Illia. The Ordanians engaged in conversation as Anima made eye contact with Zelda. The princess and mage danced their way over to Anima before Diibaska suddenly broke away and forced the summoner to hold Zelda's hand and hold the back of the brunette. Anima turned tomato red before breaking the dance hold and punching Diibaska's face. The mage fell onto the ground as blood briefly spewed from his mouth.

Anima still clenched her fist, trying to control the embarrassment that arose from the awkward position with Zelda while the princess put her palm to her face. Diibaska groaned as he struggled to get off of the floor. Link had witnessed the scene and helped the mage up. The hero asked the mage if he was okay before Diibaska shook it off and grinned. The mage took off into the crowd to further enjoy the festivities.

With the disappearance of the mischievous man, Zelda offered Anima a goblet of water. The summoner's tomato red face had finally died down to a slight blush by the time she drained the refreshing liquid. The two pulled themselves away from the dance floor to rest against the wall of a building and chat.

"Did Diibaska...smell of alcohol?" Anima questioned.

"No, not at all," Zelda replied as she sipped from her goblet.

"That is even more frightening. To think that this is how he is normally like," the summoner muttered.

The princess could not help but laugh.

"He's just enjoying himself a bit too much," Zelda assured.

Anima let out a deep sigh before speaking again.

"Happy Birthday, Zelda. I hope you enjoyed the performance," the summoner said as she turned to look at Zelda with her good eye.

"The performance was splendid beyond words. Thank you, Anima. It is a wonderful gift," the princess replied.

After a few good minutes of casual talk between the two young women, the song slowed, signifying the approaching end. Link reappeared as he gestured for Zelda to follow him. The princess obeyed without question and was led back up onto the stage. Her heart fluttered when the minstrels began to play the lullaby that her mother sang her. The princess nearly died on the spot as Link pulled out a plain ocarina and placed it to his lips. The crowd became silent as the musicians on stage barely played above a whisper.

Link played Zelda's lullaby with each and every note filled with tender care and affection. The musicians picked up the volume to join the Hero of Twilight into the final movement of the medley. Zelda was left speechless as the minstrels ended their playing to allow Link to hold out a resounding note. When the hero stopped playing, the final note echoed in her heart as Link lowered the instrument. The young man grinned.

"Happy Birthday, Princess Zelda," Link said.

Zelda resisted the temptation to squeeze Link to death with a tight hug.

"Thank you, my champion. I cannot express my love for your gift in mere words," the princess said.

Zelda embraced Link's left hand with both of her hands and gave the blue eyed man a loving smile. She looked over at the minstrels with a glint in her eye.

"Wonderful musicians, we still have the entire night left to celebrate. Let us continue and play another lively tune!" the princess exclaimed.

"As you wish!" the bearded leader replied with equal enthusiasm.

The musicians began to play a light hearted piece as Zelda guided her champion away from the celebration and into a quiet part of town. As soon as they were out of sight, Zelda jumped on Link for a tight embrace. The hero spun the monarch around before gently setting her upon her two feet once more. Zelda placed Link's left hand to her face as a single tear escaped her eye.

"I have never received such a gift in my entire life. Thank you so much, Link. You are the only man that truly understands my heart," the princess finally said.

Link gently brushed Zelda's tear away with a bright smile.

"You're welcome, Zelda," he replied before pulling the princess into another hug.

The two remained like this for a few moments before unwillingly separating. Link beamed as he took Zelda's hand into his own and began guiding her back into the direction of the celebration. The hero turned to his side to see Zelda smiling just as brightly.

"Come on. The night is still young. Enjoy your last day as princess!" Link exclaimed as he began to ran with Zelda in tow.

The brown haired girl's musical laugh filled the air before the two disappeared into the dancing crowd once more.


	21. Dimming Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, just this plot and misc. characters. Spoilers!

* * *

_**Twilight Ever After**_

_**Chapter Twenty-One: Dimming Light**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

Hyrule's monarch's eyes fluttered open to greet the morning sun. The shimmering orbs shifted over to look at the balcony by reflex, but Zelda's heart was filled with loneliness as she recalled Fanista was summoned by her Sheikah superiors. The brunette slowly sat up. Today was the day.

The princess hated the feeling of the inevitability that awaited her at the coronation today. When she had received her vision, they were in the courtyard in front of the small sanctuary dedicated to the Goddesses: the place where the coronation would take place. She could only hope and pray that Fanista would be able to evade enemy eyes and succeed in her tasks. A knock on the door drew Zelda out of her thoughts.

"Your Highness, please come to the Crystal Room to cleanse yourself for the ceremony," a maid's voice said.

"I will be there soon," Zelda replied as she got out of bed.

Her shadow shifted uneasily.

/

By noon, preparations for the coronation were nearly complete. The Hero of Twilight paced around restlessly, uncomfortable in his fancy Magic Armor. Luckily, Zelda had been able to find the spell that drained Rupees, and she disabled it when Link had asked if he should wear it to the ceremony. Link looked over at Diibaska to his right to find the mage not faring any better.

The maroon haired man kept tugging at the stiff collar of his decorated military-like tunic. Diibaska kept fiddling with the cords until Anima nudged him with her elbow. The mage resorted to adjusting his sheathed blade on his belt and stretching his gloved hand.

On the other side of Diibaska was Anima. She wore an embroidered eyepatch containing the symbol of the Royal Family as well as an expensive maroon tunic-like dress, courtesy of the seamstress of the castle. Her dagger shifted into sight when the split of her skirt moved with the breeze. Anima could not hide her discomfort in her expression as the three warriors suffered together.

"By the Goddesses. I don't think I've ever felt more uncomfortable in my entire life," Diibaska complained as he began to play with the grass with his foot.

"We all are, so stop complaining. It makes it worse," Anima snapped back as she stomped on his foot.

The mage held in a yell to avoid drawing attention. Diibaska hopped on his good foot will swearing under his breath.

"People tend to show affection by gentle touches, not abusive strikes," the mage groaned out.

"Who said I was being affectionate?" the summoner hissed.

"You two, stop. We've got more important things to worry about. Zelda is becoming the Queen of Hyrule today," Link finally growled out.

Anima and Diibaska ceased immediately. After another good hour, everything for the coronation was ready as knights marched in to line the path to the courtyard in front of the shrine. Zelda's friends stood in front of the raised platform containing an altar while members of the Royal House and village representatives stood off to the sides in blocks. After everyone was in place, someone rang the bell inside the shrine to announce the arrival of Zelda.

Knights surrounded the soon-to-be queen. She wore a simple long dress that was a pure white trailing behind her. Zelda wore pure white long gloves embroidered with gold. Around her neck was the pendant she received from Ralis, and she wore her trademark crystal earrings. Her hair was in its usual fashion, accompanied by her familiar crown. The Royal Guard dispersed as she came to the beginning of the stairs leading up to the platform.

Three elders exited the shrine at the back of the platform and gestured for Zelda to approach the altar. The princess obeyed before turning back around to face the audience. She knelt on both knees as the three elders surrounded her. The elderly woman dressed in red unrolled a scroll in her hand.

"On the tenth day of the Seventh Month in the 268th Year of the Gilded Era, Zelda Istella Hyrule will be crowned the sole monarch of Hyrule as its queen. May the Goddess Din bless you with the power to let this land prosper," the lady stated.

"And may the Goddess Farore bless you with longevity and life," the elderly woman in green added.

"And finally, may your patron Goddess Nayru bless you with wisdom to lead your country," the elderly woman in blue finished.

"I, Zelda Istella Hyrule, accept these blessings from the divine goddesses. In return, I will serve the land of Hyrule and its people as ordained by the Goddesses when they gave life to the Royal Family. I will serve as the guiding light of this land," the brunette responded.

"Very well, Zelda Istella Hyrule. When I remove this crown, you will no longer be the princess of this land," the elderly woman dressed in red said as she slowly removed the crown, letting Zelda's bangs spill to frame her face.

The crown was handed to the elder dressed in green as the elder in blue placed a gold treasure box gilded with precious gems upon the altar. She opened it before returning to her place at Zelda's side. The red dressed elder picked up the crown in the box and held it to the skies.

"With the blessing of the Goddesses, we three priestesses of the holy trio will now crown Zelda Istella Hyrule, Daughter of the late Elaira Visca Hyrule and Brovare Degnis Hyrule. As Nayru's mortal daughter, may you guide Hyrule into a prosperous age," the priestess stated.

The elder dressed in red slowly lowered the crown. Just as the crown was about to touch Zelda's head, the young brunette collapsed forward onto the stone. The courtyard was dead silent with shock as the priestesses of Nayru and Farore knelt to attend to the monarch. The two elderly woman turned the princess to lay on her back, only to find a pure black demonic knife with glowing red engravings buried into her chest, right below her collar bone. Link let out a roar as he attacked the knight that was standing directly across from Zelda with a smirk on his face. One of the Royal council men stepped out and laughed maniacally.

"It is too late, Our dear monarch's champion," he stated.

The blue eyed hero quickly took out the knight only to find himself confronted by another. A ferocious roar startled all of those in the courtyard as the great shadow beast Triadiz appeared. Anima was riding on its back while Diibaska unleashed a stream of lightning at the council man, which was blocked by a dark mass produced by another council man.

"Everyone, LEAVE!" Anima ordered as Triadiz batted aside the knight attacking Link.

The innocent bystanders screamed as they fled the suddenly chaotic scene while Link ran toward Zelda.

"Please, you three must leave as well," Link urged as he gently supported the unconscious princess.

The priestesses nodded before fleeing the scene as well. Once they were out of sight, Link saw that Zelda was not bleeding from the dagger, but he instead saw something far more disturbing. The dagger had black veins branching out across Zelda's chest, creeping to her face and limbs. The weapon seemed alive as the red glowed eerily. Link grabbed the dagger's handle, only to roar in pain and retract his sizzling hand.

"The princess is no longer yours. Like every great source of magic, she is merely a tool, and she is now our tool to control this realm," the man from the Royal Council stated.

Link turned around to glare at the bald yet heavily bearded man. His eyes gleamed with power lust, and the older man's smirk was begging to be ripped off by the feral warrior. Triadiz jumped to arrive behind Link, and Anima jumped off to land at Zelda's side. Diibaska leaped away from the council man to land next to Link.

"Who the hell are you?" Link hissed as he gently laid Zelda back down before drawing his sword.

The two knights that had stayed behind in the chaos joined the two magic using council man in addition to a third council man. Four hooded figures entered the courtyard to bring the total to nine enemies.

"We will reward your valiant efforts evading us with an answer. We are the Chasers of Rebirth," the bald middle aged man replied.

"Rebirth! What part of rebirth involves this?" Link roared as his blade shook with fury.

"Shut your mouth. Do not speak as if you know everything," a hooded young man barked out.

The bald council man held out a hand to silence the hooded figure.

"This realm will start anew once Nayru's daughter is freed from her mortal burdens," he stated.

"What do you mean?" the hero asked, not liking the sound of Zelda's fate.

"We are all victims of this world. It is corrupted. When rebirth is achieved, the world will start over under our leadership. Everyone will be equal, and this world will become paradise," he evaluated.

"You are a mortal as well. What gives you the idea that you can reorder the world created by the Goddesses?" Diibaska growled out.

"While I studied the magic of Hyrule under the guise of a council man for twenty years, I stumbled upon an ancient text that told of a great power that could purge the world of darkness. The world will revert back to its beginning before man corrupted this realm. Violence, plague, and starvation are all caused by man, and when man is erased and reborn, the world will emerge pure. I gathered like-minded individuals for this moment of rebirth," another council man explained.

"You're sounding like you're saying that you're going to wipe all life off of this land," Anima grunted out.

"So that it may be reborn," the third council man added.

"Enough. We have spent far too much time fulfilling the curiosity of a dead man. Let the princess complete her destiny," the bald man ordered.

Diibaska, Anima, and Link stepped in front of the vulnerable princess.

"Very well. Get rid of those foolish guardians," the bald man barked out.

The two knights and two cloaked mages ran forward. Anima and Diibaska cast Link a look that said to stay put as the two rushed forward to meet the four. Diibaska took on the two mages while Anima battled against the knights. Triadiz kept the knights dancing with his aggressive bites while Diibaska unleashed his whip like blade to keep the mages away. Link's companions far superior skills quickly showed as the mages and knights began to move backward until the council man spoke.

"You are far stronger than what I expected of the champion's lackeys," the bald man said.

"We are far from lackeys," Diibaska said as his whip blade struck a mage's chest and caused the foe to stumble backward.

"Agreed," Anima replied as Triadiz reared up on two legs before descending again, causing a shockwave that knocked the two knights down.

"For putting up a challenge, I will tell you my name. I am the leader of the Chasers of Rebirth, Xanqus. May I know the names of you formidable foes?" the bearded man asked.

"The name is Diibaska, Guardian of the Royal Family. My family has served the Royal Family for many generations," the mage replied.

"And let me reintroduce myself as Anima. My family also serves the Royal Family," the summoner added.

"Well Anima and Diibaska, servants of the Royal Family, play time ends now. Magado! Quit messing around!" Xanqus ordered.

The knight known as Magado jumped back onto his feet before taking his sword and thrusting forward. Anima felt her spine shiver as she sensed something amiss when the knight's blade disappeared. She felt something behind her so she rolled out of the way only to find the knight's blade where her head had been.

"Do not think of me as a simple swordsman. All of the Chasers of Rebirth can use magic," Magado said.

The summoner was greatly confused as to what Magado's ability was. His blade disappeared, only to reappear behind her. Not wanting to wait and find out his ability too late, Anima summoned a shadow wolf while Triadiz returned to her eye. The wolf rushed toward Magado and clamped its jaws around the handle of the sword where the blade was supposed to be. Anima's summon was cut in half from below by the blade that reappeared.

"I see. You have the ability to distort space using dimensional pockets and freely position your blade," Anima observed as she summoned a white bird to replace her wolf.

"Very good, as to be expected by the former bounty hunter we hired," Magado complimented, his voice still muffled by the helmet.

"Vespin, help Magado take care of the summoner," the bald man ordered.

The other knight called Vespin aimed his spear at Anima, and he swung the blade to the ground, creating waves of energy. Anima sent forth her bird to attack Vespin while she resummoned Triadiz and mounted the three headed creature. Triadiz ran toward Magado in a wild pattern to prevent the knight from successfully predicting its path. Diibaska turned to help Anima but was stopped by a wall of purple fire. The mage turned his attention back to the two hooded figures he had been fighting.

"Terran and Ophelia, take care of the mage," Xanqus said.

Diibaska looked at the two hooded figures again to notice that the foe he had hit earlier with his whip was clearly a man as it exposed his chest where his tunic tore. Terran, the male mage, threw a purple fire ball at Diibaska which the maroon haired man simply canceled out with an ice missile. Link's friend quickly retaliated with a stream of lightning. Much to his horror, Ophelia stepped in front of Terran and took the hit. To Diibaska's surprise, Ophelia returned the lightning two fold. Diibaska quickly reacted and redirected the lightning into the sky after absorbing it.

"A fire mage and a reflector," Diibaska muttered.

"Gallin and Safira, subdue the champion. Ukras and Erdol, you two come with me to the princess," Xanqus said.

The two hooded mages rushed at Link while Xanqus and the two other council men calmly walked through the battle field.

"Shit! We can't let them reach Zelda!" Diibaska yelled as he unleashed his blade's whip form at Ophelia.

"I know, I know! Stop them, Inderi!" Anima ordered as she summoned a large dragon like lizard.

The summoner held her head as it spun. She could barely focus enough to see Inderi assault the three council men approaching the unconscious princess. The next thing she knew, she was sent flying from Triadiz as her three headed beast was thrown against the wall by Vespin's shockwaves. Anima landed on the ground ungracefully and struggled to keep from completely collapsing as summoning multiple creatures took its toll.

Diibaska was not faring any better as his projectile magic was rendered useless by Ophelia's ability to reflect energy back two fold. Terran used a purple fire whip to counter his whip blade. Suddenly, Ophelia shot the same purple fire Terran used at Diibaska. The mage barely avoided it, feeling the heat pass by his face. He looked to find Ophelia's foot making contact with Terran's and realized his mistake in analyzing Ophelia's ability. She was not a magic reflector. The female mage could absorb magic and use it as her own, a copy cat of sorts.

In Diibaska's vulnerable moment when he avoided the fire ball, Terran used his whip to pull the mage's foot out from under him. The maroon haired mage grunted as he fell onto his back. Diibaska quickly rolled out of the way of Terran's fire sword and kicked the mage to knock him onto the ground as well.

Link was now forced to confront Gallin and Safira. He shifted the grip on his sword, not knowing what to expect from the two mages. The cloaked one with a larger build, who Link assumed to be Gallin, made the first move. He wasted no time in displaying his powers as he clapped his hands at Link, knocking the wind out of the blue eyed man with an unknown force. Link stumbled before quickly regaining his balance, lowering his stance to center his gravity.

"You sure seem determined to protect her," Gallin stated, his deep voice displaying no emotion.

"Because I am her champion," Link replied.

Gallin lowered his arms, surprising Link.

"A champion too late and too weak. Do you know what you're even supposed to be protecting her from?" the mage asked.

The hero was confused to say the least.

"You sure sound concerned for someone that's harming her," the blue eyed man stated.

"We're saving her. You wouldn't understand," Gallin retorted before waving his arm like a blade.

A whistling noise reached Link's ears. His instincts screamed danger, forcing him to duck. An invisible blade cut the altar cleanly all the way through. The hero hated to think what would have become of him if he had not dodged.

"Safira, let's end this," Gallin said.

"Okay, Gallin," came a soft voice of a young woman that could not be older than Zelda.

She knelt onto the ground before placing her hands on the grass. In an instant, vines shot out of the ground toward Link. The hero quickly cut the vines but was overwhelmed by the sheer number of them. The vines dragged him off of the raised platform and pinned him to the ground. Link roared with fury as he struggled to get free and return to Zelda's side.

The blue eyed man turned to his left to see Anima struggling to fend off the two knights. Summoning Inderi had drained her of her strength, and she failed to avoid Vespin's strike. She was struck with full force, letting out a cry of pain as bloody cuts and bruises appeared, accompanied by a large gash across her midsection that sprayed crimson. Link heard Diibaska yell in concern as Anima fell onto the ground without struggle and was still. Magado approached her, but as soon as he was within a few feet of her, a black serpent flew out from her eye and bit Magado's hand, forcing him to release his blade. The serpent encircled its new prey around the neck, forcing him to fall onto the ground.

Vespin ran over to kill the serpent around Magado's neck. Magado began to turn purple before his hands disappeared, only to reappear in the middle of the serpent, instantly killing it. The knight panted for breath as he looked over at Anima.

"Nice try, but my sword is not the only tool that can travel dimensions," Magado said.

"Shit..." Anima muttered before she finally blacked out, bleeding onto the grass.

"Anima!" Link and Diibaska yelled.

Link turned to his right to look at Diibaska, only to find the mage overwhelmed as well. Fatigue gained while battling against two mages took its toll as Diibaska's techniques became more sluggish and unrefined. His whip blade faltered, and his magic was simply evaded. He had managed to stand up again after Terran had dragged him down, but he let out a roar as he was struck from the front and behind by purple fire.

"Diibaska!" Link roared.

The mage unleashed a stream of lightning at Terran's legs, catching the mage off guard. Terran fell onto the ground, convulsing painfully as electricity coursed through his body. Ophelia let out a gasp before stomping the ground. Diibaska was pounded by an energy wave and was sent flying from Ophelia's use of Vespin's ability. The mage could only think that she had been saving before he blacked out upon contact with the ground, his burnt and battered body finally giving out.

"You monsters!" the hero yelled as the council men destroyed Inderi mercilessly.

"Gallin, wound him so that he may not stop us," Xanqus ordered.

"But he's already restrained!" Safira cried out.

"Do it before I do it myself. I won't deal with anymore interruptions," the bald man hissed.

Gallin looked at the steel faced hero before raising his right arm to the sky.

"It's for rebirth," Gallin said before dropping his arm with a swift downward motion.

Link roared as blood sprayed upward from his left shoulder. An invisible object shaped like a spear left an angry red wound on Link's sword arm. Stars and shadows danced across his vision as he felt an unknown force knock the wind out of him again. The hero's head slumped back as he barely retained consciousness.

"Leave him conscious so that he may witness the fate of his beloved princess," the council man known as Ukras said.

Xanqus set the unconscious Zelda in an upright seating position, supporting her upper body from behind with one leg and arm. He smirked at Link as his hand gripped the black dagger embedded in Zelda's chest.

"Even a princess cannot avoid a blade that arrived through a distortion of dimensions, credit to Magado," Erdol commented.

"Now watch, Hero of Twilight as the Princess of Hyrule fulfills her destiny," Xanqus stated.

The bald man twisted the dagger in Zelda's chest, and she awoke with an ear-splitting screech. Zelda clawed at the dagger and the hand that had twisted it. The princess felt her soul ripping apart from her body and itself as the dagger's dark magic invaded her body filled with light. She managed to rake her nails across the face of Xanqus, angering the bald man.

Xanqus forced his hand around Zelda's slender neck, blocking off her airway. He lifted her off the ground and suspended her in the air, glaring at the princess. Zelda weakly struggled as her soul began to leave her body as it had when she left her body to co-inhabit Midna's. Xanqus grinned like a mad man as he gripped the dagger still in Zelda's chest and yanked it out. The princess let out a final scream that rang in Link's ears.


	22. Nocturna's Lament

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, just this plot and misc. characters. Spoilers!

A/N: I would like to thank the numerous watchers and reviewers for this story. Please check out my Descending Darkness series for the Ocarina of Time once its revamp is finished. And now, I would like to personally reply to some reviews.

Edit 1/10/12: Edited bits of the chapter, thanks to the much appreciated critique. Anything for a better story. I would just like to inform everyone that there is no beta reader for this story. The sole writer and editor of this story is yours truly, so any critique is appreciated.

Thank you all reviewers. Your reviews motivate me when I see how many people actually want to see the story updated. :)

* * *

_**Twilight Ever After**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Two: Nocturna's Lament**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

Xanqus held up the black dagger to the sky, along with the orb of light impaled on it, faintly beating like a heart. Zelda's sight became clouded as she saw her future vision fulfilled. Her scaled hand weakly gripped the man's arm before Xanqus threw her aside. She collapsed onto the ground without a struggle and could only look at the bald man as he waved the physical embodiment of her light around like a prize.

"Come! Let Hyrule be reborn! Twilight, consume this realm, returning man into spirits!" Xanqus ordered.

The orb of light exploded into glowing dust, showering the Chasers of Rebirth before the skies darkened. Twilight descended upon the land like an ominous curtain. The dusty orange glow flooded the land as black blocks arose to inhabit the surroundings. People's physical bodies faded to be replaced by suspended glowing orbs, and the land's people despaired as they realized that the darkening skies meant the hero and his allies had been defeated.

Zelda stretched her serpentine neck to look over at her champion. Link was consumed by inky blackness before the shadows dispersed to reveal him in his wolf form once more. The dragon turned from side to side to see Anima and Diibaska unmoving in the other realm of Hyrule. Her vision returned to normal to see spirits in their place.

"I must thank you, Princess Zelda for giving us the protection we need against the darkness of the Twilight. With this, we can freely traverse between Twilight and light," Xanqus said.

Zelda strained her neck to see Xanqus and his followers unaffected by the Twilight. She let out a weak hiss, white fire flickering out.

"This realm is in good hands now. You can now exist without a care in the world. You are invisible to those that are not worthy, and nobody can recognize you. Isn't this what you've always wanted?" the bald council man asked.

The dragon's head returned to the ground with a thud, her strength giving out on her. Zelda felt herself weakening and used the last of her strength to crawl next to Link. The princess gently rubbed her scaly cheek against Link's lupine face before slipping her claw under his paw.

"You can now be with your champion, away from prying eyes," Xanqus whispered, his voice filled with victory and void of any genuine concern.

"Quit poisoning her with your mind games."

The Chasers of Rebirth snapped to attention. They frantically looked around, searching for the new source of the voice. A shadowy portal opened up next to Zelda as a woman with long white hair pulled back in a ponytail emerged.

"Well, it seems as if we have made a miscalculation," Erdol observed.

"And who are you to retain your human form in the Twilight?" Ukras demanded.

"I am not a human. I am Zelda, and she is me," the woman replied.

"A phantom? Or perhaps...a shadow!" Xanqus exclaimed.

"But how? The princess should not have had any way to use shadow magic to give life to it!" Erdol yelled.

"I was given life by the princess and her true shadow. I am Nocturna, the melody that ties them and the two realms together," Zelda's shadow explained as she knelt down and stroked Zelda's scales.

Nocturna gently brushed aside Zelda's mane to reveal a magic seal on her back. The shadow looked at Xanqus with unreadable eyes. The Chasers of Rebirth were frozen with uncertainty. Just when their goals were within reached, Nocturna had appeared.

"Zelda received a vision from the Goddesses that the realm would fall into ruin just like today. She had a magic seal painted onto her back to activate a spell. If I activate this spell, she will surely die as she has no magic left to pay the toll, and we will both cease to live," Nocturna explained.

"You're not planning to actually sacrifice both of you?" Safira exclaimed, her voice trembling with what seemed to be worry.

The humanoid dragon closed her eyes.

/

"Nocturna, this spell requires an immense amount of magic, to the point of possibly dying. I did not tell Fanista because she would not allow me to put such a dangerous spell in place, but you must do whatever it takes to save this world," Zelda said as she stared into the slit pupils of her shadow's eyes.

"I understand Zelda. We share the same thoughts after all," Nocturna replied.

"If we must sacrifice ourselves, that is what must happen," the princess stated.

"But you are not ready to die. You have unresolved feelings for the Hero of Twilight and many regrets," the shadow said.

Zelda gave her shadow half a sad look and smile.

"It's no different from the life I have now. Do you have any regrets, Nocturna?" the princess asked.

"That you are not happy," the humanoid dragon replied.

The princess let out a light chuckle.

"Fanista says that often as well. This is the curse of royalty," Zelda said in return.

Nocturna could tell that the princess had far too many attachments to the world to be leaving so soon.

/

"We were never separate," Nocturna replied to Safira before she summoned inky blackness to consume Zelda and herself.

"Stop them!" Xanqus ordered.

Magado used his ability to aim a blade at Nocturna, only to find the shadow on the other side of Zelda. The shadows receded, giving the opponents the notion that the spell would not be completed. Nocturna jumped away from Zelda. As soon as she landed, she ducked to avoid Gallin's invisible strike. The shadow quickly made markings on the ground before flipping onto the ground back first. Vespin, Ophelia, and Terran sent out a wave of attacks, only to have them blocked by waves of shadow.

Nocturna stared up into the Twilight sky as the shadows squirmed beneath her to form a large circle with many patterns: the same seal that had been on Zelda's back, now nowhere to be seen on the dragon. The magic seal glowed, lighting up the entire courtyard as Nocturna levitated upright. The shadow looked at Safira, who had yet to use her abilities. Nocturna's eyes pierced into Safira's soul as the shadow's body began to dissolve into black blocks that began to gather to form what looked like a portal behind Nocturna. Safira timidly reached out to Nocturna as the shadow communicated with the mage.

"Useless!" Xanqus exclaimed as he got ready to use his magic.

Erdol and Ukras followed in his footsteps as well. A few feet away from Nocturna was Zelda's dragon form, which began to stir, feeling a disturbance in her soul. The monarch focused in time to make eye contact with Nocturna, who had turned her head back to face Zelda as half of her body was now gone. Zelda feebly reached out with her free claw to her shadow's back, begging Nocturna to return to her side.

"You gave me life. Now, I return it to you," the white haired woman whispered, looking straight into Zelda's eyes.

Nocturna was about to be hit by unidentifiable magic, but she completely dissolved into black blocks before any contact happened. The twilight portal was completed and its rings glowed an eerie blue. Ukras and Erdol rushed forward to attempt to seal it, but a blur rushed out, knocking them both onto the ground. The blur rebounded and came to a stop just outside of the portal, revealing it to be a large pure white cat with black spots and three red markings under each eye. Curiously enough, it carried a large wrapped object on its back.

Magado's blade disappeared, reappearing within inches of the large cat creature before being stopped by a wall of shadow. Terran unleashed a blaze of purple fire, only to have it deflected as well. Vespin finally ran toward the cat and brought down his weapon, but it was sliced into bits. The knight jumped backward to find a blue tinted hand emerging from the portal.

"Another one?" Xanqus asked, rubbing his aching head from all the unexpected guests.

"I'm not just another one," a voice from the portal said.

The rest of the body followed to reveal a blue hued woman, clothed in shadowy garments. She had fiery orange hair, and deep crimson eyes. Her lips held a sassy smirk, accentuated by a hand on her hip. The Chasers of Rebirth were stunned, not knowing what to think about the being that was clearly not a Hylian.

"Am I so beautiful that you have no words?" the woman asked.

"Who are you?" Xanqus exclaimed, a vein on his head about to pop from frustration as his plan was put behind a few steps.

The other worldly woman chuckled at the man's frustration.

"So pushy. Now I know why Princess Zelda harbored distaste for you council men," she remarked.

The large white cat in front of her purred in what seemed to be agreement, making the blue woman laugh.

"See? Even the cat agrees with me," the woman continued.

"Get them!" Xanqus roared.

"Calm down my good sir. I still have yet to introduce myself," the woman said as she jumped over Vespin's swing with the remainder of his weapon.

The blue woman used Vespin's helmet as a spring board before landing in front of Xanqus, a few feet away next to the dragon and wolf.

"You should be honored to meet me. I am the ruler of the Twilight Realm, Princess Midna," she stated.

"Y-You...! The princess said you had completely separated the two realms, unable to return. Why are you here?" Xanqus demanded.

"Because you are attacking my companions. I am far from pleased," Midna hissed out.

The bald council man roared in frustration. He directed his attention to the portal, which Midna noticed. Before Xanqus could do anything, Midna snapped her fingers and dissolved the portal.

"You're easy to read. If you're done playing, it's now the counter attack," the Twilight Princess stated.

The large white cat bounded over to Link and Zelda just as Midna enclosed them in a dome of shadow. The Chasers of Rebirth hit the dome with all their might, only to find it holding steadfast. Within the dome, Midna accidentally tripped over the large cat, causing it to hiss.

"Sorry! Even for a Twili it's hard to navigate in the dark!" Midna hissed back.

As soon as Midna spoke those words, light filled the dome as the sword on the cat's back resonated with the Triforce mark on Link's left paw. Midna took the sword from the cat and began unwrapping the cloth. The light was too brilliant for her shadowy touch so she simply maneuvered the sword to touch Link's free paw that was not with the dragon's claw. A blinding light filled the room, only to fade to reveal Link's human form holding the dragon's claw and sword. His eyes snapped open and focused, looking at Midna.

"M-Midna!" Link exclaimed.

The Twili laughed.

"At least you spoke this time!" Midna replied before she gently touched Link's face.

Her gaze softened as she looked into Link's surprised blue eyes.

"It's good to see you Link," Midna stated before her hand left Link's face.

Link groaned as the pain of his wounds finally hit him. He looked over to see Zelda's unconscious dragon form. He gently let go of his sword before placing a hand to the dragon's cheek.

"Zelda..." he muttered out.

"That is Zelda? I knew that she also changed forms in the Twilight without her cloak, but I didn't know that there could be a form so beautiful," Midna whispered as she snapped her fingers to materialize the bottle like she did with Link's gear when they had traveled together and uncorked a bottle containing a fairy near Link.

The fairy whizzed around the hero, mending his punctured shoulder and broken ribs in an instant. Link felt his strength return. The fairy disappeared, returning to its home as Link sat up. He noticed that he was no longer wearing the magic armor, but he was wearing the trademark green tunic of Hyrule's heroes. The shadow dome shook a little, surprising Link.

"They must be hitting this dome hard. The dome won't last much longer at this rate. We need to hurry and wake Zelda," Midna said.

"And how do we do that? I'm pretty sure they took part of her soul away with that damn dagger," Link said as he picked up the glowing sword.

"I'll take care of it. Take this time to get acquainted with your new sword. It is a fine blade made from this land," the Twili stated.

The hero realized that this was the sword that he had asked the Sheikah to make back when the Hero of Time had told him to make a holy sword to replace the Master Sword. He took a moment to observe his new sword. The blade showed a clear reflection of himself and had the Triforce engraved near the base. The handle guard was like his Ordon sword except that it had three prongs on each end. The handle was a beautiful gold wrapped in white cloth. At the end was an emerald stone surrounded by what looked like winged designs. His observation was cut short as a large white cat brushed by Link's leg, startling him.

"Relax. It's a friend of Zelda's," Midna said as she materialized another bottled fairy with a snap of her fingers.

The cat made eye contact with Link. Its wine red eyes felt very familiar and twinkled with mischief as it looked at Link before it turned away to sit next to Zelda. The white cat bit the cloth that had wrapped Link's sword and gently covered the dragon with it. Shadows consumed the creature before dispersing to reveal a frail Zelda. The Twili held out her hands and particles of light emerged from her body and gathered in her palms. She dropped the small orb of light into Zelda's chest, and Midna uncorked the bottle, letting the fairy heal Zelda before disappearing as well. Zelda snapped her eyes open.

"Nocturna!" she screamed, frantically looking around.

The cat put its paws on Zelda's shoulders, causing Zelda to stop. The creature shook its head, and Zelda looked behind her. The princess looked into the red eyes of the cat before tears spilled out from her eyes.

"Fanista..." Zelda choked out.

Link was surprised to see that the cat was Fanista as only those blessed by the Goddesses did not turn into spirits, but he quickly got over it in his concern for Zelda. Fanista affectionately rubbed her cheek against Zelda's in an attempt to comfort her as Zelda felt a void in her shadow. Midna gently secured Zelda's cloak around the crying princess, causing Zelda to look up.

"M-Midna," Zelda managed to say while getting her tears under control.

"I am here for you Zelda. We have a realm to restore, and we'll do it together, just like old times," the Twilight Princess said.

Fanista moved away from Zelda so that Midna could give her light realm counterpart a heart felt hug. The princess gladly returned the gesture, and the two broke their embrace. Midna stood, and Link appeared in front of Zelda.

"Did you plan all of this, Zelda?" the hero asked, his voice emitting pride.

"Yes, but that is for another time. It is no time for dilly-dallying," the princess replied.

The Hero of Twilight nodded before extending his hand out to Zelda.

"Zelda, we have a coronation to complete," Link said, his blue eyes losing their intensity as he softly gazed at Zelda.

The princess let out a small smile before accepting Link's hand. The hero helped Zelda stand up before he backed away. The light princess summoned the shadows and transformed into Sheik. She unsheathed her dagger and brushed aside her bangs. Midna made eye contact with Zelda before she waved her hand, causing the dome to break apart into waves.


	23. Strange Fates

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, just this plot and misc. characters. Spoilers!

A/N: I'm back to studying, so the updates may become unpredictable and spontaneous...right at the exciting part of the story, right? Sorry about that. At least I managed to crank out a few chapters over the break. In other news, I have started the overhaul of my fic for the Ocarina of Time: the Descending Darkness series. If you find that the wait for the next chapter becomes unbearable, please do give Descending Darkness: Twilight a look (errhmm...shameless plug). Because the major events in Descending Darkness have already been planned out, it should receive updates more often than this story...

I can't believe this story is 23 chapters long with over fifty reviews. I'm touched that I've finally written a story that many people enjoy. This is my most successful story after posting my first story nearly seven or more years ago. Once again, thank you!

Edit 2/12/12: Noticed a continuity error. It is Terran, and not Vespin, that is friends with Gallin and Safira. Has been fixed.

* * *

_**Twilight Ever After**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Three: Strange Fates**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

The Chasers of Rebirth frantically hit the solid black dome with all the magic power they had when they saw a crack appear. Safira was the only one not attacking the dome. Xanqus and his lackeys were too busy panicking to notice her odd shift in demeanor. The female mage jogged over to Gallin and put a gentle hand to his arm. Gallin stopped his attack when he noticed a strange look in her eyes.

"Safira, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice softening in concern.

"The shadow talked to me before she disappeared," Safira whispered, gripping Gallin's cloak.

"What do you mean?" Gallin asked as he completely turned away from the dome to face Safira.

"It looked like she was looking straight into my soul, and she told me through my mind that there was something amiss with Sir Xanqus," the young woman urgently replied.

"She was playing mind games, Safira. Let it go," the man stated.

"But haven't you noticed that Mister Xanqus has changed since we first met him?" Safira asked.

Gallin had nothing to say in response. When they had first met him, Xanqus was a kind man, but as months turned into years, there was an unidentifiable gleam in his eye. Just as Gallin opened his mouth to say something, the dome broke apart into shadowy waves that knocked everyone off of their feet. Gallin gathered Safira into his arms and flipped over so that he would take the hard landing on the ground while she was left unharmed.

"Gallin!" Safira cried.

The mage let out a groan as his skid came to a stop a few feet away from his landing point.

"I'm fine Safira. We need to finish the plan!" Gallin said.

Gallin managed to sit up as the other Chasers of Rebirth recovered their senses from the sudden attack. The dust settled to reveal the Twilight Princess, the Hero of Twilight, and a mysterious Sheikah-like figure standing back to back. The large white cat remained by the unknown figure's side. Upon a closer look, Gallin could make out Zelda's trademark braided hair under the bandaged hat and realized that it was Zelda in disguise. Xanqus also seemed to realize that Zelda was now standing as his face contorted with rage.

"Why are you awake? We took your light away from you!" Xanqus practically screamed.

Zelda stroked the cat's head, and Fanista let out an affectionate purr.

"I foresaw these events thanks to the Goddesses. My dear Sheikah friend had to leave my side to return to her Sheikah brothers and sisters, and I imbued her with part of my light to protect her from the Twilight. While she was hidden from your sight, I assigned her several tasks to complete. Gather fairies to save the critically wounded, bring the Hero of Twilight his completed holy sword, and find the Twilight Princess when I activated the spell to bridge our realm to hers. I was supposed to leave this world, but thanks to Nocturna's ultimate sacrifice, I'm here, and I will become Hyrule's next queen," the princess explained.

"And don't forget it. I gathered light from the four light spirits and carried it here within my soul and gave it to Zelda to revive her, so she's perfectly fine," Midna added.

Xanqus finally snapped as he let out a roar of rage. The other Chasers of Rebirth were shocked as Xanqus glowed a toxic green and the ground around him melted.

"Kill the princess! She's now a hindrance. Kill the hero! Kill the Twilight Princess! Kill them all!" he bellowed.

"Fanista, did your brothers and sisters take care of Anima and Diibaska?" Zelda's muffled voice asked.

The cat looked over at the two suspended souls. Several other souls gathered around Anima and Diibaska before they all disappeared, signifying the Sheikah had taken them away for treatment.

"Good. Let us strike back then," the princess stated as she twirled her dagger.

Strangely enough, all of the mages did not move a muscle to attack the princess and her entourage.

"Sir Xanqus, what are you saying? You said our objective as the Chasers of Rebirth was to give new life, and let all experience rebirth. You promised that the princess would be left alive!" Gallin yelled.

"Fool. Did you really think power could be achieved without sacrificing others?" the bald man replied.

The young man flinched in surprise.

"Power? I thought that this was for reordering this chaotic world!" Safira said, her voice slightly climbing in volume.

"Ah ha ha ha," Xanqus insanely laughed out.

The bearded man's maniacal laughter died down to a chuckle. Link and the others remained frozen as the complicated scene unfolded before them. They could only look on with tension and curiosity as they sensed discord in between the Chasers of Rebirth.

"Reordering this chaotic world under my rule. This world has wronged me, and I shall rectify that by establishing a new rule. You and Anima were all merely youthful tools I gathered for this plan. Even the Royal Family was my pawn! I spent years gaining their trust and observing them as a council man with my trusted fellow conspirators, Ukras and Erdol. When the King and Queen died to leave their defenseless and innocent young daughter alone, I merely had to isolate and distance her from the land that she rules using my powers as a council man! Who do you think killed young Anima's family? That's right, it was all me!" Xanqus raged on like a mad man.

The inhabitants of the courtyard, with the exception of Xanqus and his two closest followers, were stunned at the increasingly mad council man. Zelda felt rage boiling in her heart as she heard his confession to killing Anima's family. Fanista let out a low growl, telling the princess to still her furious heart.

"Oh ho, everything is going absolutely fantastic now! The princess and her allies are revived. It doesn't matter if you all leave me now. After all, it was me that allowed your rebirth as powerful mages!" Xanqus rambled.

"What do you mean allowed our rebirth? You merely took us in!" Terran argued.

"I was the one that withdrew the princess from public education, destroyed that pitiful excuse of a magic school, and unleashed your magic potential!" he replied.

Midna and Link were a lost, but Zelda was steaming. She clenched her bandaged hands as she growled.

"You what!" she shrieked along with the other mages.

"You bastard!" Terran yelled as he unleashed the most vicious stream of purple fire seen thus far at Xanqus.

"Our allegiance to you is now terminated! You took away our lives, now give them back!" Gallin roared as he unleashed consecutive strikes of blades of air.

Xanqus summoned a whirling pool of glowing green acid to deflect the blows, and he turned toward his two fellow council men.

"Let us withdraw from the castle for now, Master Xanqus. We have nothing further to accomplish here," Erdol suggested.

"Master Xanqus, we must take care of the light spirits. They are still protecting some parts of Hyrule, preventing a complete take over of Twilight. We cannot proceed to the next step of our plan," Ukras informed.

"Fine. We no longer have time to play around with these bugs!" Xanqus replied.

Erdol slammed his hands onto the ground and summoned a platform made of earth. Xanqus and his followers jumped onto the platform while deflecting the blows from the other mages. One of Safira's vines managed to grasp the leg of Ukras, but the mage quickly cut it. Erdol raised his arms, levitating the platform into the sky before it took off east.

"You cowardly bastard!" Terran roared.

"He's headed toward the Spirit Eldin!" Safira exclaimed.

The other mages looked at Safira oddly.

"My vine put a tracking seed on him! Now go! We helped him get this far, now it's our job to stop him from killing everyone in Hyrule!" Safira screeched, surprising everyone.

"Thanks, Safira. Terran and Ophelia, let's go!" Gallin ordered as he began to levitate.

Terran and Ophelia walked over, and Gallin casted a spell to make them levitate as well. Only now was it clear that Gallin had the ability to manipulate the wind. Safira ran toward them, but Gallin shook his head.

"You must talk with the princess on our behalf. We'll stop them," the wind mage said.

Zelda heard what Gallin said and began to run toward them. Suddenly, the princess collapsed onto her knees while gripping her chest. She gasped in pain as the portion of her face that could be seen contorted.

"Zelda!" Link and Midna cried out as they ran to her side.

"E-Eldin's light was stolen," the princess managed to say.

"Already?" Link exclaimed.

"She's right. They're headed to Lake Hylia!" Safira exclaimed.

"Do not waste time chasing them. Meet them at Faron's spring," Zelda said as she stabilized her breathing.

Gallin nodded before he took off with Terran and Ophelia, heading south toward Faron. Midna helped her light counterpart stand, and Safira approached them. The mage bowed deeply before the princess in disguise.

"Your Majesty, please forgive all that we have done to you. We are not even worthy to be in your presence as we have committed grave crimes against you and this land," Safira said.

Zelda reached her right hand out and raised Safira's chin.

"Do not be ashamed. I have committed crimes against this land too, but the Goddesses forgave me, and they will forgive you too," the princess said.

Safira hesitated before straightening her back to stand again. Zelda reached forward with both hands and grasped the sides of Safira's hood, causing the mage to tense up. The mage breathed in deeply before relaxing and closing her eyes. The princess threw Safira's hood back to reveal a young woman her age with long black hair and a large scar that started from her left cheek and extended all the way to her nose. The mage opened her eyes to reveal blue-green orbs.

"You seem familiar to me, like a memory long gone," Zelda stated.

"I am Safira Renliase. We attended the same magic school, as did Gallin, Terran, and Ophelia before your mother passed. We were all friends before you were withdrawn from the magic school to become the crown Princess of Hyrule," she introduced.

"Safira? As in the shy Safira that pulled pranks with our small group?" Zelda asked, her voice raising with excitement.

Safira shyly nodded before the princess engulfed her in an embrace.

"I never thought I would see you or the others again after I became the crown Princess of Hyrule," the princess whispered.

Zelda suddenly let out a gasp, and Safira held her childhood friend up as the princess struggled to breathe.

"That means they got Lanayru too," Link said, casting Midna a look.

"Zelda, we need to get moving," the Twili stated.

Zelda regained function to her lungs and nodded.

"Wait, Princess. I must tell you and your honorable companions about Xanqus before you go to face him," Safira said.

The Hero of Twilight and Twili looked at Safira with interest. The dark haired mage let go of Zelda as the princess supported herself, and Safira looked at Zelda's friends.

"When she was young, the late King and Queen sent Princess Zelda to a public magic school so that she may become close to Hyrule's people. After the late Queen Elaira's passing, it seems that it was the idea of Xanqus to withdraw her from contact with commoners. However, what the princess did not know was that the school of magic was destroyed in a sudden fire shortly afterward. The only teacher of the school died in the fire protecting the students. Gallin, Terran, Ophelia, and I were all from the same orphanage. She was the orphanage care taker and our adoptive mother. With no one left, Xanqus approached us and offered us a place at his home to study as magic apprentices. We did not know until recently that he was the one that took our mother's life. He enticed us to join the Chasers of Rebirth by sympathizing with our loneliness and poisoned our minds that human-like creatures were far too corrupt and needed to be reborn," the black haired woman explained.

Zelda's eyes softened as her heart ached for her childhood friends.

"But the truth is, we joined the Chasers of Rebirth to save you," Safira said, her blue-green eyes looking at Zelda with fondness.

"To save...me?" Zelda asked.

"The day your mother passed, you were informed at school before being taken away, never to come back. We never forgot your sad and fearful face that day, and we could not do anything as the council men and royal advisers took over your life for the many years that followed. When we accepted Xanqus's offer to join him, we joined to become stronger and rebirth a world where you were free from your duties as a princess, and we could be in each other's company again," the mage explained as she closed her eyes and let a tear fall.

"Safira..." the princess whispered, overwhelmed by what her childhood friend said.

"B-But that is the least of our concerns now. Xanqus was always a withdrawn man. However, he often mentioned being wronged. There must have been a life-changing event to make him the way he is. That should provide insight on how to stop his madness," Safira stated

Zelda collapsed onto her knees again while struggling to breathe. Her red eyes widened in confusion.

"Were they seriously beaten that quickly?" Midna exclaimed.

"No. They must have split up when they realized that Faron was being guarded. Someone must have taken Ordona's light," Link speculated.

Midna looked at Fanista's feline Twilight form.

"You know any Sheikah magic that can take us over there in a snap?" the Twili asked.

Fanista huffed before tossing Midna a questioning look.

"Hey, the Twili portal transportation stuff only works when there are portals to use. I can only close portals and open them in certain places. Making specific warp points are a completely different story. The only reason why Zant was able to make them was because he was borrowing the King of Evil's power. Same reason as to why the King of Evil was able to use portals while in his beast form. Asking Zelda to transport us is out of the question since she lost a lot of magic when her light was stolen," Midna retorted.

The Sheikah seemed to accept the Twili's explanation before roaring. In an instant, Zelda and her friends were surrounded by shadowy figures. The shadows emerged from the ground and had many different forms. Zelda could see shadows in the form of a dog, a bird, a scythe, and many other shapes. Out of the shadows rose a pure black horse with a mighty neigh. A large stag the size of the horse also emerged from the depths of the shadows on the ground.

"Are these your friends?" the Twili asked.

Fanista only let out an affectionate growl as she brushed up against the shadows.

"They are the other Sheikah. Their shadows take up different forms. Because the Sheikah reside in the shadows, the Twilight's effect is halved, enabling their shadows to continue moving even if they themselves are turned into spirits. The Sheikah must be using a spell to temporarily separate their bodies from their shadows to give them more independence," Zelda explained as the shadow horse gestured for the princess to mount.

The princess jumped onto the horse with ease before gesturing for Safira to mount behind her. The mage quickly obeyed and used Zelda's hand to help herself up while Link and Midna seated themselves on the large stag. The shadowy creatures reared up on their hind legs before bolting off south with Fanista running by their side, Zelda experiencing a sinking feeling all the while.


	24. Empty Echo

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, just this plot and misc. characters. Spoilers!

* * *

_**Twilight Ever After**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Four: Empty Echo**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

Gallin clutched his side as it sizzled from contact with the toxic green acid that Xanqus had conjured. Terran suffered from a broken arm he had received when Erdol had trapped and smashed the arm between two pillars of earth. Ophelia managed to copy Erdol's powers during that moment, and she had bound the man to the ground with rock. However, she now laid on the ground of southern Hyrule Field with petrified legs and arms courtesy of Ukras.

"Get down!" Gallin ordered Terran.

His friend obeyed without question, and Gallin unleashed a whirlwind. Terran got the idea and conjured his purple fire to create a storm of flames. Erdol merely summoned a wall of acid to deflect it, but Ukras was forced to lay down to avoid the fire. Gallin took that moment to slam an invisible pillar on Ukras while he was on the ground, effectively knocking the man out. Terran stood up to his friend, and the two had noticeably labored breathing.

"Only Xanqus left," Gallin panted out, his magic reaching its limit.

"Damn it all. Those two wore me out," Terran cursed as he felt his mana running low.

Xanqus glared at the two pests.

"You two shall pay the price for obstructing my path. Erdol, go kill the light spirit now!" Xanqus roared as he summoned a stream of acid to melt the rocks binding Erdol.

The man hissed with pain as some of the acid made contact with his skin, but he ignored the pain and ran off toward Faron's spring. Before Terran or Gallin could unleash magic, a wave of acid quickly approached them, melting everything in its path. The two had no choice but to dodge in order to conserve their magic for offense. Luckily, Terran and Gallin had dodged to the same side, so they used this opportunity to make a plan.

"Erdol is too far gone for us to catch up to him. We'll need to stop Xanqus here, or at least seriously injure him. How much magic do you have left?" Gallin whispered.

"Only enough for three decent shots. You?" Terran asked in return.

"Enough for six small blades. Think you can convert those three shots into a whip?" the wind mage questioned as the two ran off to the side to avoid being hit by another wave of acid.

"Only for about ten seconds," the fire mage replied.

"Aim to immobilize his hand. I'll let him have it," Gallin said.

The two took a deep breath to synchronize their movements. Terran took off to get behind Xanqus while Gallin stood to the left of their opponent. The fire mage materialized his whip and restrained the hands of their foe before he could perform any movement, and Gallin punched and kicked out his final six blades of wind.

Much to the irritation of Xanqus, the fire whip held fast and burned his wrists. Even though this method was less precise, Xanqus stomped his foot on the ground to summon a wall of acid. Using the positions where the acid was cut apart, the council man dodged the blades by a hair's width. However, he could not avoid them all as Gallin's technique of firing blades at different rates caused his timing to be off. Xanqus growled as a few blades successfully cut his leg and arm open. As soon as Terran's fire whip disappeared, the angered mage used his hands to summon an orb of acid before bullets of the corrosive fluid shot out in a massive downpour. Without any magic, the two mages had no choice but to accept defeat as the acid corroded their skin, and they collapsed onto the ground just as Faron's voice cried out.

"And now all that is left is to summon the bringer of rebirth," Xanqus stated before he summoned a stream of acid.

He carefully directed the dangerous liquid to scar the earth in a large circle with many designs to form a magic seal. As soon as he completed the summoning circle, he saw the accursed princess and her companions rapidly approaching. His foes came to a stop a few feet away, and they dismounted the black shadows before the creatures disappeared.

"Gallin!" Safira cried out as she ran to his side.

"Safira..." he weakly muttered, his body immobilized by the extreme pain of his corroded skin.

Zelda was horrified at his condition. The princess knelt by his side and reached out a hand to heal the mage, but Gallin slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry, my princess. We could not stop him. Now that the last spirit has lost its light, you are much weaker than before. Do not waste your energy on me," Gallin whispered.

"Gallin..." the princess said, her red eyes looking at the wind mage with sorrow.

"Don't make that face. I'll be okay," he stated before closing his eyes.

"Gallin!" Safira cried out.

"Safira, Gallin won't die this easily. You're the only one that can help Her Highness. Do it in our place," Ophelia's voice said.

The young woman with short brown hair had also been caught in the acid shower and suffered from burns as well as petrified limbs.

"Ophelia!" the flora mage exclaimed, looking at her dear friend with tear filled eyes.

"What a touching scene," Xanqus muttered.

Zelda and her friends glared at the bald man slowly approaching them.

"But this world will soon be reborn. All will be destroyed and recreated," he continued as he stepped into the middle of the large magic seal corroded onto the earth.

The princess felt disturbed as she looked upon the magic seal. She sensed evil from the design, and she shivered.

"Where did you find the design for the seal?" Zelda asked, her voice devoid of emotion to mask her fear.

"As I worked in the shadow of the Royal Family, I discovered black magic. I created this seal myself to summon the black beast of destruction created from the dark hearts of desire. None of this will matter anymore once it is summoned," Xanqus replied as he raised his arms to the hazy skies.

"We need to stop him!" Safira cried out as she gently laid Gallin onto the ground.

The young woman threw several seeds at the man, which detonated before making contact. Inky black darkness swirled around him as the seal glowed an ominous black.

"Too late, my dear. Now come forth, Destructos!" Xanqus yelled.

More darkness emerged from the seal as the entire land of Hyrule shook. Xanqus looked up to the sky, and the darkness converged into a stream before rapidly flowing into the council man's body. Much to the disgust and horror of the onlookers, his flesh melted away, only to be replaced by pure black matter. His body became several times bulkier as his features faded away to be replaced by glowing red eyes and a flaming purple mane. The creature went down on all fours and looked like a demented wolf creature. The creature let out a blood curdling screech, purple flames igniting its appendages.

"What in the name of the Goddesses is that!" Link exclaimed.

"Like the holy creatures that serve the Goddesses, there are creatures that serve the darkness that opposes the Goddesses. The seal made by Xanqus contained elements of ancient and modern magic. My guess is that the creature is a fusion of the remnants of ancient darkness and the darkness that has accumulated in this land over time from the dark nature of all creatures," Zelda reasoned as she shivered and hugged herself.

The creature Xanqus had dubbed Destructos glared at the princess and her friends. The group shifted their positions, expecting an attack at any moment. The glowing red eyes of Destructos shifted from them to the mages lying around on the field.

_**"Souls...neeeed...puuuure souls,"**_ Destructos managed to rumble out.

"Master Xanqus!"

Zelda and the others turned toward the source of the voice. It was Erdol, returning from Faron's spring. The old man haulted in his tracks as Destructos turned toward Erdol.

"Watch out!" the princess yelled.

Before Erdol could move, Destructos had an arm through the man. It retracted it's arm, dragging out a transparent figure of Erdol as the council man dropped to the ground. Destructos brought the figure to its mouth before inhaling the soul and glowing for a few seconds.

_**"Not...enough...not...pure..."**_the creature muttered.

"That's enough!" Link roared as he charged at Destructos.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Watch out for his claws! One swipe, and it could drag your soul out!" Midna yelled as she unleashed a wave of shadow.

Link jumped over Midna's flying shadow blade, and it merely disintegrated upon contact with Destructos. Seeing the creature raise its arm, Link quickly rolled behind Destructos to avoid the strike while landing a clean cut to the creature. It shrieked as toxic green blood sprayed from the cut and corroded the earth. Green blood spilt out of its mouth, and it quickly searched for another soul to feed itself. Destructos turned his attention to the fallen Gallin.

"No!" Safira screamed as she realized the creature was going to eat Gallin's soul next.

The flora mage ran over to Gallin as the creature's arm shot toward the unconscious wind mage. Safira shielded Gallin with her body and shut her eyes tight, waiting for the strike, but it never came. The long haired mage heard the Twili Princess yell, and she forced herself to turn around. In front of Safira and Gallin was Zelda with her Light Spirit Bow blocking a portion of the creature's claws. Safira saw half of Zelda's soul being dragged out while Zelda's body tried to keep it anchored in place.

Link had heard Midna and quickly dismembered the arm. The creature let out a pained screech as the detached arm lost its grip on Zelda's soul. The princess regained her breath as her soul returned, and Zelda quickly took aim at Destructos.

"Link!" the princess yelled as she drew her bow string back to materialize a light arrow.

Zelda released the string and the arrow hit Destructos square in the chest, paralyzing it as Link gripped his sword. In an instant, two glowing triforce symbols appeared to trap the creature, and Link disappeared from sight as he rapidly slashed away at the dark summon.

_**"I...sense it...the holy soul..."**_ Destructos rumbled out, ignoring Link's attacks even though the creature was beginning to fall apart.

Link finally came to a stop, panting as his sword sizzled while purifying the dark substances from Destructos. The toxic green blood now covered the ground in a large pool as Destructos looked at Zelda with hunger. While Destructos was being assaulted by Link, Midna had managed to gather the fallen mages and move them farther away from the scene. The Twili quickly, but gently, lifted Gallin before taking off toward the group of fallen mages. Safira helped the weak Zelda up, and the two rushed to join Midna.

Link noticed the creature eyeing the princess. Gathering his strength once more, the hero charged Destructos while ignoring the acid burning through his boots and jabbed his holy sword into the creature. However, Link sensed something was wrong, and his fears were confirmed as the body shifted into acid, the blade merely slipping through. Destructos ignored Link as its arm shot out toward Zelda.

"Zelda!" Link and Midna yelled.

The princess turned around to see the claw fast approaching, and Zelda grabbed Safira before pushing her out of the way and onto the ground as the claw impaled her straight through the chest. The princess went limp as her soul separated from her body. Out from Zelda's body emerged Zelda's form in a simple white dress and a thin silver metal band on her head. Her hair billowed behind her like clouds, bare save for the ribbons wrapped around two thick pieces of hair hanging in front of her ears. Link panicked as he saw Destructos raise Zelda's soul to his mouth, and the hero began to hack away at the creature, ignoring the acid splashing all over his skin.

"Zelda!" the hero roared, raising his sword to the sky while praying to the Goddesses for strength.

_"Link..."_ her voice weakly whispered, her transparent soul and body's fingers twitching.

Fanista's large cat form jumped onto the dark creature's arm, clawing at it in a futile attempt to make it release Zelda. The Sheikah hissed as she was forced to let go when it transformed into acid. Safira summoned an army of vines to stop the creature, but they proved useless as they withered away upon contact with the acid swirling around Destructos. Midna slapped her hands against the earth, summoning multiple shadow spikes to pierce the creature, but those also had little effect against the creature of darkness. The Twili yelled in frustration as she was rendered useless.

Light began gathering into Link's sword just as Destructos inhaled Zelda's soul. Link's holy sword glowed brilliantly as he jumped above the creature and thrust down with the blade as Destructos glowed black. A large shockwave rippled through Hyrule as the opposite forces clashed head on. A blinding flash erupted.

When Midna and the others could see again, Link had his sword embedded into the earth as he used it for support, trying to catch his breath on one knee. However, Destructos had evolved into a more sinister form with numerous spikes and a pair of large demon horns. Link let out a heart wrenching roar as he stood up and ripped his sword out of the earth. The hero had tears streaming down his face as his face was contorted into a snarl.

"You heartless bastard! May the Goddesses damn you! Give her back to me! Give her back!" Link yelled.

Midna could tell that Link had been shaken to his core when he saw Destructos consume Zelda's soul. The Twili saw her dear friend's eyes become clouded with feral hate as he lost himself in anger and sorrow. The blue skinned woman left the injured mages to join a sobbing Safira at Zelda's body. The princess was as pale as death, her eyes closed. This time, Zelda's body was truly deserted. It was merely an empty echo of her light counterpart. The Twili gently touched Zelda's face.

"Give me strength Zelda," Midna pleaded as she closed her eyes, letting a single tear land on Zelda's cheek.

The Twilight Princess stood before running over to the trembling Link's side. Twili and hero stood side by side, staring down Destructos. Midna gently touched Link's shoulder, causing him to visibly relax.

"Keep your head on straight, Link. The hero can only use the power of the Goddesses with a heart free of dark emotions," the Twili stated.

Link breathed in deeply before releasing a long sigh. He closed his eyes, searching for something to calm the darkness rising in his heart.

_The musicians began to play a light hearted piece as Zelda guided her champion away from the celebration and into a quiet part of town. As soon as they were out of sight, Zelda jumped on Link for a tight embrace. The hero spun the monarch around before gently setting her upon her two feet once more. Zelda placed Link's left hand to her face as a single tear escaped her eye._

_"I have never received such a gift in my entire life. Thank you so much, Link. You are the only man that truly understands my heart," the princess finally said._

_Link gently brushed Zelda's tear away with a bright smile._

_"You're welcome, Zelda," he replied before pulling the princess into another hug._

The Hero of Twilight opened his eyes again, and Midna saw them return to being crystal clear.

"You ready?" the Twili asked as Destructos let out a roar, finally finished adjusting to its transformation.

"Yeah. We have a princess to save," Link replied as he raised his sword to the sky once more.


	25. For Her Grace

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, just this plot and misc. characters. Spoilers!

A/N: I am currently obsessed with Skyward Sword right now...so you may see slight references to the game. I can't wait to beat the game! According to my friend...I'm barely halfway through.

* * *

_**Twilight Ever After**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Five: For Her Grace**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

"Goddesses, give me strength!" Link yelled, his sword pointing to the sky.

A light shot through the shrouded skies and struck his sword. Link slightly glowed as the divine light blessed him. When the light faded a bit, Link was no longer in his royal armor but in his standard green clothes with a white and gold shield to match his divine sword. The hero turned to face Midna.

"Link, I won't be able to help you much right now. As you saw, my shadow magic is ineffective against it. I'll figure something out. Will you be okay on your own?" the Twili asked.

"Yeah, I will. I'm sure I'll find a way to save Zelda," Link replied.

Midna nodded before Link's back faced her as he dashed off to confront Destructos. The Twili walked over to Zelda again, who had been relocated to the side of the fallen mages, and knelt at her light counterpart's side. Safira was cradling Zelda in her arms, and the Twilight Princess looked at the pale figure that was her friend.

"Zelda, what should I do?" the Twili questioned as she looked at Link block the claw of Destructos with his new shield and lop off the appendage.

Destructos screeched before quickly regenerating.

"Are you...Zelda's shadow?"

Midna turned her attention to Safira.

"You could say that. We are counterparts. Two sides of the same coin. Why?" the Twili asked.

"Then isn't there some way you can use light magic?" Safira asked.

"It's not that simple. The only time when I was able to come into contact with light magic was when Zelda imparted her light to me. I nearly died when exposed to the light of the Light Spirits," Midna explained.

"Her light..." a voice muttered.

Midna and Safira turned toward the source of the voice. They looked around to find Gallin's eyes barely open.

"Take her light from me..." Gallin weakly said.

"Gallin, the only thing keeping you in a physical body on this plane is her light. Once it's gone, you'll be nothing but a spirit," Safira pointed out.

"It's fine...I'm useless now anyway. Twilight Princess...save Her Grace," Gallin requested as he searched inside his soul to gather Zelda's light that had been stolen earlier.

"I will," Midna replied, her face hardening with resolve as a small shimmering orb of light emerged from Gallin's chest.

The quickly fading mage turned toward Safira.

"I'm sorry Safira...let us see each other again soon," Gallin whispered.

Safira let several tears fall.

"Don't cry Safira...help Zelda...When this is all over, let's go to Lake Hylia with her...together," the wind mage said before he completely disappeared.

Midna gently cupped her hands around the small ball of light and pushed it into her chest. She felt a warmth surround her soul as it greeted the familiar presence of Zelda's light.

"Twilight Princess...we return Zelda's light to you as well..." muttered the weak voices of Terran and Ophelia.

Small orbs of light emerged from their chests as well.

"Sorry, Safira...we're out for this round..." Terran muttered before he and Ophelia disappeared without a trace.

Midna gingerly pushed the two orbs of light into her chest as Zelda's light made its home in her soul. The Twili hesitated before giving Safira a hug. The large white cat form of Fanista joined the two.

"Cat, can you take care of them?" Midna asked as she let go of Safira and stood.

Fanista nodded as Midna took off in the direction of Destructos. The Sheikah let out a loud roar. After a few minutes, several shadows appeared to surround the fallen mages. One of the shadows gestured toward Ukras and the soulless body of Erdol. Fanista growled before nodding. The shadows grabbed the two conspirators before numerous Sheikah gently gathered the bodies of the three fallen mages in the realm of light. They disappeared in a flash. Fanista gestured for Safira to mount her back. The flora mage cast a concerned look at the hero and Twili, but the cat shook her head, saying there was nothing she could do. Safira bit her lip before getting onto Fanista's back, and the two disappeared, Fanista having another objective in mind.

Midna noticed them all gone before she returned her attention to a struggling Link. Luckily, the blessing of the Goddesses was protecting him from the acid. She breathed in deeply as she synthesized her magic with Zelda's light.

"Here goes nothing," the Twili muttered as she raised her hand to conjure something.

When she felt the matter solidify, she threw the object at the creature. Much to her delight, the glowing orange spear with traces of turquoise penetrated the shoulder of Destructos. It let out a hiss before pulling the spear out of its shoulder. Link jumped away from the creature to join Midna's side and take a breather.

"I knew you would figure something out," Link stated as he worked to catch his breath.

"Did you figure out anything for Destructos or getting Zelda's soul back?" Midna asked.

"He seems very cautious of his stomach. I'm thinking that a good strike to that area will release Zelda's soul, possibly the other mage's too," Link said, readying himself as Destructos began to approach them.

"So...we're essentially going to disembowel him," the Twili bluntly rephrased.

Link looked at Midna with a deadpan expression.

"If Zelda ever asks how we got her soul back, please don't tell her that," the hero muttered.

"You're the one who sugge-Ack!" Midna yelled as she dodged a ball of acid.

Link rolled away from the acid as well.

"Less talk, more action!" Link replied as he quickly struck Destructos as the creature charged by.

As soon as Link jumped onto his feet again, the glowing light around him began to fade.

"Don't tell me you're already out of power!" Midna exclaimed in disbelief.

"The lack of light spirits is weakening the power of the Goddesses! If only-" Link was cut off as his aura of light returned to full power.

"It stopped?" the Twili asked as she summoned a spear of twilight from the earth, catching Destructos in the shoulder.

"The light spirits are returning?" Link questioned as he looked south to see the twilight rapidly fading.

The spirit of Faron triumphantly roared as Twilight was swept from his domain.

"That cat and flora mage must be retrieving the tears of light and restoring the spirits!" Midna exclaimed.

"No complaining here!" Link yelled as he charged at Destructos.

Link and Midna noticed a sudden shift in the demeanor of the creature as it hissed at the light. Destructos unconsciously backed away from the light before snapping its jaws at Link. The hero rolled out of the way of the increasingly aggressive Destructos.

"It's really wary of the light," the Twili observed as she threw two twilight spears at the creature.

It reared up on its hind legs to bat away the projectiles, and Link took that moment to rush at its abdomen. Destructos knew that its weakness had been discovered, so it quickly jumped away right as Link struck his sword into the ground after a close jump attack.

"It knows what we're after," Link observed as he regrouped with Midna.

"Do you have a plan Link?" the Twili asked as she shifted her stance.

"Yeah, but it would work better with more help," Link replied as he readied his sword and shield.

Midna quickly summoned glowing spikes from the ground in front of Destructos to deter the creature's path.

"I need you to get him airborne. When he's up, I'll use my Triforce Slash to immobilize him and strike," the hero explained.

"You got it!" Midna replied before she slammed her hands onto the ground.

At that moment, the Twili summoned several pillars to surround Destructos. Like Midna predicted, the creature began to scale the pillars. She cast her red eyes from Link to Destructos. The hero got the message as he dashed off toward the pillars. Once he was close enough, the Twili dissolved the pillars, leaving Destructos struggling in the air. Link jumped as high as he could and summoned the two Triforce symbols, sandwiching Destructos in between them. The blond smirked as he unleashed his Triforce Slash.

As soon as he charged with his first strike, a black upside down Triforce suddenly appeared over the golden Triforce seal, shattering the creature's prison. Destructos held a wicked gleam in its eyes as it glowed with a dark power and unleashed Link's own attacks.

"You've got to be pulling my shadow!" Midna exclaimed as Destructos met Link strike by strike perfectly before bashing the Hylian over the head and into the earth.

The earth cracked with the force of the landing, and Link coughed up blood. The hero quickly rolled out of the way as Destructos crushed the spot where Link had momentarily been before. Link jumped to his feet to rejoin Midna as Destructos smirked at them with its ugly blood stained teeth.

"It's laughing at us...I can't believe it's laughing at us!" the Twili fumed.

"I didn't expect that...ugh!" Link grunted as he held his ribs.

"You going to be okay?" Midna asked, casting Link a concerned glance.

"Yeah. If it weren't for the blessing of the Goddesses, I would be suffering from more than a couple of broken ribs...ugh, this is one blasted headache," Link muttered as he held his head for a few seconds.

Destructos suddenly turned south, causing Link and Midna to look in the same direction as well. The twilight completely disappeared from the south as Ordona cried out in triumph, completely restored. The black lupine creature let out an angry roar as it turned its attention back toward its prey.

"It doesn't seem very happy, Link. I think it's getting serious," Midna said as she got ready to materialize more of her Twili magic.

"This isn't good. Fanista and Safira will take too long to get to Eldin and Lanayru. At that rate, the blessing will fade," Link said as he readied his weapons against the charging Destructos.

Link felt his hair stand on end as a dark presence surrounded the two. The hero realized what was happening and pushed Midna away. As soon as Midna stumbled a few feet away from Link, black inverted Triforce symbols appeared to trap Link, forcing the hero to summon his own holy symbols like Destructos had done before.

Once again, Link and Destructos engaged into another sparring match as the hero tried his best to ignore the pain. However, the creature made a feint to Link's left before his claw thrust toward the hero's chest. Link barely raised his holy shield in time, and he was sent flying as the force of the strike shocked his already broken ribs. The hero groaned as he skidded at least fifty yards away from his launch site.

Destructos turned its attention toward the Twili, and it licked its lips. Midna glared at Destructos and raised held her hands parallel to the ground, ready to fend off the soul eating abomination. The creature charged with great speed, and Midna responded by summoning multiple spears and bringing them down in a shower. Destructos disappeared from sight for a split second as it increased its speed to pull ahead of the spear shower. Having no choice, Midna summoned a glowing orange wall as she ran to the side in an effort to buy Link time as he struggled to get up.

"Link! Get up! I can't defeat Destructos without your help!" Midna yelled as the creature shattered her wall of twilight matter.

Link snapped out of his stupor at the sound of panic in Midna's voice. The blessing of the Goddesses flickered as the magic began to lose power due to absorbing most of the attack.

"No, not yet. Just a little longer," Link muttered as he struggled to stand on his feet.

He groaned as his ribs creaked and shield arm throbbed. Link thought his shield and arm would fall off when Destructos struck him.

"Zelda...give me strength," Link whispered as he bit his lips to hold in a scream as he forced himself to stand.

The blessing of the Goddesses faded as Link charged toward Destructos. The creature glanced at Link before stretching out its arm to attack the approaching hero.

"Link!" Midna yelled, noticing the blessing aura gone.

Link blocked the attack with his shield before cleaving through the creature's arm. Destructos retaliated by striking Link from the other side, sending him airborne again. Much to Midna's horror, Destructos did not stop and instead trapped Link between the inverted Triforces. Without the blessing of the Goddesses, Link would not be able to counter the attacks effectively.

Midna materialized several spears in the air to surround Destructos. With a flick of her wrist, the spears closed in at rapid speed. The soul eater shot a stream of flames out from its appendages to avoid the spears.

"Oh no you don't!" Midna exclaimed as she redirected the spears to follow Destructos.

The Twili finally managed to stab the creature again before it summoned its dark aura shield. Its concentration broke, and Link was released from the two symbols. Hoping with her heart that her idea would work, Midna crafted a creature to catch the falling hero. Link landed with a soft thump on the creature, and he saw that it was a dragon, fittingly similar to Zelda's form.

The hero smirked as he mounted the dragon properly and steered it toward the still airborne Destructos. With a mighty flap of its wings, the twilight summon sped past Destructos as Link held out his blade to wound the creature. The soul eating being screeched as its leg was severed. The dragon roared in satisfaction as Destructos fell to the earth while regenerating.

Link closed his eyes and extended his heart to the creature, and the dragon nodded to follow Link's silent command. The creature folded its wings to plummet to the ground. Within a few feet of the solid earth, the dragon opened its wings and flew right toward the side of Destructos. Link jumped off a few feet before impact, and when the dragon knocked Destructos onto its side, Link charged and made a stab toward the abdomen. Much to his shock, his sword only managed to crack the stone hard skin of the creature, and Link was batted away before he could do any further damage.

The twilight dragon valiantly attempted to injure Destructos, but the dark being was too powerful and obliterated the summon quickly. Link met the ground once more, and without the protection of the Goddesses, the pain was excruciating. Midna ran over to the hero and knelt by his side.

"I don't know how long I can keep using this magic. I'm starting to get tired," Midna said.

"Damn it all. I don't think I can move. My ankle is badly sprained, and my ribs can't take anymore," Link muttered as he restrained voicing his pain.

Destructos moved in for the kill, but Midna quickly reacted and summoned a transparent dome of twilight to protect them and buy time. Blades of grass shot up from the ground, catching Destructos in the face, forcing the creature to jump back. The large white cat form of Fanista appeared with Safira on its back. The Twili let them into the dome as Destructos recovered and proceeded to attack them once more.

"Cat, why aren't you restoring the light spirits?" Midna hissed, irritated that the battle was taking much longer than the other creatures Link had defeated. Even Ganon's beast form was defeated faster than this.

Fanista glared at Midna at her way of addressing the Sheikah, but the cat ignored her for now as she nudged Safira. The flora mage opened a small bag, and a fairy floated out. The fairy whizzed around Link, repairing his broken body. The hero sighed in relief as the pain disappeared in an instant, and he regained function. The tiny creature zoomed back to its abode in Faron's Spring.

"A souvenir we brought from Faron's Spring," Safira explained.

"Thank you, Safira," Link said as he quickly stood up.

A resounding crack caused everyone to look at the dome. Destructos finally managed to make a large crack appear on the dome, and Midna nervously bit her lip.

"This dome won't last for another minute...anyone have a plan?" the Twili asked.

Destructos suddenly stopped striking the barrier, and it looked east and west. The creature hissed as it slunk away. Everyone looked at Link as he began to glow with the blessing of the Goddesses. The heroes smiled as they heard the triumphant cries of return from Lanayru and Eldin. The twilight vanished from Hyrule, but the skies turned a stormy gray instead of blue.

The large white cat turned pitch black before the shadows peeled away to reveal Fanista's human form. Her short silver hair was a familiar sight, but she wore a new Sheikah outfit. She wore the standard skin-tight bodysuit, but Fanista now wore metal shoulder pads, baggy black pants, and metal shin guards. Her face also had new tattoos. Two white inverted triangles with a tear drop in the middle were under each eye. The Sheikah rose from her crouching position to stand at full height before glaring at Midna.

"I have a name besides Cat, Twilight Princess," Fanista snapped out.

"Hey, you couldn't speak. I had to call you something. Besides, I addressed Link like he was a dog while in wolf form," Midna simply stated.

Fanista raised a brow at Link.

"Another story for another time," Link quickly stated.

"Well, my former name was Fanista. I am now the new Impa, sworn to protect the princess through life times. However, call me Fanista for now. I will only use Impa after Her Grace ascends the throne," the Sheikah introduced as she unsheathed her long dagger.

"Welcome to the fight Fanista. Just call me Midna. It's shorter than those stuffy titles anyway," Midna replied.

"I fail to see how you and Zelda get along so well," the Sheikah muttered.

Before the argument could advance any further, Destructos emerged from the shadows with an angry roar. Midna dropped the barrier, and the battle resumed one versus four.


	26. Unity

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, just this plot and misc. characters. Spoilers!

* * *

_**Twilight Ever After**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Six: Unity**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

"We need to lower its guard and expose its abdomen. The best scenario would be for us to immobilize Destructos while Link attacked," Midna explained as she and her fellow fighters dodged the charge of Destructos.

"Seems simple enough," Fanista muttered as she placed a hand on her chin while analyzing Destructos.

"Not quite. It has the ability to summon two seals to trap and immobilize its prey. The only one that can risk getting caught in it is Link because only he can break the seal and counter the strikes," the Twili informed.

Fanista cast a sad look at Zelda's body, silently vowing to reclaim her soul soon.

"Also, we must avoid the claws at all costs. We'll do no good as food for the creature," Midna added.

"Understood. Then I will serve as the distraction for Destructos. You and Safira use that chance to immobilize it," the Sheikah suggested.

"Lady Fanista! That's too dangerous!" Safira exclaimed as the group dispersed to dodge the attacks of Destructos.

"I will be okay. Hero, you need to strike as soon as possible. I don't know how long we'll be able to pin it down," Fanista said.

"I understand," Link replied before he stopped running around Destructos.

Fanista stood in front of Destructos while Link and the others stood to its side. In the blink of an eye, Fanista was already within striking distance of the creature. Destructos flinched, surprised at the Sheikah's sudden speed, and Fanista took that opportunity to use her two daggers to cut the creature's toes off, producing a spray of acidic blood. Destructos roared in fury before quickly regenerating and swiping at Fanista.

The nimble Sheikah jumped onto the neck of creature using its arm as a springboard. Fanista rammed a dagger into the forehead of Destructos, causing it to screech and thrash about wildly. The Sheikah cartwheeled on its back away from the acid shower. Midna immediately summoned four spears, thrusting her hands toward the earth, and she successfully impaled the four claws of the creature. Safira immediately followed by summoning thick vines to wrap around the creature, using a vine to pull the creature's neck back, and Destructos was forced to expose its abdomen.

Link moved in for the strike, charging Destructos while bathed in the blessing of the Goddesses. The hero made a quick stab, further cracking the skin protecting its abdomen. His instincts sensed something was wrong.

"Retreat!" he yelled.

Fanista felt her hair stand on end, so she reclaimed her dagger and ran away from Destructos. Midna and Safira followed their example. In an instant, a maelstrom of dark energy swirled around the creature, sucking the life out of the earth. The soul eater easily freed itself from the dead vines and destroyed the spears that impaled its paws.

"Life sucking magic. Can this get any worse?" Midna muttered.

"I think it intends to kill us instead of absorbing our souls," Fanista pointed out.

"Thank you, Miss Sheikah," the Twili snapped out.

"I'm sure you have said things that Link already knew while saving Hyrule," the Sheikah retorted with a shrug.

"We'll finish this argument later," Midna said, her voice void of emotion.

Fanista smirked.

"So, does anyone have a brilliant plan?" the Twili asked as they ran out of the path of Destructos.

"I know of a spell that will seal its magic for a brief period of time. However, it will be difficult to prepare and execute with only three people since the hero needs to be able to attack," Fanista suggested.

"Can't you magically summon your Sheikah to help?" Midna asked.

"Twilight Princess, the Sheikah are to remain in the shadows with the exception of the Impa reincarnate, given power by the Goddesses to protect their holy servant. They dictate what we can and cannot do. Using our entire race to interfere with the hero's battle is one of those things we cannot do," the Sheikah replied.

Midna sensed that it was a touchy topic to the silver haired warrior. Before the Twili could apologize, Fanista continued talking.

"That is the reason why Zelda was alone when Twilight descended upon Hyrule. The Goddesses had ordered us with the exception of Impaz to wait and watch in the shadows so that the chosen hero would emerge to combat the Dark Lord Ganondorf. I refused to leave Zelda's side, but the Goddesses left me with no choice," Fanista explained, her voice shaking.

"Fanista..." Midna muttered, surprised to see the new side of the Sheikah.

Fanista's red eyes met Midna's before she cast a sad smile at the Twili.

"She mentioned you many times when she recounted her experiences in the Twilight. I thank you for staying by her side," the Sheikah said.

The Twili smiled softly at Fanista.

"You're welcome Fanista. Zelda talked about you quite often when we talked in the Twilight. However, that is another story for another time. So, what should we do? You seem to be more familiar with this creature than we are," Midna asked.

"The best thing for us to do is wait and watch. One wrong move, and we'll have our life force drained," Fanista suggested.

"I hate waiting..." the Twili muttered.

"So do I, but we won't have to wait long," the Sheikah cryptically said.

Midna raised an eyebrow.

"And what exactly are we waiting for?" Midna asked.

A large white bird suddenly shot out from the clouds and nailed Destructos in the side with its claws. It screeched in triumph as Destructos stumbled and roared with fury.

"That," Fanista stated as the owner of the creature appeared on the horizon accompanied by another figure.

Anima and Diibaska were quickly approaching them from the direction of Lake Hylia on their galloping horses. Valoren the bird summon continued attacking Destructos, distracting it from the opposition. The two mages came to a stop in front of Midna and the others. Link and Safira joined the Twili as the Twilight Princess looked at the two mages with interest.

"Are you two doing okay?" Link asked, his voice filled with concern when remembering the harsh wounds they had received back at the castle.

"Yeah, thanks to the Sheikah, and we're as mad as Din's fire. Where's Princess?" Diibaska asked.

The expressions of Link and his companions darkened.

"Don't tell me..." Anima started, her eyes widening in fright.

"Her body is alive, but her soul was taken by that creature over there called Destructos," Fanista explained, jerking her head over to the direction of the black beast that was swiping at Valoren.

"I see..." the summoner muttered, her expression becoming downcast.

However, Anima noticed Safira, and she recognized her figure as one of the mages that had attacked them. Anima snarled as she drew her dagger. Before the summoner could pounce on the mage, Link held out an arm in front of Safira while the mage took an involuntary step backward.

"Hold it. She's with us now. It's a long story, so just trust her. She was Zelda's childhood friend, and we need all the help we can get. This is Safira," Link stated.

Anima glared at Safira with her good eye.

"Fine, but I expect a full explanation as soon as this is over," the summoner growled out.

Midna noticed the tensions running high, so she decided to switch the topic.

"The name is Midna. I am the Twilight Princess," the Twili introduced.

The black haired woman and maroon haired man turned toward Midna.

"Greetings, Twilight Princess. My name is Diibaska, part of a family of mages that has served the Royal House of Hyrule," the warrior introduced with a bow.

"And I am Anima, a summoner and daughter of the late potion makers of the Royal Family," the young woman said with a small bow as well.

"I have to thank you for restoring the light spirits. We would be in big trouble right now," Midna said.

Anima and Diibaska gave each other a look of confusion.

"Sorry, Twilight Princess, but you must be mistaken. We only restored Lanayru. Has Eldin already been restored?" Anima asked.

Everyone gave each other puzzled looks.

"If you didn't restore Eldin, who did?" Link asked.

Valoren's screech broke up the conversation as the bird was destroyed by Destructos. Feathers flew everywhere as the summon was impaled and dissolved into light.

"Worry about it later!" Midna exclaimed.

Destructos roared in fury, summoning waves of life sucking magic.

"Don't touch it! You'll die!" Fanista yelled as she jumped over one wave.

"Die? That's a bit of an exaggeration, isn't it?" Diibaska asked as he easily dodged the wave headed toward him.

He watched as the wave struck a tree in the middle of the field. In an instant, the tree withered and crumbled to dust. The mage was shocked.

"No," the Sheikah bluntly stated.

"This isn't fair!" Diibaska yelped as he dodged another wave.

"As if it cares!" Anima barked out as she rolled under the manifestation of black magic.

Midna quickly dispersed the waves with her own waves of magic, but Destructos immediately charged. Safira summoned sharp blades of grass and large vines to ensnare the creature, but it quickly evaded and continued to charge toward the two. Midna quickly threw up a wall before grabbing Safira's wrist and running as fast as she could away from Destructos. The field lit up as a stream of lightning struck the soul eater, causing to writhe in pain. The Twili looked at Diibaska, impressed by his magic.

"Fanista, your plan could be useful right now!" Midna yelled as her wall of twilight dissolved.

"The Goddesses have told me to wait," the Sheikah replied.

"What more could we possibly wait for!" the Twili screeched as she barely avoided being scalded by a stream of acid unleashed by the dark creature.

Destructos suddenly flinched before a sword appeared out of nowhere and impaled his forehead. The soul eater screeched and clawed at the weapon while Link and his companions searched for the source. The galloping of hooves drew the attention of the warriors. Much to their surprise, the two knights named Magado and Vespin came to a stop in front of them. Their mounts fled the scene as soon as the two armored young men touched the earth with their feet.

"You..." Anima growled, reaching for her dagger again.

This time, it was Fanista who stopped Anima.

"They are the ones that restored Eldin. When they fled the castle when the wind mage began to fight against Xanqus, my fellow Sheikah found them and relayed the prophecy of the Goddesses. The Goddesses have given them the destiny to be the new leaders of the knights of Hyrule. They are the final two we need to defeat Destructos," Fanista explained.

"Like Gallin and the others, we were orphans from another village raised by Xanqus. We felt obligated to help Xanqus in return, but we never wanted to get involved in something this big," Vespin explained.

The two knights bowed at Link and his companions before explicitly looking at Anima and bowing deeper.

"Forgive us, Lady Anima. We are ashamed to be knights of Hyrule, too weak hearted to oppose what is wrong," Magado apologized.

Anima huffed as she looked away from the two bowing knights.

"Quit apologizing. We have bigger things to worry about," the summoner said.

The two knights stood tall before removing their helmets. Vespin had short and shaggy white hair while Magado's hair was naturally spiky and red. The two knights were around the same age as Link and the others. They dropped their helmets to the ground with a thud.

"No masks, no secrets. I want to be seen as my true self," Magado said as he drew his sword.

"Agreed," Vespin added as he spun his spear.

The angry roar of Destructos interrupted their union. The creature finally managed to rip Magado's other sword out. It glared at the mortals who dared to oppose it.

"Now that we have all of the pieces, I can seal Destructos for a limited amount of time. We must get into formation and stay STILL. If we move even an inch, the spell will be incomplete and will have no effect," Fanista ordered as she quickly drew a pattern on her hand.

The union of mages and warriors nodded, memorizing the pattern.

"Link, you stay back and wait for your opportunity to strike. I will be in the center of the pattern with Destructos. No matter what happens, no one must move. Understood?" the Sheikah asked.

They all nodded and dispersed as Destructos charged toward them. However, Diibaska chose to charge right back at Destructos and unleashed a stream of lightning, the battlefield glowing a faint blue. The creature shifted to dodge, but Diibaska smirked as he redirected the lightning, catching Destructos on the side. The soul eater screeched with fury and anguish as it was electrified.

Once it regained function, the creature looked around to find Vespin and Magado standing behind it. The white haired spearman Vespin stood behind Destructos on Kirav's left side while Magado stood on his right. Midna was directly to Kirav's right while Safira appeared to Kirav's left. Finally, Anima stood directly across from Kirav behind Vespin and Magado. The field began glowing, and Destructos immediately recognized the position they were standing in.

"Too late!" Fanista yelled as she appeared on the back of the creature in a flash.

The Sheikah embedded her two blades into the back of the soul eater before making various symbols with her hands. She spoke the ancient Hylian tongue as Destructos panicked and bucked wildly, trying to throw the Sheikah airborne. A large Triforce symbol glowed a brilliant gold on the field, the points of each piece of the Triforce being represented by each destined one on the field. The creature then summoned its life sucking magic around itself.

"Fanista!" Midna yelled as the black magic whirled around Destructos.

"Don't move!" Fanista roared as she felt her life force being drained.

_"Fanista..."_ a voice whispered amongst the chaotic winds of the death spell.

The Sheikah snapped her head up, recognizing the voice. She was engulfed in a soft golden glow, and Fanista felt her vitality return.

_"...my light...protect...you..."_

"Wait just a little longer, Zelda!" Fanista yelled as she gripped her two long daggers and twisted them into Destructos.

The maelstrom of black magic immediately ceased as Destructos began to levitate, its movements suspended as the Triforce symbol on the earth reached its full brilliance. The creature rotated, positioned upright on its two hind legs.

"Go, Hero of Twilight!" the Sheikah roared as she let go of her daggers.

Link raised his sword to the skies before materializing two Triforce symbols to trap the frozen Destructos. He disappeared in a flash before ghosts of his image appeared, striking Destructos in every way possible before he came to a stop in front of the cracked skin of its abdomen. With a roar, Link cut the abdomen wide open, and Zelda's transparent figure fell out, as did the figure of Erdol. At that moment, Fanista's sealing spell wore off, and Destructos clumsily landed on all fours before weakly snapping its jaws at Link.

The hero backflipped away before looking over to find Fanista running toward Zelda's body with her soul and Erdol's soul over her shoulders. Destructos hissed, but Link no longer felt threatened. He easily blocked its claws and simply lopped of its hand. The creature screeched, its stump profusely bleeding. Without Zelda's soul, it lost its ability to regenerate. Diibaska and Anima joined Link's side as they stared down the now pitiful creature.

Fanista set Erdol's soul aside as she made it her priority to restore Zelda. The Sheikah gently laid Zelda's soul into her body. After a few moments of stillness, Fanista and Zelda began to glow. Little particles of light left Fanista's body to enter Zelda. Midna, Magado, Vespin, Safira, Erdol, and Ukras all glowed before the light left their bodies to return to Zelda. Fanista's heart skipped a beat as the princess sharply inhaled.

Her red eyes fluttered open as she gasped for breath. Those red eyes quickly shifted back to their normal royal blue as her alter ego Sheik faded to reveal Zelda in the white dress her soul wore. The royal blue eyes met the teary wine red eyes of Fanista, and Zelda was pulled into the warm embrace of her dear friend and guardian.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't protect you, but you protected me," the Sheikah whispered, cradling the princess.

"But you rescued me. That's enough," Zelda whispered back, returning the embrace.

The princess and her guardian broke their embrace. Zelda was tackled and ended up back on the ground with a Twili on top of her. Midna squeezed her light counterpart.

"Welcome back," the Twili said.

Zelda gently smiled.

"It's good to be back," the princess replied as Midna got off of her.

The Twili and Sheikah helped Zelda stand up and guided her in the direction of the Hero of Twilight and the beast. Safira hugged the princess as Vespin and Magado bowed at her, a fist to their hearts. Zelda smiled and acknowledged the two knights before she grinned at the sight of the back of her champion. Anima and Diibaska broke out into smiles when they turned around to see the princess back on her feet. Finally, Link turned around. Time stopped as his fierce blue eyes met the eyes of the revived princess.

"Zelda..." he muttered.

"Hey, Link," the princess said with a loving smile only meant for her champion.

The hero grinned as he nodded.

"Glad to see you up on your feet," Link said.

Destructos roared, shrinking away from the sight of Zelda in her pure white dress and loose locks. The destined ones slowly surrounded Destructos, aiming their magic and weapons at the severely weakened creature. Link and Zelda were the only ones without their weapons aimed.

"Think you have enough magic in you?" the green clad hero asked.

The princess held out her hands, summoning the bow of the Light Spirits. Zelda gently grasped the holy weapon before holding it upright. She winked at her champion.

"Let's finish this up," Zelda said as she drew an imaginary string back and materialized a light arrow.

"Of course," Link replied before he pointed his sword at Destructos.

The other mages and warriors struck Destructos simultaneously. The creature roared before Zelda let go of the arrow. The projectile hit Destructos in the chest, causing it to crack all over while light seemed to seep out from the cracks. Link twirled his blade in his hand before leaping up and embedding the blade in the creature's forehead. Everyone was blinded with a brilliant flash.

When the bright light faded, Link stood over the pitch black form of Xanqus. A whirlwind erupted, sending those closest to the figure flying through the air. Safira took a tumble backward, having been far enough away from Xanqus. Vespin, Magado, and Fanista landed safely on their feet. Link and Midna had been the ones closest to the fallen form and still remained airborne. Zelda quickly used her magic to dissolve her bow and transform into Sheik. The princess sailed through the air with a jump, catching Midna before flipping over to quietly land on her feet just as Link landed safely on the ground.

"I could've landed safely," the Twili huffed out, pouting while still in Zelda's arms.

"Right. I could tell by the way your eyes grew twice their size when they looked at the ground," Zelda's muffled voice retorted.

Midna let out a "che" before smiling at her light counterpart with mischief filled eyes. Before Zelda could guess what the Twili was thinking, Midna yanked down Zelda's muffler and planted a kiss on her cheek. Zelda squeaked as she immediately let go of the Twili in surprise, leaving Midna to land ungracefully on her butt.

"What are you doing!" Zelda hissed, turning red from embarrassment.

"Isn't that how you Hylians thank each other? Besides, that was like a friendly gesture shared between children," the Twili groaned out in response while she rubbed her sore behind.

"Y-you...that's not...why would...ugh!" the princess stuttered out before throwing her hands up in defeat while in the presence of a smirking Twili.

"And you looked mysteriously handsome in that getup. You could be quite the charmer, stealing the hearts of many while under the guise of a silent and mysterious hero," Midna continued to tease.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Zelda muttered as she hid her face in shame.

The two princesses continued to squabble as the other destined ones joined their company. Fanista threatened to take Midna's life if the Twili insisted on saying embarrassing things to the Hylian princess. Link looked on and could not help but laugh as the princess of Hyrule returned to her normal vigor.


	27. Three Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, just this plot and misc. characters. Spoilers!

* * *

_**Twilight Ever After**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Three Days**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

"How long will she sleep? It's been three days."

The silver haired Sheikah turned toward the concerned floral mage Safira. The mage gently wiped the visage of Hyrule's princess with a damp cloth before placing her hands on the vase on the nightstand, causing fragrant flowers to bloom, filling the room with a pleasant scent. Fanista gently brushed Zelda's brown hair aside when it fell in front of her face.

"I'm surprised she was even able to move as much as she could after she reunited her body with her soul. It's been a chaotic week. She deserves lots of rest," Zelda's guardian replied.

"Let me try searching for her again," Midna said.

Pale blue hands gently cupped Zelda's face before Midna placed her forehead onto Zelda's. Her heartbeat synchronized with Zelda's, and she searched for the princess in her dream world. Unlike before when she was refused entry into Zelda's mind, the Twili was pulled in.

/

Midna stumbled into the lush field of Zelda's dream world. The princess looked ahead to see a large tree with pure white leaves surrounded by glowing orbs. Under the shelter of the tree was Zelda with her eyes closed while in the lap of another. The Twili came to a stop in front of them a few feet away, and soft eyes like the ocean met her red ones. An older woman with long flowing locks of blue hair stroked Zelda's hair as she cast a divine smile at the Twili.

"Welcome Twili Princess, Midna. I am truly sorry that I had refused you entry into my dear daughter's mind earlier. She was still recovering from many years of wounds," the woman spoke in a voice that reminded Midna of a chorus of singing birds.

"Are you...her mother?" the Twili asked uncertainly.

The woman laughed.

"Her mother is in eternal rest. I have taken care of Zelda since her first ancestor was born," the blue haired beauty replied.

"Since her first ancestor...wait. Goddess Nayru?" the Twili asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

The ethereal being smiled in confirmation.

"Ah, forgive my rudeness, Your Grace!" Midna apologized, immediately bowing.

"Haha, it's no trouble, Twili Princess. You are her shadow counterpart, so that makes you my daughter as well in a sense. When Zelda housed herself in you, I learned many things about my daughter's shadow. You are brave Midna, and I'm glad that you were born in the same generation as this Zelda," Nayru said as she continued to stroke Zelda's hair.

"Thank you, Goddess Nayru," the Twili said.

Midna noticed the eyes of the Goddess become sad and nostalgic as she stared at Zelda's face.

"We were friends once a long time ago, but I'm glad to see her mortal life found some happiness in the hero," the goddess whispered as she cupped her hands around Zelda's visage.

"Are you saying Zelda was once-" Midna started, but she was cut off by Nayru's raised hand.

Nayru merely smiled, and Midna swallowed her words as she understood the secrecy of divine matters. Zelda's head shifted a little in Nayru's lap. The Goddess laid a hand over the closed eyes of the princess.

"My dear daughter, it is time for you to awaken to rejoin your loved ones," Nayru gently whispered.

The blue haired goddess lifted her hand, and Zelda's eyes fluttered open. She looked up into the gentle ocean blue eyes of the immortal, and the princess smiled.

"Goddess Nayru," Zelda whispered.

"Hello again, Zelda. Someone is here to pick you up," Nayru said.

The princess sat up and looked forward to see Midna's smiling blue face.

"There's a certain wolfy waiting for you," the Twili said as she extended her pale blue hand.

Zelda took Midna's hand, and she stood up with the Twili's help. The two glowed a soft golden hue, and they looked back at Nayru. The immortal smiled at the two before giving them a gentle wave. Light and shadow grinned before returning the wave and fading into golden dust. As soon as they were gone, a green haired woman and a red haired woman stepped out from behind the tree to join Nayru.

"I'm glad to see her doing well with my chosen one," the green haired woman said.

"Yeah. What are you going to do now, Nayru?" the red haired one inquired.

"The Book of Mudora needs to be updated. I've been so busy worrying for her that the book has fallen behind by a few chapters. Could you help me, Din? Farore?," Nayru replied as she ran a hand through her hair in embarrassment.

The other two goddesses laughed merrily before nodding.

/

Midna opened her eyes and lifted her head from Zelda's before lifting her blue hands from the fair face of the princess. Zelda's eyes slowly opened, and her shadow counterpart helped the princess sit up. The faces of her friends lit up as Zelda smiled at them.

"Good morning," Zelda greeted.

"Good morning, my friend," Fanista replied as she smiled at her dear companion.

"Come on. The others are in the courtyard. They've been antsy since you fell asleep," Midna said.

Zelda nodded as she gingerly slipped out of bed. She gently tested her leg strength before standing. Her friends left the room to allow Zelda to change, and when the princess emerged in a simple white dress without any jewelry, the posse made their way to the courtyard.

"Gallin!" Safira exclaimed.

A young man with windswept platinum blond hair turned around to receive Safira's large hug. Despite a large burn scar covering the left side of his face, Gallin possessed a gentle and charming face with matching gentle green eyes. He immediately noticed Zelda, and the wind mage knelt while bowing with a fist to his heart.

"Your Majesty," Gallin whispered, avoiding eye contact with the princess.

"Do not be ashamed Gallin. I learned everything from Safira. All is forgiven. We have been and still are friends," Zelda replied as she pulled Gallin's form up.

The wind mage stood at full height, and Ophelia and Terran joined them. Zelda saw that Ophelia had short brown hair, about the same length as Link's. She bore a thin scar across the bridge of her nose. Terran had spiky copper colored hair and burn scars over his right cheek

"It's good to see you again after so many years," the princess said with a gentle smile.

Zelda's childhood friends shyly smiled, and Link and Midna joined them. The hero's face brightened as he saw the princess on her feet again. Link gently embraced Zelda, and the princess returned the gesture, burying her face into Link's casual white shirt.

"It's good to see you up," Link said.

"It's good to see you anytime," the princess replied.

Suddenly, a wolf whistle caught their attention. The group turned around to face the entrance of the courtyard to find the source. Magado and Vespin walked in dressed in casual knight tunics, smirking at the affection between the princess and her hero.

"Princess, what would the council men think with you snuggling into the hero's chest like that?" Magado teased.

Zelda immediately broke the embrace and pushed Link away in embarrassment. The hero grunted as he landed on the ground with a thump. The others laughed as the princess turned tomato red.

"Just teasing, my princess. You don't have to worry about us exposing your secret!" Vespin said.

"W-What secret?" Zelda stuttered out.

"It's so obvious that you are sm-"

Before Magado could finish the sentence, Fanista had a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Not another word, understood?" the Sheikah hissed.

The knight nodded quickly, and Fanista released her hold.

"Zelda is what?" the hero asked, causing Zelda to turn a darker shade of red.

"Wolfy, you are as oblivious as a Goron eating gourmet rocks," Midna said with a sigh and a shrug of her shoulders.

Link tossed Midna a puzzled look before Magado decided to distract them.

"It's so obvious Zelda approves of my affection for Lady Fanista!" Magado declared.

Everyone looked at the knight in shock. Magado suddenly got on his knee and kissed Fanista's hand. The Sheikah turned bright red before she kicked Magado in the face. The knight landed on the ground, squirming while holding his visage.

"Fanista!" Zelda said in a scolding tone.

"I-It was reflex!" the Sheikah exclaimed.

Everyone laughed, and Magado eventually recovered from the strike. He waggled his eyebrows at Fanista, but before the Sheikah could jump on him with her daggers drawn, Zelda stopped Fanista by placing a hand on her shoulder. After everyone settled down, Anima and Diibaska entered the courtyard, attracted by the ruckus.

"Ah, Zelda! How are you feeling?" Anima asked when she spotted the princess.

"Much better," Zelda replied with a gentle smile.

"So Princess, any plans for today now that you are awake?" Diibaska questioned.

"Fanista informed me that the castle is still undergoing repairs. The coronation won't take place until the repairs are finished. However, I must go talk to Xanqus," the princess said in return.

The air grew thick with tension at the mention of the usurper's name.

**/Three days before.../**

When the whirlwind faded, Xanqus was free of inky blackness, but he looked frail and sickly. The old man was unconscious, and when Fanista checked his pulse, it was barely there. When the Sheikah asked what to do with the usurpers, the princess ordered that their magic be sealed until she decided their sentences. Kitana and the other Sheikah had appeared to assist Fanista with sealing their magic, and Fanista left with her fellow Sheikah to take the prisoners to the castle dungeon.

Link called Epona, and Zelda rode the horse while the others walked back to the castle. With the adrenaline wearing off, Zelda felt herself rapidly losing strength. Once at the castle, the knights took the mages away to the dungeon despite Zelda's protests.

"It's okay, Zelda. We'll take care of this," Link promised as he and Midna accompanied the princess to her bedchamber.

The two left Zelda as the maids bathed their princess. Once Zelda was clean, the maids allowed the two back in and Fanista joined them. The Sheikah gently helped Zelda to her bed, and Anima and Diibaska entered the room. Zelda whispered something into Fanista's ear, and the Sheikah nodded. They all bid Zelda a good rest as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Have a pleasant rest, Zelda," Link said before gently kissing her hand.

Zelda's friends quietly left the room, and Fanista let out a heavy sigh.

"While she is asleep, we're going to have to clean up this royal pain of a mess. The healers have informed me that Xanqus is in critical condition. Being fused with such powerful magic did a number on his body, and they are doing all they can to keep him alive. Zelda told me to find several items pertaining to Xanqus," Fanista informed.

"I guess we'll work on clearing up the mess with Zelda's friends," Link said while gesturing toward Midna.

"We'll go check the situation amongst the people," Diibaska stated, pointing at Anima.

"Right. May the Goddesses help us," Fanista said before they group parted ways.

/

"As you wish, Zelda," the Sheikah said before giving a brief bow.

The others could not say anything, knowing very well that Zelda was very determined to talk with Xanqus, and they chose to accompany her instead. Fanista guided the princess to a room of solitary confinement in the dungeons. The knight opened the door, and the group entered the large room that was brightly lit with numerous candles. In the middle of the room laid a frail old man on a cot.

"What brings the Princess to the dungeons?" the man weakly sneered out.

Before Fanista could make a sharp retort, Zelda silenced the Sheikah with a hand. The princess instead took a seat next to Xanqus, and the man turned his head to face away from the monarch. Fanista handed an old book to Zelda, and the princess laid the book next to Xanqus.

"It was found in your home. This is yours, is it not Sir Reylan?" Zelda asked.

Xanqus froze at the name.

"I cast away that name a long time ago. How do you know of it?" the old man questioned.

"When I dream, I do not have ordinary dreams. I dream of the past, the present, and the future. When I was sleeping in Destructos, I dreamed of your memories you locked away in your heart," the princess replied.

The elderly man formerly known as Reylan snorted.

"I pity you, Princess. Cursed to never have normal dreams," he muttered.

"But because of that, I could see why you hate the Royal Family so much. Your wife, son, and daughter were killed by a jealous council man who felt threatened by your intelligence and increasing influence. Because he was my grandfather's best friend, Sir Iburas stacked the evidence against you to make it seem like a tragic theft gone wrong. The king believed his life long friend with great hesitation," Zelda explained as she saw the memories replay behind her closed eyes.

The room was silent.

"You vowed vengeance against all humans as you were put on leave by the Royal House to recover from your loss. When my grandfather passed, you returned under Xanqus to become a member of my late father's court," the princess finished.

After a few tense moments, Xanqus spoke.

"Yes, you are correct. Nothing was done for my lost family. Humans are all dirty, including myself," the old man said.

Xanqus turned his head to finally face Zelda. The princess was gazing at the elderly man softly with sorrow filled eyes.

"Except for your mother...yes, she gave me that same look when she asked about my family, and I told her I had none," Xanqus said, his voice filled with nostalgia.

Much to his surprise, Zelda took the old man's frail hand and placed it upon her cheek. For the first time since their encounter with the old man, Zelda and her friends witnessed Xanqus look kind. The princess shed a tear.

"Your mother showed no fear, and she was kind to me. She never pried into my past and sympathized with my loneliness...you are just like her. I am glad you stayed pure instead of growing bitter and cold with the loneliness I put you through...I am sorry," the elderly man whispered.

Zelda felt his life force flickering like a candle in the wind. The princess cast a concerned look at Xanqus as he also realized his end was near. She prepared to attempt to heal the council man, but Xanqus stopped her.

"Do not waste your energy on a dirty being like myself. I am tired of this world...when you defeated the dark form I took, you also banished my hatred. In that moment, I saw the light you were protected by. I just want to rest in eternity. I will accept any judgement by the Goddesses," Xanqus muttered.

"Sir...Reylan. I will take responsibility for my grandfather's mistake, and I will also ask the Goddesses to consider your suffering before they pass judgement upon you. Have a safe trip to the next life," Zelda stated as she clasped his frail hands in her small ones.

The old man let out a weary smile.

"Maybe there is hope for humans after all," he said before his eyes closed for eternity.

Zelda shed silent tears as she placed Reylan's hands across his chest. The princess gently pulled up the white sheets to cover the man's face, and Link gently embraced the monarch while Midna placed a pale blue hand on Zelda's shoulder. The princess and her friends stood in silence as they silently grieved for the man finally freed from cruel fate.

/

"Don't worry, Princess Zelda. We will have everything ready tomorrow," Rufal said as he gave Zelda a soft gaze.

"Thank you, Rufal," the princess replied with an incline of her head.

Rufal returned the bow.

"Enjoy your day off, my princess," the elderly man said.

Zelda nodded before she mounted Valkus with practiced ease. Link pulled up next to the princess with Epona. The two looked behind them to find Zelda's childhood friends and new friends all ready to go. Vespin and Magado chose to stay behind at the castle to protect Rufal while Zelda was out. Link urged Epona into a gallop, and the entourage exited the castle toward the west. They came to a stop at the bridge above Lake Hylia, and Link guided them into the building nearby.

"Welcome, Link! Haven't seen you in a while. What do you know! You brought the Princess of Hyrule along too!" the skinny and slightly flamboyant clown known as Falbi exclaimed.

"We're here to relax for the day," Link explained.

"Well then, since you are with the princess and so many friends, this one is on the house. Grab a cuccoo and head down!" Falbi said.

"Thanks, Falbi!" the hero said before grabbing a nearby gray cuccoo.

"You don't...expect us to jump off the platform with a cuccoo...do you?" Terran asked.

"Why? Is it strange?" Link asked.

"Actually, it is. Who in their right mind would jump off a cliff with only a bird that can barely fly in their hands?" Gallin asked.  
"I've done it before. It's not that-"

Link was cut off as Zelda pushed him off of the platform.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDD..." the hero yelled, his voice growing more distant as everyone watched the blond lad, strangely enough, gracefully glide down to the lake.

"That would have been bad if he wasn't holding the cuccoo," Midna stated as she gave Zelda an accusatory look.

"I'm sorry. I had a strangely sudden urge to push him off of the edge," the princess said as she avoided eye contact out of embarrassment.

"Right...a long gone memory from the past?" the Sheikah asked with a raised eyebrow.

Zelda turned bright red before grabbing a white cuccoo and quickly following Link down to the lake. Fanista was shocked as she realized her sarcastic statement was actually true. Just what kind of terrifying women were the past chosen ones of Nayru? After the Sheikah got over her initial shock, she and Midna grabbed a brown cuccoo and a white cuccoo before jumping off the platform.

Seeing no other way down, the remaining ones reluctantly grabbed a cuccoo. For the sake of being fair, Diibaska banned Anima from summoning Valoren, and the summoner was forced to grab a cuccoo. After a flurry of feathers and a few screams from Safira and Ophelia, they regrouped on one of the islands in the lake.

_"Princess Zelda...come to my spring. I have a message from the Goddesses for you..."_ Lanayru's gentle voice said, echoing across the lake.

The group followed Zelda to the spring, and the princess entered alone. After a few minutes she returned with a smile on her face.

"Sir Reylan was reunited with his family in the afterlife on the condition that he serve Goddess Nayru for the same number of years he lost himself to darkness," Zelda informed.

Her friends all smiled at the good news. Midna decided to start the day of relaxation and pushed Link into the lake. He flailed around a bit before resurfacing, glaring at the mischievous princess. The Twili stepped aside as Zelda tried to push her in, causing the princess to fall into the lake after Link. A wave suddenly appeared, drenching everyone on shore. Zelda laughed as she succeeded in declaring a water war. Chaos erupted as everyone returned to being children, even if it was just for a little while.

Zelda sat resting on the shore before being joined by Gallin. The wind mage took a seat next to the monarch with a smile on his face. Gallin shifted his eyes as he gathered his courage to speak to Zelda properly for the first time.

"Thank you, Princess Zelda for helping me fufill my promise to Safira," Gallin shyly said.

"Please, just call me Zelda. Thank you for staying my friend after all these years," Zelda replied, smiling at Gallin.

The princess spotted Link waving to her in the distance. Zelda grinned as she waved back before the hero chose to engage in a swimming contest with Terran. The wind mage gave a small smile.

"Zelda...do you feel something for Link?" he bluntly asked.

Zelda looked at Gallin in shock at the unexpected question.  
"Err...well...it's strange. Perhaps I have felt something for him even before we first saw each other. When we first met, I felt as if I had known him forever," the princess explained, suddenly finding her hair very interesting.

Before Gallin could pry any further, they were interrupted by Fanista.

"Gallin, may I speak to her alone?" the Sheikah asked.

"Of course," Gallin replied before standing.

With a small salute, the wind mage jumped onto the water, and he skated across the surface to interrupt Link and Terran's race. Fanista took Gallin's spot next to Zelda, and the two friends sat in comfortable silence until the Sheikah was ready to speak.

"Zelda, starting tomorrow after you are crowned queen, I will be known as Impa," Fanista stated.

"Impa? Wasn't that the name of the guardians of my ancestors?" Zelda asked.

Fanista nodded.

"When I was born, the Goddesses informed the Sheikah that I was the next Impa. Fanista is my mortal name given by my parents. Impa is my true name bestowed by the Goddesses for when I completed my trials as the new servant of the Goddesses. I completed my trials before I retrieved the hero's new sword and made contact with the Twilight Princess," the Sheikah explained.

Zelda quietly nodded.

"May I still call you Fanista?" the princess asked in a small voice.

Fanista gently smiled.

"Always," she replied.

Zelda smiled in return.

"Let me ask you as your friend Fanista then. What are you going to do about the hero?" the red eyed Sheikah asked.

The princess let out a deep sigh as she turned a little pink.

"I am unsure of what he wants. With all the chaos that has been happening, we have not been able to spend a quiet time alone with each other. It will have to wait until after I ascend the throne," Zelda replied.


	28. Queen Zelda

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, just this plot and misc. characters. Spoilers!

A/N: I was considering ending the story here, but there is still a lot that has yet to be resolved. I don't know how many more chapters there will be, but I will continue this story as long as there are loose ends to tie up.

* * *

_**Twilight Ever After**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Queen Zelda**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

"On the fourteenth day of the Seventh Month in the 268th Year of the Gilded Era, Zelda Istella Hyrule will be crowned the sole monarch of Hyrule as its queen. May the Goddess Din bless you with the power to let this land prosper," the priestess of Din stated.

"And may the Goddess Farore bless you with longevity and life," the elderly woman in green added.

"And finally, may your patron Goddess Nayru bless you with wisdom to lead your country," the elderly woman in blue finished.

"I, Zelda Istella Hyrule, accept these blessings from the divine goddesses. In return, I will serve the land of Hyrule and its people as ordained by the Goddesses when they gave life to the Royal Family. I will serve as the guiding light of this land," the Zelda firmly stated.

"Very well, Zelda Istella Hyrule. When I remove this crown, you will no longer be the princess of this land," the elderly woman dressed in red said as she slowly removed the crown.

Zelda's bangs spilled out to frame her face as her friends looked at the young woman clothed in pure white with a sense of deja vu. The crown of the princess was handed to the priestess of Farore while the priestess of Nayru brought forth the golden treasure box and placed it upon the altar once more. The elder clothed in blue opened the box before returning to her side at Zelda's right. Din's priestess gently grasped the Crown of Regalius and raised it to the skies.

"With the blessing of the Goddesses, we three priestesses of the holy trio will now crown Zelda Istella Hyrule, Daughter of the late Elaira Visca Hyrule and Brovare Degnis Hyrule. As Nayru's mortal daughter, may you guide Hyrule into a prosperous age," the priestess stated.

The elder clothed in red slowly lowered the crown before securing it and a veil cut to frame Zelda's face to Zelda's head. Zelda slowly stood up before several attendants grabbed the long train of her pure white dress, and she walked down the stairs of the courtyard platform. The Knights of Hyrule, headed by Magado and Vespin surrounded the monarch securely before all of the members of royalty and Zelda's chosen guests filed in behind them. The brunette entered a carriage, and the driver led it toward Hyrule Castle Town Square, where there was already a large platform awaiting the arrival of Zelda.

The knights lined up to form a tunnel that extended from the carriage to the platform while the members of royalty and special guests took a seat behind the platform. Zelda's personal guests, Link, Anima, Diibaska, and the recently added Midna, stood in front of their chairs on the platform, awaiting their friend's arrival. Zelda's childhood friends stood in the front row of the crowd of citizens with the Hyrule Restoration Committee.

"Attention!" Magado barked out.

The knights tapped their spear butts to the ground in unison and straightened their posture to display pride.

"Salute!" Vespin ordered.

The knights of Hyrule simultaneously raised their spears to form an arch for Zelda to walk under.

"Now presenting, Queen Zelda Istella of Hyrule and Lady Impa!" Magado and Vespin announced.

Fanista, now Impa, promptly opened the door of the carriage, and the Sheikah helped Zelda out. Several attendants took their positions at the train once more, and Impa walked the queen to the platform. The attendants stood behind the Royal House, and Zelda finally came to a stop in front of the podium with the magic voice projector. Link and the others took a seat when Zelda nodded at them, and the former princess turned her attention back toward the crowd of people.

"Many things have happened over the past few days. I am sorry for causing you all to worry. Let me explain," Zelda began.

There was a moment of dead silence.

"The Royal Family must rule the land with eyes unclouded of greed, selfishness, and hate. However, my grandfather made a mistake caused by the deceit of another. There was a man named Sir Reylan who loved his family very much," the brown haired young woman continued.

Link noticed out of the corner of his eye several council men shifting uneasily.

"However, another man deceived my grandfather's trust and took away Sir Reylan's happiness with one swoop. In return, Sir Reylan swore revenge against the darkness tainted existence of the inhabitants of this land. Before he passed yesterday, I promised Sir Reylan I would rectify the mistake of my grandfather, so as my first act as Queen, Sir Reylan will be raised to the posthumous status of the Duke of Varnelan, his hometown," Zelda declared.

Some of the council men gasped.

"And as my second act as Queen of Hyrule, I strip Sir Ibarus and his conspirators: Sir Ondevere, Sir Erwolad, Sir Naviz, and Sir Lowestuk, of their titles as members of the Royal House and Royal Council for treachery against the Royal Family and responsibility of the death of Duke Reylan's family. Their followers from the tragedy nearly half a century old will also be apprehended in time, and all will serve a minimum sentence of fifty years in prison for the time they have deceived and shamed the Royal Family," she ordered.

The council men panicked as they tried to escape, but the Royal Guard immediately apprehended them all. They were led away as Zelda continued to speak.

"My third act will be to strip Sir Erdol and Sir Ukras of their titles and magic power. However, they will be spared of punishment under the condition that they return to their hometowns for a minimum of five years before setting foot outside in consideration for their affiliation with the late Duke Reylan. May we remember this tragedy. The doors of Hyrule Castle will be open to all so that we may start a new beginning with me as queen. The Royal House will be reborn, and we welcome you with open arms as we begin a new era," the queen said as she spread her arms.

The square erupted in thunderous applause and cheers as the people of Hyrule showered the queen with their adoration and approval. Zelda gave them a deep bow with a hand to her heart before she straightened her posture, and Impa guided her dear friend back to the carriage. As soon as Zelda was comfortable in the vehicle, the entourage returned to the castle to allow the newly instated queen a chance to rest and change out of her ceremonial clothes.

As soon as they returned, Zelda changed into a dress very similiar to her previous princess dress except for its sapphire hues and regal cape lined with fur, bearing the symbol of the royal family. Her crown's veil remained present, as it was built into the crown itself, and she made her way to the courtyard. Zelda took a seat on the stone bench under the tree and breathed deeply, taking a few moments for herself.

A quiet rustle caught her attention, and Zelda pat the empty space on the bench next to her. She felt a familiar presence return to her side. The queen turned to look into the handsome blue eyes of Link. The two exchanged a gentle smile before Link took Zelda's right hand with his left hand to place a kiss upon it. The Triforce symbol briefly glowed before the two let go.

"Congratulations, my queen," Link said with a small bow.

"Thank you, my champion," Zelda replied while returning the gesture.

The hero nervously scratched his neck, and Zelda smiled, finding his actions to be adorable.

"Relax, Link. Nothing has changed between us. You may still call me Zelda," the queen stated.

The hero visibly relaxed.

"Sorry, Zelda. I shouldn't have assumed anything was different," Link replied, and the two sat in companiable silence.

After a few moments, Zelda finally gathered enough courage to ask Link the question that would determine their future.

"Link, I am now queen, so you are now free to do as you wish. Hyrule is now at peace and is finally recovering. Have you thought about what you will do now?" the brunette asked, looking directly into Link's eyes.

The hero's eyes softened as he began to talk.

"I have, Zelda. I miss Ordon, but I felt more at ease traveling with you," Link said.

Zelda grew disappointed as her heart dropped at the word "traveling." It was clear that Link was naturally drawn to adventure like the previous heroes of Hyrule.

"However, the longer we journeyed, the clearer many things came to be. It wasn't adventure that drew me, but it was you," the hero confessed.

The queen's heart nearly burst out of her chest at Link's confession. Their faces grew pink, and Zelda felt like a giddy little girl as she suddenly found her dress very interesting.

"When I first saw you in the twilight, your sad face never left my mind. After you gave your light to save Midna, I wanted to save you. While we traveled together, I sometimes felt your presence with us. I never stopped thinking about you, even after I returned home to Ordon. Even though I feel as if I have known you forever, there are still many things I want to learn about you," Link continued.

Zelda parted her lips to say something, but her voice died when Link smiled at her. His gentle expression melted her heart, and her face grew hot.

"Do you remember our duel in the practice arena? You asked me to consider staying here after the coronation. Is that offer still open?" Link asked.

"O-Of course!" Zelda stuttered out.

The queen cursed herself for losing her composure. The hero laughed as Zelda's visage became a deeper shade of red.

"May I have a spar, Milady?" Link asked as he stood up from the bench and held out a hand.

Zelda snapped herself out of her daze and accepted Link's hand.

"Give me a second. Everyone would yell at us if I got my dress damaged on the first day," the brunette said.

Link nodded as Zelda disappeared into the castle, and he made his way back over to the practice ring. She reemerged in a light blue tunic and tan training pants. The two grabbed swords from the practice rack, and they stepped into the ring. Link and Zelda exchanged a brief bow before taking their fighting stances.

Zelda made the first move with a quick jab. Link quickly parried and vertically slashed. The queen cartwheeled out of the way while swiping at Link's legs. The hero jumped away, and he rubbed his chin with thought.

"I'm impressed. Looks like you've improved a lot," Link commented.

Zelda gracefully completed the wheel to return to her feet while smirking at the hero.

"You're lucky that I can't transform into Sheik right now. I haven't reset the transformation magic after I had to take off the clothes in order to mend them," the queen stated.

"Oh, confident are we?" the hero asked before he closed the distance between them in a flash to reengage the dance of blades.

The two continued to exchange parries and blows, Zelda's increased agility keeping Link at bay. They were lost in their own world as Anima and Diibaska spied on them from atop the walls.

"Hey, what are-"

The summoner and mage immediately hushed Vespin as the two knights appeared. Soon enough, Zelda's childhood friends and Midna joined them on the rafters, and they were mesmerized by the dangerous dance of the couple. Zelda's strikes and movements were fluid like water while Link's attacks were solid and efficient.

After about thirty minutes passed, Zelda's endurance finally waned, and her sword was knocked out of her hands. As she lost her balance, Zelda's leg swooped out to catch Link's. The hero quickly regained his balanced to end up kneeling over Zelda with his sword a foot away from her neck, and the queen's hand was shaped into a point, mere inches from Link's throat.

"Once again, lucky that I'm not Sheik," Zelda stated.

"But you are still far from beating me. Looks like I will be staying here for a very long time," Link replied with a smug expression as Zelda's sleeve fell off from a clean cut.

Zelda lowered her hand and her lips curved upward as her flirtatious side returned.

"So what are you going to do? You clearly have the advantage in the situation. I am unarmed and on the ground," the queen stated with a sly smile.

Link turned tomato red as he immediately fell backward onto his behind and scurried away from the vulnerable monarch. Zelda's musical laugh echoed through the courtyard as she stood up. The young lad followed suit, and they returned the practice swords. Zelda completely removed the sleeve Link had managed to cut earlier and threw it at her champion.

"The maids won't be happy that I damaged another outfit," the queen commented.

"S-Sorry," Link stuttered in response, still a little shaken by Zelda's obvious flirting.

"So let me ask you Link, are you staying as a sword instructor?" Zelda asked.

The two locked eyes as the question rang throughout the courtyard. Link suddenly closed the distance between them so that they were a mere few inches from a kiss. Zelda's heart nearly jumped out into Link's chest at the close proximity.

"If it allows me to stay by your side, Zelda," Link replied as he gently ran a hand through Zelda's loose locks that rested in front of her shoulders.

They were as soft as he had imagined them to be.

"Link, I-I really care for you. You are the one that has always been close to my heart. I don't want you to leave my side, but I don't want to take away your freedom. If you stay here, you will inevitably be drawn into the world of politics," the queen nervously admitted.

The couple stood in tense silence.

"Zelda, I value you more than my freedom. Only time will tell if my freedom has truly been taken away. I am bound if I am away from you, not knowing if you are safe and happy. I know that I will find my freedom in you, Zelda. Let's take our time. You are still adjusting as Queen, and I will need some time moving out of Ordon to here. One step at a time, and we will see where the future takes us," Link stated.

Zelda gently embraced Link, and she deeply inhaled the scent of the forest. Link returned the gesture, and the two stood like that for what seemed like eternity. They finally broke the embrace, and Zelda smiled.

"You're taller than me now, Link," she observed.

The hero smiled as he realized she was right. Link now stood a few inches taller than the queen.

"Maybe you should consider wearing those heeled shoes under your dress from now on," Link suggested.

Zelda stuck out her tongue at Link.

"I will stick with my boots, thank you very much," the queen retorted.

The spies atop the rafters quickly lost interest as the queen and her champion strolled through the gardens. Just as they turned around to return to the interior of the castle, they came face to face with Impa with her arms crossed and a silver brow raised. The group of onlookers looked away in shame like children caught skipping class, but the Sheikah grinned.

"See anything interesting?" she asked.


	29. Adjustment

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, just this plot and misc. characters. Spoilers!

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates! Had a writer's block, and some stuff in real life got in the way. So, I have decided that I will write a sequel for this story as opposed to a series of one-shots like I originally planned in order to better develop Link and Zelda's relationship. Expect this story to wrap up soon! Maybe even in the next chapter.

* * *

_**Twilight Ever After**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Adjustment**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

"We'll take care of your place. Come back and visit! Got that Link?" Ilia yelled.

The blond haired boy grinned as he waved.

"You got it! The queen has given you all permission to visit me at the castle too! Make sure you come! The queen wants to have tea with you, Ilia!" Link replied.

"Best of wishes, Link. Enjoy your new life!" Mayor Bo called out.

Link nodded with a smile before turning his back from his home of eighteen years and urging Epona toward Hyrule Castle with his belongings neatly packed. The green clad hero vanished from sight as he left Faron's domain and traveled into Hyrule Field toward his new calling. The villagers headed back, but Ilia lagged behind. She quietly stood, looking off into the distance where Link's green form became a distant speck.

Ilia felt her father's warm hand on her shoulder. She smiled at Mayor Bo, filled with loneliness and sadness. Bo's eyes were also filled with the same emotion as Link's departure left a void in their tight community.

"Dad, when I was the only one to see him off when he left for the castle at the news of Her Highness being gravely injured, I felt as if he no longer belonged in our small village," Ilia softly said.

"I understand, Ilia. He was always destined for bigger and greater things beyond this village. This isn't the end, but the village will sure be quiet without him. Rusl will check up on him occasionally and let us know how he's doing. You going to be okay, Ilia?" Bo asked his daughter in concern.

Ilia sniffled before wiping away a single tear.

"Yeah, and he will be too," the young girl replied as she heard Epona's neigh in the distance.

/

"Ah, finally done!" Link said as he dusted off his hands.

The hero had finally finished unpacking all of his belongings. A knock on the door drew his attention, and it gently opened to reveal the familiar brown haired monarch of Hyrule. She smiled as she entered the room. Link quickly looked around Zelda.

"No Impa today either?" the hero asked.

"It seems like she's busier than the Queen of Hyrule," Zelda commented with a light giggle.

The green clothed lad chuckled as well, and Zelda briefly looked around the room.

"Are you sure this room is fine?" the queen asked, concern seeping into her voice.

"This is more than fine, Zelda. Don't worry about me," Link replied.

Zelda noticed Link's sword and shield resting next to the side of the bed, and she walked over to gently unsheathe the sword.

"The Gorons did a fine job in forging this sword. Fanista told me about the blacksmiths on Death Mountain. Did you ever give it a name?" the brunette asked as she handed the hero his sword.

"Divine Howl," Link replied as he swung the sword a couple of times.

"Howl?" Zelda repeated out of curiosity.

"I started my adventure as a wolf, and the blade's singing reminds me of howling wolves," the hero informed before sheathing his blade.

Link set the sword back down next to his shield.

"It's strange. The Master Sword felt like an old friend and felt alive. This is a great blade, but something is missing from it. The Hero of Time told me that the Master Sword could only be used against King of Evil, and that's why he had to create his own blade," Link mused out loud.

"Many people believe that weapons contain spirits created the moment they are forged. The Master Sword is no different. The heroes of Hyrule have wielded the Master Sword to protect the land for thousands of years. Perhaps the spirit of the Master Sword bonded with you subconsciously while you two journeyed together," Zelda said.

"Yeah. I felt an unexplainable sadness when I returned the Master Sword...do you think Divine Howl is jealous?" the hero wondered.

"Perhaps," the queen laughed out.

The queen smiled as she recalled something.

"You said that you howled at the Sheikah stones throughout your journey. Do you remember any of the songs you performed?" Zelda asked.

"Well...I don't know what any of them are called. One of them went like this..." Link said before humming the tune.

Zelda's eyes widened in surprise before she softly smiled.

"That's called Zelda's Lullaby. It was named after one of my great ancestors. My mother often sang it to me before I went to bed," the queen stated as her eyes clouded over with nostalgia.

"I would like to hear about your childhood one day," Link said, giving Zelda a gentle smile.

The queen's heart melted as her cheeks gained a rosy hue.

"And I would like to tell it to you," Zelda replied.

However, the queen suddenly gripped her head before stumbling around. Link quickly sprung into action and caught Zelda just as she began to fall.

"Zelda! What's wrong?" Link exclaimed as he cradled the weak queen in his arms.

"I-I suddenly felt faint...Midna! Is Midna okay?" Zelda whispered out, her voice delirious and panicked.

Before Link could respond, Impa barged into the room without any of her usual stealth.

"Link!" the Sheikah exclaimed.

The silver haired woman saw Zelda in his arms.

"Zelda!" Impa cried out even louder as she rushed over to check on her dear friend.

"What's going on?" Link asked Impa before giving the barely conscious Zelda a piggyback.

"Midna's in trouble! Hurry! To the infirmary!" the Sheikah replied.

Link nodded before proceeding to run toward the infirmary, Impa following close behind. Anima and the others were surrounding Midna as the Twili groaned in fatigue. As soon as Link came within a few feet of her, Zelda and Midna stopped struggling, and their state of being returned to normal. The Twili opened her ruby red eyes before gazing into the blue eyes of Zelda.

"I am sorry, Zelda. It seems that I have overstayed my welcome in the Light Realm, and you are paying my toll as well. It is about time for me to return to the Twilight anyway," Midna whispered.

The room turned silent at the Twili's words. Link and the others had temporarily forgotten that Midna was the leader of the Twili, and she had to return to the Twilight as the Light Realm was not her home.

"Link, set me down next to Midna," Zelda gently commanded.

The hero nodded before obeying. The princess took Midna's hands in her hands.

"You are my shadow, are you not, Midna?" Zelda asked.

Everyone sucked in a breath, surprised by the revelation. The Twili smiled sadly at Zelda, squeezing the queen's hands in return.

"I sensed that Nocturna was a physical embodiment of your magic left over from when I housed myself in you to protect you in the Light Realm. In order to bring you into the Light Realm once more, Nocturna sacrificed her existence to return to you just like how my light returned to me. We are two sides of the same coin, Midna. You are me, and I am you. Like a person and shadow, we cannot be separated for long," Zelda stated as she placed her forehead against their hands.

"Nothing gets past you, Zelda. Yes, I sensed that a part of myself returned when I crossed over into the Light Realm, and I realized I would be bound to you as your shadow when I sensed that you had no shadow to speak of with Nocturna's leave," Midna replied as she also placed her forehead against their hands.

"I wish that you could stay, Midna, but you also have a kingdom to rule," the queen confessed before the two raised their heads.

Link's face immediately became downcast as he realized Midna would be walking out of their lives once more. The Twili noticed, as did Zelda. The queen released Midna's hands, and the Twili gently cupped Link's cheek.

"Don't look like that, Link. This is not goodbye forever. I will see you later, and this time I mean it. I will be near Zelda at all times. Just give me a holler, and I will come to visit," Midna stated.

"I'm holding you to that, Midna," Link said.

"Sure thing, Wolfy. Be a good boy and protect Zelda for me," the Twili replied.

The hero grinned as he nodded. The queen and her friends gathered in the courtyard to send off the Twili Princess. Zelda redrew the seal that Nocturna had used to summon Midna onto the ground of the courtyard with her sword, and she cast her weapon aside as soon as the intricate seal was completed. The queen took her place in the center of the circle before she smiled at Midna.

"When the portal opens in my shadow, quickly jump in. I can only sustain the portal for a few seconds before feeling faint and ill," Zelda explained.

The Twili nodded before turning around to wave goodbye at Zelda's friends. She briefly hugged Link before stepping into the circle to hug her light counterpart.

"Goodbye, Zelda. If you want to talk to me, you know where to find me. I am only a shadow away," Midna said.

Zelda nodded before she raised her hands to the skies. The queen glowed a brilliant white, and her shadow morphed to form a Twili portal. In Zelda's presence, Midna's figure became more shadow-like. With one final wave, the Twili jumped into the portal. In an instant, the glow faded and the portal closed as the seal faded away. The queen stumbled out of the circle into Link's arms, exhausted from sending Midna back to her home.

"Zelda!" Link exclaimed in concern.

Zelda looked into his blue eyes before smiling.

"No need to worry, Link. My shadow does not feel so lonely anymore," the queen replied.

"I see," the hero replied, smiling back.

As Link walked his queen back inside, Zelda's shadow shifted slightly and smiled.

/

The hero of twilight quietly sat next to Zelda's bedside as she slept peacefully to recover from the strain of Midna's stay and departure. The queen had asked Link to stay by her side as she rested, and Fanista had given him permission since she was busy with the ongoing investigation concerning the murder of Duke Reylan's family. Zelda shifted every so often, but after about an hour, her soothing whispers reached Link's ears. At first, it was unintelligible, but Link realized that the queen was speaking in Ancient Hylian.

"_...my goddess...the twilight princess has returned to me...yes...will be okay...he is by my side...loneliness is passing...heart is healing..." _Zelda mumbled in the ancient language.

Link was entranced by her lyrical speech. After another hour, Zelda's mumbles suddenly became understandable as she slipped into modern Hylian.

"...mother..." she whispered.

The hero unconsciously leaned closer at the mention of Zelda's mother.

"...found Anima...friends...loneliness is fading...Link..." the queen continued to mumble.

Link found himself holding his breath at the mention of his name.

"...yes...staying with me...yes...I love Link..." she whispered tenderly.

The hero of twilight's heart nearly jumped out of his chest into Zelda's as his faced turned a deep red. The room suddenly became unbearably stuffy and hot as the queen smiled while having a slight blush. Zelda's unintentional confession caused a sudden tempest within the young lad. Up until now, the two had danced around the word "love," and they had merely verified that they cared for each other. Link had his suspicions that Zelda had deeper feelings beyond friendship, but he was completely at a loss.

Link was a mere goat herder from the small village of Ordon. He was afraid to reciprocate Zelda's feelings since she was the queen of Hyrule. The council would surely oppose any relationship between the two, and even if they did manage to further their relationship, Link was unfit to be King. He sorely lacked in politics. Millions of other reasons flooded the hero's mind until Zelda's voice filled his ears again.

"...will never let him go...my one love...will protect him...give up anything for him..." the queen of Hyrule firmly stated.

The hero's heart fluttered at his queen's determination to pursue her love for him. Link smiled as his resolve to stay by her side was reinforced. The hero of twilight silently decided that if Zelda was determined to love him, Link would take care of the obstacles one by one. Zelda's voice faded away into silence as all her dream visitors departed. Feeling daring due to Zelda's confession, Link took Zelda's hand to his lips, and he gently placed a kiss.

"I love you, Zelda," he murmured before putting her hand back.

The queen dreamed of nothing. There was no past, present, or future in her dreams, and Zelda simply rested for the first time in many years.


	30. The Final Chapter Link and Zelda

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, just this plot and misc. characters. Spoilers!

A/N: Hello and welcome to the final chapter of Twilight Ever After! Fear not my TEA lovers. There will be a sequel to explore the past of Twilight era Link and Zelda as well as explore the development of their relationship post-TEA. Keep an eye out for it by adding me to your Author Alert as I will **NOT** be updating this story anymore. Thank you for taking this journey with Link and Zelda! Until next time! Feel free to take a look at my Descending Darkness series for the Ocarina of Time to pass the time while I write the sequel to this story. :) Once again, thank you for reading. Enjoy our final cup of TEA.

* * *

_**Twilight Ever After**_

_**The Final Chapter: Link and Zelda**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

Zelda tapped the lion head armrest with great irritation as her mind wandered back to the events from earlier in the morning. When she had awoken, Link was still awake and by her bedside. Link had not greeted her with his usual charm, and when she asked what was wrong, he turned bright red and pardoned himself from the room. The queen had asked all of her friends if they knew of anything that had happened during the time she was asleep, but they all reported that nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

"...my queen."

"..."

"Your Highness!" Rufal hissed.

The queen snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of his voice. He looked at her with a raised brow before sighing and shaking his head.

"What would you like to do about the neighboring lands, my Queen?" Rufal asked once more.

"Please gently refuse them an audience until the final bits of corruption are cleansed from the Royal House. It should take no more than a month to cut the remaining bad apples from the tree. Impa is hard at work with the other Sheikahs, gathering information on them all," Zelda replied.

"Very good, my Queen. Do you have any people in mind that can fill the vacant seats of the Council once they have all been inspected?" Zelda's adviser questioned.

"Yes, but that is for another time. Is there anything else that needs to be taken care of today?" Zelda asked, quicker than she had intended.

"Nothing else, my Lady. You may leave to attend to your personal matters," Rufal replied with a knowing smirk.

"P-personal matters? What gave you that idea?" the queen nervously stuttered out.

"I've been in the castle since the time of the late King. I know your habits by now, Your Highness. You've been tapping your fingers all morning," the elderly man replied with a cheeky grin.

Zelda coughed in embarrassment before excusing herself and exiting the room.

"Ah, young love," Rufal sighed out.

/

Anima exited her room just as Zelda walked by.

"Good morning, Your Grace!" Anima exclaimed.

"Good morning, Anima," she called back, not even stopping to turn around.

The summoner raised a brow at her odd behavior before jogging after the queen. Anima matched her pace to Zelda's and walked beside her.

"You seem bothered, Zelda. Are you still thinking about Link?" the black haired woman inquired.

"Am I that easy to read?" Zelda snapped back.

Anima flinched, and Zelda slowed her pace to a stop. The queen looked at her friend apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Anima. I did not mean to be rude to you...it's just that this is the first time Link has avoided me, and I don't know why," Zelda confessed, her eyes downcast.

The summoner felt pity for the queen as there was no one in her life like a mother to console her in this type of situation. Anima could not help, and Fanista would not be able to either.

"Zelda, I'm sure he will come around," Anima assured.

"Yes, but I would rather be able to talk to him now," Zelda stated, picking at her apron.

"Well in that case, I will help you look. Let's ask around," the black haired summoner offered.

"Thank you, Anima," the queen replied with a small sigh of relief.

The two briskly walked down the halls of the castle, asking the castle staff if they had seen Link. Their search took them to the soldier barracks. Upon entering the training grounds where the knights were receiving instruction, they immediately ceased all activity and knelt toward Zelda. Magado and Vespin, the temporary captains, gave Zelda a brief bow before speaking.

"I'm touched that you found time to visit us sweaty knights," Magado said, his voice filled with playfulness.

Anima could not hide a small smile while Zelda let out a light laugh. Vespin elbowed Magado, reminding the knight of his manners.

"Sorry, my queen. What may we help you with today?" the spiky haired knight asked.

"It's quite alright, Magado. Where is Sir Link? He's supposed to be instructing, is he not?" Zelda asked.

Magado and Vespin exchanged a quick glance before Vespin chose to take over the conversation.

"He approached us a couple of hours before training started, and he told us that he had important matters to attend to. Of course we accepted the offer to take over training for the day, but he left as soon as we agreed," Vespin replied.

The queen furrowed her eyebrows and frowned in irritation. The two knights immediately noticed her sudden shift in mood, and Magado tried to rescue the situation.

"I am sure that he will find you when he is done with his errands. He is not the kind of man that does things without reason. I'm sure that he realizes that you are worried," Magado pointed out.

Zelda let out a defeated sigh as her search brought her to a dead end. Link was proving to be incredibly elusive in his endeavors. Vespin placed a hand on the queen's shoulder. Zelda smiled at the friendly gesture. Anima suddenly turned her attention toward two whispering knights, and she summoned a shadowy beast to pin the two down. The knights scattered like ants as Anima took very pronounced steps toward the two knights.

"Anima, what in the name of the Goddesses are you doing?" Magado yelled.

The summoner ignored Magado's question and came to a stop to the two pinned knights. She folded her arms and frowned.

"Would you mind repeating what you just said so that everyone can hear loud and clear?" Anima growled out.

"How did you even hear that?" one of the knights exclaimed.

"Abnormal hearing makes up for the fact that I only have one eye that can see the physical plain. Now, tell everyone what you said," the summoner hissed as her beast summon growled.

"Fine! I'll tell you! I don't understand why Her Highness has surrounded herself with traitors like you! You three tried to kill her at one point! None of you are worthy enough to touch her!" the other knight yelled.

The training grounds turned silent as that one knight voiced the thoughts of the other knights. Anima, Magado, and Vespin were surprised that the accusation had not come up earlier.

"Anima, release him," Zelda ordered.

"Yes, Your Highness," Anima quietly replied before she snapped her fingers.

The shadow beast dispersed into tiny black particles before returning to Anima's eye. Zelda made her way to the two knights, and Anima quietly retreated behind the queen.

"Stand," the queen commanded.

The two soldiers clumsily scrambled to their feet, avoiding eye contact with their ruler.

"I agree that you two have a point, and I apologize for not clarifying this earlier. They are my friends who were deceived and manipulated under unfortunate circumstances. They were misguided, but now they vow to protect me as I restabilize Hyrule. There is no one skilled enough to beat them aside from Sir Link. If you have a problem with them, duel with them right now," Zelda stated.

The two knights stayed silent as the queen's words echoed through the training ground.

"Many of you quickly deserted me during the Twilight incident while these people helped correct their mistakes and are now repenting for their crimes by giving their lives to me. Since you seem reluctant to fight them, why don't you fight me? I will not charge you with treason for fighting me. If you win, I will appoint you captain and demote them, even if their positions are temporary," Zelda proposed.

"Your Grace! You mustn't!" Vespin exclaimed.

"On the contrary, I must. If the Knights of Hyrule are going to be restored to their former glory, there must be no shadows of doubt and distrust within the ranks," the queen countered.

The knight who had spoken out now looked into the queen's royal blue eyes with his own green eyes lit with determination.

"I accept, my queen. I refuse to trust you with them even though I could not protect you during the Twilight incident," he said as his short brown hair swayed with the gentle breeze that flowed through the training grounds.

"Magado, give me a sword," Zelda ordered.

"But-"

"That is an order," the queen interrupted.

Magado unwillingly fetched a practice sword from the sparring racks, and the two opponents stepped into the ring. Zelda took the sword from Magado, and she took a few brief swings.

"I order you to not hold back. Do not use my status and outfit as an excuse. I warn you that I am not an easy opponent," the queen said to the knight.

"Very well, Your Grace," he said.

"What is your name?" Zelda asked.

"My name is Kemal Jediun, a knight of two years," Kemal replied.

"Kemal Jediun, the match will be decided by a potentially fatal blow. Magado and Vespin, judge the match," the queen ordered.

"Y-yes, Your Highness," they meekly replied before Magado raised an arm.

"Begin!" he yelled, dropping his arm.

Kemal took a defensive position as Zelda immediately charged. The knight was surprised at the queen's speed as she entered his sword's zone within seconds and without fear. Zelda made a downward strike, which Kemal blocked. The force of the strike made Kemal buckle under the surprising force of the queen. His green eyes looked into the cold and calculating eyes of the queen.

The knight pushed back and jumped away from the dangerous woman. He felt himself already begin to sweat from nervousness as Zelda's presence disappeared from his senses even though the queen was before him. Once again, Zelda closed the distance between them and forced Kemal to engage in a dangerous dance. At that moment, Kemal realized that he could not read Zelda's movements because he could not see her emotions.

The brown haired lad narrowly dodged a stab to the leg, but he felt an explosion of pain from his face take over his senses. Kemal stumbled backward and quickly regained his senses to realize that the queen had kicked him in the face with her boot. Never in his life had he heard about the females of any race having any prowess except for the Sheikah...Kemal felt a shiver run down his spine. He knew her movements seemed familiar somehow. They reminded him of Impa when she still went by Fanista.

After a good ten minutes of being forced to defend while trying to anticipate Zelda's strikes, a sudden flicker in the queen's eyes was all Kemal needed to turn the tables. The knight quickly switched to the offense, and Zelda quickly blocked his strike, cursing herself for getting distracted by a tingling on her right hand. After another ten minutes, Zelda jumped out of Kemal's range and prepared to strike. However, she hesitated, and Kemal took that chance to end the match out of fear of her cold fighting style.

"Link?" Zelda suddenly asked as she looked away from Kemal and north toward the castle.

"Your Highness!" Vespin yelled.

The queen turned back toward Kemal only to find him too close to defend from. Magado's back filled Zelda's field of vision. She felt a pair of arms secure themselves around her from behind, and Zelda was forced to fall backward. She landed against Vespin as he took the shock of the fall. Zelda and Vespin quickly scrambled to their feet, and the queen ran toward Kemal and Magado.

"Magado!" she exclaimed.

The red haired knight had managed to catch the blade with his bare hands relatively safely as blood dripped off the sword and onto the ground. Kemal let go of the sword in shock, and Magado threw it away. Zelda's hands glowed brilliantly as she healed the knight's hands. The brown haired knight collapsed to the ground, shaking as he realized that he had almost injured the queen.

"You are one of the better knights here, Kemal, but you need to learn control. Had we not stepped in, our queen would have had a nasty wound to tend to," Vespin said.

The other knights could not help but have their doubts erased when Magado and Vespin had interfered in the match to prevent harm from befalling the monarch of Hyrule.

"I'm sorry, Magado. I should have kept myself from getting distracted," Zelda muttered apologetically.

"No worries, my queen. It means you are a mortal just like the rest of us. I think the shadows of doubt have been erased, so go find Sir Link. You've been worried about him all day," Magado said, gently smiling at the young ruler.

"Thanks, Magado," she replied before giving him a brief bow.

The red haired man returned the bow with Vespin as they bid the monarch farewell. Anima cast a poisonous glare at Kemal, causing him to flinch. The summoner quickly followed after Zelda, leaving the flabbergasted knights to digest what had transpired. Magado bent down and gave Kemal a slap on the back.

"Congratulations, Kemal! You have received Lady Anima's glare of distaste. She's really protective of Her Grace. Don't piss her off, otherwise she will find a reason to attack you to avenge this day," the spiky haired knight informed.

"By the Goddesses, what have I done," Kemal muttered as he went to the corner of the training grounds and curled up into a ball before rocking back and forth.

"Alright everyone, back to work. Leave Kemal alone as he accepts his fate to forever fear Lady Anima," Vespin ordered.

The knights cast Kemal a look of pity before gathering back into the exercise blocks.

/

"Zelda, where exactly are we going?" Anima asked as she followed after the practically jogging queen.

"Courtyard," Zelda curtly replied.

"Why? Didn't you sense Link in the castle?" the summoner asked.

"I have a feeling he'll be in the courtyard," the queen quickly replied.

"Greetings Anima and my queen!" a voice called out.

Anima sighed as Diibaska appeared up ahead.

"Hello, Diibaska. I will talk to you later," Zelda replied as she passed him.

Before Anima could follow after Zelda, Diibaska linked his arm around Anima's and dragged the summoner away from Zelda.

"W-What are you doing?" Anima hissed.

"My queen, I have to borrow Lady Anima for the day!" Diibaska called out as Zelda disappeared around the corner with the wave of her hand.

The mage raised a brow at the monarch's peculiar behavior before he felt a familiar fist connect with his face.

"Gah!" Diibaska grunted out as he fell to the ground.

"Don't get so close to me!" Anima exclaimed, turning a light pink.

"Sorry, sorry. I always forget you don't appreciate the contact," the mage apologized.

"I-It's not that I don't appreciate it, I'm just not used to it!" Anima retorted.

"Right...anyway, besides rescuing you from becoming a third wheel, we have a job to do," the maroon haired lad stated.

"T-Third wheel? What are you-"

"Impa wants us to do some undercover investigations concerning some of the council members," Diibaska said, cutting off Anima.

The summoner tilted her head in confusion and interest.

"Oh?" Anima asked, completely forgetting about Diibaska's antics.

"Yep, let's go!" the mage said as he began walking toward the southern exit of Hyrule Castle.

The black haired woman followed after Diibaska, and at the gate, she saw Zelda's childhood friends with the exception of Megado and Vespin waiting next to Impa.

"We've been waiting for you. Let's hurry. I want to wrap this up as soon as possible so that I can have tea with Zelda within the month," the Sheikah said.

"Forgive me, Lady Impa for delaying your tea time," Diibaska said with an overly extravagent bow.

"You're lucky that Zelda considers you her friend. Otherwise, I would have stabbed you," she growled out as they exited the castle grounds.

/

The green clad form of Link entered the courtyard at the same time as Zelda. The two had entered from opposite sides of the courtyard, and before Zelda could say anything, Link had closed the distance between them and placed his hands upon her gold shoulder plates. The blond proceeded to inspect the queen.

"Link, what are you doing?" Zelda asked, dumbfounded by his continuously unusual behavior.

"Are you hurt? I sensed you in distress earlier. What happened?" the hero quickly babbled out.

Despite her love for Link's gentle contact, Zelda took Link's hands and returned them to his sides.

"It's nothing big. I had a sparring match and was caught off guard. Luckily, Magado and Vespin protected me," the queen replied, hoping to ease Link's worries.

Instead, the worry on his face increased tenfold.

"A match? With who and why? You are good enough to hold your own against me. How can you get caught off-"

Zelda's gloved finger found its way to Link's lips, hushing the frantic hero.

"I will not hide anything from you, Link, if that is what you want. Just calm down. I am okay, and nobody got severely injured," the queen assured.

Link swallowed his storm of concern and nodded. Zelda's finger returned to the queen as she clasped her hands together to rest them in front of her abdomen.

"There was doubt among the knights regarding the trustworthiness of Magado, Vespin, Anima, and my childhood friends. I challenged the knight that voiced his disapproval. I was doing fine until my Triforce mark tingled. Before I could end the match, I felt your presence, and I only thought of talking to you. Unfortunately, I had forgotten about the match, and Magado and Vespin protected me just in time," Zelda informed.

Link was unnervingly silent as he digested the events that had occurred while away from Zelda's side.

"Now it's your turn. Why have you been avoiding me all day?" the queen asked with an accusatory tone.

The hero sighed. It was only fair that he tell Zelda everything.

"Last night, you spoke during your sleep," Link started off.

The queen's heart stopped as she feared the worst. The hero sensed the sudden chaotic feeling from Zelda, and he decided that the time was not right. He would tell Zelda _almost_ everything.

"You spoke in Ancient Hylian with the Goddess Nayru, I'm guessing, and you also spoke to your mother in modern Hylian," the hero continued.

Zelda tried to speak but no words formed.

"You said that you wanted to stay with me, so I decided that I would do everything I could for you to stay by your side," Link said.

The blue eyed hero sensed Zelda's tension fade away with her barely noticeable sigh of relief, but he saw it all, having become accustomed to her presence. When the time was right, he would tell Zelda of her confession, and by that time, he will have hopefully found the answer to how to reciprocate her feelings.

"Today, I talked to Auru about becoming the leader of the Hylian soldiers. He was kind enough to come back to the castle with me, and he directed me to several texts that explained the history and customs of Hylian knights. You must have felt my happiness when I discovered that there is a way for a commoner to ascend the ranks to achieve recognition and status. Of course, I felt your distress flare up, so I cut my research short to come find you," the green clad hero explained.

The queen was touched beyond words by Link's explanation. He was researching and preparing himself a way to stand by her for the years to come. But...guilt seeped into her heart as she witnessed Link binding himself to her.

"Link, don't you think that you are taking this too quickly? If you become a leader of the Hylian Knights, you will no longer be able to come and go as you please. You are currently in a temporary position. Once this mess with the council is sorted through, you will be free to return to merely being my guard. I feel as if you are sealing your own-"

Before Zelda could continue any further, Link interrupted her.

"Zelda!"

The queen jumped in surprise. This was the first time that Link had ever raised his voice against her. She was shocked and confused, but those emotions quickly faded away when she looked into Link's apologetic and gentle blue eyes. The hero gently placed his hands on her shoulders again.

"You have plenty of dependable friends. Lean on us for strength and quit carrying the burden alone. We have willingly chosen to stay by your side. Zelda, you are no longer alone," Link stated, his piercing blue eyes gazing into Zelda's royal blue ones.

Zelda's expression softened as her champion's words sunk in. No longer alone. Yes, she was no longer alone. She had been alone ever since her parents had passed. Fanista was the only company she had, and even her Sheikah friend did not ease the void in her heart. Zelda's heart had sealed itself to contain the emptiness and prevent it from consuming her entirety. Her heart opened again as the void faded with Link's words, and the aloof, cold, and disconnected mask of Zelda's usual expression warmed.

"Link...thank you," Zelda whispered before gently encircling her arms around his torso.

The queen buried her head into his chest as Link completed the embrace. Link and Zelda held each other, the warmth of their intimacy blanketing their senses. The two stayed in that position for what seemed like eternity as Zelda's heart was unbound from years of silent emotional wounds. When Zelda finally relaxed the embrace, the couple drew apart, but the queen remained close. She drew closer to Link's face, and the hero realized what was about to happen.

Nervous, Link took a step back, but he unfortunately did not foresee the obstacle behind him. The hero fell backward over the bench in the courtyard with a thud. The queen flinched as her champion made a very ungraceful landing on his behind, and he confirmed it by rubbing his sore bottom. Piercing blue met affectionate royal before they burst out in laughter.

_"I love you, Link. But we are both not ready for those words...so for now..."_

"Need a hand, my champion?" Zelda asked, giggling behind a gloved hand while she extended her other hand to the blond haired lad.

Link took her hand before unexpectedly picking her up by the waist and spinning her around. Their merry laughter echoed throughout the courtyard.

_"...so for now, I am content with just you being by my side."_


End file.
